Ghotika
by AnJuDark
Summary: COMPLETO. Para Bella y Alice, adolescentes portadoras siempre de vestimenta oscura, los vampiros, desgraciadamente, sólo existen en sus adoradas novelas ¿Seguirán pensando lo mismo cuando Edward y Jasper lleguen a Forks? El amor no siempre es color rosa.
1. Introducción

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERONAJES QUE APARECEN EN ESTA HISTORIA, SON PROPIEDAD DE LA SEÑORA STEPHENIE MEYER… Y NO OBTENGO OTRO BENEFICIO QUE EL APOYO DE LOS LECTORES. MI UNICO PAGO SON LOS REVIEWS DEJADOS xD**

**Bella la oscuridad que ronda en mis pensamientos y en mis sueños bella. **

**Bella por hacerme sentir que la vida no es un sueño **

**y bella por seguir viviendo en ella.**

**Nocturno**

**CAPITULO 1: INTRODUCCIÓN**

Los primeros rayos del sol se filtraron por su ventana, dando anuncio de que ese día tan temible había llegado.

Se levantó de la cama, con un suspiro resignando, al escuchar los gritos de su madre llamarle desde la planta baja. Caminó con desgana hacia la ducha y, ahí, miró su reflejo en el espejo con detenimiento. Volvió a suspirar y sus dedos recorrieron el rostro pálido que se transparentaba en el cristal. Levantó una ceja, de manera incrédula, al conmemorar las palabras de su madre

– "_Todo saldrá bien, cariño"_ – le había dicho, animosamente, Renne, tratando de convencer, de manera inútil, a su hija, que bien sabía las cosas no eran así. Por supuesto que _no._

Pero ya no tenía caso el lamentarse. Bella no había podido hacer nada para impedir la repentina decisión de sus padres de mudarse.

Forks era en donde residiría durante años. No era un lugar feo, en absoluto. De hecho, le agradaban los cielos nublados y los días lluviosos. Y su nuevo hogar prometía ser un escenario grisáceo la mayoría de los días. Habían pasado menos de una semana desde que habían llegado y la mayoría del tiempo se había limitado a observar fijamente las espesas nubes que se levantaba en el nirvana húmeda, otorgándole al lugar un aspecto tardío y tenebroso, convirtiendo al bosque en un espectáculo perfecto para sus pupilas....

Tras darse una ducha con agua tibia, se dirigió de nuevo a su recamara, tapizada hasta cada rincón de laminas negras, las cuales, mostraban a sus bandas favoritas. Se sentó en la cama y comenzó a cepillar su espeso cabello oscuro, lentamente, mientras suspiraba con resignación. Después, se comenzó a vestir: una blusa de mangas holgadas de encaje, un par de medias rotas, una pequeña falda y sus inseparables botas de combate, adornadas con pequeños estoperoles plateados en algunas orillas, era lo que cubría ya su delgado cuerpo en una manta completamente oscura. Se dirigió hacia el espejo y sacó su pequeña bolsita de terciopelo color sangre, en la cual tenía su maquillaje. Las espesas sombras difuminadas sobre sus parpados, le daban a sus ojos color chocolate, un toque oscuro y siniestro; sus delicados labios, ahora rellenos como la noche, le brindaban a su rostro aun más palidez de la habitual.

Bajó las escaleras, con pasos lentos y en completo silencio, y saludó a su madre murmurando un "buenos días". Renne le dio un beso en la mejilla con afecto amoroso, el cual Bella correspondió simplemente con una pequeña sonrisa, gesto que siempre fue muy natural en ella, pues no era fanática a demostrar sus sentimientos abiertamente.

Su madre suspiró en sus adentros, mientras le veía tomar asiento, sin decir una sola palabra. Desde pequeña, su niña siempre había tenido algo… _diferente._

Bella nunca mostró interés alguno por las cosas que, se supone, gustan a la gente común y eso no había cambiado hasta la fecha. Desde pequeña, había mostrado preferencia por los libros, en lugar de muñecas o juegos de té; desde los trece años, su negó a comprarse ropa de colores claros y, entrando a la adolescencia, había insistido a meterse a clases de confección para poder diseñar su propio vestuario.

En un principio, Renne realmente llegó a sentirse asustada al darse cuenta de la obsesiva tendencia que Bella tenía hacia lo "oscuro" – la ropa, el maquillaje, los libros que leía, la música, las cosas que pensaba y hablaba – Mas sin embargo, tras varios años de convivencia, se había logrado a adaptar al tan raro estilo de vida que había elegido, pues, se había dado cuenta que, al fin de cuentas, ella siempre había sido una persona demasiado pacifica y madura. Actuando como si, en lugar de ser una adolescente, fuera ya toda una persona de edad mayor.

Los antros, fiestas y todo lo que tuviese que ver con una vida meramente social, a su hija le importaba poco. Refiriéndose a aquellas actividades como "superficiales, cadentes de interés y principales acumuladores de hipocresía, falta de cultura e inteligencia" Bella prefería encerrarse en su cuarto para leer mientras escuchaba música (la cual, generalmente, consistía en notas muy tristes o muy violentas), dibujar, escribir o, simplemente, ver una película de terror a solas...

_Siempre a solas_.

Si. La vida de la gótica estaba completamente distanciada de todo vínculo social que no fueran sus padres.

– "¿Quieres que te lleve a la escuela?" – Preguntó Renne, sentándose frente a la muchacha que negó lentamente con la cabeza – "¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Estas nerviosa?" – Quiso saber, aunque el semblante de su hija le daba la respuesta sin necesidad de palabras.

– "Supongo que importa poco el cómo me sienta, si, después de todo, lo que pasará será algo inevitable" –

La señora bajó la mirada hacia la mesa.

Bella tampoco solía hablar mucho, pero las pocas palabras pronunciadas por sus labios, bastaban para dejar claro lo que ella sentía o quería dar a entender.

– "Veras que te irá muy bien" – animó la señora, con una sonrisa en sus labios que compensaba la seriedad del rostro que tenía en frente.

Cuando la hora de marcharse había llegado, la castaña se colgó su bolso, de terciopelo y encaje, sobre su hombro derecho y salió de la casa mirando hacia el suelo. La escuela no le quedaba muy lejos, y se sentía agradecida por ello, ya que no soportaría el verse en la necesidad de molestar a sus padres para que la llevasen o trajesen del instituto.

_El colegio..._

La palabra se repitió mil veces en su mente, durante todo el camino.

_Eso_ era lo que suponía el mayor problema para la muchacha: Ingresar a una nueva escuela. Jamás había encajado en ningún lugar, ni en el preescolar, ni en la primaria, ni en la secundaria, ni en las clases de confección, ni en las clases de literatura y, seguramente, tampoco encajaría en la pequeña preparatoria de Forks. Simplemente, sus pensamientos y sus prioridades, así como sus pasatiempos, no concordaban, en nada, con el resto de los jóvenes.

Se puso los audífonos y subió a todo volumen la música que llevaba guardada en su celular para poder ignorar las miradas indiscretas que se dirigieron en su dirección en cuanto penetró la entrada. Aceleró sus pisadas mientras la voz de Dani, el vocalista de Cradle of Filth, llenaba sus tímpanos, y no despegó la mirada del suelo mientras se repetía mentalmente que no tenía por qué sentirse cohibida. No era la primera vez que la gente se le quedaba viendo por la vestimenta que llevaba, pero dudaba que alguien se pudiera acostumbrar a ese tipo de detalles tan molestos e incómodos.

Al entrar al salón, se dirigió hacia la última hilera de sillas pegadas a la pared. Agradeció el que muy pocas personas se encontraban en ese momento.

_Menos miradas fijas en mí_, pensó mientras se sentaba y sacaba un libro de pasta gruesa y oscura. Sonrió al verlo, era su favorito. Lo había leído montones de veces que casi podía jurar saberse la mayoría de los diálogos. Si había necesidad de seguir un libro sagrado, sería ese el que elegiría: Drácula, del gran maestro, Bram Stoker

Decidió ignorar a las personas que se encontraban dobladas en sus asientos para poder verle mejor y se concentró en la lectura mientras se transportaba a su oscuro mundo de ensueño...

Para Bella, el lugar perfecto para vivir sería Forks, si en lugar de gente común y apática, acaecieran los vampiros...

_Vampiros._

Sonrió levemente al pensar en aquel término mientras en su imaginación aparecían las efigies de cada unos de los personajes de las novelas que había leído. Le entristecía la idea de que solo se trataran de seres creados por la imaginación de personas, a las que ella consideraba magnificas.

Mientras leía, sintió la necesidad de despegar su tención de las letras impresas para dirigirla hacia al frente, en donde un par de ojos la miraban de forma diferente a la que la demás gente solía hacer. No con miedo, ni repulsión, si no con curiosidad.

La muchacha de estatura pequeña y cuerpo delgado le sonrió a distancia de manera amable. Bella no era de las que se fijaba de la apariencia de los demás, pero le fue imposible pasar por desapercibido que aquella chica, de corto cabello negro, tenía una apariencia similar a la suya: Un bonito vestido de terciopelo negro cubría su fina figura, haciendo juego con unas botas de charol. La pequeña caminó hacia Bella, con andares gráciles y semblante despreocupado.

– Hola – saludó, con una sonrisa que extendía sus negros labios

–Hola – respondió Bella quien se sorprendió al sentirse extrañamente cómoda con aquella desconocida

–Eres nueva, ¿verdad?" – Preguntó la chica mientras le tendía una mano – mi nombre es Alice – informó y Bella aceptó el gestó estrechando su mano con la suya

–Soy Bella – dijo, sonriendo levemente.

Alice había vivido siempre en Forks y, siendo hija de una familia con muy buena posición económica, siempre había tenido tendencias las cuales llegaban a avergonzar a sus padres quienes, en muchas ocasiones, le habían amenazado o castigado (siendo inútiles ambos casos) para que dejara aquella "locura" de vestirse y maquillarse todo el tiempo con colores fúnebres.

–¡Pareces una muerta andante! – le acusaba su madre con la intención de ofenderla, sin saber que, para Alice, aquellas palabras resultaban la más grande alabanza que le se podría dar.

_Muerta andante_.

–_Palabras que son sinónimos de un vampiro_– pensaba ella con una orgullosa sonrisa en sus lindos labios.

La adolescente siempre se había sentido un poco fuera de lugar en aquel pequeño pueblo llenó de gente supersticiosa. La habían tachado de todo: satánica, atea, drogadicta, bruja… y, aunque la mayoría de las veces aquellas ridículas etiquetas le causaban gracia, siempre había deseado el, algún día, encontrar a alguien que le entendiese y quisiera ser su amigo, sin que la criticase por su forma de vestir o pensar. Así que, cuando cruzó la puerta de aquel salón y vio una mancha oscura al fondo de este, sintió que sus suplicas habían sido al fin escuchadas.

No es que la soledad le diera miedo o le incomodara, en absoluto. Simplemente que, tras pasar casi diecisiete años de su vida sin compañía ni comprensión alguna, la situación a veces le resultaba un poco exasperante.

– Así que te gusta la leer – señaló, tras salir de clases, mientras caminaba al lado de Bella.

La castaña asintió, sonriendo ligeramente y apretando su libro contra su pecho.

–Me llama mucho la atención la literatura sobre vampiros – admitió, con voz baja, y Alice se emocionó demasiado ante la confesión

–¡¿En serio?! – Inquirió con voz aguda por la euforia y Bella volvió a asentir con los ojos dilatados por la reacción de la muchacha – "¡A mi también me encanta! ¡Estoy enamorada de Lestat! Me imagino que si sabes de quien te hablo" – soltó, con adoración en la voz.

Tal gesto provocó que Bella sonriera ampliamente (como muy pocas veces solía hacerlo) y se sintió completamente en familiaridad al saber que no era la única la cual divagaba con aquellos seres ficticios.

–A mi me gusta Louis – confesó, recordando al vampiro de carácter sensible, romántico y filosófico, que le había enamorado desde las primeras líneas que había leído sobre él.

–Nada mejor que Lestat

–Lestat es interesante, pero es un ser vanidoso y egoísta.

–Louis es un mentiroso, entonces. Un mártir – defendió la pequeña.

–Puede ser – reconoció Bella – Pero aún así, nadie es mejor que Louis –

Alice la miró fijamente, con su delicado ceño fruncido

– Lestat es mejor– retó

–No, Louis lo es– se empecinó la morena, aceptando el reto de su mirada.

Las chicas quedaron en silencio, mientras sus miramientos adquirían un brillo divertido.

Bella sonrió y Alice emitió pequeñas risitas, cubriéndose la boca, delicadamente, con sus manos.

–A pesar de que te guste un vampiro con tendencias depresivas, me agradas – informó la pequeña mientras continuaba caminando

–Igual tu – contestó Bella, de manera sincera.

Ambas chicas supieron que, al fin, habían encontrado a alguien en quien, probablemente, podrían confiar. Al menos, tenían algo en común aparte de la manera de vestir, ya que, pese a la enorme diferencia de personalidades, las dos amaban a los vampiros y, desgraciadamente, las dos estaban consientes de que esos seres solo existirían en su imaginación…

O al menos, eso creían ellas…

**Bueno pues eh aquí con otra de mis locuras ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Debo o no debo de seguir? **

**Espero les haya gustado. Dejen su opinión por favor **


	2. Dibujos

**Cruda es la realidad. En donde el amor ha de expirar**

**Sollozos en la oscuridad. Lamentos, es lo que queda ya**

**Cristal - Erszebeth**

**CAPITULO DOS: DIBUJOS**

Bella se levantó con un humor diferente al día siguiente, el haber conocido a Alice le hacía sentirse mejor de manera considerable. Le entusiasmaba la idea de, al fin, tener una amiga. Fiel a su costumbre, se vistió y maquilló de negro, bajó las escaleras, tomó su desayuno y se dirigió a la escuela.

–¡Bella! – Escuchó que le gritaban desde el aparcamiento. – llegas temprano – señaló Alice de manera aprobatoria, mientras pensaba que a la lista de similitudes entre ellas dos, se sumaba que, aparentemente, también a Bella le gustaba la puntualidad

–Hola – saludó la chica de ojos castaños – "¿Vas hacia el salón?" –

Alice asintió y, tras eso, ambas comenzaron la marcha hacia el aula de clases.

–¡Uy! ¡Miren que vienen ahí: las hijas de Drácula! – exclamó Lauren, en cuanto sus ojos se posaron en ellas.

Alice suspiró pesadamente, poniendo los ojos en blanco, mientras continuaba con su marcha, como si nada se hubiera dicho. Bastante acostumbrada se encontraba a ese tipo de comentarios despectivos e inmaduros que ni la molestia se tomaba en analizar. Sin embargo, frenó al darse cuenta de que Bella había hecho todo lo contrario

–¿Te afecta en algo el cómo vestimos? – le preguntó a la chica que se encontraba rodeada de varias más, las cuales remplazaron sus risitas burlonas por una temerosa seriedad

–Claro que si – contestó Lauren, después de adquirir cierto valor – sus vestuarios son tan ridículos que dan pena ajena.

–¿Pena ajena? – Repitió Bella, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño – Tienes tan poca noción de lo que hablas.

–¿Ah si? – Retó la chica, con burla en los ojos – A ver, dime, ¿Qué es lo que tú sabes y yo no?

–Yo sé vivir en mi realidad, sé lo que me rodea y no me enfrasco en mi mundo lleno de perfección – contestó Bella, con voz baja

–Claro, no puedes darte el lujo de imaginar un mundo de perfección por que, obviamente, jamás existirán vampiros – continuó burlándose la rubia – Y tampoco creo que a alguien más, aparte de tu amiguita, le parezca un paisaje hermoso el encontrar tumbas en cada esquina por la que camines. ¡No! – se carcajeó – definitivamente, ni si quiera sueñes con ello. Sólo serían ridiculeces.

–Todo lo que a ti te parece hermoso, tarde o temprano, acabara. Y ahí veras que lo que queda, es lo que ahora tu llamas ridículo. Todos moriremos algún día, incluso tú. Nuestro destino está asegurado en acabar en una tumba, así que, yo que tú, no me burlaría de la muerte. Ella es poderosa y se puede sentir ofendida por tus palabras...

Dicho esto, Bella dio media vuelta y se fue a sentar al lado de Alice. Comprendiendo, con suma desilusión, que gente como esa chica había miles más. Personas inconscientes y con complejo de superioridad que no piensan más que en el poder que tienen o no.

–Estoy de acuerdo contigo – animó la pequeña muchacha y Bella le sonrió, puesto sabía que era sincera.

Aún faltaban unos pocos minutos para que la hora de clases comenzara, así que la castaña llevó los audífonos a sus oídos para escuchar un poco de música. Sabía que tal gesto no ofendería a su compañera, ya que entre las dos había quedado claro, sin necesidad de palabras, que el silencio en algunos momentos, era reconfortante para ambas. Aún así, Alice sintió curiosidad por saber si su nueva compañera tenía la misma inclinación musical que ella.

–¿Puedo saber que escuchas? – preguntó y Bella se quitó los audífonos para ofrecérselos, Alice los tomó y reconoció inmediatamente la música que sonaba de ellos – "Lacrimosa" – dijo, con una sonrisa en sus negros labios

–¿Te gusta? – cuestionó Bella aunque estaba segura de la respuesta

–¡Me encanta. Tilo Wolf es maravilloso! –

Bella apretó el botón de _next_ para recorrer otras pistas y paró en una especial

–¿Conoces a este grupo? –

Alice asintió con la cabeza mientras se dejaba llevar por la hermosa voz de Simone Simons, vocalista de Epica, interpretando en ese momento la melodía de Feint

–Es demasiado hermosa, tan suave y delicada... – murmuró la pequeña que tenía los ojos cerrados y tarareaba la canción sin emitir sonido alguno.

******************

El tiempo transcurrió y, con él, la amistad de Alice y Bella se tornó fuerte y especial. Ambas chicas disfrutaban de su mutua compañía, compartían pensamientos (aunque no siempre fueran los mismos, los respetaban), escuchaban música, se rolaban los libros que leían, salían a pasear por el bosque durante la noche, estudiaban y veían películas. Todas esas actividades eran desarrolladas en casa de Bella ya que, la señora Brandon, madre de Alice, al enterarse de la única y nueva amistad que su hija había adquirido, la prohibió rotundamente.

Renne, por lo contrario, se había encariñado con la pequeña, aunque claro, al principio se sintió incomoda al darse cuenta de que la muchacha tenía las mimas tendencias extrañas que Bella, pero no necesitó de mucho tiempo para darse cuenta y auto regañarse por etiquetarla sin conocerle primero.

Había pasado ya casi un año desde que Bella se había mudado a Forks. Pronto comenzaría un nuevo año en la escuela y, con ese pensamiento, se había dejado caer sobre su cama, adornada con un negro edredón, mientras Alice terminaba de leer una novedosa y popular novela romántica sobre de vampiros

–¡Al fin la terminé! – exclamó cerrando el libro

–¿Qué te pareció? – quiso saber Bella con sus pupilas brillando por la curiosidad que le daba su respuesta

–No me gustó – dijo Alice, opacando con sus palabras la mirada de su amiga

–¿Por qué? –

–Por que no existen los vampiros, y eso me hace sufrir. ¡Imagínate! Que alguien como Lestat se enamore de ti... Eso nunca pasará – se quejó la pequeña, mientras hacía un puchero infantil y Bella reía quedamente

–Tienes razón. Ellos son solo ficción – admitió – Me pregunto por qué no en lugar de tanta gente hueca e inconsciente, mejor no existen los inmortales... –

Ambas se perdieron en sus ensoñaciones por un momento y después, rompieron a reír

–Ya, en serio – dijo Alice – si me gustó mucho la novela

Bella volvió a sonreír. Tenía meses que tal gesto le resultaba fácil en compañía de su amiga. Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia una gaveta, en donde tenía su material para confeccionar su ropa

–¿Te falta mucho? –

Bella negó lentamente, mientras desdoblaba lo que sería una hermosa falda larga de terciopelo

–Solo me faltan unas cuantas costuras más – informó

Alice también buscó en su mochila hasta encontrar una gran libreta de dibujo. La dejó caer con cuidado sobre el suelo y, mientras Bella cosía, ella dibujaba. Ambas siendo inspiradas por las pistas de Erszebeth, invadiendo el cuarto

–¿Y ellos quienes son? – quiso saber Bella al mirar la imagen que su amiga hacía

–No lo sé – contestó sinceramente la muchacha, mientras seguía sombreando algunas partes con el lápiz – simplemente, comencé a dibujarlos sin poder parar

–Son hermosos – señaló, mientras veía detenidamente los dos rostros masculinos impresos en el blanco papel.

Uno de ellos tenía el cabello ligeramente más largo que su compañero. Ambos chicos tenían una mirada enigmática y una belleza que solo podía ser comparada con los Ángeles. Se sorprendió mucho el darse cuenta que, de todos los dibujos que Alice había hecho, éste era, para ella, el que más le había gustado, pese a lo sencillo que se mostraba.

Sencillo en el sentido de que la pintura, a diferencia de las demás, no mostraba a aquellos jóvenes con colmillos o algún aspecto sobrenatural. Tampoco el escenario era algo sofisticado, es más, no había escenario. La hoja estaba adornada solamente por aquellas dos perfectas fases anguladas, las cuales bastaban para hacer el dibujo algo sencillamente atrayente

–Me gusta – comentó, mientras observaba como su amiga no paraba de dibujar y había caído en un extraño y pesado sopor.

Alice no parpadeaba si quiera. Tenía sus intensos ojos oscuros mirando, sin ver realmente, la hoja del papel. Solamente su mano derecha parecía tener conciencia por si misma, pues deslizaba el lápiz de un lado a otro, perfeccionando aquellas dos imágenes a tal punto que parecía darles vida.

Aquella actitud probablemente hubiera asustado a cualquiera, menos a Bella, quien sabía de la extraña habilidad que su amiga poseía de predecir vagamente las cosas que podrían llegar a ocurrir. Lo que la castaña no entendió, era el por qué le había ocurrido a Alice aquel trance justamente en el momento en que se encontraba dibujando a esos dos jóvenes...


	3. Reencarnación

**El mal era una necesidad:**

**Un alimento para el espíritu**

**Lestat el vampiro – Anne Rice**

**CAPITULO TRES: REENCARNACIÓN**

Alice se había levantado con un singular dolor de cabeza aquella lluviosa mañana. Cerró los ojos, fuertemente, mientras masajeaba sus sienes en un intento de calmar semejante malestar; se paró de su cama y se dirigió a la ducha. Mientras el agua recorría su cuerpo, recordó el sueño que había tenido y se sorprendió al ver la claridad con la que las representaciones pictóricas regresaban a su mente: Aquellos jóvenes de rostros empalidecidos y miradas penetrantes que había dibujado hacía pocos días, habían tomado vida en su subconsciente, mostrándose de manera mucho más nítida. De pronto, un par de oscuros ojos se dibujaron de una manera tan real en su imaginación, provocando que se sobresaltara. Tragó saliva ruidosamente mientras un escalofrió recorría su columna vertebral. Salió del baño, envolviéndose en una toalla, y caminó rápidamente hacia su recamara, en donde lo primero que hizo al entrar, fue prender el aparato de música.

El disco que Bella le había prestado comenzó a girar al instante y, segundos después, el grito desgarrador de Lord Lokhraed, vocalista de una banda llamada Nocturnal Depression, llenó su habitación

–¡Tan temprano y ya andas con semejante ruido! – exclamó la señora Brandon.

La pequeña suspiró pesadamente mientras hacía un gesto de desaprobación por la actitud tan exagerada de su madre e intentó no darle importancia al parloteo que había nacido de sus labios.

Caminó hacia su clóset, de donde sacó un pantalón negro y una blusa corte corsette con costuras color vino, que Bella le había regalado en su cumpleaños. Comenzó a tararear la letra de la música, mientras comenzaba a vestirse y a maquillarse y, cuando ya estuvo lista, bajó hacia la cocina, sabiendo que se encontraría con la intolerante de su madre

–Hola – saludó la muchacha mientras pasaba a su lado

–Alice, ¿Cuándo dejaras de ser tan inmadura? – le preguntó la señora – Deja de seguir modas, ten estilo propio.

La gótica trabó los ojos. Se consideraba una persona paciente y jamás le había faltado el respeto a su madre, pero la actitud de ésta realmente era algo difícil de llevar

–Mamá, te he dicho miles de veces que yo no sigo modas – contestó, con voz calmada

–¿Ah no? – le retaron– ¡Mírate como vas a la escuela…!

–No creo que lo que yo hago afecte a los demás – expuso, tomando una rebanada de pan y untándole mermelada

–¡Si escucharas lo que la gente dice de ti!

–Estoy conciente, claro que lo estoy - dijo – y, sin ofender, me importa poco lo puedan o no pensar de mi persona. La sociedad le teme a la realidad, prefiere vivir en espejismos; en burbujas que ellos mismos crean y ellos mismos destruyen. Hablan de mí y de Bella por que no tienen nada mejor que hacer, por que la intranquilidad y el vacío de sus vidas no los deja en paz, por que prefieren llenarse la boca de habladurías y criticas inmerecidas hacia los demás, en lugar de alimentar su alma

La señora Brandon no pudo sostener la fuerte mirada que su hija le daba y, por más que buscó, no halló en aquellas palabras alguna ofensa con la cual reprenderla. Así que se limitó en centrar su vista sobre la mesa y aparentar ignorar a la muchacha que tenía a un lado de ella.

–Nos vemos – dijo Alice en forma de despedida mientras salía de la casa con su bolso de encaje sobre el hombro y se preparaba para un nuevo año en la escuela.

Bella ya se encontraba esperando a su amiga en una esquina retirada de la zona escolar. Había dejado de leer el libro que sostenía ya que la forma en que la lluvia caía esa mañana la habían hechizado por completo. Unas ganas de salir y dejarse bañar por las gotas escurriendo del cielo le invadieron; pero se contuvo, sabiendo que en pocos minutos, las clases darían comienzo.

Visualizó a Alice desde varios metros a distancia. Era casi imposible confundirla, solo aquella muchacha tenía semejante gracia al caminar y, además, era la única mancha oscura que relucía entre el gentío que se iba acumulando poco a poco en el lugar.

–Bella – saludó la pequeña mientras cerraba su negro paraguas – siento llegar tarde

–Solo fueron unos minutos – tranquilizó, mientras se ponía de pie – además, estaba entretenida viendo la lluvia –

Alice giró su rostro para ver aquel espectáculo de la naturaleza

–El día tiene… algo extraño – murmuró cerrando sus ojos y abriéndolos casi al instante, ya que aquel par de negras pupilas habían aparecido otra vez y, podía jurar, que con mayor claridad

–¿Pasa algo? – peguntó Bella y Alice negó con la cabeza.

Últimamente había tenido con mayor frecuencia aquellos insólitos trances que la desconectaban completamente del mundo y no quería preocupar a su amiga.

–No es nada – respondió, dando el primer paso para dirigirse al salón de clases, minutos antes de que la campana sonara

*************************

–Creo que llamamos mucho la atención con estas capas – Comentó el joven de cabello rubio como la miel al otro muchacho que venía a su lado – sería prudente que nos las quitáramos–

El otro chico asintió levemente con un movimiento de cabeza y llevó sus níveas manos hacia el gorro que cubría su rostro para echarlo hacia atrás

–¿Qué tal te sientes, Jasper? – preguntó, con su pálido semblante ya al descubierto, dejando a la vista un par de dorados y enigmáticos ojos y un despeinado cabello cobrizo

–Puedo controlarlo – aseguró su compañero deshaciendo el nudo que aferraba la prenda a su cuello – ¿Y tú?

–Nada que no haya pasado ya antes – contestó Edward, quien viajó su mirada hacia alrededor, percatándose de cómo varias personas se habían quedado viéndolos – ¿seguro que llamábamos menos la atención ocultos entre nuestras capas? – inquirió con voz monótona mientras iniciaban de nuevo su marcha.

Edward y Jasper habían llegado en la madrugada a Forks. Ambos, provenientes de Volterra, una pequeña ciudad ubicada en la región Toscana, Italia, habían sido enviados por Aro, Cayo, Marco y Carlisle para buscar a lo que ellos llamaban _"diamantes en bruto" _los cuales servían para servir a su guardia.

–¿Crees que encontremos algo por acá? – cuestionó Jasper mientras hablaba tan rápidamente que nadie, más que su hermano, sería capaz de entender lo que él decía

–No lo sé – admitió el otro chico – supongo que no tardaremos mucho en darnos cuenta si alguien de aquí posee una habilidad especial

**********************

–Ya vienen

Bella miró a su compañera que se había envarado repentinamente en el asiento, con la mirada perdida en el vacío

–¿Quién? – preguntó en voz baja, para que la maestra no les escuchará, mientras la tomaba de la mano para intentar tranquilizarla.

–_Ellos_ – respondió la pequeña con voz casi inaudible – ya vienen… – volvió a repetir

Bella le observó fijamente con verdadera preocupación ya que su delicado cuerpecito había empezado a temblar ligeramente y sus manos estaban heladas

–Alice – llamó, agitando discretamente sus hombros para traerla de vuelta a la realidad. La vidente reaccionó con un terrible estremecimiento que la obligó a cerrar fuertemente sus ojos durante varios segundos

–¿Estas bien? –

La pequeña no contestó, por el contrario, sólo se limitó a clavar su mirada hacia el frente, en el punto exacto en donde la puerta se comenzaba a abrir... Fue entonces cuando Bella, al seguir el rumbo de su mirada y encontrarse con dos altos jóvenes, vestidos completamente de negro, ambos, tan hermosamente pálidos y ojerosos, que parecían dar la impresión de haberse maquillado el rostro ligeramente con polvo de arroz y delineado sus ojos para dar ese efecto de teatral belleza moribunda…

Pero no fue toda esa apariencia el motivo que ocasionó el pasmo en ambas chicas.

–Son ellos – reconoció Bella la similitud que había entre ellos y los dibujos de su amiga.

Y si, efectivamente, eran ellos, no había duda, pues no había ni una sola línea de expresión en aquellos hermosos y blanquecinos rostros que diferenciaran de los trazos que Alice había hecho tenía pocos días. Los mismos ojos, el mismo cabello, los mismos ángulos en sus mejillas, todo encajaba, todo era exactamente igual, o, quizás, mucho mejor (si es que eso era posible)

************************

Edward y Jasper habían disimulado bien su consternación por las palabras que lograron escuchar claramente, gracias a lo desarrollado de su audición.

"S_on ellos"_ había dicho una voz proveniente desde el fondo, ¿A qué se había referido aquella jovencita con _"son ellos"?_ ¿Acaso los había visto antes o les conocía? Eso era imposible, los de su especie tenían una memoria excelente y ninguno de los dos recordaba haberse mostrado frente a aquel rostro en forma de corazón.

–Pueden sentarse justamente ahí – indicó el profesor mientras señalaba una banca, justamente al lado de las dos extrañas humanas que le miraban fijamente.

Y no era el simple hecho de tener sus atenciones fijas en ellos lo que les incomodaba, no. Habían vivido décadas soportando los nada disimulados desplantes humanos a los que estaban sometidos en primera, por presentarse ante ellos como seres extremadamente atractivos y, en segunda, por la forma de vestir. Pero la manera en que ese par de góticas le veían era diferente. Sus miradas no eran sinuosas, ni mucho menos curiosas o indulgentes, como las que habían recibido desde su llegada al lugar. Aquellos ojos, unos, castaños y los otros, negros como la noche, les miraban con conocimiento, como quien mira a un antiguo amigo a distancia y no se termina de convencer que es la misma persona.

Conforme se fueron acercando a sus asientos, el rubio vampiro pudo apreciar cierto tipo de emoción que le fue imposible descifrar, enterrando en él una semilla de curiosidad. Tensó la mandíbula y se obligó mentalmente a no caer en la tentación de observar a las dos muchachas de al lado, y hacer lo mismo que había hecho su hermano: fijar su vista en el pizarrón y aparentar prestar interés en las palabras que había comenzado a decir el profesor

*********************************

En cuanto la campana de salida resonó por toda la escuela, ambas chicas se pusieron de pie para salir del aula, sin decir palabra alguna. Sus pasos se tornaron rápidos, algo inusual en ellas, que siempre se les veía con andares pausados. No sabían explicar ni describir todas las emociones que se habían apoderado de ellas al fijarse en aquellos dos muchachos. Una atracción abrumadora, un hechizo colosal, un miedo repentino e injustificado, las había obligado a huir prácticamente de aquellas dos presencias

–¿Los conocías? – preguntó Bella en cuanto estuvieron ya fuera del edificio, tratando de mantener un tono de voz sosegado. Aunque, realmente, las tiemblas le temblaban.

–No – aseguró Alice mientras se masajeaba las sienes. El dolor de cabeza había incrementado terriblemente, seguramente por la presión y los nervios

–Entonces, ¿Quiénes son?... Son tan parecidos a los dos muchachos de tu dibujo...

–No son parecidos – corrigió Alice – son ellos…

Bella tenía tantas preguntas rondando su mente, pero no quiso presionar a su amiga, quien se veía demasiado nerviosa. Así que prefirió callar y elegir un momento más oportuno para seguir discutiendo la situación. Siguió caminando y Alice alcanzó sus pasos en completo silencio, saliendo ambas a la helada llovizna que caía, para que mojara sus cuerpos

Mientras, los dos misteriosos muchachos las observaban desde un oscuro rincón, sin que nadie se diera cuenta

–Son… _extrañas_ – comentó Jasper y justamente cuando su hermano asintió, una ráfaga de viento que pasó rozando los dos oscuros cuerpos femeninos, llegó hasta sus narices, ensombreció sus pupilas y calcinando sus gargantas

–Huelen demasiado bien, para su propia seguridad – murmuró Edward quien tenía las manos apretadas a la pared para controlar la angustiante sed que le había provocado el olor de la chica de cabello color caoba y Jasper, hacía justamente lo mismo, pero movido por la esencia de la pequeña de cabello negro como la tinta.

**¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? **

**Bueno pues aquí ya tenemos a nuestros vampiritos ^^, me imagino que tienen algunas preguntas, pero créanme que se irán resolviendo con los siguientes capítulos… ¿Qué les pareció este? ¿Se imaginan a Edward y Jasper con ropas oscuras que realcen la palidez de sus rostros? *¬* yo si, de hecho, siempre tengo esa imagen de Edward (si, mi Edward perfecto sería un Edward gótico jejeje) **

**Se cuidan y, si pueden y gustan, dejen su opinión… (Ya les dije, son alentadores)**

**Hasta luego **

**AnjuDark**


	4. Cruda Inmortalidad

**the sands of time for me are running low**

_**Las arenas del reloj, para mí, pasan lentas**_

**Cradle of Filth - Halloween bye the name (Iron Maiden Cover)**

**********************

Edward y Jasper llegaron a lo que sería su hogar por el tiempo indeterminado que estuvieran en Forks, debían admitir que, hasta el momento, todo, el lugar y la casa, les agradaba a ambos.

La gigantesca e imponente casa oculta a través del bosque era hermosa, parecía más bien un pequeño y antiguo castillo de la edad medieval, con gigantescas ventanas, sobre muros que parecían torres, cubiertas por espesas cortinas de terciopelo vino, que aportaban al interior, una completa y relajante oscuridad, la cual los jóvenes vampiros rompían con velas acomodadas en calderas de hierro dorado.

Jasper se sentó sobre el sillón de cuero negro, ubicado frente al fuego de la chimenea, observando las formas y colores que adquirían las llamas salvajes y candentes, pudiendo sentir el calor cerca de su fría piel. Acomodó su fuerte quijada sobre su mano, la cual se sostenía sobre su hombro recargado en el brazo del mueble, perdiéndose, pensando sin pensar…

Pudo escuchar las pisadas de su hermano aproximarse hacia él

"Edward" – identificó sin que el otro chico hubiera hablado antes – "¿Pasa algo?" – preguntó, sin girar la vista, al sentir la intranquilidad del chico que se dejaba caer en el sillón de al lado

"No dejo de pensar en las chiquillas que vimos hoy en la escuela" – dijo Edward que, al igual que Jasper, clavaba fijamente sus pupilas en el espectáculo de frente – "¿A qué se habrá referido con _son ellos_?" – preguntó más para si mismo que para su compañero

"Seguramente se sintieron identificadas con nuestra apariencia" – aventuró Jasper recordando las negras vestimentas de ambas mujeres – "no es la primera vez que nos pasa… y si me equivoco, no tardaremos en saberlo" – Edward se dejó tranquilizar por las palabras de su hermano y, sin decir más, recargó su espalda completamente sobre el sofá y comenzó a leer un grueso libro llevaba por título "Melmoth el Vagabundo" el cual terminó justamente esa misma noche.

Otra noche en la cual Edward se preguntaba el por qué de su existencia mientras veía la espesura del bosque desde la terraza iluminada por la luna llena. Sus dorados ojos se perdieron en la noche, tan inmensa y tan incierta, como su vida de inmortal.

_La inmortalidad_, bufó al repetir aquella palabra en su mente, le había tocado escuchar, más de alguna vez, que lo mejor que te podría pasar en la vida sería nunca morir ni envejecer, ¡Que ilusos eran los que podrían llegar a pensar eso! No sabían ni de lo que hablaban

Pensaban en la inmoralidad como un sinónimo claro de juventud eterna y magnifico poder, no se imaginaban que, con el paso de los años, de las décadas, de los siglos, ni el más bello de los rostros y ni el más grande de los privilegios, eran suficientes para contrarrestar la soledad, la tristeza y la melancolía de ver como el mundo sigue, corre, cambia, se transforma y tu sigues completamente igual: con el mismo rostro, con el mismo cuerpo, con la misma dura y fría piel incapaz de sentir dolor, con el corazón muerto, con las venas secas y con la garganta ardiendo día y noche con una sed irrefrenable, por la cual te conviertes en un asesino de inocentes.

Al menos, tenía una cosa que agradecer a los Vulturis, y eso era el tener entre ellos a Carlisle, el más noble de los cuatro líderes, su maestro, su padre, su amigo, el que ofrecía una posibilidad de llevar una vida más humana al enseñarte que no es necesario matar a lo que alguna vez fuiste…

… si podías alimentarte de animales

Eso, de algún modo, hacía para Jasper y para Edward, la vida como inmortal más llevadera, aunque el régimen vegetariano, como ellos solían llamarle, además de ser duramente juzgado por la mayoría en ese aquelarre, no era nada fácil. Solamente seis (incluyendo a ambos) de los veintisiete vampiros que conformaban aquella familia, habían sido capaces de soportar la abstinencia de la dulce y cálida sangre humana.

Al principio, para ambos jóvenes fue realmente difícil lograr soportar el torturante fuego quemando sus gargantas, Jasper solía llamarlo como la representación del infierno que les esperaba tras estar condenados, y Edward apoyaba completamente aquella interpretación…

Almas condenadas sin descanso alguno, eso es lo único que habitaba en los cuerpos de ellos y los de su clase...

********************

Bella caminó hacia su salón sin la compañía de Alice, quien había sido solicitada en la dirección de la escuela para arreglo de unos papeles que su madre había mandado a pedir. Toda la noche se la había pasado pensando en los jóvenes tan parecidos al dibujo de su amiga y, tras pasar horas y horas concentrada en el mismo tema, solo pudo estar segura de algo: que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de quienes eran, ni de lo que significarían para Alice en un futuro (ya que, si por algo los había dibujado y los había soñado, significaba que eran parte de las extrañas e inciertas premoniciones que solía tener la pequeña)

Se convenció mentalmente a ella misma que, mientras la situación no representara algún peligro para su amiga, ella se mantendría al margen de todo ese asunto. Bella se consideraba alguien discreta y no quería presionar o poner más nerviosa a Alice de lo que seguramente ya lo estaba, así que, se prometió que no tocaría el tema al menos que su amiga lo hiciera y, que si eso pasaba, solo escucharía y daría su opinión si, y solo si, se la pedían.

Siguió caminando hacia el salón, tranquila de saber que había tomado la mejor elección, pero no pudo reprimir la curiosidad de buscar a los misteriosos jóvenes en cuanto traspasó la puerta. Sus pupilas solo se encontraron con el chico pálido de cabellos cobrizos y despeinados, quien, a la vez, también había levantado la vista para mirarla, desviándola casi al instante. El gesto incomodó (sorprendentemente) a Bella, provocando que sus botas se sintieran más pesadas de lo normal y sus pasos se volvieran torpes.

El joven ya no le miraba, pero al encontrarse a su lado, Bella se fijó como sus manos se crispaban en puños que resaltaban sus nudillos y las venas que se dibujaban debajo de éstos hasta llegar a sus muñecas, las cuales estaban adornadas por unas gruesas pulseras de cuero negro y picos plateados

Bella sintió un miedo que le resultó ridículo.

_"Ni que me fuera a morder o algo por el estilo_", pensó con humor negro, reprimiendo una sonrisa de sus negros labios.

Lo que la chica gótica ignoraba era que sus suposiciones estaban demasiado cerca de la realidad, Edward prácticamente había dejado de respirar en cuanto había vuelto a sentir el perfume que emitía su cuerpo, un perfume jamás antes conocido y deliciosamente devastador para sus instintos de vampiro, que exigían comprobar si el dulce de su aroma era fiel prometedor de una exquisita sangre la cual correría por su garganta y se esparciría por su cuerpo hasta calentar sus venas.

Jasper se encontraba exactamente en el mismo dilema: completamente envarado y sin moverse, luchando ante el deseo de matar a la muchacha que se encontraba justamente al lado, en aquella pequeña sala de espera, emitiendo el olor más dulce y calido que hubiera podido antes imaginar. Pero, había algo más, lo cual, pese al ardor que se había formado en su garganta, le causaba interés: se trataba que, por segunda vez, no había sido capaz de dar nombre a los sentimientos que la chica emanaba, solo podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón, a veces rápidos, muy rápidos y a veces lentos, tan lentos, que parecían extinguirse…

"Alice Brandon" – llamó la señora desde la recepción y la jovencita se paró del asiento de un salto inconciente, como quien despierta de pronto de una terrible y vivida pesadilla, tirando en el acto su bolso de terciopelo y encaje negro al suelo.

Movimiento reflejo, Jasper se inclinó para ayudarle, sin dejar de contener la respiración.

"Te ayudo" – murmuró con el poco aire que quedaba en su pecho para que Alice se alejara de él. Agradeció el hecho de que la muchacha no se opusiera y, sin decir palabra alguna, se incorporara y caminara hacia donde la señora le esperaba con un fólder lleno de papeles

Alice caminó sin estar conciente de sus pasos, jamás había, ni pensaba, escuchar una voz tan hermosa y varonil que, prácticamente, la había hipnotizado. Sin embargo, sabía ella que había algo más que la voz de ese joven que le había atrapado… un detalle que sabía, estaba pasando por desapercibido…

Los ojos del rubio vampiro se dilataron en cuanto vieron, sobre el suelo, un amplio cuaderno abierto de par en par, dejando al descubierto sus hojas completamente blancas y, sobre una de ellas, el retrato suyo y de Edward hecho a lápiz y en matices grisáceos. Miró la firma, escrita con finas letras cursivas, ubicada en la esquina izquierda inferior de la página, la cual decía: _Alice Withlock, 23 de Agosto del 2009_

Aquel conjunto de siete palabras, había bastado para dejarlo estático en su lugar…

Estaba seguro que la señora de la recepción la había llamado Alice _Brandon_, no Alice _Withlock_… ¿Por qué tenía entonces aquel apellido, el cual justamente correspondía al que Jasper había portado en su vida humana?

Además, estaba el detalle de la fecha inscrita, la cual correspondía a tres días antes de su llegada… si no les conocía en ese entonces, ¿De dónde habían salido esos esquemas completamente idénticos a ellos? No había nada en ese dibujo que no concordara con el rostro de su hermano y el suyo…

Jasper cerró el cuaderno en cuanto escuchó a Alice emitir un "gracias" para la señora que la había atendido, levantó la mirada hacia la muchacha, que caminaba con la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo, en su dirección, y volvió a dejar de respirar

"Gracias" – le dijo Alice mientras él le tendía el cuaderno y su bolso, y se limitaba a asentir ya que, si hablaba, tendría que respirar y sabía que eso era un error que no se debía permitir

Alice se sintió incomoda por el silencio y la rigidez del muchacho, más no fue capaz de moverse, se quedó parada frente a él, incapaz si quiera de verle, sus ojos se clavaron en el suelo que pisaban las botas de ambos y apretó su cuaderno de dibujo fuertemente contra su pecho.

Jasper reunió todas sus fuerzas para dar media vuelta e irse lejos de aquella muchachita que tanta consternación le causaba (empezando por su apetitoso olor y terminando por la intriga de sus dibujos y la firma en ellos). Decidió dar inmediato aviso a Edward, quien sería el único capaz de saber lo que en realidad pasaba con la misteriosa Alice.

Al entrar al salón, pudo sentir la tensión de su hermano, aunque para eso, estaba seguro que no era necesario poseer un don como el suyo. Mientras se acercaba, se preguntó mentalmente si sus ojos estarían tan negros como los de Edward, a causa de la terrible sed.

Edward escuchó con atención las palabras de Jasper, que fluían para los oídos humanos, como un murmullo imperceptible del viento

"Debes encargarte de ella" – pidió el rubio vampiro y Edward asintió, completamente de acuerdo

"En cuanto salgamos" – acordó, mirando, por menos de un segundo, a la pequeña muchacha de cabello negro y puntiagudo que entraba por la puerta en ese instante.

*************************

"Te alcanzo en la salida" – murmuró Alice con voz neutra, la voz que Bella sabía, usaba cuando se perdía en una de sus visiones.

Bella estuvo a punto de negarse, pero recordó la promesa tenía poco se había hecho a si misma, así que accedió, con un asentimiento de cabeza, y se dirigió hacia el estacionamiento de la escuela, en donde una fuerte llovizna mojaba el pavimento desprotegido.

Se sentó en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas y recargó su cabeza sobre la pared que tenía detrás de ella… suspiró al momento en que cerraba sus castaños ojos y trató de calmar la repentina angustia que le había invadido tras dejar a su amiga sola. Llevó sus manos hacia el interior de su mochila, en donde las movió hasta encontrar su celular y los audífonos, tentó el libro que estaba leyendo, pero no lo abrió, no tenía ánimos ni cabeza para concentrarse en ninguna lectura.

Presionó el botón de play, ubicado en el centro de su teléfono, y buscó especialmente las pistas de Craddle of Filth, ya que, en momentos como esos, solamente los constantes cambios que la voz de Dany obtenía al recitar aquellos poemas de muerte, lograban relajarla.

Alice se estremeció en cuanto sus visiones la abandonaron y regresó a la realidad, se sintió repentinamente agitada y no lograba entender el por qué le había pedido a Bella que se adelantara sin ella. Viajó su mirada por todo el salón, no había nadie más que el profesor, poniendo sus cosas en orden dentro de su maletín, y aquellos misteriosos jóvenes de vestimenta oscura que le veían fijamente.

La forma en que aquellas negras pupilas se clavaban en ella, era estremecedora.

La piel se le erizó al comprender el por qué aquellas sombrías miradas le hacían temblar: eran las mismas que se reflejaban en cuanto ella cerraba sus ojos…

Desvió el rostro violentamente en un vano intento de controlar el miedo, la confusión, el asombro y, aunque le pareciera absurdo, el júbilo, que sintió al convencerse por completo que había predicho la llegada de aquellos jóvenes, los cuales, estaba segura, serían algo crucial en la vida de su amiga y en la suya.

"Alice" – llamó una suave y aterciopelada voz que parecía hablarle al oído, la cual le hizo girar hacia la derecha, en donde se encontró con el par de ojos negros del chico de cabello cobrizo, el cual le miraba fijamente, provocándole casi al instante, un extraño cansancio

Jasper permanecía callado mientras veía como su hermano usaba su poder para hipnotizar a Alice y así poder leer sus pensamientos. No se podía explicar por qué, repentinamente, la idea no le había parecido tan buena. Aunque confiaba en Edward y sabía que no le haría daño, no podía dejar de tener la sensación de que estaban abusando de la muchacha de una manera vil y sintió un instinto de protegerla (sin saber bien de qué, puesto que se repetía una y otra vez que su hermano no le estaba causando ni el más mínimo daño)

Mientras tanto, Edward ya había logrado entrar en la mente de Alice, los pensamientos de la chica llegaron a él como una cascada de agua cristalina, dándole al vampiro la libertad de poder cerrar sus ojos al momento en que movía sus manos hacia los delicados brazos de su victima (gesto inconciente que tenía Edward siempre que leía la mente de los demás)…

"Duérmela" – le ordenó a Jasper e, inmediatamente, éste se acercó para posar sus manos sobre los hombros de la muchacha, mandándole a través de ellas, grandes olas de somnolencia que fueron debilitándola más

Ambos estaban tan concentrados en sus tareas que no se fijaron en que Bella, tras no soportar más la espera por su amiga, había decidido ir a buscarla al salón y se había quedado petrificada en la entrada de éste, viendo como la pequeña yacía inconciente, entre las cuatro manos de aquellos misteriosos jóvenes

"Alice" –

El murmullo entrecortado de aquella voz, logró que ambos vampiros voltearan a ver a la humana que los había sorprendido

* * *

**¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? ¿Qué les pareció? **

**Jejej bueno pues rapidísimo aclaro la duda que ahora han de tener: el poder de Edward es un poco diferente al original, en esta historia, él solo puede leer la mente siempre y cuando logre hipnotizar a la persona…**

**Después lo entenderán mejor. **

**SOFI!! (y para todas las demás), ya te he agregado al MSN, pero (hasta el momento) no te he visto conectada... preferiría que mejor, si quieren mi MSN lo tomen de mi perfil ^^, por mi gustosa que me hagan el honor de agregarme ^^!**

**Me tengo que ir por que realmente tengo muchísima prisa.**

**Se cuidan y gracias por sus reviews ^^ me encantan**

**AnjuDark**


	5. Marcadas

_- **¿Piensas que la muerte es hermosa?**_

_- **Es lo más sublime que puede pasarte en la vida"**_

**_Gótica, Clara Tahoces._**

**CAPITULO 5: Marcadas**

Ambos vampiros se movieron rápidamente, tanto que, para los ojos de Bella, fue imposible contemplar tales desplazamientos (los cuales dejaron caer el cuerpo de Alice sobre el asiento, lejos de sus manos), haciéndole creer a la muchacha que lo que había visto por un breve - casi nulo - instante, había sido producto de su imaginación.

"Se desmayó" – se apresuró a decir Edward, con un timbre de voz tan firme que era imposible llegar a pensar que de sus labios había salido una calumnia.

"¿Esta bien?" – Bella caminó hacia su amiga, (aún ligeramente embelezada por la gravedad y suavidad de aquella voz), sin imaginarse que, lo único que Edward pedía a gritos en ese instante, era que no diera un solo paso más hacia su dirección.

La ponzoña se acumuló en la boca del muchacho de una manera, la cual, él no creía posible, provocándole un fuerte dolor en la garganta por la terrible resequedad que sentía en ella. Bella inclinó su cuerpo para ver la expresión de su amiga, la cual tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba con profunda calma.

"Alice" – llamó Bella con preocupación, mientras pasaba una mano por la mejilla de la chica y la miraba fijamente, con gran preocupación.

"No debemos arriesgarnos, borra sus recuerdos, Edward" – dijo Jasper de manera tan rápida que era imposible para el oído humano escucharle.

Edward se sintió sorprendido por lo difícil que le fue tomar aquella decisión, algo le había hecho vacilar unos instantes, más bien sabía él, que era necesario. No podían exponerse de tal manera, la existencia de su especie debía de permanecer oculta para los humanos…

Empuñó las manos (un movimiento, el cual, ni él mismo supo por qué) y con un leve asentimiento de cabeza, se dispuso a hipnotizar a la muchacha que a pocos metros se encontraba, para así, poder borrar de su mente lo que tenía pocos minutos había visto…

No pasaría nada más. No le haría daño. Sería algo simple, con lo cual, su farsa como humanos seguiría de manera inmaculada… se repitió esas palabras miles de veces, más le tomó un esfuerzo invisible el pronunciar las primeras palabras con las cuales dar comienzo

"Isabella" – murmuró suavemente y al instante, la muchacha que respondía a tal nombre giró la cabeza obedientemente, como los marinos acudían al canto de las sirenas.

Edward se posicionó frente a ella (siempre, conteniendo la respiración) y la miró fijamente a los ojos…

Bella no tardó en perderse en aquel par de lúgubres pupilas negras que fijamente miraban a las suyas, se percató también, de un extraño rubor asomándose a sus pálidas mejillas y, un fuego lento recorrer su estomago al mismo tiempo que su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse.

Edward se sintió extraño al notar que, fuera de hipnotizar a la muchacha, era él quien se comenzaba a perder en un mar cristalino de color marrón, en el cual, no podía sumergirse. Lo intentó otra vez y, de nueva cuenta, el resultado fue nulo. El vampiro se rindió al cabo de unos segundos, irguiéndose frente a Jasper, el cual tenía los ojos dilatados a causa de la sorpresa, ya que la muchacha no había mostrado ni el menor signo de rendimiento ante el poder de su hermano.

"Vamos a casa" – ordenó Edward intentando evitar la frustración que en él había nacido. Jasper no discutió y, ambos, salieron de aquel salón sin hacer el menor ruido.

Bella se quedó estática, contemplando, idiotizadamente, como ambos muchachos dejaban el aula con garbos, elegantes y fluidos movimientos. Le tomó más de dos segundos el recuperarse de las impresiones recibidas y, cuando lo logró, se giró para auxiliar a su desfallecida amiga.

Alice fue abriendo lentamente sus ojos y, al hacerlo, se sintió muy confundida. Había podido jurar que fueron aquellos dos jóvenes misteriosos los que había visto por última vez y ahora, su mejor amiga se encontraba suplantado sus lugares. No es que el cambio le molestara, al contrario, se sintió, en cierto modo, aliviada de tener frente a ella a ese par de ojos color chocolate, en lugar de aquellas tenebrosas pupilas negras que le habían puesto los pelos de punta.

"Alice, ¿Qué te paso?" – quiso saber Bella, trayendo a la muchacha a la realidad

"Me desmayé" – contestó, aún tratando de recordar el orden cronológico de unas situaciones que se tornaban borrosas en su memoria – "Los dos muchachos… Estaban aquí, ¿no?" – Bella asintió

"Se acaban de ir" – informó – "ellos estaba a tu lado cuando te desmayaste" – Alice guardó silencio, esforzándose por recordar, y no consiguió más que una mente en blanco, incapaz de recordar las cosas que había hecho tenía media hora. – "¿Te sientes bien?" – preguntó Bella ante su silencio

"Si" – aseguró la pequeña mientras se ponía de pie – "Disculpa por preocuparte. ¿Nos vamos?" – Bella asintió y le tendió la mano para ofrecerle ayuda a su amiga, la cual aceptó con una amable sonrisa en los labios.

"No sabía que sufrías de desmayos" – comentó Bella mientras caminaban ya en la salida de la escuela

"Es la primera vez que me pasa" – confesó Alice – "como tú ya sabes, mis problemas son los dolores de cabeza, más sin embargo, nunca han sido lo suficientemente fuertes como para desvanecerme"

"¿Te dolía la cabeza cuando me pediste que me adelantara?" – Alice frunció el ceño, realmente confundida. No recordaba haberle pedido a Bella aquello… y mucho menos recordaba si había tenido o no dolor de cabeza

"No lo sé" – contestó sinceramente – "no logro recordar"

Bella, al ver la expresión tan abatida de su amiga, prefirió no insistir sobre el asunto

"¿Puedo ir a tu casa?" – preguntó Alice y Bella asintió rápidamente. Y tras eso, ninguna de las dos habló en todo el camino.

**********************************

"¿Qué fue lo que paso, Edward?" – cuestionó Jasper con voz serena en cuanto cruzaron la enorme puerta que les permitía el acceso a aquella vieja residencia.

"No pude adentrarme en su mente" – contestó el muchacho sin dejar de caminar – "lo intenté… pero me fue imposible"

"¿Y qué paso con la otra muchacha?" – Edward frenó su marcha al recordar los pensamientos de la pequeña chica

"Nos vio llegar, como tu me contaste, días antes de que nosotros apareciéramos por aquí" – Jasper esperó por más información (la información que más le importaba) con paciencia. Caminaron hacia la sala y ambos se dejaron caer sobre los sillones de cuero, para continuar con la platica – "también apareces tu. De manera indirecta e inconciente, pero apareces.… Es como si, desde que tuviera uso de razón, sabe de tu existencia, pero su mente no lo quiere aceptar"

"¿Significa todo eso algo?" – Edward observo fijamente el movimiento de las rebeldes llamas

"Si" – contestó – "parece que la chica tiene vagas nociones de las cosas que sucederán en el futuro de los demás"

"Premonición" – decidió Jasper llamarle y Edward asintió levemente

"Un don el cual los Vulturi verían como un preciado tesoro" – murmuró Edward y Jasper volvió a sentir aquel instinto protector por la pequeña humana de cabello negro

"¿Y su amiga?" – preguntó el rubio vampiro a manera de distracción – "¿Qué teoría barajas con ella? ¿Por qué no puedes leerle la mente?"

"Un don" – respondió Edward con voz neutra, carente de sentimientos – "Aunque no sé que nombre darle, aún"

"Entonces… las hemos encontrado" – concluyó Jasper, esperó varios segundos para seguir hablando – "debemos darnos prisa y llevarlas cuanto antes a Volterra… sus aromas son demasiado tentadores, el más mínimo accidente frente a nosotros y no lo contarían"

"Debemos esperar" – dijo el otro vampiro - "Bella aún no cumple los dieciocho años, su poder aún no esta del todo desarrollado"

"Nos sometemos a un enorme riesgo si esperamos" – discutió Jasper, manteniendo el timbre tranquilo de su voz – "además, sabes que eso no es fundamental… Jane y Alec no tenían esa edad cuando Aro los transformó y sus poderes son letales"

"Ellos ya no tenían opción" – recordó Edward – "se estaban muriendo y Aro ya no podía esperar… esta situación es distinta, ellas gozan de perfecta salud, solo hay que esperar un poco más"

"¿Cuánto?"

"Tres meses" – informó el muchacho

"Tres meses es demasiado" – replicó Jasper – "en otra situación no discutiría pero he visto, y puedo sentir, que tu también estas tentado por la sangre de la otra muchacha"

"Debemos ser fuertes"

"Es muy riesgoso" – volvió a repetir el rubio vampiro – "un día de estos no podremos controlarnos y morirán en nuestras manos, sin que nosotros nos demos cuenta"

"Buscaremos a otras personas, entonces" – resolvió Edward – "pero lucharemos por no cometer ese error… seremos lo más precavidos posible"

"¿Cómo prever la muerte?"

"Siendo más astutos que ella" – las voces de ambos jóvenes apenas y era un suave murmullo - "no temas, Jasper. Después de todo, el verdadero destino de ellas es morir"

* * *

**Hola. Bueno pues aquí estoy con otro capitulo.**

**Espero les guste ^^**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews ^^**

**Son una gran fuente de inspiración**

**Me voy. Se cuidan y si les gustó, pinchen el botón verde abajo.**

**AnjuDark**


	6. Jeroglífico

_**La nada procede de la nada, hasta que no hay más que nada.**_

_**Y nosotros debemos vivir con el conocimiento de que no hay conocimiento**_

_**Claudia - Entrevista con el Vampiro – Anne Rice**_

**CAPITULO 6: JEROGLIFICO**

El reflejo de Jasper, provocado por la luna que le iluminaba, se expandía debajo de sus pies. La brisa de la noche alborotaba su ligeramente larga cabellera rubia y sus dorados ojos se encontraban fijamente viendo hacia el suelo.

Pensaba…

Se preguntaba el por qué aquella muchacha le había visto desde mucho antes en sus visiones

¿Qué significado tenía él para ella?

¿Era que, desde un principio, Alice sabía que él sería quien la condenaría a aquella interminable vida de penumbras?… ¿O era algo más?

No. No podía haber algo más…

Esa era la única respuesta lógica y razonable en todo eso. _Lástima_, pensó _Ha de ser triste el tener tu futuro asociado con el rostro de quien te condenara a una eternidad llena de sombras… ha de ser triste el saber lo que el futuro te tiene deparado, la impotencia que seguramente se ha de sentir al saber que lo sabes y que no podrás hacer nada por cambiarlo… _

Suspiró y cogió el violín que yacía a sus pies. Su mirada se volvió a perder en el ancho bosque y después, la cerró, para concentrarse en la melodía que comenzaba a tocar.

Aquellos sonidos agudos y suaves de las cuerdas llegaron a los sueños de Alice… quien empezó a revolverse en su cama al ver de nuevo a aquel muchacho de cabello rubio y mirada dorada que le sonreía de una manera apenas y perceptible.

"Jasper" – murmuró entre sus sueños y el joven que interpretaba bajo el manto de la noche, supo inconcientemente que _alguien_ le llamaba.

"Alice" – musitó también él, dejando de tocar

************************

Al siguiente día, ambos vampiros no pudieron evitar mirar fijamente a las dos oscuras chicas que caminaban por los pasillos, ajenas a ellos. Edward estuvo a punto de sonreír al percatarse del contraste que existía entre toda aquella multitud de seres humanos y las dos muchachas. Sus vestimentas negras y su aspecto fúnebre les concebían una singularidad entre esa masa de colores andantes. Sus figuras frágiles se desplazaban, llevando a su lado una aurora negra y extrañamente atrayente.

Se fijó especialmente en la muchacha de cabello color caoba, recorrió lentamente con la mirada, cada parte de su cuerpo: su cintura envuelta en un corsette, sus brazos envueltos en una larga manga de encaje, sus piernas cubiertas por una falda larga, adornada del mismo material que cubría sus extremidades superiores… pero su atención fue especialmente depositada en su rostro, completamente pálido, y ensombrecido por el maquillaje negro de sus parpados y labios… labios que hasta ese entonces, no había visto sonreír.

Con ese pensamiento, caminó al lado de Jasper hacia el salón. Como era costumbre, todas las miradas (a excepción de Bella y Alice) se depositaron sobre ellos… era algo realmente incomodo y razón por la cual, en más de una ocasión, los Vulturi les habían pedido desistieran de usar vestimenta negra todo el tiempo al estar interactuando con los humanos. Sin embargo, para Edward y Jasper, el vestir de negro no era un capricho. Era una forma de luto que ellos habían optado por si mismos y por los demás que, como estas dos chiquillas, estaban destinada a ser una malditas sin alma y jamás tener un descaso de paz…

El maestro llegó en compañía de una mujer de edad madura

"Chicos, me gustaría presentarles a la doctora Hardwicke" – la señora inclinó ligeramente la cabeza en forma de saludo y el profesor continuó – "es psicóloga y esta aquí con nosotros para llevar a cabo una actividad" – el señor le concedió la palabra a la mujer quien, después de saludar amablemente, comenzó a explicar de lo que se trataría la actividad

"Primeramente, haremos grupos de dos personas" – dijo mientras caminaba hacia los asientos y en el camino iba marcando las parejas. Al fin, llegó hacia la última fila, en donde visualizó cuatro jóvenes con vestimentas completamente negras y les sonrió amablemente.

"¿Cuáles son sus nombres?" – preguntó a las chicas

"Alice Brandon"

"Isabella Swan"

"Bien" – dijo – "¿y ustedes, jovencitos?"

"Jasper Hale" –

"Edward Cullen" – la señora asintió, en forma de entendimiento

"Isabella Swan y Edward Cullen" – llamó – "ustedes formaran una pareja… lo mismo harán ustedes, Alice Brandon y Jasper Hale" – ninguno de los cuatro se atrevió a protestar, pese a que no estaban nada de acuerdo con lo dicho – "cambien lugares" – recomendó la psicóloga mientras les daba un cuestionario impreso en una hoja blanca de papel.

Bella miró a Alice, y prefirió ser ella quien se moviera, su amiga ya se veía demasiado incomoda con la situación. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia el lugar, cruzándose en el camino con el joven que respondía al nombre de Jasper. Un escalofrió le recorrió la columna vertebral al encontrarse frente a frente con el otro muchacho. Se sentó a su lado, sintiendo sus penetrantes ojos fijos en ella

"Cada uno de ustedes tiene entre sus manos un cuestionario. Las preguntas que en el se muestran deberán realizárselas a su compañero, en forma de entrevista" – comenzó a explicar la señora Hardwicke – "el entrevistado debe responder rápidamente, sin pensar mucho en la respuesta… cada uno tiene solamente quince minutos... ¿alguna duda?" – nadie contestó – "Entonces, ¡adelante!"

Bella levantó la mirada para ver a Edward

"Las damas primero" – dijo éste, conteniendo la respiración y viendo claramente como la sangre de la muchacha se acumulaba en sus mejillas. Desvió sus pupilas de aquel tentador espectáculo y los posicionó en las letras impresas, esperando por una respuesta

"Primera pregunta" – pidió Bella que luchaba por controlar la repentina ola de nervios que la invadía.

"Defínete en tres palabras" – leyó Edward

"Humana, defectuosa y moribunda" – contestó Bella rápidamente

_Moribunda._ Aquella palabra resonó en la mente del vampiro

"Lo primordial en tu vida"

"No tengo prioridades"

"Palabra que mejor te describiría"

"Agnosticismo" – Edward levantó la mirada sin poderse contener

"_Agnosticismo_" – repitió mientras veía fijamente a la muchacha – "¿Por qué?"

Si se hubiera tratado de otra persona, la respuesta de Isabella hubiera sido un interminable silencio. No le gustaba que le cuestionaran más de la cuenta y era claro que la pregunta recientemente hecha no venía escrita, pero la dorada mirada de aquel joven le incitó a hablar

"No me considero un ser digno de afirmar o negar las creencias de los demás"

"¿Digna?" – Edward intentaba otra vez hipnotizar la mente de la muchacha para poder comprender a lo que se refería, le resultaba frustrante el no entenderla

"¿Quién soy yo? Solamente una criatura completamente ignorante y ajena a la realidad" – comenzó a explicar Bella – "¿cómo negar la existencia de lo desconocido si no lo conoces?... lo mismo pasa si lo afirmara… la ignorancia es la única característica que nos identifica como seres humanos"

"El ser humano es una de las criaturas más inteligentes que existen" – recordó Edward y Bella negó lentamente con la cabeza

"En mi caso, llamo inteligencia a lo que hace que el hombre viva en constantes mentiras" "Llamarse inteligente, para mí es llamarse idiota" "el que dice tener la absoluta razón, para mí, solamente es un pobre ser sumergido en su única y triste realidad"

"Cierto" – acordó Edward con un pequeño murmuro, mientras a su mente llegaba la imagen de Cayo, uno más de los líderes Vulturi – "continuemos" – dijo tratando de mantener la compostura. Bella asintió

Edward siguió haciendo las preguntas y Bella siguió contestando, fascinando, sin que ella lo supiera, al vampiro que se sintió terriblemente disgustado cuando la psicóloga les pidió cambiara de papeles

"Defínete en tres palabras" – leyó Bella y sintió como los ojos del muchacho le veían fijamente – "no debes tardar en contestar" – recordó y, por primera vez, creyó ver como las comisuras de los labios del pálido joven se levantaban.

"Monstruoso, inhumano y _muerto_" – Bella levantó una ceja, incrédula por la respuesta obtenida.

"Esas palabras son demasiado duras" – comentó

"La realidad es dolorosa" – dijo el vampiro a su favor

"Entonces… ¿estas muerto?" – inquirió con un ligero toque de escepticismo

"No tienes idea de lo literal que esa palabra se aplica para mí" – Bella no lograba explicarse el por que tanta curiosidad ante lo dicho.

Había escuchado en otras ocasiones lo mismo. De hecho, muchos góticos, los cuales ella conocía a través del Internet, decían estar muertos en vida… ese era el principal porqué del maquillaje pálido sobre el rostro.

Sabía que no debería de extrañarse, ya que desde que lo había visto, había intuido, por su apariencia y actitud, que Edward claramente estaba ligado a una mentalidad un tanto fúnebre, sin embargo, aquella frase en sus labios adquiría un sentido demasiado particular… demasiado _real. _

"Siguiente pregunta" – recordó Edward un tanto preocupado de haber soltado más de lo debido. Aún no era momento de revelarse ante ella. Aún no quería revelarse…

"Palabra que mejor te describiría"

"Soledad" – respondió él, más para si, que para ella…

"La soledad es hermosa"

"No cuando es tu eterna compañera"

"Hablas como si fueras a vivir por siempre" – comentó Bella, logrando que Edward le mirara fijamente a los ojos por varios y eternos segundos

"Hay almas que jamás descansan, ahí es donde existe la eternidad, Bella" – la chica se estremeció al escuchar su nombre envuelto en aquella suave y melancólica voz aterciopelada… mientras tanto, Edward seguía sumergido en aquel par de ojos castaños, que se negaban con obstinación a permitirle ni la más mínima entrada a su mente.

"El tiempo se ha terminado" – anunció la psicóloga. Edward se asombró. El tiempo para él y para toda su especie pasaba lentamente y, por primera vez, el transcurso de la mancilla del reloj le había sido soportable. Se puso de pie y tendió su mano hacia Bella, para que ésta le diera el papel. Caminó hacia donde se encontraba la señora, con un garbo y elegancia que no pasaron desapercibidos para los ojos de todos.

"Fue _extraño_" - murmuró Jasper al lado de Edward, ambos sentados sobre la rama más alta de un pino

"Si" – acordó el muchacho – "la mente de esas dos muchachitas no es algo común"

Jasper cerró los ojos y recordó aquel sentimiento que le invadió al poder platicar con Alice

"_Nada es predecible"_ – le había dicho la niñita – _"el destino del ser humano depende de lo que éste quiera…"_

"_Hay cosas que no cambian, cosas que son inevitables"_

"_Entonces… hay que aprender de ellas, ¿no crees?... el lamento es solamente una excusa que el hombre se crea para debilitar a sus oponentes"_

El rubio vampiro abrió los ojos y miró fijamente como los últimos rayos del sol se ocultaban. La noche se avecinaba pero, de cierta forma, la melancolía ya no estaba presente en su pecho…

… sonrió ligeramente y el gesto extrañó alegremente a Edward, quien prefirió no preguntarle al respecto. Sabía él que si su hermano quería contarle el motivo, lo haría

"Sentí esperanza… _paz_" – confesó Jasper – "jamás había sentido eso y es… algo maravilloso, ¿sabías?"

"No" – contestó el otro vampiro – "lo acabo de descubrir"

*********************

**¡Hola! **

**Espero les haya gustado ^^…**

**Me voy tengo que ir a regresar el DVD de Twilight a BlockBoster (o como se escriba xD)… **

**Espero sus comentarios ^^**

**¡Gracias!**


	7. Necrópolis

_**Escondidos detrás de las misericordiosas sombras**_

_**Alejados de la luz del día**_

_**Vivimos para cazar y matar, somos los condenados hijos de la noche.**_

_**Arrastrando nuestra inmune existencia por centenares de siglos**_

_**Y desde el anochecer hasta al amanecer, sufrimos nuestra inmortalidad…**_

_**Almas muertas (Dead Souls) – Sopor Aeternus**_

**CAPITULO 7: NECRÓPOLIS**

- Hola -

Jasper no sabía qué lo había incitado para saludar a Alice, simplemente, lo había hecho. La pequeña humana levantó la mirada del cuaderno que sostenía entre las manos y los fijó en el joven alto y rubio que se había materializado, literalmente, frente a ella. Ningún sonido le había advertido ates de su presencia.

- Hola – respondió mientras se ponía de pie frente al muchacho quien, automáticamente, había dado un paso hacia atrás al sentir su aroma aproximarse más de lo debido. Alice no pudo evitar sentirse incomoda por el gesto

_¿Tendré mal olor?_ Se preguntó mentalmente, dudando en gran medida en la afirmación hacia tal pregunta. Ella, al igual que Bella, si algo tenía era mucha higiene con su cuerpo y su ropa…

- ¿Y tu amiga? – preguntó Jasper para distraerla al darse cuenta que, para la chica, su reacción no había pasado inadvertida.

- La estoy esperando – informó Alice, aún de manera cautelosa - ¿También tu esperas a alguien? –

- A Edward – ninguno de los dos se atrevió a continuar con la _plática_ y un prolongado silencio se extendió en el ambiente, en el cual ella aprovecho para deducir que, si el olor despedido por su cuerpo fuera desagradable, cualquier persona no se quedaría a su lado, tal como lo hacía el rubio muchacho, si no que, por el contrario, se marcharía en cuanto tuviera la más mínima oportunidad…

_Es lógico que mi olor no es ofensivo _dedujo _Entonces… ¿por qué aleja de mí de esa manera? No es la primera vez que lo hace…_

- Dibujas – comentó Jasper, interrumpiendo sus cavilaciones, mientras veía el ancho cuaderno que Alice sostenía entre sus brazos, el mismo en el cual, había visto la perfecta copia de su rostro y el rostro de Edward, plasmados con lápiz de carbón – ¿Puedo ver? – preguntó

Desde pequeña, Alice siempre mantenía ocultos todos sus dibujos, por alguna extraña razón, un instinto dentro de su mente le gritaba el que mantuviera en secreto aquellos trazos y, obedientemente, ella accedía.

La única persona (además de ella) que, hasta ese momento había visto el contenido de aquel cuaderno, era Bella… y recordó vagamente que, cuando lo hizo, por un momento sintió cierto pánico, el cual se fue desvaneciendo conforme su amiga, fuera de criticar o asustarse por las imágenes plasmadas, le felicitaba de manera sincera.

Entonces… ¿Por qué maldita razón sus manos se habían movido de manera inconciente, tendiéndole a aquel muchacho el cuaderno para que lo hojeara?

Fuera de eso, estaba aquel sentimiento que le había embargado, una paz, una confianza tan infinita que llegaba a asustar. Ella sabía perfectamente (aunque de manera inexplicable) que él jamás le haría daño… y eso había bastado para no negarse ante tal petición.

Mientras tanto, Jasper podía sentir como se contagiaba, de nuevo, de aquel maravilloso sentimiento emanando del cuerpo de la muchachita, al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se deleitaban con aquellos finos trazos que daban forma a cada uno de los dibujos.

- Victoria Frances – señaló tras haber visto varias paginas

- Me gustan mucho sus pinturas, es una mujer muy talentosa – dijo Alice, sintiéndose un poco ruborizada. Acababa de recordar que tenía plasmados, en aquellas hojas, el rostro de aquel muchacho y el de su hermano y que no faltaba mucho para que él los viera, ¿cómo le iba a explicar aquella semejante y embarazosa situación?

- Tus dibujos son mejores – murmuró Jasper, quien, por segunda vez, veía aquel retrato en el que él se encontraba – ¿pasa algo? – preguntó al sentir la gran oleada de aflicción que se desprendía de Alice

- No – mintió la muchacha, sorprendida de que Jasper no le hiciera ningún comentario al respecto. Por lo que alcanzaba a ver, y conocía de su cuaderno, estaba segura que ese dibujo había quedado atrás tenía pocos segundos.

_Tal vez se saltó algunas páginas y no lo vio_, pensó, dejándolo pasar y volviendo a tranquilizarse. Los ojos de Jasper se dilataron ligeramente al ver la última página utilizada: era un pequeño castillo. No. No era un castillo. Era la casa en la que él y Edward ahora se alojaban. El bosquejo no estaba aún terminado, pero no hacían falta más detalles para saber con precisión que era el mismo lugar, oculto en medio del bosque, en donde todas las noches él solía contemplar el horizonte.

- ¿Conoces este lugar? – preguntó sin poder reprimir su curiosidad. ¿Se debía acaso a otra de sus predicciones?, le aterraba pensar el que así fuera, ¿Qué sucedería en aquel espacio? ¿Qué era lo que el destino le tenía deparado a esta jovencita en aquella vieja casa?

- No – respondió Alice

- ¿Lo has dibujado, así, simplemente? -

- Si. Por lo general, los dibujos que tienen mi autoría, los plasmo a partir de ciertos sueños que suelo tener – explicó la pequeña, aún sorprendida por la confianza que aquel pálido joven le inspiraba. Jamás antes, alguien le había inspirado este sentimiento de absoluta seguridad y comodidad, ni si quiera Bella, su mejor y única amiga.

- Entonces, ¿has soñado con este castillo? – persuadió Jasper – ¿Me contarías tu sueño?

- No…– respondió Alice, bajando la mirada hacia sus pies

- ¿Por qué no? – preguntó el vampiro con un ligero toque de desilusión en su suave y varonil voz. Sabía perfectamente que aquel sentimiento resultaba absurdo, pero le afligía el hecho de pensar que ella no le tuviera confianza. Más que aflicción, aquello le causaba una extraña sensación de melancolía.

- No suelo recordarlos… – comenzó a explicarle Alice, al percatarse de que una pequeña sombra cubría a esas hermosas pupilas doradas – solamente me quedan algunas imágenes, borrosas y sin sentido… son difíciles, imposibles, de narrar – Jasper la miró fijamente, tratando de comprender el por qué de aquella necia necesidad de estar junto a ella le dominaba cada vez más…

*************************

Las sombras ya se habían expandido completamente por todo el cielo. Ni un solo rayo de luz, ni la más mínima iluminación que no fuera la de su pequeña linterna, alumbraba el brumoso camino que se abría paso ante sus negras botas.

Era fin de semana y, desde hacía ya días, Bella había planeado aquella excursión. La ocasión se había prestado perfecta ese sábado por la noche. La lluvia había cesado tenía menos de dos horas, dejando como recuerdo, solamente una espesa neblina que optaba el carácter de una suave capa cubriendo a los sepulcros.

- Bella, solamente ten mucho cuidado – le había dicho Renne antes de que ella saliera por la puerta

- Mamá, el cementerio es uno de los lugares más seguros que pueden existir – recordó la muchacha mientras se ponía una capa de terciopelo negro que cubría su demás vestimenta oscura – los muertos no se levantan de sus tumbas para atacar o traicionar a los demás, esa actividad solamente es realizada por los vivos

Renee suspiró mientras una leve sonrisa levantaba las comisuras de sus labios. Su hija siempre sabía encontrar las palabras justas para darle a sus actividades un significado diferente y, raramente, verídico.

- Regresa temprano – fue lo único que pudo decir mientras caminaba hacia Bella y depositaba un beso sobre su frente y, por la ventana, miraba como su hija se alejaba caminando, perdiéndose entre la espesura de la noche.

Bella había llegado, al fin, a su lugar preferido del camposanto. Se trataba de un bellísimo mausoleo, en el cual se encontraba inscrito el nombre de una niña que había muerto a los quince años. Se sentó sobre ella y recostó su espalda sobre la cruz que adornaba a la escultura. Levantó la mirada hacia el cielo, cubierto por enormes nubes ennegrecidas que, con suma astucia, habían cubierto hasta la más pequeña de las estrellas y, cerrando sus ojos, inhaló profundamente para poder sentir el olor a tierra húmeda combinada, de manera deliciosa, con aquel olor mortecino. Sonrió ligeramente ante la sensación de plenitud que le daba estar en aquel lugar.

Recordaba perfectamente la primera vez que había estado en un cementerio y fue cuando tenía nueve años; accidentalmente, se había perdido en una salida que había organizado su escuela y, sin saber cómo, había dado a parar en un camposanto de la ciudad. Recordó que, con lágrimas en los ojos, se sentó sobre una de las tantas sepulturas y, cuando estuvo ahí, completamente sola, el viento que soplaba, el sonido completamente puro, casi inadvertido, del lugar y el aroma tan seductoramente diferente, le daban a su alma una paz difícil de explicar.

Desde aquella vez, optó por visitar ese sitio con más frecuencia, al principio, solía ir solamente por las mañanas u horas tempranas de la tarde. Generalmente, lo hacía al salir de la escuela. Ya después, cuando su edad le permitía permanecer más tiempo fuera de casa, la idea de ir por las noches le pareció más atractiva. Otra pequeña sonrisa se le volvió a dibujar en sus negros labios al recordar la expresión de Charlie y Renne en cuanto se enteraron de su _hobbie. _Afortunadamente, gozaba de tener a unos padres abiertos de mente, los cuales, pese a su descontento y preocupación, no le impidieron seguir con sus excursiones nocturnas cada semana.

Pero, desde que se habían mudado a Forks, solamente había visitado ese lugar en unas cuantas ocasiones. Recordaba que había pasado alrededor de casi un mes desde la ultima vez que había visitado a su amiga Claudia, (así se llamaba la muchacha que yacía enterrada debajo de ella), en compañía de Alice.

Acomodó su pequeña linterna a un costado de su cintura y sacó de su mochila el libro que en esos momentos se encontraba apenas leyendo (aquel lugar, era donde más concentración podía otorgarle a sus lecturas). Antes de buscar la página en la que se acomodaba su separador, reparó en buscar las pistas apropiadas para la ocasión.

_Nada mejor que Sopor Aeternus, Lacrimosa, Therion y Nocturnal Depression para esta noche, _pensó y apretó el botón de _play_, y al momento, la voz de Anna Varney Cantodea comenzó a cautivar sus tímpanos con la letra de _"Dead Souls"_ (almas muertas)

- Bella – llamó una aterciopelada voz en medio de la penumbra, traspasando de manera suave la música que resonaba en sus oídos y provocando que levantara la vista, encontrándose, al instante, con una figura masculina, tan pálida e increíblemente atractiva, que parecía un alma vagabunda que habitaba y reinaba aquel espacio.

Edward le miraba con el ceño levemente fruncido a causa de la extrañeza que le daba el ver a aquella muchacha. Ciertamente, _jamás_ imaginó encontrarse a un humano, con vida, en aquellas horas y en aquel lugar… ¡mucho menos pensó encontrarse justamente a _ella, _merodeando por ahí!

¿Hasta que punto sería Bella diferente a los demás?

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó la muchacha quitándose los audífonos y el gorro de su capa, dejando a la vista del vampiro, la piel pálida y frágil de su rostro. Sus ojos se perdieron en aquella belleza que le resultaba tan irreal y cautivadora.

Tenía que admitirlo: le encantaba el como aquella humana se veía en medio de aquellas sombras vírgenes y espectrales. Si no hubiera sido por que podía sentir el tentador sabor de su sangre y el pasivo latido de su corazón, hubiera jurado que se había encontrado con un oscuro ángel perdido.

- ¿Te he asustado? – inquirió

- Aún no has respondido lo que yo te pregunté – recordó Bella de manera cautelosa

- Tienes razón – acordó el vampiro con leve deje de diversión en su voz – pero tú tampoco lo has hecho

- Fuiste tu quien apareciste de la nada – discutió ella - soy quien merece las explicaciones - sin decir más, Bella esperó en silenció

- Me gusta caminar por este lugar – comenzó a decir Edward mientras miraba hacia alrededor, contemplando maravillado, cada metro que se alzaba frente a sus ojos – no suelo hacerlo a diario, pero hoy me pareció una noche muy hermosa como para desperdiciarla estando encerrado en cuatro paredes

- Cierto – murmuró Bella

- Ahora, ¿responderás tú mi pregunta? – preguntó el joven de vestimenta oscura, mirando de nuevo a la muchacha – ¿Te he asustado?, si así fue, te pido mis disculpas

- No es necesario – respondió la chica con voz amable, mientras se volvía a sentar sobre la tumba – no me asustaste

- Supongo que tu también estas aquí por placer - Bella asintió – es un lugar demasiado pacifico ¿verdad?

- Si – contestó – no hay quien te moleste… la compañía de esta gente – dijo mientras pasaba su mano sobre la sepultura – es agradable, los mejores consejeros son los que, con su silencio, te guían hacia las mejores opciones

- ¿Necesitas ahora un consejo? – quiso saber Edward, acercándose inconcientemente hacia ella. Sintiendo como su sed era fácilmente reemplazada por el embelesamiento que le causaban las palabras salidas de los sabios labios de aquella niña

- No – aseguró Bella mientras, sin planearlo, una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, dejando, sin estar conciente de ello, más admirado al vampiro que la contemplaba – esta noche solo venía a escuchar música, a leer, a pensar… a estar un momento a solas

- Entonces, estoy interrumpiendo el motivo principal de tu paseo por este lugar – dijo Edward a modo de disculpa

- ¡No! – exclamó Bella demasiado rápido para su vergüenza – Lo siento – murmuró después – no quise decir eso. Tu compañía no me ha resultado molesta, al menos no por ahora – agregó y, para deleite suyo, vio como los labios de aquel pálido rostro se curvaban hacia arriba, en un tiempo similar a un segundo. Estaba segura que, de haber parpadeado, se habría perdido tal espectáculo

- Entonces, mientras mi compañía no sea molesta para tu persona, ¿aceptarías el que me quedara?

_¿Cómo podría negarme? _Se preguntó Bella mentalmente y, aunque en ese instante el pensamiento le pareció fuera de lugar, no pudo evitar sentirse identificada con Eva, al verse tentada por el Demonio en forma de serpiente… todo el mundo (o al menos, la mayoría), la juzgaba por lo _"débil"_ que había sido y lo "_fácil"_ que había resultado de persuadir, sin embargo ¿Sabían si no aquel animal resultó ser, para sus ojos, algo de una belleza tan inhumana a la cual simplemente no podría negarle lo que ésta le pidiera?... ¿Acaso no todos los humanos, tarde o temprano, terminaban accediendo o doblegándose ante la hermosura?...

Pero para Bella, la hermosura era una de las cosas más subjetivas que pudieran existir en ese mundo, por lo tanto, no era tanto la belleza física de aquel muchacho lo que le incitaba a decir _"Si"_ (aunque, claramente, también contaba). Era algo más fuerte, era aquel carácter tan misterioso que Edward poseía, aquella aurora siniestra que le envolvía a cada paso que sus pies daban, las palabras que de sus labios salían, el brillo amotinador que emanaban de ese par de ojos de un exquisito y estremecedor color dorado…

- Si, acepto – respondió, dejando a un lado sus divagues y concentrándose por mantener su mente en otra cosa lejana a lo que tenía poco acababa de pensar

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Bueno, malo?... Espero sus opiniones ^^…**

**Se cuidan y de ante mano, gracias por leer y tomarse el tiempo de dejarme sus reviews**

**AnjuDark**


	8. Mentiras

**Una confesión equivoca, **

**Solo encuentra una equivoca absolución**

**W. Shakespeare - Romeo y Julieta**

**CAPITULO 8: MENTIRAS**

"Escuchas a Lacrimosa" – señaló Edward ya que la música que resonaba de las pequeñas bocinas llegaba claramente a sus oídos – "Crucifixio es una de sus mejores canciones" – agregó, viendo como Bella asentía, con un brillo de emoción contenida en sus pupilas

"¿Sabes?" – le preguntó la muchacha – "me sorprende que no hayas salido con algún comentario tipo: _no deberías de estar en este lugar, es peligroso y te podría pasar algo_"

"Para mí este lugar no significa peligro…" – el vampiro se detuvo a mitad de frase. No. Aquel sitio no había sido peligroso… hasta que é_l_ había puesto un pie sobre aquellas tierras. - "al menos si a ataques de humanos se refiere" – puntualizó – "Ellos huyen de la muerte y les aterra y evitan cualquier contacto que pueda haber con ésta"

"¿_Ellos_? Sería mejor decir_ nosotros_, ¿no crees?" – rectificó Bella. Edward sonrió hacia sus adentros con humor negro, _Ellos _repitió en su mente. _Siempre son ellos, siempre son ustedes…_

"No creo que haya seres más despiadados que los de nuestra raza" – continuó hablando Bella y él asintió, completamente de acuerdo.

No había ser más despiadado que los de _su_ raza… no había verdad más grande. Pero él no quería seguir platicando de eso, absurdamente, quería olvidarse por un momento del monstruo que era, después de todo, aunque la garganta le ardía, creía que podía controlar ese instinto de su naturaleza para no dañar a Bella.

"¿Y qué pensabas leer?" – preguntó para cambiar la conversación. Quería conocer mejor a esa humana que tanta curiosidad e incertidumbre le causaba. Bella cogió el libro que tenía a su costado y vio la portada, como si no supiera el título de memoria

"Narraciones Extraordinarias" – dijo mientras levantaba la vista de la portada y le tendía el ejemplar al muchacho

"Edgar Allan Poe. Un buen escritor" – agregó Edward

"Me gustan más sus poemas, aunque son pocos"

"_Una vez, al filo de una lúgubre media noche, mientras débil y cansado, en tristes reflexiones embebido; inclinado sobre un viejo y raro libro de olvidada ciencia, cabeceando, casi dormido, oyese de súbito un leve golpe, como si suavemente tocaran a la puerta de mi cuarto…" _–

"Te lo sabes de memoria" – dijo Bella con fascinación. No podía creer que aquel poema se le pudiera hacer más majestuoso de lo que ya le resultaba pero, al ser recitado y envuelto en aquella voz suave y abisal, aquellas palabras hasta adquirían forma y vida – "Yo solamente recuerdo algunos pedazos, no tengo tan buena memoria"

Edward volvió a sonreír, esta vez de manera un poco más perceptible… _"Por que no has vagado sola por más de cien años" _pensó

Una brisa fresca sopló, agitando los cabellos de la muchacha y llevando su perfume hacia él, quien empuñó sus manos y se envaró rígidamente mientras la ponzoña se acumulaba en la boca.

"¿Te pasa algo?" – le preguntó su compañera al ver la expresión de dolor que crispaba su rostro – "¿Te sientes bien?" – Edward no se atrevía a contestar. Sentía que con el más mínimo movimiento que éste hiciera, su instinto de vampiro le dominaría, llevándolo a beber la sangre de aquella frágil humana.

_No. No quiero hacerlo… _le decía una y otra vez al monstruo que le incitaba a probar aquella dulce sangre que prometía ser la más deliciosa y calida en el mundo.

"Edward" - llamó Bella mientras se ponía frente a él y se percataba de que su piel lucía mucho más pálida de lo habitual, tanto, que le confería el aspecto de una hermosa estatua tallada en mármol blanco – "¿Qué pasa?" – volvió a preguntar, ahora con más preocupación, levantó la mirada para buscar los ojos del joven, y, al hacerlo, automáticamente dio un paso hacia atrás.

Cerró sus ojos y los volvió a abrir, pensando que lo que acaba de presenciar había sido una ilusión, más no fue así.

_Sus ojos… _pensó mientras otra vez volvía a centrar su atención en aquel par de lúgubres pupilas _Estoy segura que eran… dorados…_

El vampiro tragó saliva, sintiendo un ardor torturante por la garganta que se convirtió en dolor en cuanto llegó hasta el estomago al ingerir su propia ponzoña. Giró su rostro hacia otro lado, lejos de aquel aroma, y respiró un par de veces aire fresco y limpio. Sus manos se fueron desempuñando poco a poco, conforme el adquiría más autocontrol… hasta que estuvo seguro que el peligro ya había pasado

"Lo siento" – articuló en cuanto tuvo aliento para hablar. Miró a la muchacha que tenía en frente y vio su reflejó en el lago marrón de sus ojos y sintió vergüenza al ver aquel monstruo amenazante y endemoniado, de ojos completamente negros, en el – "me suelen dar este tipo de ataques" – explicó – "no fue mi intención asustarte"

"¿Ataques?" – repitió Bella, aún sin poder recobrarse de la impresión – "Se te han puesto los ojos negros" – señaló

"Sufro de una extraña enfermedad, Bella" – mintió el vampiro – "son dolores muy fuertes que me tensan el cuerpo…"

"Deberías ir a casa" – recomendó ella, viendo como el muchacho negaba lentamente con la cabeza

"Ya pasó, ya no hay peligro" – aseguró más para él, que para ella.

"Al menos, cúbrete" – indicó mientras se desabrochaba su capa de terciopelo – "¿Acaso no sientes frío?" – preguntó al darse cuenta que Edward solamente llevaba una camisa negra, a juego con su pantalón

"No" – se apresuró a decirle vampiro. Él no sentía el frío de la misma manera que los humanos y, aunque su actitud ya había sido lo suficientemente extraña, no quería que por su farsa aquel calido cuerpo se congelara. Prefería mil veces levantar alguna sospecha que permitir aquello – "No es necesario, estoy bien"

Bella ignoró el comentario, mientras desabrochaba el último botón de presión y jalaba la prenda hacia un lado para quitársela

"De verdad, no es necesario" – volvió a repetir Edward y, sin poder evitarlo, capturó las manos de la chica con las suyas. Los ojos de ambos jóvenes se dilataron y una corriente eléctrica atravesó ambos cuerpos con la misma intensidad – "lo siento" – musitó ¿Cuántos errores más tendría con aquella muchachita?

"Estas helado" – señaló Bella, poniendo al vampiro en alerta – "Toma la capa" – insistió otra vez.

Él se volvió a negar. Carcomiéndose por la infamia que le había dicho a la muchacha. ¿Qué más daba si le decía la verdad? Al fin de cuentas, dentro de poco, ella sería como él… ¿Por qué entonces, se había empeñando tanto en ocultar su verdadera identidad? No. _Todavía no_, se repitió varias veces, engañándose, confundiéndose… si quería salir de su mentira, debía admitir que no quería convertirla, no quería condenarla a la misma forma de vida que él tenía… pero, ese era su deber... _tenía _que hacerlo… las excusas acabarían pronto y…

"Creo que lo mejor es que vayamos a casa" – dijo, para desterrar los pensamientos de su mente, Bella miró el reloj de su celular, el cual marcaba ya casi la media noche

"Tienes razón" – murmuró, desistiendo de su petición. Se colgó su mochila otra vez sobre sus hombros y comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia el sendero que la llevaría de vuelta a su hogar, percatándose de que Edward le seguía – "¿Por dónde vives?" – preguntó

"Hacia el este" – contestó y al ver la consternación reflejada en la expresión de Bella, quien sabía que hacia donde estaban caminando era hacia el norte, preguntó – "¿Te importa si te acompañó hasta tu casa?" – ella negó con la cabeza, mientras bajaba la mirada hacia sus pies...

El caminó resultó ser, para Bella, mucho más corto. Sabía que el motivo se debía al joven que le acompañaba en silencio. Seguramente, otra persona se hubiera sentido nerviosa o incomoda de caminar alrededor de veinte minutos en medio de aquel completo mutismo. Si no fuera por la sombra que se levantaba a su costado, hubiera jurado que venía sola. Edward no hacia ni el más mínimo ruido, y, por mucho que agudizó su oído, no alcanzó a escuchar ni si quiera sus pisadas sobre la tierra.

"Gracias" – murmuró mientras se daba media vuelta para despedirse, riendo, en sus adentros, al percatarse que se había sentido decepcionada al visualizar su casa

"Hasta luego" – dijo el vampiro, despidiéndose con un ligero asentimiento de cabeza.

Bella se adentró en su casa, en donde caminó hacia su recamara con una extensa sonrisa en sus labios y sintiendo sus botas mucho más ligeras. Después de quitarse el maquillaje y cambiar su ropa por una más cómoda, se acostó en su cama, por la cual estuvo varias horas recordando lo que aquella noche había pasado…

"_Sufro de una extraña enfermedad, Bella" _

"_¿Qué enfermedad podrá ser?"_ – se preguntó mientras recordaba la peculiar y pasmosa expresión de aquel muchacho…

Y, mientras dormía, aquel par de negras y sombrías pupilas, estuvieron presentes en sus sueños…

* * *

**Hola. Ya estoy de nuevo por aquí, ¿qué les pareció? Espero les haya gustado, me tengo que ir, se cuidan ^^, y ya saben: si gustan dejar un review, será muy bien recibido.**

**AnjuDark**


	9. La Visita

**"Para toda clase de males hay dos remedios: **

**el tiempo y el silencio."**

**Alejandro Dumas**

**CAPITULO 9: LA VISITA**

"¡No!" – exclamó Edward mientras iba y venía de un lado a otro por todo el castillo

"¿Por qué no, Edward?" – retó Jasper – "Después de todo, tu mismo lo dijiste: ellas ya están condenadas, nada se podrá hacer para cambiar sus destinos"

"Todavía no es tiempo, aún falta alrededor de dos meses…"

"Sabes perfectamente que eso es solamente un pretexto" – interrumpió el otro muchacho – "los poderes de ambas ya están demasiado desarrollados, aún siendo humanas…"

"No perdemos nada con esperar un poco más" – tajó Edward, mirando fijamente a su hermano, el cual, durante toda la platica, no había perdido la calma ni un solo segundo – "¿Por qué tanta urgencia?" – preguntó

Jasper desvió sus pupilas lejos de la mirada de Edward. ¿Por qué tanta urgencia? La respuesta era simple: el dibujo que había visto tenía pocos días en el cuaderno de Alice, en el cual se mostraba claramente la casa en la que actualmente se encontraban, le _aterraba_… Tenía miedo de que una tragedia sucediera justamente en el lugar que sus pies pisaban en ese instante, de perder aquel juego en el cual Edward y él estaban probando qué tan capaces eran de controlar su sed. Simplemente, quería asegurarse de que ningún peligro (principalmente él y su sed) amenazara con la vida de aquella pequeña humana que tanta fascinación le causaba.

"¿Por qué tanta obstinación?" – respondió, volviendo a levantar la mirada. Esperó por la respuesta de su hermano, pudiendo sentir que en el silencio de éste, se levantaba una enorme oleada de aflicción – "No quieres que la conviertan " – dedujo, al fin – "No quieres que esa muchachita tenga el mismo destino que tu y que yo"

El otro vampiro no afirmó ni negó lo antes dicho. Confiaba en que su silencio bastaría para dar una respuesta a su hermano.

"Sabes perfectamente que no tienen opción" – continuó Jasper – "en cuanto lleguemos a Volterra, Aro leerá nuestras mentes y sabrá lo que nosotros presenciamos con ellas dos… y las querrá para él, y mandará a otros por ellas"

Edward crispó sus manos y tensó su quijada. Si. Lo sabía. Sabía que todo lo que Jasper había dicho era cierto… y cuánto odio sintió hacia su propia persona ante la impotencia que tal hecho le causaba

"Alice ha visto esta casa" – informó el rubio vampiro – "me preguntaste minutos antes cuál era el motivo de mi urgencia" – recordó – "el motivo se trata de que me aterra el hecho de pensar que este lugar podría convertirse en un teatro de desventura para todos"

"Desventura" – repitió su compañero, mirando fijamente al velo de la noche que danzaba frente a la ventana

"Sabes que no puedes mentirme, al igual que yo no puedo mentirte a ti" – añadió Jasper – "Yo puedo sentir claramente tus emociones y tú, no es necesario el que me leas la mente, para darte cuenta que siento por Alice la misma fascinación que tu sientes por Bella"

"Al igual del miedo que ambos sentimos al pensar que podríamos dañarles" – agregó Edward muy a su pesar. Al menos, se sintió consolado al saber que su hermano estaba en la misma contradictoria situación que él – "Tus palabras son ciertas" – admitió – "sin embargo, yo no estoy listo para llevarlas a Volterra mañana"

"Tampoco estarás listo el día después de mañana y mucho menos lo estarás después de ese día y tampoco el día siguiente" – señaló Jasper

"¿Me mentirás diciéndome que tu si estas preparado?" – incitó Edward – "¿Soportarás el ver como alguno de nuestros _maestros _penetra con sus colmillos su suave y calida piel y, segundos después, ésta se empieza a contraer por el dolor, al mismo tiempo que, con cada segundo dado, se endurece y se enfría? ¿Soportarás estar presente justamente en el momento en el que aquella sangre que te canta, al rimo del ritmo extinguido de su corazón, se congela en sus venas?" – el silenció de su compañero le dio la razón – "¿Lo ves? Tu tampoco estas preparado" – concluyó con una sonrisa melancólica.

************************

Bella caminó en los pasillos de la escuela mirando de un lado hacia otro, esperando encontrar entre toda esa masa de gente, a aquella figura alta y delgada de color negro. Suspiró al darse cuenta que _él_ aún no había llegado.

_¿Qué me pasa?,_ se preguntó mientras fruncía el ceño, ¿_Por qué esta aflicción de verlo?,_ insistió.

"Bella" – escuchó que llamaba la voz de Alice. Giró su cuerpo para encontrarse con su amiga, la cual llevaba entre brazos su inseparable cuaderno de dibujos – "Hola" – saludó en cuanto estuvo frente a ella – "¿Era mi imaginación o vienes muy distraída el día de hoy?" – quiso saber.

Bella sonrió, un poco apenada al pensar que su actitud había resultado muy obvia.

"Un poco" – admitió mientras bajaba la mirada hacia el suelo – "¿Cómo te fue el fin de semana?" – preguntó para cambiar el tema de conversación

"Supongo que bien" – le respondió la pequeña, mientras se encogía levemente de hombros – "ya te he contado cómo es mi madre, así que… ya te imaginaras"

La muchacha dedujo que tampoco ese tema no era el mejor, así que se limitó a sonreír de forma excusante mientras reanudaba su marcha hacia el salón.

"Tengo algo para ti" – informó Alice cuando ya estuvieron sentadas, hasta el fondo del salón. Bella esperó en silencio, viendo con curiosidad como su amiga pasaba las paginas de su libreta una a una, hasta llegar a la que le interesaba – "Mira" – indicó mientras ponía frente a ella la imagen de una chica en el cementerio, acompañada de un vampiro.

"¿Y esto?" – inquirió la muchacha, sin poder ocultar su asombro

"Lo dibujé el sábado, mientras mi mamá hacía sus compras…"

Bella seguía perdida en aquel dibujo.

"Soy yo" – murmuró, mientras paseaba lentamente las yemas de sus dedos por el papel – "¿Quién es él?" – preguntó, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

El muchacho era idéntico a Edward, solamente que, en la imagen, Alice le había agregado un par de colmillos que se asomaban casi imperceptiblemente en los extremos de sus labios.…

"¿Pasa algo?" – preguntó Alice, ante el pasmo de su amiga

"Es que yo… estuve el sábado con Edward, en el cementerio" – confesó Bella, provocando que los ojos de su amiga se dilataran ante tal noticia – "fue algo que no me lo esperaba" – se apresuró a añadir – "supongo que es bueno el saber que, aparte de ti, alguien más comparte mis aficiones"

"Yo también supongo que es bueno" – acordó Alice con una sonrisa picara en sus negros labios – "_Demasiado_ bueno, diría yo"

Bella bajó la mirada, realmente apenada al sentir el doble sentido de las palabras de su amiga. Agradeció el hecho de que el profesor llegará justamente en ese momento, aunque no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionada al percatarse que Edward no había hecho acto de presencia.

Alice también no pudo parar de buscar a Jasper durante todo el día. Sintiéndose muy molesta consigo misma por su actitud. _¿Por qué tanta aflicción? _Se preguntó y, cuando salieron del desgastado edificio, su humor empeoró.

"_Genial_" – refunfuñó, al mismo tiempo que Bella emitía un suspiro de exasperación.

Y es que, a ambas, les desagradaba el Sol en una medida casi enfermiza. No exageraban al decir que lo _detestaban_… Aborrecían cada rayo de luz calorífica que éste astro les otorgaba. A diferencia de la mayoría de las personas, ellas amaban a Forks precisamente por sus constantes días nublados. Tras resignarse ante la insulsa idea de que nada podían hacer con el _"poder de la naturaleza"_, se dispusieron a salir de las sombras, para dirigirse hacia su casa.

******************************************

Edward y Jasper esperaron la hora del crepúsculo con ansias. Nunca antes un día soleado se les había hecho tan interminable, si solamente sus pieles no adquieran aquel brillo tan cegador bajo la luz del sol, otra cosa sería… desgraciadamente, el día había pasado y nada podían hacer con tal suceso. Ambos no querían admitir que la causa de aquella ansia, tan insoportable, se debía al distanciamiento que con aquellas chicas debían mantener hasta el día de mañana.

Los dos vampiros se dispusieron a ir de caza. A ninguno le hacía mucha gracia el tener que beber sangre de venados, más no había mucha variedad por las cercanías y, para degustar de un buen puma, tenían que esperar hasta el siguiente fin de semana. Durante la cacería, Jasper aceptó finalmente el esperar un poco más y no discutir sobre el asunto. Ciertamente, su hermano tenía razón: él no estaba aún preparado para ver como la muerte inmortal invadía cada poro de aquella frágil muchachita…

De regreso al pequeño castillo, Edward frenó su carrera de manera brusca, obligando a Jasper a hacer lo mismo.

"¿Qué pasa?" – preguntó el rubio vampiro, desconcertado por la repentina actitud recelosa de su hermano.

Edward giró su cabeza de un lado a otro de manera lenta y casi imperceptible. ¿Habría sido su imaginación o…?

"Sentí la presencia de alguien" – murmuró – "creo que esta en la casa, ¿Acaso tu no lo sientes?" – Jasper negó con la cabeza y, al segundo después, se concentró para agudizar sus sentidos.

Fue hasta entonces cuando pudo comprender a lo que Edward se refería.

"¿Quién podrá ser…?" – cuestionó Jasper, mientras reanudaba la marcha. El otro inmortal muchacho le siguió y, conformé cada paso que daban, más seguros estaban de que no se trataba de ninguna equivocación.

Es más, cuando estaban solamente a veinte metros de aquel lugar en donde residían, ambos supieron de quién se trataba. Lo supieron al escuchar la pequeña risita, intencionada, proveniente de la parte más alta de la casa, una alcoba la cual simulaba tener la forma de una torre. Ninguno de los dos muchachos se tomó la molestia de abrir la puerta y subir hacia donde su visita les esperaba (ya que ésta también sabía que ellos estaban cerca y se habían percatado de su presencia), les resultó más fácil escalar por los muros que daban directamente hacia la alcoba, a la cual llegaron en menos de dos segundos.

Entraron por la ventana de un salto, teniendo al instante, frente a ellos, a aquella criatura que había supuesto.

"Darío" – dijeron los dos al unísono, en forma de saludo.

El pequeño niño de rostro increíblemente pálido, despeinado cabello y ojos grises, vestido, al igual que ellos, completamente de negro, les sonrió y, aunque el gesto quería denotar inocencia y amabilidad, la inmortalidad le confería, a aquel chiquillo, rasgos un tanto macabros.

"Jasper, Edward, hermanos, que gusto me da el verlos" – articuló.

* * *

**Hola de nuevo. Bueno, primeramente, una enorme disculpa por la demora, tenía demasiad tarea (de hecho, mañana tengo examen T_T, deséenme éxito xD) espero les guste. Me tengo que ir. Se cuidan y muchas gracias a todas por sus reviews ^^**

**Espero los de este capitulo, (no sean flojas xD), basta con un par de palabritas para ver si les gustó o no. **

**Hasta luego**

**Atte**

**AnjuDark**


	10. Pérdida

**Todos morimos. Lo único que tú compartes**

**con los demás mortales, es la muerte.**

**Entrevista con el vampiro – Anne Rice**

**CAPITULO 10: PÉRDIDA**

Aquella mañana Bella se levantó temprano, sinceramente, no había podido dormir por el dibujo que Alice le había enseñado tenía menos de veinticuatro horas… _Ridículo_ pensó al recordar que, por un momento, había fantaseado con la idea de que Edward pudiera llegar a ser un vampiro. Una risita se le escapó de sus labios, justo en el momento en que Renne entraba a su recamara

"Has amanecido de muy buen humor" – señaló y Bella, para rectificar el comentario, sonrió aún más ampliamente – "¿Se puede saber a qué se debe?"

Su hija negó con la cabeza, mientras caminaba hacia su madre y, al pasar a su lado, le rozaba levemente sus mejillas. Renne suspiró complacida, le encantaba que su hija tuviera ese tipo de detalles con ella y, como no solían ser muy frecuentes, cada vez que se daba la oportunidad, la aprovechaba al máximo – "voy a bañarme" – anunció Bella, desapareciendo por la puerta.

No rompiendo la rutina, la gótica se visitó con ropas completamente negras, al igual que su maquillaje y, cuando hubo ya terminado, bajó para desayunar. Se sorprendió mucho el encontrar a dos personas, en lugar de una, sentadas en la mesa

"Papá, buenos días" – saludó mientras se sentaba

"Buenos días, Bella" – le contestaron.

"Tu padre se ha tomado el día libre" – explicó Renne, con una sonrisa en los labios.

"Me alegro" – dijo, de manera sincera – "¿Tienen planes…?"

"No" – se apresuró a contestar Charlie – "nos quedaremos en casa, pasando un día ocioso" – Bella rió, y los dos adultos se alegraron de verla con ese ánimo.

Su hija no era depresiva, pero si muy seria. No reía fácilmente y, si lo hacía, el gesto solamente duraba, a lo mucho, un par de segundos.

"Me voy a la escuela" – dijo Bella mientras se ponía de pie y llevaba los platos sucios al fregadero. Charlie también se levantó de la silla y camino hacia ella, quien, al encontrarse frente a frente con su padre, le miró fijamente.

"Te quiero mucho, Bella" – le confesó el señor mientras tomaba entre sus manos el rostro de la muchacha y depositaba un ligero beso sobre su frente, Renne también se acercó, para acariciar su cascada de cabello color caoba.

"Yo… yo también los quiero" – murmuró Bella muy, muy bajito, pero supo que sus padres lo escucharon – "Tal vez no lo diga muy a menudo pero…"

"No es necesario que lo digas" – interrumpió Renne – "nosotros siempre hemos estado concientes de ello" – calmó, mientras le daba un ultimo apretón al ligero cuerpo de su hija.

Bella caminó hacia la escuela y, en el transcurso, no pudo evitar derramar una pequeña lágrima, sin saber muy bien el por qué. Al llegar al instituto, se encontró rápidamente con Alice, la cual tenía sus grandes ojos muy hinchados

"Alice, ¿Qué te ocurre?" – preguntó mientras se acercaba a su amiga

"No lo des importancia" – indicó la otra muchacha, mientras se pasaba las manos por sus ojos, en los cuales el maquillaje negro ya se había corrido - "No pasa nada"

"Estas llorando" – señaló Bella – "¿Y así dices que no pasa nada?"

"De verdad" – aseguró la pequeña – "ni yo misma sé por qué lloro… simplemente, de un momento a otro, sentí un fuerte apretón en el pecho, una nostalgia demasiado fuerte…" – las pupilas de ambas chicas se clavaron fijamente, unas en las otras – "tengo miedo, Bella" – confesó Alice mientras se llevaba ambas manos al pecho – "tengo un mal presentimiento"

Bella jaló el cuerpo de Alice hacia ella y la abrazó fuertemente, para poder consolarla.

"No temas, yo estaré aquí" – prometió con un susurro, mientras sentía como Alice posaba sus manos sobre su espalda

"Gracias" – murmuró la pequeña, más la terrible angustia que sentía en ningún momento se disipó.

Bella le ayudó a levantarse del suelo en donde se encontraba sentada y ambas se dirigieron hacia los pasillos de la escuela, para llegar a tiempo a sus clases. Caminaron sin saber que, justamente detrás de ellas, pisándole los talones, venían los dos jóvenes vampiros.

"Edward, Jasper" – exclamó Bella cuando al fin se percató de las presencias de los muchachos, la cual no se hizo notoria hasta que llegaron a sus bancas de estudio – "no sabía que venían detrás de nosotras" – agregó, frunciendo el ceño, a Bella no le gustaba sentirse sorprendida.

"Parecen fantasmas" – señaló Alice, mirando a Jasper – "pareciera que simplemente se materializan en la nada"

"Tal vez, eso es lo que hacemos" - dijo el rubio vampiro, con una media sonrisa pintada en los labios.

Ambas muchachas bajaron la mirada, incapaces de soportar la lúgubre belleza de aquellos rostros, exageradamente pálidos.

La clase transcurrió de manera trivial, excepto para Jasper, quien podía sentir aquel torrente de tristes emociones provenientes de Alice. Se sintió ansioso, ¿Qué era lo que tanto pesar le causaba?... lo peor era que aquel sentimiento, fuera de minorizarse, con cada segundo que el reloj marcaba, se hacía más intenso.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" – se atrevió a preguntar, cuando las clases llegaron completamente a su final.

"Si" – le contestó la chica, sin poder ocultar la sorpresa que aquella pregunta le había causado

Por un momento, el vampiro deseó tener el don de leer la mente. Obviamente, la respuesta dada por Alice no le había convencido en absoluto. Aún así, no quería presionarla. Se limitó a caminar a su lado, unos cuantos pasos más, hasta que se encontró con su hermano, en compañía de Bella.

"Iré con Bella a su casa, para recoger los apuntes de la clase pasada" – explicó Edward, quien luchaba por retener una sonrisa. Aquella excusa se le hacía tan _común_… tan _humanamente común._

Jasper también encontró divertido aquel comentario. Nunca antes había considerado a su hermano como alguien infantil y, sin embargo, aquella mentira, tan carente de credibilidad, que había salido de sus labios, le daba a demostrar que, por muchos siglos que su especie existiera, ésta jamás perdería del todo su lado humano.

"Entonces, te veo en casa" – dijo, en forma de despedida.

Edward asintió, y giró su cuerpo para encarar a Bella y preguntarle si era buen momento para irse ya.

"Alice, ¿estarás bien?" – quiso saber la gótica, antes de marcharse. Su amiga le sonrió de forma tranquilizante, aunque Bella no se lo hubiera dicho abiertamente, sabía que ésta disfrutaba mucho de la compañía de aquel joven de cabellos color cobre

"No te preocupes, estaré bien… además, te veré en unas cuantas horas" – aseveró de manera inconciente, perdiéndose en la imagen de la nada, durante una milésima de segundo.

"¿En la tarde?" – repitió Bella, confundida, ¿Se le habría olvidado acaso que había quedado con Alice para verse después, ese mismo día?

"No hagas caso" – se apresuró a decir la otra muchacha – "lo dije sin querer… disculpa, mi cabeza anda en otro lugar…"

Bella y Edward caminaron con andar pausado y en silencio, tal y como lo habían hecho aquella noche y, justamente quince metros antes de llegar a su destino, Edward pudo sentir entrar, en sus fosas nasales, un olor a sangre ya muerta…

"Espera, Bella" – murmuró, mientras la obligaba a frenar la marcha. Agudizó lo más que pudo todos sus sentidos, para poder asegurarse si en realidad se encontraban solos.

Escuchó detenidamente cada movimiento dado alrededor de ellos: el suave meneo de las hojas de los árboles provocados por el viento, las ligeras y rápidas pisadas de las ratas, corriendo hacia las alcantarillas, el sonido del motor de un carro aproximarse y la risa de los pequeños que en el venían, la ruptura de una delgada rama, yacida sobre el suelo, provocado por las patas de un ciervo, el canto y aleteo de unos pajaros…

"¿Qué pasa?" – preguntó Bella ante semejante actitud. Edward volvió a aflojar el cuerpo, descansando la posición más no los sentidos.

"Nada" – mintió y comenzó a caminar otra vez, con Bella pisándole los talones.

Bella le miraba por el rabillo del ojo, se preguntaba por que la repentina tensión del muchacho que caminaba a su lado.

Edward, por el contrario, podía sentir cada vez más, con cada paso que daba, aquel penetrante aroma, desgraciadamente, no tardó mucho en comprobar sus temidas sospechas.

Por un momento, pensó en la idea de detener a Bella para que ella no continuara avanzando pero, ¿Qué caso tenía el retrasarle aquel momento?... tarde o temprano ella se iba a dar cuenta de la realidad…

"Mamá…Papá" – susurró Bella en cuanto, tras abrir la puerta de su casa, tuvo frente a ella el cuerpo de Renne y Charlie tendidos sobre el suelo.

Edward tragó saliva al presenciar la imagen… todo era mucho peor de lo que se había imaginado

"Estoy soñando" – murmuró Bella mientras veía una y otra vez los cadáveres de sus progenitores – "Esto es… solo… un sueño"

El vampiro era incapaz de dar crédito a tal espectáculo… Caminó hacia la muchacha inmóvil y bajó su cuerpo para quedar a la misma altura que aquel rostro ensombrecido,

"Bella" – llamó, al notar que ella no lloraba, no gritaba, no hablaba… al notar que solamente se había quedado estática, ida, mirando el par de cadáveres

Edward dirigió la mirada a éstos también y se estremeció al reconocer las mordidas ubicadas en ambos cuellos… eran mordidas de vampiro.

"Bella" – volvió a llamar y la chica reaccionó, llevando su mirada hacia la de él, clavando sus nublados ojos cafés con aquel par de atormentadas pupilas doradas.

"¿Por qué?" – preguntó en un susurro – "¿Quién… quién fue?"

_Vampiros. _Contestó él en su mente. _Mi especie… a la cual pronto pertenecerás…_

"Ellos… no hacían daño" – continuó Bella, ante su silencio – "Eran personas buenas…"

"La muerte no respeta edades, ni posición económica, ni la bondad de las almas" – contestó Edward con un murmullo – "la muerte es la única que no discrimina y nos trata a todos por igual"

Un interminable silencio se levantó entre ellos, en el cual, Bella asimilaba aquellas palabras y, desgraciadamente, se dio cuenta de que eran ciertas… cerró los ojos y una primera lágrima fue derramada de éstos y el vampiro, pese a lo delicado de la situación, no pudo evitar sentirse hechizado ante tal visión. Le pareció un espectáculo realmente cautivador ver como aquella gota cristalina se deslizaba por encima de aquella blanquecina piel y se perdía hasta golpear sordamente el suelo. Había visto llorar cientos de veces a decenas de personas, pero nunca había visto algo similar a lo que presenció durante el resto de la tarde. El llanto de Bella era tan peculiar como ella misma, no era escandaloso, no era abundante... pero si denotaba un dolor incalculable.

Alice había llegado a las pocas horas, en compañía de Jasper. Ahora, todos sabían a qué se debía aquella sensación desgarradora en el pecho de la pequeña: había presentido a la muerte cerca. También ella lloraba. Los señores Swan eran, para ella, como unos padres. Con el poco tiempo que había pasado tras conocerlos, aquella pareja siempre le había tratado con el cariño y acojo con el que sus verdaderos padres jamás lo habían hecho…

"Miren como sufren" – una voz infantil hizo saltar a Edward y Jasper, quienes se habían distanciado por un momento de las lacrimógenas muchachas

"Darío" – murmuraron, sorprendidos de la repentina aparición – "no te escuchamos venir" – agregó Jasper.

"Están muy distraídos, contemplando maravillados el dolor de éstas dos jovencitas" – afirmó el pequeño, mirando fijamente a las negras siluetas femeninas, paradas frente a dos ataúdes rodeados de flores – "la muerte es hermosa para los humanos" – murmuró – "_ellos_ si tienen un descanso…"

Darío comenzó a caminar hacia donde Bella y Alice se encontraban. Ninguna de las dos lo escuchó llegar. No fue hasta que, su pequeña y pálida manita, le tendió un pañuelo a Bella, cuando las dos góticas se percataron de su presencia.

"Tomen" – indicó el pequeño de cabellos y vestimenta negra – "sequen sus lagrimas… la muerte solo merece su llanto cuando, además de arrebatar los suspiros, arrebata al alma"

"¿Quién eres?" – preguntó Alice, mientras al igual que Bella, se mostraba claramente sorprendida de que aquellas palabras hubieran salido de los labios de un niño que no denotaba tener más de ocho años.

* * *

**Hola. ¿Qué les pareció? Bueno, me tengo que ir ya que no tengo mucho tiempo. Tengo que arreglar mis maletas. Sé que están intrigadas por saber quién es Darío, no se preocupen, lo Irán descubriendo en los siguientes capítulos ^^. Se cuidan y espero sus comentarios. Gracias**

**Atte. AnjuDark**


	11. Darío

**En el infierno, la luz de los fuegos sería tan brillante**

**que recordaría la del sol, y que éste sería el único día**

**que volvería a ver jamás.**

**Lestat, el vampiro – Anne Rice**

**Capítulo 11: Darío**

En aquel par de ojos grises, se podía leer la inteligencia y madurez que él poseía. Sin embargo, en su voz, su tamaño y sus ligeramente redondeados rasgos, podían apreciarse parte del niño que también era. Solamente una palabra le podía describir bien: _Misterio_. Si. Darío era _misterioso,_ en todos los sentidos de la palabra. Su rara especie de vampiro era única y completamente desconocida para todos, mortales o no.

Nacido en París en el año de 1960, era el primer y único hijo de un noble matrimonio. Poseedor, desde su nacimiento, de una belleza perturbadora, se le considero un tesoro para todos quienes le rodeaban, pasando sus primeros ocho años inundado de gran fraternidad.

Aro le había visto, por casualidad, en uno de sus tantos viajes y, desde el primer momento, le deseó fervientemente. Sus bellos e inocentes gestos de su pálida tez, la profundidad y sabiduría de su grisácea mirada y su serena seriedad, tan poco común para alguien de su edad, le habían intrigado profundamente. Era fácil deducir, con tan solo mirarlo por un momento, que aquel pequeño niño, con aspecto de ángel caído, no era un simple mortal.

Para suerte del viejo vampiro, poco tiempo después, el carruaje en el que su familia y el pequeño Darío se dirigían a una fiesta a las afueras de la ciudad, calló en un barranco. Aro, quien iba en compañía de Carlisle, se apresuro a descender por la rocosa empinadura - aprovechando aquel momento en el cual se había presentado la excusa perfecta - para otorgarle, a lo que él llamaba: _la vida eterna._

"Hermano, es muy joven" – le había replicado Carlisle, mientras que, con sus gentiles manos, le frenaba, tomándole ambos hombros.

"Pero míralo, Carlisle" – discutió Aro – "es lo más hermoso que he visto y pueda a llegar a ver por milenios"

"Es un niño, deja que su alma inmaculada descanse, déjale entrar al reino al que muchos no tienen derecho" – suplicó el otro vampiro, más de nada sirvió.

Darío recibió la ponzoña de Aro y, durante tres días, su cuerpo se convulsionó a causa del terrible dolor que ésta le causaba. Muchos no estuvieron de acuerdo con la transformación de tan pequeño ser y, sin embargo, nadie tuvo el valor de manifestarlo. Todos pensaron que semejante tortura sería mortal para alguien tan joven, pero se equivocaban.

El niño renació a su nueva vida, trayendo consigo no solamente un aspecto bellamente fuera de lo común (por tener los ojos grises, en lugar del color carmesí caracterizador de los neófitos y los no vegetarianos y por no tener una piel que brillara a la luz del sol) si no también un poderoso don: Podía mover los objetos, a su voluntad, con el pensamiento, lo cual contribuyó a que Aro se rebozara más de su persona por hacer tan _buena_ elección.

Pero eso no era todo, extrañamente, Darío también había nacido con un autocontrol digno de respeto. Disfrutaba enormemente la sangre humana, pero era cuidadoso a la hora de escoger a sus presas, las cuales solo constituían a malhechores. Además de que, al venirse a vivir con Edward y Jasper, había adquirido la responsabilidad de abstenerse a tan gran privilegio, por lo que se podía decir que su dieta como _vegetariano _estaba dando sus inicios.

Pero, como todo, nada puede ser perfecto… y Darío no era la excepción: La ironía de su existencia recaía en que él, quien mejor y más fácilmente podría pasar por un humano, no podía…

…La luz del sol le hacía daño.

Si bien los efectos del astro sobre él no eran tan extremos como los contados en las viejas leyendas (osease, no quemaban su cuerpo hasta reducirlo a cenizas) lo debilitaba casi al instante, inmovilizándolo por completo.

"Mi nombre es Darío Cullen" – le respondió el pequeño a las dos chicas que le miraban fijamente, aún sin salir de su asombro.

"Es hermano consanguíneo de Edward" – agregó Jasper, acercándose.

Y lo antes dicho se podría decir que, hasta cierto punto, era cierto y muy creíble. Darío tenía un corte de cabello muy similar y, por si fuera poco, mucho de la personalidad del vampiro antes mencionado. Darío, desde el momento que abrió sus ojos a lo que era su nueva vida y le conoció, admiró en gran medida a Edward, _Su maestro_, le decía en un principio, más ese seudónimo fue sustituido por algo más fraternal, llamándolo, desde hacía muchas décadas: _hermano._

Bella le regresó el negro pañuelo al niño que estaba frente a ella.

"Siento mucho lo de tus padres" – comentó la infantil y varonil voz – "sé lo que se siente el tener que perder a los seres que amas…"

Bella bajó la mirada, mientras luchaba por retener el llanto que estaba a punto de aflorar, otra vez. Edward la miraba, completamente en silencio, aquella actitud, desde hacía ya muchas horas, había pasado de ser, para él, algo maravilloso a algo completamente angustiante. Se descubrió a él mismo buscando alguna forma de calmar ese dolor incrustado en sus ojos marrones y se sorprendió al darse cuenta que, si estuviera en sus manos, haría todo lo que se le pidiera por verla sonreír.

"Bella, deberías descansar" – murmuró Alice, hablando por primera vez en varias horas. Vio como su amiga se negaba, e insistió – "mañana será un día terriblemente pesado, no te conviene estar cansada para el entierro"

"Si gustas, yo te puedo acompañar" – se ofreció Edward. Bella le miró, ¿cómo se había dado cuenta que tenía miedo a estar sola?

Dejando de lado su pregunta, asintió y, a los pocos minutos, ambos jóvenes desaparecieron por las escaleras que llevaban a la parte superior de la casa.

"Sería conveniente que tu también tomaras un descanso" – comentó Jasper, siguiendo a Alice por detrás – "Tu tampoco te miras muy bien"

"No lo estoy" – aseguró ella, mientras tomaba asiento y veía como las pocas personas que habían llegado al funeral, se marchaban ya – "ha sido lo más horrible que me ha pasado" – agregó, con voz temblorosa – "yo _lo sabía_… _sabía_ que iban a morir… _lo presentía_"

Jasper dirigió la mirada hacia Darío, quien se encontraba viendo a los dos cuerpos yacidos en sus respectivos ataúdes, sin embargo, sabía que estaba escuchando cada una de las palabras dichas por la muchacha.

"Ya no quiero tener ese tipo de visiones" – confesó Alice – "Cada día se hacen más nítidas… me pregunto si habrá una manera de dejar de ver…"

"No creo que lo haya" – interrumpió, suavemente, Jasper – "hay características que ya forman parte de ti, de tu esencia, y no las podrás cambiar ni abandonar por mucho que lo intentes… o por mucho que lo desees tú y algunas personas más"

"Gracias por estar con nosotras" – dijo Alice, tras varios minutos que pasaron en silencio

"Es lo mínimo que podemos hacer…" _Después de todo… tal vez con eso ya no nos odien tanto por lo que próximamente tendrán que soportar por nuestra culpa…_

Darío giró su cuerpo y caminó hacia donde la pareja platicaba.

"Debes tener sueño" – señaló Alice, tras fijarse en las ojeras del pequeño. Ya se había acostumbrado a ese rasgo tan característico de Edward y Japer, sin embargo, se le hacía extraño, y un poco preocupante, que un niño las tuviera

"No te preocupes" – contestó Darío – "Yo no duermo… _temprano_" – agregó, sonriéndole levemente, tras su mala broma personal.

Jasper también sonrío, de manera casi imperceptible. Darío podría tener años de haber nacido como vampiro pero, aquel espíritu juguetón y travieso de todo niño aún seguía vivo en él. Claro esta: sus bromas no tenían nada de infantiles.

Mientras, en la parte superior de la casa, Edward se había quedado parado justamente en el umbral de la puerta por la que se accedía a una oscura habitación.

"Puedes pasar" – indicó Bella, mientras encendía las luces. El vampiro obedeció, internándose en aquella estancia con pasos lentos e inaudibles.

Bella se sentó sobre la cama. El abatimiento y la angustia de su rostro eran completamente palpables para Edward, quien, movido por la necesidad de consolarla, se acercó hacia ella y se sentó a su lado.

"Los voy a extrañar mucho" – murmuró Bella y él tuvo muchos deseos de tomarle las manos con las suyas, más desistió en cuanto lo pensó. Dudaba mucho que la frialdad sobrenatural de su piel ayudaran en algo - "nunca pensé que la soledad me llegara a parecer tan… _tenebrosa_"

"Nunca estarás sola" – le prometió él, hablando con voz baja

"_Ahora _me siento sola" – confesó ella, bajando la mirada, sintiéndose avergonzada por el hecho de demostrar aquella debilidad frente a un _casi_ desconocido.

"¿Qué puedo hacer yo para cambiar este sentir?" – preguntó el vampiro, con la voz tan impregnada del dolor que sentía al verla sufrir, que casi pareció una suplica.

"¿Por qué?" - inquirió Bella, con voz baja – "¿Por qué estás aquí, si casi no me conoces?... – Edward, obviamente, no tenía una respuesta para tal cuestionamiento, así que permaneció en silencio – "te confieso que realmente esta actitud tuya, y de tus hermanos, me desconcierta mucho ya que, ni aún los más cercanos a mis padres se han molestado en acompañarme hasta esta hora…"

"Quiero compensar el daño que algún día te pueda llegar a causar" – respondió de la manera más sincera que pudo – "espero que esto ayude a que no me odies tanto si algún día llego a herirte"

"¿Por qué abrías de herirme?..."

Edward se encogió de hombros, a modo de respuesta. Tal vez había soltado de más.

"Uno nunca sabe quien te puede llegar a traicionar" – fue lo que dijo. Bella, pese a su tristeza, sonrío un poco.

"Tienes razón" – admitió – "uno nunca sabe nada… nada de lo que nos rodea puede considerarse algo predecible, nuestro destino es una incógnita constante, la cual jamás lograremos descubrir.

"Bella" – llamó él, con un susurro – "¿Qué piensas de quienes han matado a tus padres?" – quiso saber. La información era de mucha importancia para él.

"La policía esta en busca de pruebas para encontrar al o los asesinos" – respondió ella, con la rabia contenida, destilando por sus negros labios – "¿Y te soy sincera? Me da igual si lo encuentran o no, después de todo, con encerrarlo en la cárcel no le devolverán la vida a mis padres…"

"Entonces, ¿No le guardas rencor?"

"Si" – contestó, mirando hacia la nada – "claro que les guardo rencor, y mucho" – aclaró – "pero yo no le encerraría… yo le enterraría vivo bajo la tierra y me quedaría a su lado, escuchando como con sus gritos aclama mi perdón para que lo deje salir… y obviamente, por mucho que me rogará, no lo haría.

Edward bajó la mirada hacia el suelo. Todo era mucho, mucho peor de lo que se había imaginado. ¿Qué iba a pasar cuando ella supiera que había sido convertida en ese ser inmortal que le había arrebatado, sin piedad, a sus padres?

"¿Te asuste?" – preguntó Bella, al ver su silenciosa reacción – "¿Te pareció muy despiadado lo que dije?"

"Si" – respondió él – "Me asustaste, más no me parece algo despiadado" – agregó – "me parece que es lo mínimo que esa bestia se merece" _Lo que nosotros merecemos. _–Rectificó en su mente.

El cansancio, tanto emocional como físico, hizo efecto en Bella y, tras pasar unos cuantos minutos, la desvaneció sobre la cama, a través de un profundo sueño, el cual fue contemplado por el vampiro que se trataba de imaginar lo que, a partir de ese momento, a su querida humana le deparaba.

* * *

**Una enorme disculpa por la demora, no he tenido tiempo, además de que en donde ahora me encuentro vacacionando no hay Internet (no al menos al alcance rapido de mi mano xD)... Gracias por todos sus reviews ^^... espero ansiosa los de este capitulo.**

**atte**

**AnjuDark**


	12. Unión

**Su tacto trajo consigo un extraño alivio,**

**como si hubiera estado adolorida y el daño**

**hubiera cesado de repente.**

**Eclipse – Stephenie Meyer**

**Capítulo 12: Unión**

"Hermano" – llamó Darío a Edward, quien se encontraba, como tantas noches, contemplando las estrellas que se alzaban en el horizonte – "Han pasado siete días después de ese incidente" – recordó – "y he observado como Jasper y tu cuidan de _ellas_ en completo silencio…"

"Son los futuros tesoros de nuestros maestros, es nuestro…"

"No" – interrumpió el pequeño – "No me mientas por favor" – suplicó – "dentro de las cosas que más detestó en este mundo es la mentira y lo sabes, así que no lo hagas"

Edward bajó la mirada, sintiéndose avergonzado por sentir haberle fallado a su hermano. Giró su cuerpo para encarar al pequeño vampiro que hablaba con él.

"Ustedes están realmente fascinados con ellas" – afirmó Darío, justamente en el instante en que Jasper entraba a la sala, el rubio vampiro no necesitó pedir una explicación para comprender qué tema se estaba tratando – "Tanta es su fascinación, que casi roza el término del amor…" –

Ambos vampiros callaron, ante la imposibilidad de negar semejante razón.

Tal vez Darío estaba exagerando y precipitando a decir que ellos se estaban enamorando de aquellas frágiles humanas… tal vez no.

Lo único que Edward y Jasper sabían era que _algo_ nuevo había surgido dentro de ellos desde el día en que las conocieron… fuera lo que fuese aquel embriagador sentimiento que les arribaba al estar cerca de ellas, debían admitir que les gustaba de la misma forma en que les aterraba…

No era _normal _para ellos el sentir que su muerto corazón (en el sentido completamente literal de la palabra) estaba a punto de palpitar ante aquellas humanas presencias… ni mucho menos anormal eran aquellos deseos fervientes de protegerlas hasta del más mínimo piquete de un insignificante mosquito… tampoco era normal el que su especie se viera involucrado sentimentalmente con la raza humana… pero, pese a todo, _qué bien_ se sentía tener el pecho esas descargas de sensaciones.

"Su silencio me ha dado la respuesta" – prosiguió Darío - "Lo que no me puedo explicar es ¿Por qué tanto miedo a que nuestros maestros las transformen?"

"No es tan fácil como parece" – discutió Jasper – "¿Olvidas acaso que fue un vampiro el que mató a los padres de Bella, que eran también amados por Alice?... Si supieran la verdad, si supieran que fue un vampiro el que cometió semejante crimen, ¿No crees que ellas odiarían convertirse en algo similar?"

"Independientemente de todo eso" – intervino Edward – "Darío, ¿Acaso no te gustaría volver a ser humano? Tú, mejor que todos, tienes noción de la oscuridad en que esta vida nos hunde…"

"Yo no puedo salir a la luz del sol, es cierto" – afirmó el pequeño, acercándose hacia la ventana y clavando sus grises ojos en la lobreguez que en el horizonte se extendía – "pero si tuviera un compañera con quien compartir mis noches, no habría ni una sola palabra de queja expulsada de mis labios"

"Si encontraras a alguien a quien querer, ¿la convertirías?" – indagó Jasper, con verdadera curiosidad – "¿Serías capaz de condenarla a vivir siempre oculta en tinieblas?... sabes que ese es nuestro destino, sabes que por mucho que intentemos engañarnos, jamás lograremos ser libres: nosotros vivimos encadenados a nuestra sed… aquí los únicos libres son _ellos_, los humanos, _los mortales._

"¿En realidad crees eso?" – aludió Darío, con voz suave y pausada, aún sin dejar de ver hacia el sombrío bosque, bañado quedamente por la luna plateada – "Yo no pienso lo mismo. Creo que la única reprensión que tenemos es la soledad a través de las décadas vividas… _esa _es nuestra única cadena. Y, respondiendo a tu pregunta, claro que lo haría: la convertiría, si ella así lo desea"

"Tu mismo lo has dicho: Pedirías _su _aprobación" – dijo Edward – "La darías a elegir. Éste caso es completamente distinto… ellas ya no tienen opción"

"Y si ya lo sabes, ¿Por qué te lamentas día y noche por lo inevitable"

"Por que es _nuestra_ culpa, por que _nosotros _somos sus cazadores, por que si nosotros _no existiéramos_, ellas podrían seguir viviendo sin tener que estar destinadas a tener que pasar días infinitos, escondidas como monstruos"

Darío rió suavemente. El sonido que su garganta emitió fue como un pequeño susurro quebrantado en el viento

– "Pero, desgraciadamente, nosotros _si _existimos" – recordó y, al instante, Edward empuñó sus manos a causa de la furia contenida. Él se percató del estado de humor y caminó hacia el vampiro, indicándome con un silencioso gesto que se inclinara para quedar a su altura. El muchacho obedeció y tuvo, frente a si, a un par de grandes y cultos ojos grises, mirando fijamente – "No te atormentes más, hermano" – aconsejó el pequeño – "por alguna razón el destino las ha puesto en sus caminos… No se encandilen, podrían desperdiciar la oportunidad que, por décadas han esperado"

Jasper también se acercó, posicionando su cuerpo en una forma similar a la de Edward. Darío los vio a ambos y, después, sonrió. Su ligeramente redondeado rostro se vio realmente enternecido con aquel gesto. Y, sin decir más, se retiró del lugar. Dejando en un estado completamente meditabundo a los dos adolescentes vampiros.

*************************************

Mientras tanto, los días habían pasado, para Bella, de manera muy lenta. La casa, habitada solamente por ella, le parecía inmensa… de no ser por la única herencia dada de sus padres (aparte del seguro de Charlie y unos ahorros de Renne), la hubiera vendido para comprarse algo mucho más pequeño.

La muchacha suspiró profundamente mientras se sentaba en la mesa de madera, con un improvisado plato de cereal frente a ella. Sus ojos se llenaron otra vez de lágrimas, las cuales contuvo lo más que pudo. Podía ver claramente la imagen de Renne sonreírle mientras le servía el desayuno… apretó fuertemente sus labios para reprimir un gemido de dolor y, tomando mucha fuerza de voluntad para cesar el llanto, se llevó la primera cucharada de alimento a su boca.

Realmente, no comió mucho. El estomago se le revolvía a causa de la pena. Sospesó la posibilidad de quedarse ese día en casa pero se repitió mentalmente que _debía_ de ser fuerte… no _podía_ dejarse caer… aquella actitud de rendimiento no iba con ella, quien siempre había estado conciente de que, tarde o temprano, _todos_ morían…

Caminó hacia la escuela con andares pesados. No recordaba si se había maquillado. Al fin de cuentas, le importaba poco. Sonrió al pasar por una pequeña tienda y ver su oscuro reflejo…

_Ahora, mejor que nunca, tengo una buena razón para vestir de negro_. Pensó…

Alice ya le esperaba en la entrada de la escuela. A su tristeza y desolación, que la muerte de los señores Swan le habían dejado, se sumaba también la creciente preocupación por su amiga. No es que no confiara en la fortaleza de Bella. No. Ella _sabía_, estaba segura, sin saber muy bien por qué, que su amiga se repondría de esa pérdida. Simplemente, no le gustaba el saber que ahora se encontraba viviendo sola… suspiró tristemente al recordar la charla que había sostenido con su madre, tenía pocos días, en la cual le había pedido la autorización para admitir a Bella en su casa… y, como era de esperarse, la señora Brandon se negó rotundamente, argumentando que ya con su hija bastaba y que no estaba dispuesta a tener a otra _loca_ más, debajo de su techo.

– "Bella" – murmuró en cuanto apresuraba el paso para recibir a su amiga – "¿Cómo amaneciste?" – preguntó, arrepintiéndose al instante, al saber que el cuestionamiento resultaba absurdo.

Aún así, Bella sonrió a modo de respuesta, tratando de calmar a su pequeña amiga con el gesto y, por supuesto, la intención falló desde el inicio del intento. Alice prefirió ya no decir nada al respecto. Se limitó a unir su mano con la suya y caminar hacia el salón. No se necesitaba ser gran observador para percatarse de que Bella estaba completamente ajena a lo que le rodeaba, ni que, en realidad, sus pasos seguían el camino correcto por que era Alice quien la guiaba.

Llegaron al salón, sin que Bella estuviera del todo cociente de ello. Se dirigieron hacia sus asientos, en donde tomaron rápidamente posesión de ellos y se dispusieron a esperar a que el profesor llegara. Alice comenzó a juguetear con un pequeño trozo de papel, lo cual distrajo por un momento a su compañera

"¿No trajiste hoy tu cuaderno de dibujos?" – preguntó

Alice se sintió contenta que, después de varios días, Bella hablara, incitada por su propia cuenta. Así que, a la hora de responder, lo hizo con una sonrisa.

"No. Se me olvidó" – decidió mentir. No quería decirle la verdad para no agregarle otro peso más a su decaído estado de ánimo.

La verdad era que había dejado aquel inseparable cuaderno en su casa, de manera intencional…

Los Cullen hicieron acto de presencia, atrayendo al instante de su llegada, la mirada de todos quienes estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para apreciarlos…

Alice se preguntó mentalmente si acaso era ella la única que, a pesar del tiempo que llevaban en el instituto, los seguía viendo con la misma extraña belleza de siempre… principalmente al rubio muchacho. Edward se sintió decepcionado de que, durante todo el día, todas las miradas femeninas estuvieran posadas sobre él, menos la de Bella. Se descubrió así mismo buscando, durante toda la clase, diferentes excusas para poder acercársele y hablarle. Al final, se decidió por lo simple…

"Bella" – susurró, a manera de saludó en cuanto el timbre de salida sonó. Agradeció, en silencio, el hecho de que Alice fuera lo suficientemente persuasiva como para darse cuenta que, lo mejor que ella podía hacer, era dejarlos solos.

La aludida levantó la mirada de la madera, de donde por varios minutos la había tenido fijamente puesta, para encontrarse con un pequeño capullo color rojo, del cual, unas cristalinas, y casi extintas, gotas de lluvia fría, bañaban sus delicados pétalos cerrados. .

Edward esperó calladamente a que lo cogiera, preguntándose si el detalle había sido el correcto… después de todo, en sus casi cien años, era la primera vez que buscaba ser amable con una dama por razones diferentes a una hermandad…

Había arrancado a aquel botón, tenía menos de tres minutos, en el jardín trasero de la escuela (ningún humano le había visto salir y entrar del salón). Se había dificultado terriblemente su existencia entre la innumerabilidad de flora que había en el lugar, debatiéndose principalmente entre una exuberante rosa completamente extendida o el pequeño capullo que se hallaba escondido detrás de ella y, tras pensarlo detenidamente y recordar a la futura dueña del regalo, se convenció por la segunda opción. Después de todo, Bella era como un pequeño botón de invierno: tímida, misteriosa, completamente envuelta por una fina (pero poderosa) membrana, que no permitía a nadie (ni siquiera a él) penetrar en su mundo, al menos que ella así lo quisiera y, sobre todo, sencillamente hermosa y frágil…

Se sintió aliviado cuando Bella alargó la mano y, tomando la pequeña flor entre sus manos, le sonrió

"Gracias" – musitó, tras contemplar por un largo segundo el pequeño presente.

El vampiro no encontró qué más decir. Se había desconcentrado ante el hecho de ver como los pétalos de aquel capullo rozaban levemente sus labios. Se sintió celoso de la flor pero, sobre todo, se sintió deseoso de ser _él_ quien tuviera el privilegio de posar su boca sobre la suya, para sentir el calor prometedor de su aliento.

No supo cómo describir, ni justificar, lo que sus manos hicieron de manera inconciente.

Cuando pudo darse cuenta, sus dedos ya se hallaban deslizándose, suavemente, por la delicada mejilla de la muchacha mortal. Sabía que aquel gesto no era lo mejor y, sin embargo, no se atrevió a romper aquel contacto. Se sentía tan… _bien_.

Podía apreciar el palpitar y el calor de la sangre acumulada bajo sus yemas y también pudo atender un sonido hermoso y encantador que era producido por el golpeteo de un desenfrenado corazón. _Su_ corazón…

Pero no solamente era él quien estaba disfrutado de aquel roce. Bella estaba completamente sedada ante la repentina oleada de sentimientos transmutados que afloraban por todo su ser. Se le había olvidado todo… Para ella, solamente existía el exquisito contacto de aquella glacial piel contra la suya. Apenas y era conciente de que existía algo más que aquel par de pupilas color ámbar que le miraban fijamente…

"Disculpa" – murmuró Edward, tras un par de segundos, en los cuales había logrado poner en orden sus ideas y, dolorosamente, se preparaba para romper aquella unión.

Se preguntó mentalmente qué tan fría le habría parecido su piel a Bella y, como respuesta, la muchacha no permitió el alejamiento de sus dedos.

"No lo hagas" – contestó, mientras cerraba sus ojos en el momento en que una de sus manos se posaba sobre la pálida extremidad, que apenas y yacía sobre su mejilla, y la apretaba aún más contra ésta.

Ella no quería que la privaran de aquella cura tan dulce que esa unión le propiciaba a su dolor… ¿Dolor? ¿Qué era eso en aquellos momentos?

Edward reprimió un gemido de placer al sentir aquella textura tan suave y candente a todo su esplendor…

_Aléjate_, le ordenó una parte de su conciencia, a la cual desobedeció. Por el contrario, su cuerpo se inclinó, acortando la distancia que le separaba de ella, y su rostro quedó a pocos centímetros del suyo… de nuevo, el deseo de besarla afloró con el roce de aquel aliento acariciando sus pómulos. Cerró los ojos en un intento de controlar aquel descabellado deseo y Bella se deslumbró por la inhumana e imposible belleza de aquel empalidecido rostro.

Era una visión tan esplendida que resultaba hasta dolorosa. Sus pupilas se deleitaron mientras se paseaban, memorizando detenidamente, cada parte de aquel semblante: sus espesas y negras pestañas, sus imponente cejas, su nariz recta, su quijada cuadrada y varonil, su boca ligeramente entreabierta, con aquellos labios de medida perfecta, sus pómulos angulados, su frente lisa y adornada por unos cuantos mechones rebeldes de cabello cobrizo…

No pudo soportar más aquella tortura y decidió calmarla…

Edward volvió a abrir sus ojos al sentir la temblorosa, tímida y calida piel que recorría la suya y, al hacerlo, se encontró con el par de estrellas más hermosas y brillantes que en toda una eternidad pudiera llegar a ver jamás: los ojos castaños de Bella.

"_Tanta es su fascinación, que casi roza el término del amor…" _

Darío se había equivocado en una cosa la noche pasada: en su caso, la fascinación no rozaba el término del amor… en su caso, la fascinación _sobrepasaba _a ese sentimiento.

No tenía más caso el que se siguiera resistiendo a aceptar aquella realidad, _debía_ admitirlo de una vez por todas. Amaba a Bella con cada una de sus inmortales entrañas… _la amaba_ y, el estar completamente conciente de ello, le provocaba un sufrimiento mucho más grande al pensar que, pese a todo lo sentido por ella, no podía hacer nada por cambiar el terrible y sombrío destino que le esperaba…

* * *

**Hola. **

**Heme ahí con otro capitulo xD… ¿Demasiado romántico? ¿Apoco no hacía falta un poco de sentimiento amoroso en la historia? Espero les haya gustado. Se cuidan, me tengo que ir. Un saludo a todos ^^ y gracias por sus comentarios.**

**Atte**

**AnjuDark**


	13. La Invitación

**Los juegos infantiles no son tales juegos, **

**si no sus más serias actividades**

**Michel Eyquem de Montaigne**

**Capítulo 13: La Invitación**

El sonido del timbre llegó hasta al cuarto de Bella, en donde ella se encontraba en compañía de Alice. Ambas muchachas bajaron las escaleras, preguntándose quién podría ser a esa hora…

Era viernes, alrededor de la media noche, y la pequeña de cabello negro había decidido desobedecer las exageradas órdenes de su madre y quedarse con su amiga para acompañarla…

Alice se había alegrado al notar que, con el paso de los días, Bella superaba cada vez más (y de manera muy asombrosa) la muerte de sus padres. Lo notaba con las pequeñas cosas que volvían a su curso, como el que su amiga volviera a escuchar música después de semanas tras no hacerlo, el que de vez en cuando sonriera y el que, aquella noche, había decidido a comenzar a diseñar una nueva prenda mientras una película de terror se reproducía en la máquina de DVD

"Darío" – murmuró Bella al abrir la puerta y encontrarse con la infantil figura vestida de negro.

"Hola" – saludó el niño inmortal, sonriendo ligeramente, mientras levantaba su mirada gris para posicionarla a la altura de ambas humanas – "Espero no molestar con mi visita"

"Claro que no" – contestó, mientras se hacía a un lado para que la criatura pasara.

Cuando Darío les dio la espalda, y se encaminó hacia el centro de la sala, ella y Alice intercambiaron sendas miradas inquisitivas. Aquella visita se les hacía más que extraña.

Durante las pocas semanas transcurridas después del entierro de los señores Swan, el hermano menor de los Cullen, solamente se había aparecido frente a ellas en un par de ocasiones, en las cuales, él no había cruzado ni la más mínima palabra con ellas. Así que, el repentino hecho de que el pequeño apareciera en la puerta de la casa, a casi media noche y con una llovizna ligera bañando el suelo, _Definitivamente_, no tenía nada de ordinario.

"¿Vienes solo?" – preguntó Alice, viendo fijamente como el niño tomaba asiento con movimientos elegantes y fluidos, muy similares a los desplazamientos de sus hermanos.

"Si. Jasper y Edward se encuentran en casa"

"No deberían dejarte salir solo a esta hora, ya es muy tarde" – comentó Bella, con cierto grado de molestia en su voz. Si a ella algo le irritaba, era la irresponsabilidad.

El pequeño inmortal sonrió, realmente divertido, por el comentario. Entre los tres, si alguien corría peligro en ese (y en todos) los momentos, eran _ellas_. Tan frágiles y tan volátiles para sus ojos eternos que, por el simple hecho de ser mortales, le parecían grandiosamente hermosas.

Un viento helado se filtró por la ventana, trayendo consigo la fragancia de ambas muchachas a su pequeña y recta nariz. Para la vista de cualquier humano, el tenue cambio de color que sus ojos conferían a la sed, era imperceptible, sin embargo, de haber estado presentes ahí Edward o Jasper (o cualquier otro vampiro), se hubieran percatado fácilmente que el tono grisáceo de su mirada adquiría un leve toque carmesí en las orillas de sus pupilas.

El niño vampiro miró fijamente dicha ventana y, sin mucho esfuerzo, la cerró rápidamente. Le encantaba tener cualquier pretexto para usar su tan practico _don_… era su juguete preferido.

Bella y Alice escucharon el sordo golpe que provocó el choque de la ventana con el metal y no encontraron nada de extraño en ello ya que ambas pensaron que había sido el viento, y no Darío, el causante de semejante acción.

"¿Gustas algo para tomar?" – ofreció Bella, olvidándose del asunto de la irresponsabilidad por parte de los Cullen – "La temperatura ha bajado demasiado, seguramente se te apetece algo calido"

"Si" – contestó el vampiro – "Se me antoja un poco de sangre tibia"

El silencio se levantó en la estancia, el cual fue rotó, segundos después, por las jovencitas adolescentes, quienes comenzaron a reír, tomando el comentario pasado como una broma.

"Veo que el estar con tus hermanos te ha pegado mucho de sus tendencias" – dijo Alice, aún en medio de risitas.

El pequeño asintió, estirando sus labios y sintiéndose mucho más tranquilo de que su _travieso_ desliz no hubiera sido tomado en serio. Debía controlar más su instinto juguetón si no quería dar a conocer aquel oscuro secreto que solamente a sus hermanos mayores les correspondía revelar.

"Dejándonos de bromas, ¿Qué te ofrezco?" – inquirió otra vez Bella, poniéndose de pie, dispuesta a preparar lo que a su visita se le ofreciera.

Darío levantó la mirada hacia la muchacha y no pudo evitar fruncir levemente sus cejas al recordar una ocasión en la cual se vio obligado a ingerir comida humana… el recuerdo era repugnante. Así que, aunque se estaba divirtiendo mucho, debía apresurarse a llevar a cabo el motivo de su visita

"Gracias, pero no tengo apetito. Además, tengo que darme prisa para llegar a casa" – agregó de manera amable, mientras se incorporaba del asiento y caminaba, para acercarse más, hacia las dos chicas – "Solamente quería hacerles entrega de esto" – su mano se extendió para facilitar el alcance de un diminuto papel, en forma de pergamino.

Alice fue la que lo cogió y, al desenrollarlo, leyó con voz bajita lo que las elegantes y formales letras cursivas decían.

_Esperamos no sea mucho nuestro atrevimiento_

_al pedir, de la manera más humilde, que asistan_

_a nuestra casa, en la cual serán bienvenidas, si tienen el deseo_

_de acompañarnos para cenar mañana por la tarde._

_Su presencia es gran motivo de nuestra impaciencia e ilusión._

_Atte_

_Edward y Jasper Cullen._

Al terminar de leer el pequeño mensaje, la sala quedó en completo silencio.

Las dos góticas estaban completamente paralizadas. La emoción y el desconcierto eran demasiados como para poder disimularlo. Realmente, ninguna de las dos, ni en sus más vagos y delirantes sueños, había imaginado semejante invitación por parte de aquel par de misteriosos chicos.

Por su parte, el pequeño Darío estaba luchando arduamente consigo mismo por no romper en una carcajada…

Solo esperaba que sus hermanos le perdonaran la _pequeña_ ayuda (y broma) que les había tendido a todos. De todas formas, pronto lo sabría, en cuanto llegara a casa. Ya casi podía imaginarse los rostros de Edward y Jasper al enterarse que, sin planearlo, mañana en la tarde tenían una _romántica velada._

"Entonces, ¿Qué mensaje les hago llegar a mis hermanos?" – inquirió, de la manera más inocente que le fue posible.

Alice y Bella volvieron a intercambiar miradas y, haciendo un mutuo acuerdo mental, volvieron sus rostros para encarar al infante que esperaba por una respuesta.

"No sabemos la dirección de tu casa" – recordó Bella – "¿Cómo vamos a llegar?"

"¿Eso es un _si_?" – quiso saber Darío, mientras su lucha interna por mantener la compostura serena y desinteresada se volvía, cada vez, un poco más difícil

"S-si" – confirmó Alice, bajando la mirada. ¿Por qué se le habían encendido de esa manera sus mejillas?

"_Bien_" – musitó el pequeño, sin poder reprimir más la sonrisa traviesa que dibujaba sus labios, aunque debía admitir que un ligero ardor quemaba su garganta – "Por la dirección no se preocupen" – agregó – "Mis hermanos han contratado a alguien para que venga por ustedes"

"OH…" – fue lo único que las mortales pudieron pronunciar…

"Me tengo que ir"

"¿No quieres que te vayamos a dejar?" – ofreció Alice, viendo que el reloj.

El pequeño vampiro negó lentamente con su cabeza, alborotando los cabellos negros con el movimiento y dirigiéndose hacia la salida

"Espero que descansen"

"Tu también" – dijeron ambas jovencitas – "Que tengas buena noche"

"_Seguro_" – contestó para si, mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el centro del bosque.

A diferencia de todos (o, al menos, de la mayoría) de los vampiros, a Darío no le causaba gran emoción el correr a velocidades extremas. Él prefería caminar a paso humano. Era una actividad que había aprendido de Edward. Le gustaba mucho contemplar, con cada paso que daba, el cómo cada tronco del árbol era diferente al otro, cómo la tierra húmeda se hundía bajo sus pies o los sonidos que la madre noche le solía dedicar a sus oídos.

Durante todo el camino, fue sonriendo abiertamente.

Edward, quien se encontraba en la terraza con Jasper, escuchando la melodía que éste hacía sonar con su violín, le vio llegar primero. Darío subió trepando los muros hasta donde ambos vampiros se encontraban y, no queriendo interrumpir aquella hermosa composición, se sentó al lado de Edward, en completo silencio.

Jasper siguió tocando. Su cuerpo se agitaba ligeramente, arqueándose hacia atrás o hacia delante, con cada movimiento que sus manos daban al instrumento. Su cabello rubio se mecía con el viento que soplaba y su expresión denotaba los sentimientos que, cada una de las notas dadas, quería transmitir. La pequeña llovizna no había dejado de caer ni un solo instante y, fuera de ser un impedimento para disfrutar del privado concierto, solamente ayudaba a que la escena les pareciera más esplendida.

"Es una melodía muy hermosa" – murmuró Darío, mientras cerraba los ojos e inhalaba profundamente.

Solamente la música creada por su hermano era tan delicada y apasionada, que hacía hasta al viento cambiar de fragancia… entonces, recordó que, aparte de aquel sonido nacido por el arco al contacto de las cuerdas, había otro más que le gustaba.

"Edward, me gustaría escucharte tocar el piano" – manifestó el pequeño, provocando que el aludido riera entre dientes.

"Tendrás que esperar para ello" – contestó – "aquí, carecemos de uno"

Darío asintió. Sabía cómo arreglar ese problema.

Jasper dejó de tocar, pudiendo percatarse al instante como sus espectadores se desilusionan por sentirse privados de tan relajantes sinfonías. Sonrió. Prometiendo, con ello, una pronta presentación. Sintió, también, la casi imperceptible inquietud que comenzaba a embargar a Darío, pero prefirió no comentar al respecto… sabía que él no tenía secretos con ellos.

Al cabo de unos minutos, también Edward se percató del extraño comportamiento de su pequeño hermano, quien se encontraba jugando, silenciosamente, con una pequeña piedra, en forma de triangulo, la cual había levantado (psíquicamente) desde el suelo del primer piso, hasta tenerla frente a él. El inanimado objeto subía y bajaba, se deslizaba de derecha a izquierda, y viceversa, movida solamente por la mente del niño, que parecía completamente absorto…

"No querrás que te lea la mente sin tu consentimiento" – advirtió Edward, mientras clavaba fijamente su mirada en el infantil rostro – "Yo tampoco quiero hacerlo. Sabes que me disgusta usar mi don con las personas a quienes quiero así que, ahórrame el disgusto y, di lo que tengas que decir"

Darío bajó la mirada y rompió toda la concentración que tenía puesta sobre la piedra, logrando que ésta cayera.

"Fui a casa de las humanas" – comenzó a decir.

Repentinamente, ya no se sentía tan seguro de que sus hermanos le iban a perdonar el atrevimiento. Decidió no levantar la vista, para no acobardarse y, suspirando profundamente para recobrar el tono firme de su voz, agregó

"Les di una invitación, la cual llevaba como remitente sus nombres y decía que las esperan mañana, aquí en la casa,… a una cena"

"¡¿Qué?!"

**Jejejje ^^… lo siento, mi queridísimo Darío tenía que hacer algo de provecho ¿no creen? Espero les haya gustado el capitulo. Se cuidan y, ya saben, si gustan dejar un review, será más que bien recibido.**

**Atte**

**AnjuDark**


	14. Una Cita en la Noche

**Ella, es frágil y delicada**

**Él, oscuro y misterioso**

**Ella, tan sutil como un hada**

**Él, tan melancólico como un lobo**

**Amor gótico – El poeta maldito**

**Capítulo 14: Una Cita en la Noche**

Apretó sus labios fuertemente para no estallar en una carcajada.

Su rostro se mantuvo sereno durante unos cuantos segundos y, después, no pudo contenerse más. El ver cómo el par de vampiros adolescentes iban y venían por toda la estancia con el gesto notablemente distorsionado por la inquietud y los nervios, era una escena que jamás antes imaginó presenciar.

Simplemente, sus hermanos, a los que siempre les había conferido ser portadores de una personalidad formal, sosegada e impasible, en ese momento se veían tan… humanos.

Si, _humanos._ No encontró palabra más exacta para describir aquella actitud que sus ojos miraban de manera tan divertida.

Jasper tenía ambas manos cruzadas, detrás de su espalda, y caminaba con la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo, viendo fijamente el movimiento de sus pies. Edward, por su parte, casi parecía torpe al dar las grandes zancadas al momento en que sus manos habitaban y abandonaban, simultáneamente, los bolsillos de sus pantalones.

Ambos muchachos tenían sus labios contraídos en una curiosa mueca que se completaba, a la perfección, con el brillo desorientado de sus doradas pupilas y los repentinos suspiros de frustración que ambos emitían una y otra vez.

Se preguntó, ¿Dónde habían quedado aquel par de vampiros de actitud siempre seria y fúnebre?

Su vibrante repiqueteo se elevó por toda la penumbra de la noche e inundó, con un sonido ligeramente audible, los cinco metros a la redonda que le rodeaban, logrando que Edward y Jasper detuvieran sus andares, solamente para verle de manera reprobatoria.

"No le encuentro lo gracioso a todo esto, Darío" – murmuró Jasper – "Lo que has hecho puede tener graves consecuencias…"

"¿Cómo se te pudo ocurrir semejante idea?" – inquirió Edward, interrumpiendo la contestación que el pequeño estaba dispuesto a dar – "¿Acaso no te dijimos que, por el momento, queríamos mantener en secreto nuestra identidad?"

"El que vengan no significa que sabrán la verdad." –

"¡No solamente es eso!" – Jasper volvió a tomar la palabra, recordando el dibujo en el cual Alice mostraba exactamente la misma casa en la que ahora se encontraban – "El estar solos con ellas puede ser un error demasiado grande. Podríamos no lograr controlar nuestra sed y dejarnos llevar por nuestros instintos a la menor provocación…"

"No lo harán" – aseguró Darío, quien ya no mostraba ningún atisbo de humor – "No les harán ni el más mínimo daño. Estoy tan seguro, como ustedes lo están al respecto. Solamente que a ustedes les encanta sufrir por cada flor caída en invierno. Les hechiza el sabor del sufrimiento, de la soledad, sin embargo, no se han dado la oportunidad de catar otro tipo de emociones, que pueden resultar aún mas cautivadoras"

"_Claro_, seguramente su sangre nos provocará un terrible frenesí muy _cautivador_" – repuso Edward, empleando un poco de ironía en su aterciopelada voz.

Jasper empuñó automáticamente las manos, nada más al imaginar la escena que Edward había mencionado.

Darío volvió a reír, al mismo tiempo que negaba repetidamente con la cabeza, en señal de desaprobación por la actitud de sus hermanos.

"Entonces, si la idea no les agrada en absoluto, mañana a primera hora iré y les diré que la invitación ha sido cancelada y _asunto arreglado_" –

Sus ojos grises centellaron al ver la vacilación de sus hermanos ante la nueva propuesta.

"¿Por qué se auto castigan de esa manera?" – continuó rápidamente – "Dejen que ellas vengan y disfruten de su compañía, que tanto anhelan. Después de todo, como el mismo Shakespeare escribió para las líneas de Julieta: _lo que ha de ser, será_". No hay verdad y consuelo más absoluto que esas seis palabras…" – sus hermanos no contestaron, por lo que prosiguió – "Se trata de una inocente cena…"

"En la cual ellas pueden ser nuestra comida" – recordó Edward

*******************************

El reloj marcaba ya cerca de las cinco de la tarde y la llegada del crepúsculo estaba próxima. Alice revoloteaba por toda la habitación de su amiga, buscando el atuendo apropiado para ésta mientras el reproductor de música resonaba con la música de Haggard.

"Aún no puedo creer que sea verdad" – comentó Bella mientras, sentada en una orilla de su cama, veía fijamente el suelo.

Si no quería engañarse, debía admitir que estaba entusiasmada y nerviosa. (Al igual que Alice)

Aunque, claro, su entusiasmo no estaba nada asociado a esa actitud perceptiblemente frenética que suelen tener la mayoría.

Bella no estaba tentada a levantarse de su asiento y gritar como histérica al momento en que saltaba por toda la estancia en compañía de su amiga; tampoco se la habían pasado todo el día con una constante risita mientras hablaban imparablemente del asunto (para ser más explícitos, apenas y acaban de tocar el tema desde que Darío se había ido de la casa). Es más, de no haberse conocido tan bien, ninguna sería capaz de darse cuenta que su voz tenía un ligerísimo cambió de inflexión y que sus ojos tenían un brillo mucho más deslumbrante… (Únicas señales delatoras de su humor)

"A ti te agrada Edward" –

"Y a ti Jasper" – contestó Bella.

Alice sonrió abiertamente, a modo de respuesta.

"No es tan perfecto como un _Vampiro Lestat,_ pero supongo que es muchísimo más interesante que toda esa bola de inmaduros andando allá fuera"

"Definitivamente" – asintió Bella, sonriendo también al comparar mentalmente a Louis con Edward… solamente que para ella, el segundo era, por mucho, mejor – "Los Cullen no son vampiros pero si son enigmáticos" – agregó, al recordar la dichosa enfermedad con la que Edward había justificado su extraño comportamiento aquella noche en el cementerio.

"Son mucho más que eso" – murmuró Alice, de manera inconciente – "Hasta el niño, Darío, tiene algo realmente extraño…"

Bella inclinó la cabeza al momento en que reflexionaba. Indisputablemente, las palabras de su pequeña amiga eran muy ciertas. Resultaba un poco desconcertante el ver como, pese a tener el cabello de diferentes gamas de colores, los tres tenían el mismo tono de piel tan pálido.

Era como si fueran tan idénticos y, a la vez, tan heterogéneos… principalmente Edward y Jasper quienes, aún no siendo hermanos consanguíneos, mantenían pintado el interior de sus ojos con el mismo y singular color dorado…

"¿Qué te parece esto?" – inquirió Alice, rompiendo sus cavilaciones, mientras le mostraba a Bella un conjunto completamente negro.

Bella asintió, no muy interesada en la ropa. Al fin de cuentas, toda le gustaba.

No había transcurrido ni medio minuto tras estar completamente listas, cuando llamaron a la puerta. El señor a quien Darío había contratado se quedó pasmado al ver a las dos muchachas completamente vestidas y maquillado de negro. Le tomó dos segundos más de lo necesario el desviar su vista de aquellos rostros (que, si bien eran lindos y se mostraban gentiles, tenían cierto aire lúgubre y perturbador)

"¿Señoritas Alice Brandon e Isabella Swan?" – las dos muchachas asintieron y el señor, con un movimiento de mano, les indicó que subieran al pequeño Volvo plateado (el cual pertenecía a Edward)

El camino hacia la desconocida casa no hubiera sido tan tardado si el señor no se hubiera perdido.

A pesar que Darío, quien le había contratado vía telefónica y había imitado a la perfección la voz de Edward, le había dado cada detalle de cómo llegar, la irregular carretera que llevaba a la dirección le desorientó de sobremanera.

Alice veía el camino con singularidad extrañeza y un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo al percatarse que era el mismo paisaje que, durante las noches pasadas, había soñado constantemente…

Edward, Jasper y Darío sintieron su olor mucho antes de su llegada. Ambas fragancias tan diferentes y tan deliciosas. Los dos primeros vampiros gimieron por el ardor que sintieron en sus gargantas.

Vieron, desde el segundo piso, ocultos tras las cortinas de terciopelo vino, como el carro se estacionaba frente a la casa y como las muchachas descendían de éste, mostrándose completamente maravilladas por lo que sus ojos contemplaban.

Aunque Alice lo había visto varias veces en sus extrañas visiones y, hasta lo había dibujado, la casa no perdió el encanto. Era grande, demasiado para tres personas habitando en ella, y hermosamente rustica. Ciertamente, parecía un pequeño castillo sin tantas torres. Bella también reconoció la figura con el dibujo que su amiga tenía semanas le había mostrado, más decidió no comentar al respecto. No quería incomodarla.

Edward y Jasper intercambiaron miradas, se encontraban realmente ansiosos. Darío se concentró para no dejarse invadir por la oleada de inquietud que Jasper soltaba. En esos momentos, el don de su hermano era realmente algo incomodo. El pequeño puso los ojos en blanco, no sabía que sus hermanos fueran tan inseguros. Él fue el primero en caminar

"¿A dónde vas?" – le preguntó Edward, bloqueándole el paso

"Ellas ya están aquí" – recordó el niño – "Hay que prender las luces, ellas no podrán ver en medio de esta penumbra"

Fue entonces que los otros dos muchachos se percataron de que la casa estaba completamente a oscuras. Darío prendió un fósforo y lo hizo caminar sobre el aire, encendiendo uno de los candelabros que colgaban de la pared. Caminó hacia el aparato de música y reemplazó el CD de música violenta que giraban dentro de él por uno de melodías más tranquilas.

"Ahora, ya todo esta listo" – anunció, en cuanto llegaron al comedor, que estaba a pocos pasos de la entrada principal – "Anden, vayan y denles la bienvenida"

"¿Acaso tu no iras?" – preguntó Jasper. Darío negó con la cabeza

"Iré a dar un paseo"

"No nos puedes dejar solos" – dijo el rubio vampiro – "Puedes hacer falta si algo se complica"

"Nada saldrá mal" – aseguró – "Vamos, no las hagan esperar, es descortés de su parte"

Y, con esas palabras, el pequeño vampiro desapareció, dejando a los otros dos jóvenes estáticos a mitad de estancia, mirándose mutuamente a los ojos.

Bella y Alice también habían quedado solas. El señor que las había llevado hacia el lugar se había marchado casi al instante, llevándose consigo el volvo, el cual Edward iría a recoger al día siguiente.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y ambas muchachas sintieron, al ver a las dos figuras masculinas que aparecían frente a ellas, un fuego quemando su estomago.

"Hola" – dijeron al unísono los vampiros mientras se acercaban – "Gracias por aceptar la invitación" – agregó Jasper, mirando fijamente a Alice, quien bajó la cabeza para deshacerse del embrujo de aquel par de pupilas

"Gracias a ustedes por invitarnos" – contestó Bella.

Edward le sonrió de lado. Se veía adorable con aquel tentador rubor corriendo a sus mejillas.

"Adelante" – indicó, con un gesto en la mano y, segundos después, los cuatro entraron a la casa que era aun más maravillosa por dentro.

La música de Stoa, que Darío había seleccionado, resultó miel para los oídos de las muchachas. Sus pasos fueron dirigidos hacia donde se encontraba el comedor y sus ojos se dilataron al ver la inmensidad de comida que en él había. Era demasiada para los cuatro, ¿Acaso habrían invitados?

"Imaginamos que han de estar hambrientas" – aventuró Jasper mientras caminaba al lado de Alice – "¿Les parece bien si cenamos ahora mismo?"

Las dos chicas asintieron y, al instante, sus sillas fueron recorridas por las manos amables de sus compañeros para que pudieran tomar asiento.

"Gracias" – musitaron, tímidamente.

La comida y las bebidas fueron servidas, pero solamente ellas comieron. Los dos vampiros se limitaron a tomar el rojo líquido que, en una alargada botella de plata, reposaba. Debían darle las gracias a su pequeño hermano que no hubiera olvidado el detalle de brindarles, de alguna manera, algo qué cenar a ellos también.

"¿Acaso no tienen hambre?" – preguntó Bella la ver el plato casi intacto de ambos jóvenes quienes, en los últimos minutos, habían estado tan concentrados viendo cada movimiento humano de ellas que se les había olvidado deshacer la comida entre sus dedos

"Lo sentimos" – se disculpó Edward, mientras se llevaba la copa de sangre a sus labios – "Siempre solemos tener más sed que hambre"

Bella miró fijamente la copa, había algo extraño en ella. El líquido parecía demasiado espeso

"¿Qué es lo que toman?" – inquirió, sin poder contenerse.

"Bloody Mary" – contestó rápidamente Jasper – "lo mismo que ustedes. Solamente que a nosotros nos gusta ponerle un poco de vodka, sabemos que a ustedes no les gusta ninguna clase de licor, por esa razón decidimos separar las bebidas …"

La explicación fue demasiado convincente como para que a las muchachas les quedara algún atisbo de duda. Sin mencionar más sobre el asunto, continuaron con la merienda.

"Nos gustaría mostrarles el resto de la casa, si el detalle se les hace atractivo" - dijo Edward cuando ambas humanas terminaron la comida que habían en sus platos.

Alice y Bella asintieron con una ligera sonrisa en sus rostros. Jasper y Edward se levantaron de sus asientos y, de la misma manera en que anteriormente las habían ayudado a tomar asiento, las ayudaron para ponerse de pie.

"La noche ha caído" – anunció el vampiro de cabello cobrizo, dirigiéndose a Bella – "Me gustaría mostrarte el cómo las estrellas se muestran sobre la terraza"

La muchacha asintió, sin poder decir palabra alguna. La voz de su anfitrión era demasiado hipnótica y le revolvía todo tipo de pensamientos coherentes.

"Alice y yo recorreremos primero el interior de la casa. En un momento los alcanzamos" – Dijo Jasper y, girándose para encarar a la pequeña humana, preguntó – "¿Vamos?"

"S-si" – contestó la aludida y, a los pocos segundos, la pareja había desaparecido por los oscuros pasillos.

Edward miró fijamente a Bella, quien presionaba ligeramente sus negros labios con sus dientes. ¿Estaba nerviosa por que sentía el peligro que corría al estar a solas con un monstruo?... en un intento de brindarle confianza, su nívea mano se alargo hacia ella, en una sutil invitación a que la tomara, la cual fue aceptada de manera tímida, pero feliz.

Bella se percató de que aquella piel seguía siendo tan fría como las veces anteriores, al igual que seguían transmitiendo aquella sensación de paz y cosquilleo con su contacto. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con la del muchacho… la cual había cambiado del dorado al negro.

**Hola. **

**Jejeje bueno pues la noche apenas comienza. El siguiente capitulo seguiremos con la continuación. **

**¿Qué les pareció este? ¿Demasiado lento? Quiero describir cada detalle lo mejor posible pero si gustan que vaya más rápido, háganmelo saber. **

**¡Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios! Me alegra que les guste, ya que es la primera historia que escribo en tercera persona y me cuesta más trabajo el escribirla que todas las que he publicado. Es bueno y alentador saber que mi narración no apesta tanto :-P **

**En fin, cuídense y, una vez más, muchas gracias.**

**Atte**

**AnjuDark**


	15. Una Cita en la Noche II

**- Tú me diste tu beso inmortal. Tu me amaste con tu naturaleza de vampiro**

- **Te amo ahora, con mi naturaleza humana, si es que alguna vez la tuve**

**Entrevista con el Vampiro – Anne Rice**

"**Que el cielo me impida hacer aquello que quiera"**

**Stephenie Meyer – New Moon**

**Capítulo 15: Una Cita en la Noche II**

Aquel lúgubre paisaje simplemente resultaba indescriptible. Aún con un diccionario sobre sus manos, Bella jamás hubiera podido encontrar la suficiente y justa cantidad de términos con los cuales referirse a ese esplendido anochecer.

El cielo se encontraba vestido de un manto completamente negro, ningún otro color le perturbaba y sus estrellas, sus diamantinas y centellantes estrellas, resultaba ser el único elegante adorno digno de acompañarla. Bella caminó cinco pasos hacia delante para que sus manos tocaran con la barda de piedra que rodeaba la terraza y se encontró con el bosque extendiese frente a sus ojos.

La muchacha casi se sintió enferma de ver tanta belleza junta.

Edward, por su parte, se encontraba igual de cautivado, pero no por la noche, no por las estrellas, mucho menos por el bosque, si no por _ella_, por la humana que, sin saberlo, ofendía con su presencia a la naturaleza, por presentarse más perfecta que ella en ese instante.

El vampiro se acercó con pasos lentos y Bella, al sentir su presencia detrás de ella, volvió su cuerpo para verle y se percató de que aquella penetrante mirada había adquirido, de nueva cuenta, su color dorado.

"¿Te gusta?" – preguntó él y, como primera respuesta, la chica le sonrió, al mismo tiempo que le daba la espalda y volvía a fijar su atención en la luna plateada.

"Me fascina" – admitió, hablando inconcientemente en un susurro – "parece como si, de un momento a otro, una canción fuera a ser elevada por el viento y las estrellas fueran a bailar alrededor de la luna"

"Es hermosa" – murmuró Edward para si mismo

"Es sublime" – acordó la otra parte, ignorando que el vampiro no se refería a la redonda bola de plata, si no a ella – "Parece una reina. No, no parece" – rectificó – "_Es_ una reina, una dama. Una dama llena de secretos "

"Yo te puedo contar el mayor secreto que ella posee"

Bella volvió a encarar a Edward y el aliento se negó a llegar a sus pulmones al verse tan cercana a él

"La luna no confiesa sus misterios" – discutió

"Claro que si, a mi me los cuenta al oído"" – aseguró el vampiro y, ante el silencio de su compañera, agregó – "Se encuentra celosa y llora"

"¿Por qué?"

"Por que ha nacido alguien que le roba toda su deidad, alguien que le ha arrebatado fácilmente a, lo que antes era, un fiel amante"

"¿Quién se ha atrevido a ofenderla y traicionarla de esa manera?" – preguntó ella y su cálido aliento rozó las pestañas del muchacho, provocando que su garganta se consumiera por el fuego de la sed.

Sin embargo, la sed, comparada a la adoración que él sentía por ella, era un simple y débil sentimiento que no tenía poder alguno sobre su amor, el cual pedía gritos ser manifestado, el cual suplicaba por ya no ser guardado.

"Tú" – murmuró, al mismo tiempo que llevaba una de sus manos hacia una aquellas mejillas repentinamente sonrojadas – "Tu eres quien la eclipsas completamente y quien ha hecho que yo mire la belleza en tus ojos y no en sus plateados rayos"

Los latidos de su corazón comenzaron a ser más pesados conforme él se acercaba, milímetro a milímetro, hacia ella. La lentitud con que se aproximaban daban a saber, silenciosamente, que le estaba otorgando la posibilidad de separase si Bella así lo deseaba… era un suposición inconcebible y Bella se encargó de darle aquella noción al momento en que cerró sus ojos y entreabrió ligeramente sus negros labios esperando, con el corazón bailando a un ritmo frenético, el momento en que se vieran cubiertos por aquella boca varonil.

El ardor de su garganta rugió como nunca antes al aspirar aquel aliento humano. Pero, aún más fuerte, rugió un deseo incontrolable de acariciar sus labios con los suyos y, así fue.

La diferencia de ambas pieles – blanda y dura, cálida y fría, frágil y resistente – no fue impedimento para que ambos cuerpos se estremecieran en el instante en que sus bocas su fusionaron de manera delicada y profunda. Sus labios danzaban algo tímidos en un principio, rozándose una y otra vez sin llegar a juntarse por completo…Las manos de Bella se elevaron hasta llegar a los despeinados cabellos cobre, en donde sus dedos se entrelazaron.

Con un profundo suspiro, Edward se ánimo a besarla sin censura y, con un movimiento intenso de su mandíbula, se abrió paso entre aquellos labios que le recibieron de manera completa. Su mano pálida, que no reposaba sobre la tibia mejilla, buscó su lugar en la curva de aquella pequeña cintura.

Él hubiera seguido de esa manera por el resto de la eternidad, si no fuera por que se percató que a ella se le comenzaba a acabar el aliento y, sin soltarla de sus manos, retiró su boca suavemente, quedando ésta a solo dos centímetros de donde antes reposaba. Se descubrió que, al igual que Bella, se encontraba respirando agitadamente y, sin decir palabra alguna, cerró sus ojos y se dejó deleitar por el sonido hermoso del latido de aquel corazón…

***********************************

Dentro de la casa, Jasper y Alice se internaban en el pasillo más largo que había en la estancia, en el cual, las puertas de tres respectivas habitaciones se levantaban una al lado de la otra.

"Estas son las habitaciones de Darío y de Edward" – señaló el rubio vampiro, respectivamente, con un gesto de mano

Era la última parte que les faltaba por recorrer y, hasta el momento, Alice no lograba decidirse qué le había parecido más fantástico: si el comedor, la sala, los baños – que, ignoraba ella, en esa casa nadie usaba más que, por simple placer humano, darse una ducha –, los jardines, el cuarto en donde reposaba una chimenea con un fuego llameante, o los diferentes corredores adornados con candelabros dorados, iluminando con un cierto aire de sosiego, cada uno de sus oscuros pasillos

"Y esta, es mi habitación" – dijo, deteniéndose en el umbral de la última puerta de madera robusta e imponente altura, sus ojos se posaron en el fino rostro de su acompañante y, después, preguntó – "¿Quieres entrar?"

La delicada voz llegó a los oídos de Alice como una seductora invitación a la cual no podía, ni quería, negarse. Asintió, sintiendo como sus pies se agitaban por un repentino temblor que les recorría.

"Podría no ser lo correcto" – señaló Japer, repentinamente serio ya que la sangre acumulada en las mejillas de la pequeña humana había reavivado su sed

Aún así, su lado egoísta le impidió despegar sus manos de la perilla, en donde esperó, con esperanza, a que ella le contradijera… y, como si de un ruego escuchado se tratase, Alice caminó hacia él y, con una sonrisa, le dijo

"No me interesa hacer lo correcto, no ahora"

La puerta se abrió y ambos jóvenes se internaron en la oscura habitación. El vampiro prendió la única y casi extinta vela que reposaba sobre la mesa de noche, al lado de una imperiosa cama, en la cual nadie dormía.

La luz de la pequeña llama anaranjada, con bordes azulados, iluminó especialmente a un objeto de madera, el cual captó la atención de la humana, que caminó hacia él.

"Un violín" – reconoció – "¿Es tuyo?"

El rubio muchacho asintió

"No sabía que tocabas, no lo habías mencionado antes"

"No pensé que fuera algo digno de decir" – reconoció él, mientras cogía el delicado instrumento musical y lo tendía hacia las manos de Alice

"¿Lo dices en serio?" – preguntó, cogiendo el objeto con mucho cuidado y pasando, de la misma manera, uno de sus dedos por las cuatro cuerdas de éste – "A mi me parece algo sensacional, de todos los instrumentos musicales, éste es el que más captura mi atención. Siempre he tenido deseos de aprender a tocarlo"

"¿Y por qué no lo has hecho?"

"Mis padres" – respondió ella, con un triste suspiro – "No me gustaría que así fuera, pero, debo admitir que son personas demasiado… _prejuiciosas. _C_r_een que la aguda música creada por estas cuerdas le rinde culto al Demonio. ¡Es ridículo!, ya no estamos en la Edad Media como para disfrazar la envidia con dicho nombre…Es más, en todo caso, si así fuera, deberíamos ir y darle las gracias por ser creador de algo tan fascinante. Sin embargo, yo no creo en un Ser Malvado, solamente creo en lo que mis sentidos me permiten presenciar" – Alice bajó la mirada, abatida tras recordar todo lo que sus padres le juzgaban y lo nada que intentaban conocerla.

La oleada de pesadumbre llegó al vampiro que, fuera de su don, sintió la eterna necesidad de cuidarla y, fue esa misma necesidad la que movió sus labios para decir

"Yo te puedo enseñar, si gustas" –

El vampiro se plató detrás de ella y, tras vacilar unos momentos de cómo poder acomodar el instrumento en los delgados brazos de la muchacha, guió dichas extremidades, con movimientos demasiado lentos y cuidadosos, hasta que el objeto de madera estuvo sostenido de manera adecuada.

El calor que la menuda figura femenina despedía llegó hasta su gélida y dura piel, entibiándola ante la proximidad, la cual deseaba acortar lo más posible. Cerró sus ojos y respiró profundamente (provocando que la garganta le doliera al instante) y, al adquirir un poco de concentración, explicó

"Procura que tu codo, al principio, forme un ángulo recto" – sus manos se deslizaron por los brazos de ella y, a pesar de que la tela de su blusa impedía el contacto piel a piel, una corriente sensualmente excitante recorrió a ambos - "Deja que el Demonio te guie" - pidió el vampiro con un susurro, refiriendose a él.

Por que eso era: un Demonio egoísta y enamorado de un ángel negro... Esa era la verdad, una verdad que ya no se podía negar.

El instrumento dejó de tener importancia pocos segundos después. Alice solo era capaz de sentir como unos fríos labios comenzaban a deslizarse por su cuello, al mismo tiempo que las manos, que antes eran sus maestras, habían abandonado dicho papel solamente para posarse sobre su cintura.

Alice dejó caer los brazos al momento en que sintió, por la espalda, como el cuerpo de Jasper se pegaba al suyo, ignorando que detrás de ella, boca del vampiro se abría, deseosa y traicionara, dispuesta a probar su sangre. El monstruo sonrió de manera gutural, despertando con tan despiadado gesto al gentil vampiro quién, desistiendo a los deseos de su instinto, hizo girar el delicado cuerpo para poder tenerlo frente a él.

Sus miradas negras se entrelazaron y, antes de que Alice pudiera preguntarse del por qué tan repentino cambio, la luz de la vela se extinguió por completo y él la besó, al mismo tiempo en que sus gélidas manos capturaban virginalmente las pálidas mejillas.

La frialdad sobrenatural de aquella piel paso desapercibida para la mortal muchacha quien, sin saber cómo, estuvo segura que aquel roce sería, durante todo lo que ella pudiera llegar a vivir, el único alivio, la única cura, la única señal de verdadera esperanza. Sin saber cómo, supo con una certeza incomprensible, que el rubio muchacho con el que presionaba tiernamente sus labios, sería parte fundamental y esencial en su vida… Y, sin saber cómo, supo, así de simple, que ambos se pertenecerían íntegramente por toda una eternidad.

**¡¡Hola!! ¿Qué tal? Bueno, ¿Qué opinan? ¿Exageré en romanticismo?... Dejen su opinión por favor, ya saben que me hes demasiado importante, además, no toma mucho tiempo ^^. Gracias. Falta la tercera y última parte de este capitulo ^^, así que nos leemos pronto**

**Atte**

**AnjuDark**


	16. Una Cita en la Noche III

**Nunca, amigo mío, nunca, ninguna pasión se **

**introdujo más vivamente en un corazón; **

**sus ****ojos han cambiado mi existencia entera;**

**no hay un solo minuto del día en que no esté ****lleno de su imagen**

**Los crímenes del amor – Marqués de Sade**

**Capítulo 16: Una Cita en la Noche III**

Sentado en una de las zonas más altas de la ciudad, Darío contemplaba como la noche y sus luces se extendían frente a él. Cerró los ojos y suspiró profundamente el aire fresco y húmedo de la noche, el viento agitó su negra cabellera. Volvió a mirar hacia el cielo y, de un salto, bajó del tejado, cayendo hacia el suelo con un golpe inaudible.

Comenzó a caminar. Tenía sed, así que siguió a su victima, la cual había localizado tenía pocos minutos. Y, aunque había prometido llevar el régimen vegetariano, un pequeño y bien merecido capricho no le hacía daño a nadie, sobre todo si aquel capricho tenía poco había dejado muerta a una mujer tras haberla violado.

El ebrio señor caminaba, tambaleándose de un lado a otro, mientras se terminaba de subir el cierre del pantalón. Ignoraba que la pequeña figura le seguía, ignoraba que un par de brillantes pupilas se reflejaba en aquella lúgubre oscuridad. Ignoraba que la muerte estaba cerca. Darío se materializó frente a él. No le gustaba atacar por detrás. Siempre disfrutaba de ver el horror reflejado en el semblante de sus presas. Siempre disfrutaba matar cara a cara. Lo último que el miserable hombre vio, fue como una malévola sonrisa se ensanchaban en aquel rostro infantil, antes de que se le lanzara encima.

Darío dejó caer el cadáver seco sobre el suelo y no se tomó la molestia de mirarlo por segunda vez. Ya satisfecho, comenzó a caminar. La noche era larga, dudaba que sus hermanos se despidieran pronto de sus visitas. Llegó a un pequeño parque y frunció el ceño al ver tanta luz. Esperó a que sus pupilas se acostumbraran a aquella luminosidad para seguir caminando.

Una pequeña e inmóvil figura, sentada, dándole la espalda, en una de las pocas partes sin luz de aquel parque, llamó su atención y, como si de un imán se tratara, sus pies se movieron hacia ella.

"Hola" – saludó la pequeña niña de ropas blancas y sedoso cabello negro, que le caía hasta la cintura.

Darío pegó un respingo. ¿Cómo se había percatado aquella humana de su acercamiento si no había hecho ni el más mínimo ruido?

"Acércate" – pidió la delicada voz infantil que se escuchaba muy pagada de si misma. Darío dejó de respirar, para ver si de esa manera la humana dejaba de llamarle, más no fue así – "Vamos, no seas tímido, no muerdo. ¿Tu si?"

"Si" – se animó a contestar con una traviesa sonrisa levantando las comisuras de sus labios. Escuchó como la niña también reía, logrando que su garganta levantara un alegre y delicado sonido.

Se decidió por caminar hasta situarse frente a ella y, cuando así fue, sintió, por primera vez, una extraña punzada en su corazón. _Imposible_, pensó, puesto que, se suponía, esa parte de su cuerpo estaba completamente muerta. Aún así, no pudo deshacerse de la idea de que aquella niñita era lo más hermoso que hubiera visto jamás. Lo primero que sus ojos contemplaban de manera diferente.

Si, había visto a miles de mujeres hermosas, como Esme y Rose; como a Alice y a Bella; como Heidi y Jane; sin embargo, la imagen de la niña que se presentaba frente a él era completamente diferente a los miles de rostros femeninos que él pudiera recordar en todos sus años de eternidad.

"Mi nombre es Violeta" – informó la pequeña, con una amable sonrisa adornando su rostro color canela

Darío se fijó en sus ojos, que tenían un aire perturbador dentro de su color aceitunado.

"¿Cómo te llamas?" – volvió a hablar la niña y, a pesar de su amabilidad, ésta no dirigía la mirada hacia la dirección de su locutor.

"Darío" –

"Mucho gusto, Darío" – dijo Violeta, tendiendo su mano hacia el frente: dirección equivocada, ya que Darío no se encontraba en aquel lugar, si no un poco más hacia la derecha.

¿Sería posible que…?

"Lo siento si mi actitud te parece extraña. Tal vez no te has dado cuenta, pero no puedo ver"

Su manita seguía tendida hacia el frente, así que Darío, antes de pensar en algo más, la cogió, olvidándose de un importante detalle: la temperatura tan baja de su piel.

Ya fue demasiado tarde para cuando él quiso retirar su mano, ésta ya se encontraba cubierta por otra, de una temperatura deliciosamente calida. Y fue así como pudo comprender mucho mejor las palabras con las que sus hermanos se referían a la calidez de Bella y Alice. Darío siempre pensó entender a la perfección la naturaleza humana, pero fue en ese momento en que reconoció que vivía en la completa ignorancia. Todo lo que anteriormente había presenciado, era nada en comparación con aquella extraña sensación que sintió filtrarse por su piel.

"Estas muy frío" – señaló la niña – "¿Acaso no vienes cubierto?" – preguntó mientras alargaba su bracito y, tentaba, con la llena de sus dedos, la negra y delgada camisa del vampiro – "Toma" – ofreció, alcanzándole su calientita bufanda de lana color blanca

"No, gracias. Estoy bien" – se apresuró a rechazar Darío. No quería que aquel ligero cuerpo se desprotegiera por culpa suya. La niña no discutió. Se volvió a acomodar la prenda alrededor de su cuello e hizo un movimiento con la mano, invitando a su compañero para que se sentase a su lado.

Éste obedeció, deslizándose hacia el lugar con movimientos cautelosos y la fija clavada en ella. Analizando cada detalle de su expresión. ¿Acaso no se sentía incomoda a su lado?

"Te mueves como un fantasma. Casi no puedo escucharte y, no es que te quiera presumir, pero, me han dicho que, ignorando mi ceguera, tengo los sentidos muy bien desarrollados"

"Lo creo" murmuró Darío, aún sorprendido de que una humana (más bien, una niña humana) fuera capaz de escucharle.

Fue ahí cuando también se terminó de percatar de otro detalle: Violeta era una niña. Si, una niña mortal, normal y corriente, sin ningún año más de los que aparentaba tener y, sin embargo, no actuaba como tal.

"Es la primera vez que vienes" – no fue una pregunta – "lo sé por que yo vengo todos los sábados y domingos, que es cuando el internado nos trae"

"¿Internado?"

Violeta asintió

"Mis padres murieron hace tres años por una extraña enfermedad… Darío, ¿Cuál es tu edad?"

"Ocho años" – respondió, de manera automática, suponiendo que la pregunta había sido formulada para cambiar el rumbo de la conversación.

"Yo tengo siete, pronto cumpliré los ocho también… ¿Vienes solo? ¿Dónde están tus padres?"

"Ellos también murieron, hace mucho tiempo. Pero vivo con mis hermanos"

"Al menos no estas solo"

"¿Tu si?"

"No" – dijo, moviendo su cabeza de derecha a izquierda – "tengo a las monjitas del internado, que me cuidan y, además, sé que mis papas están conmigo"

"¿No tienes amigos?" – preguntó, ante la ausencia de éstos en sus palabras y por la soledad en la cual la había encontrado.

Antes de que la niña pudiera contestarle, un niño de cabello rojo y pecas en la cara se acercó corriendo, con otros dos más flanqueándole. Se plantaron frente a ellos e, ignorando a Darío, comenzaron a cantar

"Violeta no mira y por eso no juega. Violeta no mira y por eso no juega. Violeta no mira y por eso…"

Los groseros infantes ya no terminaron de cantar aquel hiriente himno ya que una sola mirada de Darío había bastado para aventarlos lejos.

Violeta se sobresaltó al escuchar el sordo golpe a unos cuantos metros de ella

"¿Qué fue eso?"

"Se han caído" – contestó el vampiro, de manera fría y conteniéndose por no volver a lanzar lejos a aquellos insignificantes cuerpos que comenzaban a emitir estridentes chillidos.

Era pasmosa la furia que sintió al ver como el semblante de Violeta se ensombrecía conforme aquel canto había subido de tono y el ferviente deseo que tuvo de protegerla…

"No debes de estar triste. Puedes conseguir amigos mejores que éstas personas" – dijo. Violeta volvió a sonreír, alegrando también al inmortal niño

"¡Violeta! ¡Ya es hora de irnos!" – gritó una anciana con voz amorosa

"¡Ya voy!" – anunció la aludida mientras se incorporaba de la banca. Darío tendió, sin previa meditación, su mano hacia ella y ésta la tomó sin vacilación alguna, y aceptó, en silencio, el ser guiada por su compañero hacia donde el grupo de niños se reunían alrededor de cinco ancianas monjitas.

"Gracias" – dijo Violeta, cuando Darío soltó su mano – "Ojala vengas más seguido por acá"

"Si…" – aseguró el pequeño, sin pensarlo dos veces

*************************

Los labios de Jasper y Alice seguían danzando, ocultos en la mágica penumbra e la habitación. El muchacho podía sentir como sus mejillas estaban calidas por las manos que en ella se posaban y, en un movimiento inconciente, ciñó aún más la pequeña cintura que sostenía, provocando que Alice moviera sus manos hacia su pecho, para separar sus bocas y poder adquirir un poco de aliento.

El gesto fue simple y delicado, pero Jasper lo entendió al instante.

"Lo siento" – murmuró, cuando su boca se vio ligeramente alejada de la otra

Ante la imposibilidad de hablar, Alice optó por tranquilizarle, regalándole una tímida sonrisa.

"Espero no tomes mi atrevimiento como una falta de respeto a tu persona…"

"Jasper" – interrumpió Alice, tratando de ocultar lo divertido que le parecía el ver la inquietud del muchacho – "Todo esta bien. No pasó nada"

"¿No pasó nada?" – repitió el vampiro.

"No, no quise decir eso" – comenzó a explicar rápidamente y se descubrió jugando el papel del cual, segundos antes, se había mofado secretamente – "Quiero decir… quiero decir que… me gustó"

Aquellas palabras llegaron a los oídos del inmortal muchacho de una manera tan armoniosa que le fue sencillo ignorar la sed al ver la acumulación de sangre que se había creado en las mejillas de la muchacha

"Me alegro" – dijo, mientras llevaba una mano hacia el tibio pómulo derecho y lo acariciaba ligeramente – "Por que a mí no solo me gusto. Me encantó"

Alice bajó la mirada. Si no lo hacía, era posible que las mejillas le fueran a estallar de un momento a otro. Japer se deshizo en el deseo de volver a besarla, pero prefirió no hacerlo… ¿Qué pasaba con la paciencia que tanto le caracterizaba?

"¿Seguimos con la clase?" – decidió preguntar. Alice asintió y, tras encender otra vela, la clase comenzó.

La muchacha no lograba coordinar sus movimientos con el arco y el violín se le escapaba de la barbilla constantemente

"Soy un desastre" – farfulló cuando, al haber pasado cerca de una hora, ella aún no podía lograr sacar ni una sola nota.

"Vas bien" – animó el rubio vampiro quien, fuera de perder la paciencia como Alice temía suponer, se encontraba completamente divertido – "Tal vez se deba a que no sea un buen maestro"

"No intentes animarme con una mentira" – resongo la gótica, ignorando que su semblante se mostraba infantilmente enfuruñado, lo cual provocó una carcajada por parte de Jasper.

Jamás le había escuchado reír de esa manera y el sonido le pareció algo hermoso y cautivante. Algo transmisible y único, algo que ella quería escuchar toda su vida.

"No es una mentira. Es una probabilidad"

"Muy mínima" – agregó la humana, sonriendo – "¿Por qué no mejor tocas algo? Así yo misma podré decir si es tu culpa o no de mi deficiencia con el violín"

Aunque lo hubiese deseado, Jasper no podía negarse ante la brillante mirada que aguardaba por su respuesta, así que, con un suspiro de resignación, accedió. Tomó el violín entre sus manos y el instrumento de madera parecía más hermoso debajo de aquella fuerte y varonil quijada.

Sus ojos dorados se fijaron en la menuda figura que tenía al frente y después los cerró para concentrarse en su tarea.

El violín comenzó a cantar…

Alice no tardó mucho en saber de qué melodía se trataba e, hipnotizada por las gentiles y perfectas notas, se dejó caer sobre la cama. Y ahí, ya sentada, contempló fijamente a aquel ángel de cabellos dorados, que se mecía ligeramente al mismo tiempo que hacía bailar el arco sobre las cuerdas para que éstas emitieran más y más notas que se alzaban suavemente sobre la habitación, invitándola a ser parte de ellas.

Y, como si de un ruego al que ella no pudiera desistir, accedió a la invitación y comenzó a cantar, primero, en pequeños murmullos y después con voz delicadamente alta. Hasta que su hermoso cántico llegó a los oídos de Edward.

"Los ángeles cantan por que estas cerca" – musitó, aún sin lograr entender que aquella voz era de Alice – "Quieren robar mi atención de tus besos. Que sigan luchando, no cederé. Soy tu más fiel esclavo"

Bella suspiró profundamente. Sus frentes seguían unidas, al igual que sus manos. Se atrevió a abrir los ojos y, al ver a aquel rostro tan cerca del suyo, se reprendió por haber pensando que todo lo que había visto, tenía pocos minutos, le había resultado hermoso. Nada tenía comparación alguna con aquel pálido joven que tenía frente a frente.

Él era mucho más que una sola palabra.

"_Te quiero",_ pensó en decirle, pero la palabra se le quedó atorada en la garganta al recordar a sus padres. Aquellas dos palabras eran lo último que les había dicho y… una lágrima rodó por su mejilla. Se sintió molesta con ella misma. Sabía que no era el momento para llorar. Estaba feliz, muy feliz. No hacían falta más palabras para saber que Edward le quería y estaba segura que también él sabía que su amor era correspondido de la misma manera. No era momento para llorar, no lo era…

La lágrima mojó la mano derecha del vampiro quien, sin pedir explicaciones, puesto que no las necesitaba, alargó sus brazos para cubrir aquel frágil cuerpo con ellos

"No temas. Ya nunca más estarás sola. Si tu me lo permites, seré tu compañero por toda la eternidad"

Edward sintió como diez dedos se aferraban en la tela trasera de su camisa, sintió como el calido rostro se apretaba a su pecho y sintió como el estomago se le comprimía al notar que aquellas lagrimas comenzaban a salir como una caudalosa fuente tristeza. Levantó entre sus brazos a Bella y se sentó en la orilla de la pequeña barda. Comenzó a mecer su cuerpo lentamente, en un intento de arrullarla, y sus labios se apretaron fuertemente a aquellos cabellos castaños.

"Nunca me dejes" – fue lo único que pidió Bella entre sollozos…

"Jamás" – prometió él

Y esa fue la primera vez que la muchacha lloró verdaderamente en compañía de alguien, quien. Tal y como anteriormente había prometido, sería su compañero por el resto de su existencia.

**Hola. ¿Qué les pareció? Espero les haya agradado ^^- Si gustan, háganmelo saber con un review, ya saben que son muy importantes para mí. Se cuidan y hasta pronto.**

**Atte**

**AnjuDark**


	17. La Visita II

**Esa promesa quizá te haga ambicionar el solio.**

**Pero mira que a veces el demonio nos engaña con la verdad,**

**y nos trae la perdición envuelta en dones que parecen inocentes**

**Macbeth – W. Shakespeare**

**Capítulo 17: La Visita II**

En un lugar de Volterra, cuatro hombres – envueltos por finas y negras capas de terciopelo – sentados sobre grandes y lujosas sillas, muy parecidas a un trono con rústicos detalles, conversaban

"Carlisle, no hemos tenido noticia alguna de nuestros hijos" – señaló el vampiro de largos cabellos negros, llamado Aro – "Ya los extraño"

"Deja que gocen un poco de la libertad que se les ha arrebatado, hermano" – recomendó el rubio vampiro, con voz gentil – "Los tres son demasiado jóvenes. Los más jóvenes de ésta familia, ¿Para qué los quieres encerrados dentro de este castillo subterráneo, en donde las maravillas del mundo se intimidan y no se presentan frente a sus ojos?"

"Ay, Carlisle, siempre con tu gran amor hacia el mundo exterior" – terció Cayo – "Aunque debo admitir que tienes razón, por el momento no se le necesitan aquí. Me pregunto si habrán encontrado a alguien digno de pertenecer a la guardia… Sería interesante ver qué tesoros se pueden añadir a nuestra familia, ¿No es así, Marco?

El aludido no contestó y su gesto siguió tan inalterado como siempre, como si nunca hubiera escuchado la pregunta formulada.

Carlisle se incorporó de su asiento y salió de aquel lugar en completo silencio. En el camino

"Jane" – llamó y, a los pocos segundos, una pequeña figura de cabellos rubios que, al igual que todos que habitaban aquel castillo, llevaban una oscura capa sobre su espalda, apreció frente a él.

"¿Me llamaba, maestro?" – preguntó, mientras hacía una leve reverencia y posaba sus labios sobre el anillo que reposaba en el dedo anular del rubio vampiro

"¿Sabes dónde se encuentra mi esposa?"

"En los jardines, mi señor"

Carlisle asintió, en un gesto de agradecimiento y, tras posar ligeramente su mano sobre los rubios cabellos de la niña, caminó hacia donde ésta le había indicado. No tardó mucho en saber que Esme realmente se encontraba ahí. Sintió su dulce aroma invadir sus sentidos, metros antes de llegar.

"Me encanta estar aquí cuando los tengo lejos" – murmuró la hermosa vampiro con rostro de corazón y cabello color caramelo. Carlisle se sentó a su lado y cogió su mano derecha entre las suyas

"Yo también los extraño. Aunque, siendo sincero, prefiero que estén lejos de aquí. Tengo la esperanza que allá, en aquellas tierras que ellos recorren, encuentren a alguien que les de un sentido más luminoso a su existencia"

"Estoy segura que así será" – dijo Esme, mientras acariciaba el rostro de su esposo – "Son muchachos extraordinarios, se merecen lo mejor"

"Maestro" – interrumpió repentinamente la voz de Felix – "Sus hermanos solicitan su presencia ahora mismo"

****************************

"¿Qué ha pasado con tu cuaderno de dibujos?" – preguntó Jasper, mientras le daba un descanso a Alice para recuperarse de su clase de violín.

La chica suspiró pesadamente antes de contestar. Se encontraba agotada, tenía casi un mes desde que a Jasper se le había metido la idea de enseñarle a tocar aquel hermoso – pero complicado – instrumento. Y vaya que tenía un compañero demasiado testarudo que no lograba comprender que esa no era su habilidad…

"Está en mi casa" – contestó

"Antes nunca te separabas de él, ¿Qué pasa ahora?"

"No me gustan los dibujos que he hecho últimamente" – murmuró, mientras bajaba la mirada – "aunque lo intento, no puedo dejar de dibujar aquellos rostros"

"¿Qué rostros?" – preguntó el vampiro, tomando delicadamente las manos de su compañera

"No lo sé" – admitió – "Pero son dos ancianos… y, detrás de ellos, hay más personas.

"¿Me podrías enseñar el dibujo?" – pidió Jasper, con voz suave. Sabiendo que éste bien podía ser una más de aquellas visiones que su novia tenía.

"Tendrás que esperar hasta mañana" – dijo y él asintió, sin querer presionarla más.

Mientras, allá, en la sala, frente a la chimenea, Bella y Edward se encontraban en un completo, pero cómodo, silencio. Bella tenía los ojos cerrados mientras su cabeza reposaba en el hombro de su novio y éste pasaba, una y otra vez, su mano libre sobre sus cabellos y, con la otra, sostenía un libro que se encontraba leyendo.

"Edward" – llamó, con voz baja

"¿Qué pasa?" – preguntó rápidamente el vampiro, dejando el libro por un lado

"¿Dónde esta Darío?" –

"Nos dijo que iba a salir. Últimamente ha optado por salir todos los fines de semana por la noche" _Me pregunto qué habrá encontrado que llame tanto su atención"_ – agregó, cavilando para si mismo.

"¿No crees que es muy pequeño para andar solo por las calles a estas horas"

Edward rió entre dientes

"No. Él se sabe cuidar muy bien"

Bella frunció el ceño, pero tal gesto no fue visto por el vampiro. ¿Qué era lo que con tanto afán guardaban los Cullen?

"Edward" – volvió a llamar – "¿También Jasper y Darío tienen aquella extraña enfermedad de la que me hablaste?"

El muchacho dudó dos segundos antes de contestar y, después, asintió silenciosamente

"¿Qué enfermedad es? No me has dicho su nombre

_Vampirismo _

"Pronto lo sabrás" – volvió a contestar y, suspirando profundamente, pegó sus labios hacia los cabellos castaños – "Pronto sabrás muchas cosas, mi Bella".

************************************

Darío se encaminó hacia el parque y no tardó mucho en encontrarla. Se acercó de manera sigilosa, jugando con la pequeña secretamente para ver si ésta lograba escucharle una vez más. Sin embargo, el juego duró poco, se acabó cuando Violeta rió quedamente

"Darío, ya sé que estas ahí" – anunció y el vampiro bufó resignadamente, mientras se acercaba ya con pasos rápidos hacia donde la niña le esperaba sentada, como todos los fines de semana por la noche.

"Me alegro que hayas venido"

"Te prometí que lo haría" – recordó y la pequeña rió.

Después, cuando el pequeño sonido de alegría cesó de su garganta, rebuscó en una bolsita que tenía sobre sus piernas y, de ella, sacó una bolita gruesa de tela color negra y se la tendió a Darío

"¿Y esto?" – preguntó él, mientras recibía lo que la niña le daba

"Míralo" – indicó

Darío extendió poco a poco la tela, hasta que la bolita se deshizo y tomo forma de una bonita bufanda, a juego con un par de guantes

"No soy muy buena para tejer" – comenzó a explicar Violeta – "pero espero te guste, al menos, tiene tu color favorito"

"¿Cómo sabes que me gusta el color negro?" – preguntó Darío, realmente asombrado puesto que ella no miraba y no recordaba haberle mencionado anteriormente aquel detalle

Violeta se encogió de hombros

"Simplemente lo sé" – contestó

El vampiro miró por otro momento el presente y pasó sus fríos dedos sobre la suave tela. Sonrió para si mismo al mismo tiempo que sentía una agradable sensación recorrer su cuerpo

"Gracias" – dijo, mientras se ponía los guantes y la bufanda

Violeta estiró sus labios en una cálida sonrisa y, después, comenzó a toser. Darío se sobresaltó

"¿Te encuentras bien?"

"Si. Es solo una gripe" – calmó la niña y volvió a sonreír. Después, pegó un fuerte respingó y movió su cabecita de un lado a otro, de manera muy inquieta

"¿Qué pasa?" – preguntó el pequeño, haciendo exactamente lo mismo.

"Hay alguien cerca" –

Darío se puso de pie rápidamente al comprender que ese _alguien_ no podía ser un humano – lo hubiese escuchado sin problema alguno – cubrió a Violeta con su espalda y miró a su alrededor: Todos en el parque se encontraban ajenos a aquella situación

"Largo, aquí no es territorio de caza" – siseó con voz rápida, pensando que Violeta no podría entenderle

"¿Territorio de caza?" – repitió ésta – "¿Qué significa eso?"

Antes de que Darío pudiera sobresaltarse, un enorme vampiro salió de las sombras

"Emmett, Rose" – reconoció, sintiéndose levemente aliviado

"Darío, ¿Qué haces aquí?" – preguntó la rubia y hermosa vampiro realmente extrañada. Que ella recordase, el más pequeño de los Vulturi no era muy fanático a relacionarse con los humanos

"Lo mismo debería de preguntar" – contestó

"Llévanos con Edward y Jasper, es urgente. Necesitamos hablar con todos ustedes" – informó Emmett, quien, por primera vez, no mostraba su despreocupado semblante.

Darío asintió y, volviéndose hacia Violeta, dijo:

"Me tengo que ir, pero, te veré pronto" – prometió mientras tomaba sus manos entre las suyas

La pequeña humana asintió, y no pudo ocultar en su rostro la tristeza que tan repentina separación le causaba.

Al llegar a la oculta casa del bosque, Rose levantó una ceja de manera incrédula

"Ustedes nunca van a cambiar" – dijo, al ver el estilo tan barroco de la construcción.

Edward y Jasper aparecieron caminando (a paso humano) frente a ellos. Las dos visitas no pudieron ocultar el asombro que sintieron al ver como sus hermanos sostenían, a su lado, la mano humana de dos jovencitas.

"Emmett, Rose" – dijo Jasper, a forma de saludo – "Que gusto verlos"

"Igualmente" –contestó el enorme vampiro, con una extensa sonrisa en los labios

"¿Y no nos van a presentar a sus compañeras?" – intervino Rose

Edward y Jasper intercambiaron miradas y, al pasar dos segundos, encontraron absurda la cautela con que estaban actuando. Sabían que no había peligro. Emmett y Rose eran incapaces de hacerle daño a un humano y, mucho menos, a alguien que representaba importancia en la vida de su familia

"Ellas son Alice y Bella" – anunció Edward, señalando a cada una con su mano – "Son nuestras compañeras"

"Mucho gusto" – dijeron los dos nuevos vampiros y, después, reemplazando su semblante amable por uno más sombrío, agregaron – "Se necesita su presencia en Volterra. Carlisle les manda a llamar. Es muy urgente"

En un movimiento reflejo, Bella apretó fuertemente la mano de Edward al comprender el significado de aquellas palabras. Éste correspondió el gesto y acarició la palma de su mano, con uno de sus dedos, para tranquilizarla.

"Iremos a dejar a Bella y a Alice a sus casas. En cuanto vengamos, nos explicaran mejor qué es lo que pasa" – propuso Jasper y los otros dos jóvenes asintieron – "Darío, guíalos hacia la sala, en seguida regresamos"

Edward y Jasper se separaron para llevar a sus respectivas novias a sus hogares

"Te vas a ir" – le dijo Bella, cuando habían llegado ya al umbral de su casa.

"No lo sé" – contestó, con voz suave – "Todavía tenemos que hablar con Rose y Emmett. Tal vez no sea necesario"

"Pero si lo es…" – murmuró la chica, bajando la mirada y sintiendo como su estomago se contraía fuertemente por la sola idea de alejarse de aquel pálido muchacho

"Si lo es" – interrumpió, mientras tomaba aquel cálido rostro entre sus manos – "Te prometo que regresaré contigo lo más pronto posible"

Intentó unir su mirada con la de Bella, pero ella no se lo permitió. No quería que viera en sus ojos el terrible dolor que su partida le acusaba, no quería que él se sintiera atado por ella… y, sin embargo, otra parte de su interior le gritaba que le rogase por que se quedara a su lado.

"Bella" – llamó – "No te dejaría nunca. ¿Acaso no te he dicho que mi vida depende de ti, desde el día en que te conocí? Si no es así, te lo digo ahora con una simples palabras, que solo contigo sé cuánto significan: Te amo"

La muchacha respingó al escucharle. Era la primera vez que Edward le decía _Te amo_ y… qué hermosa sensación de dicha fue la que embargo su corazón.

Levantó la mirada para verle y se encontró con aquel par de pupilas doradas, derretidas bajo el lúgubre manto de la noche. Se dejó perder en aquel mar líquido color ocre y, después, con un tierno y emotivo impulso, susurró

"Yo también..." –

Edward emitió una pequeña risita de puro placer. Aunque sabía que Bella le quería, era algo extraordinariamente reconfortante el haber escuchado de sus labios aquella pequeña – pero significativa – confesión.

"Gracias por hacerlo" – murmuró y, manteniendo sus manos en aquel coloreado rostro, comenzó a inclinar su cuerpo para acercar sus labios hacia aquellos que le esperaban dulcemente entreabiertos.

Por su parte, Jasper y Alice habían llegado ya a aquel inmenso árbol que los cubría de la vista de su madre.

Para el rubio vampiro no habían hecho falta las palabras para percatarse del abatimiento que embargaba a su novia y, de la misma manera silenciosa con la que habían recorrido todo ese camino, tomó una de sus manos y la besó delicadamente.

"Siempre seré tuyo, y lo sabes" – murmuró, aún sin separar sus labios de aquella blanquecina piel – "Aunque me tenga que ir, volveré pronto hacia ti"

Alice suspiró profundamente y asintió, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

"Mañana te veo en la escuela y ahí te diré si es necesario ir a Volterra o no" – agregó – "Haré todo lo posible por que no sea así. No tienes idea de lo mucho que también me duele el pensar estar lejos de ti" – volvió a besar la mano de la muchacha y, cuando enderezó su espalda, acercó sus labios hacia la suave mejilla derecha – "Descansa, mi pequeño y oscuro ángel"

Alice cerró los ojos y llevó sus manos hacia los rubios cabellos de su novio, los cuales jaló con delicadeza para que su boca se juntara con la suya.

Jasper no opuso resistencia alguna y, tomando con sus manos aquella fina cintura, movió de manera más insistente sus labios para poder saborear aquel delicioso y tortuoso dulce sabor que tanto le embriagaba.

**Hola. Bueno pues ya empezaran los problemas mujajajajajajajaja, lo siento, no puedo evitarlo ^^. Pero prometo que no serán muchos ^^. Así que tranquilos todos. En fin, ¿Qué les ha parecido? Si gustan, dejen su opinión con un review y, aprovechando, me dan más motivación para escribir ^^.**

**Gracias**

**Atte. AnjuDark**


	18. Despedidas

"**Ahora sé, tanto como si creo en el infierno, como si no,**

**que uno no deja de amar por el hecho de**

**estar dedicado al mal."**

**Lestat el vampiro – Anne Rice**

**"Volveré tan pronto que no tendrás tiempo de extrañarme.**

**Cuida mi corazón... lo he dejado contigo"**

**Eclipse – Stephenie Meyer**

**Capítulo 18: Despedidas**

"Bien, hemos llegado" – anunció Jasper al entrar a la habitación en la que los vampiros adultos les esperaban – "¿Cuál es el motivo por el cual Carlisle nos manda a buscar y a llamar?"

Edward entró detrás de él y miró hacia Darío de forma inquisitiva. Éste negó lentamente con la cabeza, dándole a entender que no sabía aún el motivo de la repentina visita.

Los dos vampiros adolescentes se sentaron a un costado del niño y clavaron la mirada sobre sus hermanos mayores.

"El motivo por el cual hemos venido" – comenzó a decir Rose – "Es por que la guardia se ha percatado de extrañas presencias alrededor de nuestro hogar"

"Se teme que sea un atentado contra todos nosotros" – agregó Emmett

"¿Un atentado?" – repitió Edward, de manera incrédula – "Es absurdo, ¿Quién podría atreverse a atacar a nuestra guardia?"

"Un aquelarre de vampiros rebeldes" – contestó Rose, de manera automática – "Vampiros que están cansados de nuestras normas, que están cansados de vivir en anonimato"

"Aún así, dudo mucho que causen algún problema" – repuso Jasper – "Somos demasiados, aún sin nosotros tres…"

"Esto no es un juego" – interrumpió la rubia vampiro, con voz firme – "Si las cosas fueran así de fáciles, no hubiéramos perdido el tiempo viajando hasta acá. Como ustedes mismos han dicho: no cualquier aquelarre se atrevería a atacarnos. Todos los de nuestra raza saben lo poderosa que es la guardia Vulturi y lo respetables que son nuestros maestros y, por lo mismo, si piensan iniciar una guerra contra nosotros, es por que están preparados y no podemos darnos el lujo de correr riesgos"

Darío, Edward y Jasper intercambiaron sendas miradas y, con un suspiro de resignación, Darío preguntó

"¿Cuánto tiempo creen que se nos necesitaría allá?"

"No lo sabemos" – contestó Emmett – "Supongo que el tiempo en que duden en atacar…"

"¿Y cuándo tendríamos que partir?" – preguntó Jasper, temeroso de saber la respuesta

"Mañana mismo, en cuanto la hora del crepúsculo caiga" – informó Rose – "así Darío no tendrá problema alguno"

Los tres muchachos bajaron la mirada y, en un movimiento perfectamente inconciente y sincronizado, empuñaron las manos sobre sus rodillas.

Cada mente viajó hacia la persona especial que estaban obligados a abandonar por tiempo indeterminado: Alice, Bella… Violeta. Pero, bien sabían que, aparte de ser una obligación, era una responsabilidad el cuidar de sus maestros, de sus leyes. Si los vampiros se revelaran ante los humanos, muchas muertes serían cobradas y el desastre llegaría al mundo de manera incontrolable. _Ellas _estarían en peligro al encontrarse, más expuestas que nunca, ante la sed de su raza.

Definitivamente, tenían que ir. Por ellas, por ellos.

"De acuerdo" – asintió Edward, hablando por los tres.

"¿Llevaran a las humanas con ustedes?" – inquirió Emmett, refiriéndose a Jasper y Edward

"No" – negaron rápidamente, al unísono

"Ellas no saben que son vampiros" – aventuró Rose – "¿Acaso no piensan convertirlas?"

"Si, pero no ahora" – dijo Jasper – "convertirlas ahora es arriesgarlas igual, o más, que siendo humanas. Iremos con ustedes, pero ellas se quedan"

"Bien, es su decisión" – asintió la hermosa muchacha, quien luchaba por no dar a demostrar la felicidad que le daba el saber que sus hermanos, al fin, habían encontrado a sus compañeras.

Rose nunca había sido muy dada a hacer públicos sus sentimientos y siempre se había caracterizado por poseer una hermosura excepcionalmente frívola.

Darío se puso de pie y salió de aquel lugar en completo silencio, sorprendiendo con su repentina actitud, a sus hermanos.

Edward frunció el ceño y le siguió al segundo siguiente.

Encontró al pequeño vampiro recargado en la ventana, con la grisácea mirada perdida en el paisaje del bosque sombrío. Su inocente semblante lucía apesadumbrado. Caminó hacia él y se acomodó a su costado derecho. Esperó en silencio a que hablara, más el niño no articuló palabra alguna, ni si quiera le miró.

"¿Pasa algo, Darío?" – preguntó – "Sabes que puedes confiar en mi" – recordó, al obtener como respuesta un interminable silencio.

El aludido lo pensó durante un momento. Intentó buscar las palabras con las cuales confiarle su secreto y, al no hallarlas, giró su cuerpo para encarar a su hermano y, con un gesto en la mano, le indicó que bajara su cuerpo para que quedase a la altura del suyo.

Edward obedeció sin protestar y, cuando se halló frente a frente con el pequeño, éste clavó su mirada en la suya. Edward supo lo que le estaba pidiendo, pero aún así, quiso estar completamente seguro.

"¿Quieres que te lea la mente?"

Darío asintió y, con esto, el otro vampiro comenzó a adentrarse en los recuerdos de su hermano. Comenzó a leer todo, no era la primera vez que lo hacía y, sin embargo, los detalles habitando en la mente de Darío, cuando éste apenas y nació como vampiro, le golpeaban siempre con la misma dolorosa fuerza.

Era demasiado impactante el poder ver la desolación que lo cubrió cuando, siendo aun un niño, no lograba entender todo lo que pasaba: la pérdida de sus padres, la repentina sed de su garganta, el movimiento de los objetos a su voluntad… recorrió rápidamente todos esos detalles hasta situarse a la actualidad: La impresión que había tenido de Bella y Alice y el amor que les tuvo al instante, el día en que las visitó y les hizo llegar la invitación y, por último, y lo más importante – lo que Darío realmente quería hacerle saber – :la imagen de una pequeña niña sentada en un oscuro lugar de un parque y el amor que Darío sentía por ella.

Edward se separó con un sobresalto y jadeando por la impresión. La complicada mente de su hermano (al igual que la de Jasper, Carlisle, Aro y Alice) le dejaba, en cierto modo, agotado.

"Es una niña" – dijo, aún jadeando

Darío bajó la mirada, avergonzado. Si, era una niña, y él estaba dispuesto a transformarla para hacerla su compañera.

"Y la amas" – agregó Edward, cuando su mente estuvo ya más tranquila.

"Sé que eso no es justificación para tan grande egoísmo de mi parte"

"Ella está sola en el mundo. Solo te tiene a ti"

"Ahora comprendo el miedo que sienten ustedes de convertir a Bella y a Alice" – admitió – "Ahora sé qué tipo de inquietud experimentan… Yo tampoco quiero que Violeta me llegue a odiar un día por condenarla a este tipo de vida, pero, tampoco la quiero dejar. No logro si quiera el pensar cómo podría vivir ahora sin ella"

Edward posó una de sus manos sobre el pequeño hombro

"Tú siempre has sido el que mejor decisiones sabe tomar y, esta vez, no será la excepción. ¿Recuerdas lo que nos dijiste noches atrás?

Darío asintió

"Entonces, tu tampoco dejes pasar la oportunidad que el destino te esta poniendo frente a tus ojos. Habla con ella, explícale tu situación y dale a elegir. Esa oportunidad Bella y Alice no la tienen, ve eso como una ventaja"

"Gracias" – dijo el pequeño, al sentirse mucho más tranquilo de haber podido desahogarse

"Mañana nos iremos, nosotros si podremos despedirnos de Bella y Alice pero tú…"

"También iré mañana"

"Pero tú no puedes…"

"Llevaré la capa y tratare de exponerme lo menos que pueda" – calmó

"Nosotros te podemos llevar, después de despedirnos de Bella y Alice. No hay necesidad de tanto drama" – terció Jasper, entrando a la estancia.

Ni Darío ni Edward se sintieron sorprendidos, o incómodos, de que su hermano hubiera escuchado parte de la conversación. Al fin de cuentas, siempre habían sido ellos tres y, por el contrario, Darío se apresuró en contarle los detalles que ignoraba.

*****************************

Al día siguiente, Alice caminaba al lado de Bella y su semblante lucía completamente desolado, no sabía por qué, pero estaba segura de que Jasper se iría.

Bella, por el contrario, aún conservaba la vaga esperanza de que no fuese así. Se encontraron con sus respectivas parejas dos cuadras antes de llegar a la escuela. Ambas se dirigieron hacia las pálidas manos que les esperaban y, sin decir palabra alguna, cada una tomó un rumbo diferente.

"Sé que te vas" – murmuró Alice, al llegar junto con Jasper a una enorme roca en donde se sentaron – "No es necesario que digas un adiós"

"Y no lo pensaba decir" – dijo éste – "Por que no es un adiós lo que te vengo a ofrecer, si no un _hasta pronto_. Un reencuentro muy próximo. Sabes, así con la misma seguridad de que hoy nos tenemos que separar, que en poco tiempo regresaré a ti, lo sabes"

"Si" – admitió Alice, con una pequeña sonrisa – "Pero el saber que te encuentras lejos, así sea un minuto o dos, me carcome el alma como los gusanos a los muertos"

Jasper estiró los brazos alrededor del pequeño cuerpo de su novia y la atrajo hacia él. Suspiró profundamente al desconocer cuántos días – tal vez semanas – tendrían que pasar para volverse a encontrar pegado a tan cálida sensación

"Te amo. Pronto estaremos juntos" – murmuró dulcemente sobre su oído. Era lo único que podía decir en ese momento

"Lo sé…" – dijo Alice y no pudo evitar derramar una lagrima por su partida.

*********************************

Mientras, Bella y Edward caminaban hacia un gran roble que se ubicaba cerca del bosque.

Ella no se atrevía levantar la mirada, temía encontrarse con la despedida incrustada en el dorado de aquellas pupilas. Edward tampoco se atrevía a hablar, jamás antes se había sentido tan vulnerable. El saberse lejos de ella le causaba una sensación de tristeza nunca antes conocida o experimentada. Dejó la caja negra que llevaba entre manos y la colocó sobre el suelo. Quería tener sus dedos libres para recorrer aquella piel, de la cual estaría lejos dentro de pocos minutos.

"Bella" – llamó con un susurro y la chica levantó la mirada en un movimiento completamente inconciente. Simplemente, no podía resistirse al llamado de aquella voz tan suave – "Me voy…"

A la muchacha se le cerró la garganta y sintió como los ojos comenzaban a humedecerse, aunque lo había supuesto, y había intentado resignarse a la idea, el dolor era incontrolable. Apretó fuertemente las manos, que colgaban a sus costados, en un intento de controlar el llanto. No quería llorar, no quería que Edward se fuera con esa imagen suya.

"Pronto vendré contigo" – prometió el vampiro, sintiéndose desesperado por que, a su dolor, se sumaba el pesar de aquellas perlas marrones – "Será poco tiempo…"

Calló cuando sintió como el cuerpo de Bella se había aventado al suyo y apretaba su rostro contra su pecho.

"No, por favor, no" - pidió mientras enrollaba sus brazos alrededor de ella – "No quiero que llores, no por mí"

"Lo siento" – musitó Bella entre sollozos y Edward esperó a que se calmase.

No tomó mucho tiempo, tal vez uno o dos minutos. Bella se separó de aquel pecho – que parecía inaudible, pero no le dio importancia ya que, seguramente, tanta música pesada le había dañado ya su audición – y se secó las negras lágrimas con la mano.

Edward le ayudó, paseando delicadamente su dedo pulgar por sus mejillas manchadas. Bella levantó la mirada y, al encontrarse con aquel par de ojos dorados, la volvió a bajar, completamente avergonzada por su actitud. El vampiro rió entre dientes y se inclinó un poco para depositar un beso sobra la frente de la muchacha.

"Te quiero" – susurró – "Y… te quiero pedir una disculpa"

"¿Una disculpa? ¿Por qué?" – preguntó Bella, realmente extrañada.

Ella sabía que, si Edward se tenía que ir, no era por que él así lo desease, si no por un urgente llamado de su familia. ¿Acaso se sentía él culpable de ello?

"Te prometí que jamás te iba a dejar" – recordó y se encaminó hacia la caja que había dejado en el suelo. La levantó y se la tendió a Bella

La gótica frunció el ceño al ver la negra caja de mediana dimensión, adornada con un moño de color morado oscuro.

"¿Y esto?" – inquirió, cogiendo el objeto

"Es una forma de no fallar tanto a mi promesa. Ábrelo" – indicó, con una sonrisa, mientras la jalaba hacia el suelo para que se sentaran.

Bella levantó una de sus cejas de manera escéptica al ver como los ojos de su novio brillaban por una emoción no lograba entender. Miró la caja por otro momento y, después, con movimientos lentos – pero realmente curiosos – comenzó a desatar el moño. La curiosidad incrementó al ver que _algo_ en la caja se movía constantemente.

Levantó la tapa y dilató los ojos, al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa se ensanchaba en sus negros labios, al contemplar lo que en ella había.

Un gatito negro con ojos plateados le maulló y ella lo cogió entre sus manos con mucho cuidado.

"¿Te gusta?" – preguntó Edward al ver que Bella apretaba el animalito contra su mejilla

"Me encanta…" – murmuró y, poniendo de nuevo al pequeño felino en la cajita, estiró las manos para atrapar, con ellas, el pálido rostro que también sonreía – "Muchas gracias" – susurró y, sin dar tiempo a que su novio contestara, unió sus labios con los de él.

Edward suspiró profundamente cuando aquella miel intoxicante llegó a su lengua. Sus manos se movieron hacia la cintura de la muchacha y, sin querer, había rozado parte de sus piernas que, a pesar de las mallas que las cubrían, se sintieron deseables bajo aquel fugaz contacto. Se estremeció nada más el imaginar el poder volver a rozar aquella piel y, con un movimiento completamente inconciente, la fue acostando, poco a poco, sobre el césped. Bella no se opuso ante tal movimiento, al contrario, su mano se dirigió hacia los brazos fuertes que se encontraban cubiertos por la negra tela y aferró sus dedos en ellos. Suspiró profundamente al sentir como aquellas manos varoniles se apretaban a su cintura. El frío placer traspasó la tela cubierta de encaje y llegó hasta su estomago…

Un pequeño, pero insistente, maullido los trajo a la realidad y Edward realmente lo agradeció. No quería ni imaginarse qué hubiera podido pasar de haber seguido con su arranque. Se separó de Bella lentamente, sus labios húmedos no ayudaban mucho para su autocontrol.

"Lo siento" – murmuró mientras tomaba al gatito y se lo daba a Bella. Ésta lo recibió de buena manera, apretando al animalito contra su pecho, que latía desbocado.

"Gracias" – musitó y, por primera vez, un incomodo silencio se levantó entre ellos.

"¿Qué nombre le piensas poner?" – preguntó el vampiro, al cabo de unos segundos

"No sé" – admitió la muchacha – "¿Qué te parece _Niebla_?"

"Niebla es un bonito nombre" – acordó el muchacho con una sonrisa, que se borró al ver que el semblante de su novia se ensombrecía de nuevo – "¿Qué ocurre?" – quiso saber, llevando la mano hacia su quijada, para poder verle mejor.

"Prométeme que volverás pronto" – pidió Bella, con los ojos otra vez hinchados

Edward volvió a besarla, con el mismo fervor y anhelo, pero controlando mejor su instinto pasional

"Lo prometo" – susurró, entre besos.

************************************

Darío, por su parte, había llegado al orfanato, con ayuda de sus hermanos, quienes le esperaban en el carro, con Rose y Emmett, y había sido recibido calidamente por las monjitas de ahí

"Oh, tú eres el amiguito de Violeta, ¿verdad?" – preguntaron, en cuanto lo vieron aparecer por la puerta, ignorando el detalle de la capa que le cubría

Él asintió.

"Pasa" – indicaron – "Nos alegra que hayas venido. Ella no se encuentra muy bien de salud"

"¿Qué tiene?" – preguntó al instante

"Una pequeña gripe" – contestó otra señora – "No es nada grave, pero ven, acompáñame, le hará bien el verte. Ella nos habla mucho de ti"

Darío siguió a la mujer hasta el final de un extenso pasillo y entró, cuando se le indicó, al pequeño cuarto en donde vio a Violeta, acostada en la cama. Se acercó rápidamente hacia ella y, en cuanto estuvo a su lado, la tomó por las manos.

"¿Darío?" – preguntó la niña, puesto que aquella frialdad tan reconfortante solo podía ser de él – "No esperaba a que vinieras a verme aquí. Ha sido una sorpresa muy grata"

"¿Cómo te sientes?" – exigió saber el vampiro, sin poder ocultar la desesperación en su voz infantil. Veía a la niña demasiado pálida y débil

"Bien. Es solo un resfriado, pero, cuéntame ¿Por qué has venido hoy y a esta hora a verme? No mal interpretes mis palabras" – se apresuró a añadir – "Es solo que me he dado cuenta que no te gusta salir de día. Me imagino que se ha de tratar de algo importante"

"Vengo a despedirme" – informó Darío, con voz baja – "Tengo que ir a Volterra, mi familia adoptiva nos ha mandado a llamar"

"Entiendo" – asintió Violeta, con una sonrisa triste – "¿Volverás?" – preguntó, sin poderlo evitar, aferrando su manita a la mano que le sostenía

"Si, volveré pronto" - prometió

"Te voy a extrañar" – confesó Violeta, con una pequeña sonrisa

Un golpe de nudillos llamó a la puerta y, al instante después, una monjita entró

"Tus hermanos te llaman" – anunció al pequeño – "Dicen que ya es momento de irse"

Darío volvió a asentir y la monjita se retiró, no sin antes regalarle una amable sonrisa

"Te veo pronto" – murmuró, mientras se disponía a alejarse.

Un diminuto jalón le impidió ponerse de pie. Violeta aferró, con todas sus fuerzas, su manita con la suya y sus aceitunados ojos brillaron llenos de dolor.

"Darío, te quiero"

Nunca antes un sentimiento tan hermoso recorrió aquel inmortal cuerpo, hasta ese entonces. El pequeño vampiro se inclinó hacia la niña que luchaba por no llorar y, sin pensarlo dos veces, presionó, por un breve momento, sus labios contra los de ella.

"Yo también te quiero, Violeta" – confesó – "Pronto estaremos juntos, otra vez" – prometió una vez más y, después, se fue.

**Bien, pues creo que este capítulo es el más largo que he escrito – y escribiré – de la historia. ¿Qué les ha parecido? Espero no haya sido muy tedioso :-S En fin, ya saben: me encantaría recibir su opinión con un review ^^. En realidad, no saben lo mucho que me motivan.**

**Cuídense y, hasta luego.**

**Atte**

**AnjuDark**


	19. La Guardia Vulturi

****

**En memoria de Dady´s little cannibal. No tuve el gusto de conocerte, pero, tus historias hablan mucho de ti. Siempre se te recordará.**

**Un fuego apaga otro fuego.**

**Una pena se calma con el sufrimiento de otra.**

**Un dolor desesperado, con el dolor de otro se remedia.**

**Toma en tus ojos alguna nueva infección **

**y morirá el veneno del mal antiguo.**

**Romeo y Julieta – W. Shakespeare**

**Capítulo 19: La Guardia Vulturi**

Los vampiros llegaron justamente en la caída del ocaso. Bajaron del auto, todos cubiertos con sus finas capas, y se encaminaron hacia el callejón que les llevaría a casa. Darío, Jasper y Edward se sintieron extraños al estar rodeados, otra vez, por todos sus hermanos quienes los esperaban ya reunidos en el salón principal. Tenían esa extraña sensación de haber pasado décadas – en lugar de meses – tras no haber pisado aquel sitio y, debían admitir, que se debía a una principal razón: lo mucho que extrañaban a sus humanas que les esperaban en Forks.

En cuanto traspasaron la puerta, Esme – quien, a diferencia de todos los que se encontraban ahí, portaba una capa de color perla – fue la primero en arrojarse para recibirlos. Sus cálidas manos se pasearon por cada uno de los tres rostros con amor completamente fraternal. Carlisle le siguió y, detrás de él, venía Aro.

La aparente indiferencia de Marco y Cayo no se les hizo extraña ni ofensiva, sabían que, a diferencia del empalagoso Aro, ellos exageraban en frialdad y desinterés. Inclinaron sus rostros ante ellos, haciendo una pequeña reverencia, y se dirigieron primero hacia Carlisle, a quien le besaron el anillo que reposaba en su dedo anular. Después, con un pequeño suspiro, se dirigieron hacia Aro. Sabían que, en cuanto sus labios tocaran aquel anillo, él lo sabría todo.

Y así fue. El primero fue Edward, después le siguió Jasper y, por último, Darío. El anciano vampiro se sintió mareado ante las esplendidas imágenes que sus hijos les habían mostrado.

"Sorprendente" – musitó – "Realmente asombroso. Aunque he de admitir que me siento desilusionado, me hubiese encantado conocerlas lo antes posible"

"Y lo harás" – prometió Edward – "Pero no queremos arriesgarlas por ahora. Te pedimos que comprendas nuestra situación y aceptes esta pequeña condición. Así como tu no quisieras perder a unas nuevas, y poderosas, hijas, nosotros no queremos perder a nuestras eternas compañeras"

"Si, lo sé" – admitió Aro, con una amable sonrisa – "No se preocupen" – suspiró resignadamente – "A pesar de que nuestra especie vence las barreras del tiempo, la impaciencia es un defecto que comparto con los humanos"

"¿De qué tanto están hablando?" – exigió saber Cayo

"Lo siento, hermanos míos. Me dejé llevar por la emoción y he ignorado sus presencias" - se disculpó Aro – "Y no es para menos, lo que les voy a decir los dejara a todos completamente cautivados y felices, al igual que a mí: Edward, Jasper y Darío, los miembros más jóvenes y solitarios de esta familia, han encontrado a sus respectivas compañeras"

Los tres mencionados bajaron la mirada y se sintieron ligeramente molestos al sentir toda la atención puestos en ellos. Definitivamente, Aro no sabía mantener una vida intima en secreto.

"¿Es verdad lo que dice Aro?" – quiso saber Esme, tomando la mano de cada uno de ellos, entre las suyas. Los tres vampiros asintieron y recibieron, como respuesta, una sonrisa y una mirada llena de alegría – "No saben lo dichosa que me siento por ustedes"

"Igual yo" – se unió Carlisle

"Creo que ya es suficiente de tanta meticulosidad" – interrumpió Cayo – "No los hemos mandado a llamar para hablar de amor. Hay cosas más importante ahora"

Por primera vez, en toda su existencia, Darío, Edward y Jasper, agradecieron lo que Cayo había dicho.

"Rosalie y Emmett nos ha informado de todo"

"Entonces, es necesario que empiecen a retomar su entrenamiento" – indicó Marco, quien hablaba por primera vez – "Las extrañas y anónimas visitas se han sentido cada vez con más frecuencia. Debemos estar prevenidos"

"¿Tienes idea de quienes se podría tratar?" – preguntó Darío y Marco levantó una mano hacia el pequeño, indicándole que se acercara.

El niño obedeció y, cuando estuvo al alcance del melancólico vampiro, cerró los ojos al sentir como su rostro se veía acariciado por éste. Nunca se había dicho abiertamente, pero, no era necesario el ser muy perceptivo para darse cuenta que Marco amaba a Darío. Era con el único con quien no se mostraba siempre indiferente y distanciado, ¿La razón? El pequeño le recordaba mucho al hijo que no pudo tener con su amada y difunta Didima.

"No lo sabemos" – murmuró – "pero pronto lo averiguaremos. Por ahora, vayan con Felix y Demetri a la sala de entrenamiento, les están esperando con Jane y Alec"

Los muchachos asintieron y salieron de la inmensa y oscura sala

Un sonoro golpe llamó la atención de todos, quienes, en esa habitación se encontraban entrenando, y se encontraron con Felix, sobre el cuerpo de Edward

"Estas demasiado distraído" – le dijo – "Ha sido muy fácil derrotarte y no creo que sea por la poca capacidad que tengas a la hora de luchar, ¿Es acaso que tu mente esta lejos de aquí, con la humana que has abandonado?"

Edward no contestó, desvió la mirada y, con un movimiento rápido y fluido, se deshizo de aquella fuerte cárcel que lo aprisionaba, se puso de pie y caminó fuera de ahí. Jasper y Darío intercambiaron miradas. Solo ellos eran capaces de entender el cómo se sentía su hermano.

Edward corrió hacia el jardín – lugar que, al igual que Esme, le encantaba visitar – y, cuando llegó hacia éste, se dejó caer en una enorme piedra que se ocultaba hasta el fondo. Inclinó la cabeza, llevó sus dos manos hacia su cabello y su garganta emitió un pequeño gruñido de desesperación.

No lo quería admitir, pero, _la_ extrañaba más de lo que él pensó imaginar. Suspiró profundamente y escuchó como unos pausados pasos se acercaban. No giró el rostro para ver de quién se trataba, pues lo sabía.

La hermosa figura se sentó a su lado y tomó una de sus manos.

"Sabía que un algún día ibas a encontrar a alguien especial y, aunque ese alguien no fui yo, me alegro"

"Gracias, Heidi" – susurró y, de manera gentil, fue separando sus manos y se puso de pie.

Se despidió con un asentimiento de cabeza y se retiró de ahí. Se adentró en su cuarto y se dejó inundar por los recuerdos. Aquello era imposible. No había pasado ni treinta horas de su separación y sentía que la necesidad de ella le carcomía…

Sus otros dos hermanos no se sentían mejor…

Jasper no paraba de pasar sus manos por el violín, recordando a cada segundo la sonrisa de su pequeño ángel y, Darío, simplemente, no podía dejar de ver la suave bufanda que Violeta le había regalado.

Y los tres se preguntaron, Si ese era el principio de todo ¿Cómo sería cuando los días se alargaran más y más?

******************************

Alice se encontraba tendida sobre su cama de edredón negro, con los auriculares en sus oídos. Su pecho emitía suspiro tras suspiro, mientras no lograba encontrar algo interesante qué hacer. Su madre no le había dejado salir esa tarde y no había podido ir a la casa de Bella. Se levantó de su lecho y caminó hacia la ventana. Contempló la lluvia que resbalaba por el cristal y dirigió sus negros ojos en dirección hacia aquella casa, en forma de castillo, a la que tanto anhelaba poder ir pronto.

"Jasper" – musitó, nombrando el nombre de aquel rubio muchacho que tanta falta le hacía.

Cerró sus ojos por un momento y se vio en la obligación de volver a abrirlos, con un brusco movimiento, al ver la imagen que había aparecido tras sus parpados. Un jadeo se escapó de sus labios y un fuerte estremecimiento recorrió su menudo cuerpecillo.

Comenzó a temblar, sin poder explicarse muy bien el motivo y, cuando estuvo más calmada, caminó hacia el cajón en donde se encontraba su cuaderno de dibujos, lo abrió en la última hoja ocupada y el terror arribó, de nuevo, cuando vio aquellos dos ancianos rostros. Pasó la punta de sus dedos sobre las figuras y tragó saliva ruidosamente al no tener duda alguna que eran los mismos que acababa de ver tenía poco al cerrar sus ojos.

Desvió la mirada de aquellos perturbadores dibujos e intentó concentrarse en otra cosa que no fueran aquel par de rojas pupilas que le miraban fijamente. Apretó los labios y prendió el aparto de música, subiendo el volumen de ésta, hasta que los pesados sonidos llenaron toda la estancia. Entonces, todo fue peor… la letra, proferida por los fuertes gritos del vocalista de Cradle of Filth, no tuvo otro sentido más que las mismas palabras repetidas una y otra vez, de manera incesante.

"_Los Rumanos vienen por ustedes" _

Se llevó las manos a los oídos y apagó la música rápidamente. Los jadeos se hicieron más descontrolados, conforme las imágenes de aquellos ancianos, flanqueados por un numeroso grupo de personas detrás, llegaban a su mente, cada vez de manera más nitidez.

"Basta" – musitó, llevándose ambas manos hacia su cabeza – "Ya no quiero ver este tipo de cosas"

Sus rodillas toparon con el suelo y, después, ya no supo más…

*************************************

**Una semana después**

"Hemos conseguido noticias nuevas y concretas" – anunció Jane, entrando en compañía de Alec, Emmett, Rose y Dimitri, ubicándose frente a los cuatro legendarios vampiros, con una ligera reverencia.

"Habla Jane" – indicó Aro.

"Los Rumanos, mi señor" – soltó la rubia vampiro – "Son ellos los que han estado vagando en los alrededores de Volterra"

"¿Los Rumanos?" – inquirió Carlisle – "¿Estas segura de ello?"

"Traemos pruebas" – dijo Emmett, jalando consigo, a un vampiro de aspecto salvaje – "Hemos logrado capturar a uno de ellos"

Cayo se puso de pie y camino hacia el joven de piel pálida y cabello castaño rizado. Lo levantó del suelo, con una sola mano apretándole el cuello.

"¿Quién eres?" – exigió saber – "Dinos tu nombre y para el servicio de quiénes estas"

"Cayo, paz" – interrumpió Aro, avanzando hacia su hermano de cabellos plateados. Llevó una de sus manos hacia el hombro del vampiro que se debatía, con los pies en el aire y comenzó a filtrarse en sus pensamientos y recuerdos.

El viejo inmortal cerró los ojos y se concentró, perfectamente, en la visión que el cuerpo del muchacho le otorgaba. Al cabo de un minuto, alejó su mano de su antiguo lugar y, con un suspiro que denotaba preocupación, volvió a su asiento, en medio de Marco y Carlisle

"¿Qué es lo que has visto, Aro?" – pidió saber Jasper, haciendo eco de todos los que se encontraban reunidos en la sala.

"Efectivamente, las palabras de Jane son verídicas" – afirmó – "El clan Rumano, antiguos enemigos nuestros, planean atacarnos. Quince siglos han pasado desde que, tras violar las leyes que nos rigen, decidimos destruir su imperio. Ahora, han reunido a una guardia poderosa, dispuesta a cobrar venganza y arrebatarnos nuestras leyes"

"Una guardia… poderosa" – repitió Darío

"Demasiado poderosa, y no deja de crecer" – agregó Aro

"¿Y qué esperan para atacarnos?" – preguntó Emmett, quien no podía ocultar su euforia por la lucha.

Como respuesta, el aludido viajó su mirada hacia Darío, Jasper y Edward. El gesto duro solo un segundo, pero fue virginalmente delatador. Edward no lo pensó dos veces, caminó hacia el prisionero y, sin pedirle si quiera un poco de consentimiento, comenzó a leerle la mente.

"¡No!" – exclamó, al termino de sus visiones, aventando lejos el cuerpo que sostenían sus manos

Su furia alarmó fuertemente a todos, menos a Aro, quien sabía el por qué.

"Edward, ¿Qué has visto?" – inquirió Jasper

"_Ellas…"_ – siseó el muchacho de cabello color cobre, incapaz de hablar debido a la rabia – "Las quieren a _ellas_… a Bella y a Alice"

El rubio vampiro no necesitó más explicaciones y su alteración fue elevada de la misma manera que su compañero.

"¡Jasper, contrólate!" – ordenó Marco, con voz baja, al ser el menos afectado por el don del joven inmortal

El vampiro tensó la mandíbula y chasqueó los dientes, para poder tranquilizarse.

"¿Cómo es que saben ellos de su existencia?" –

"Han estado rastreando poderes durante todas estas décadas. Hace pocos días le han visto. Venían hacia Italia cuando pasaron por Forks y se sintieron atraídos por sus aromas…" – comenzó a explicar Edward – "Hay uno de ellos que puede identificar los dones de las personas, humanas o no. Él se percató, rápidamente, de los poderes de Alice y Bella… Solamente están esperando que el cumpleaños de Bella caiga, para que su don se desarrolle completamente."

"El cumpleaños de Bella es mañana" - susurró Darío

Jasper emitió un profundo gruñido que se levantó por toda la habitación y su puño golpeo el suelo rustico, abriendo una pequeña grieta en él.

"¡Tenemos que ir por ellas!" –

"Si…" – acordó Edward, con un susurro – "Aún tenemos tiempo… Debemos darnos prisa"

"¡Esperen!" – llamó Carlisle al ver que sus hijos salían, sin despedida alguna, de aquel lugar – "Son muchos. Es demasiado peligroso que vayan solos"

"Si van más con nosotros, llamaremos la atención" – recordó Edward

"Yo voy con ustedes" – dijo Darío y ninguno de los otros dos vampiros opuso resistencia alguna.

Sabía que, aparte del deseo de ayudarlos, también quería ir para ver a Violeta. Esme se acercó a ellos y depositó sendos besos, en ambas de sus mejillas

"Cuídense mucho, por favor" – suplicó, con la preocupación impregnada en su voz y pupilas.

Los tres muchachos asintieron, se subieron los gorros de sus capas y salieron corriendo del lugar.

"¿Deberías llamarles?" – propuso Darío, cuando el carro, manejado furiosamente por Edward, alcanzaba la velocidad de 190 km /h

"No" – contestó Jasper – "sería preocuparlas más"

Crispó sus manos sobres sus piernas al recordar las palabras de Alice

"_No me gustan los dibujos que he hecho últimamente, aunque lo intento, no puedo dejar de dibujar aquellos rostros"_

¿Cómo había podido ser tan estupido? ¿Cómo había podido dejar pasar ese detalle? Alice lo había visto desde hacía ya varias semanas y…

"¡Maldición!" – masculló

Una pequeña mano le tomó por el hombro y, poco a poco, se fue sintiendo un poco más tranquilo

"Todo estará bien" –

Prometió Darío, mientras el pie de Edward se hundía, hasta lo imposible, en el acelerador.

**¿Qué les pareció? Espero les haya gustado. La acción y la sangre comienza je, Cuídense y, si gustan, dejen un review. Gracias**

**Atte**

**AnjuDark**


	20. Desición

**Ella estaba conmigo. La muerte era mi comandante y **

**podía entregarle mil victimas, pero a _ella_ se la había**

**arrebatado de las manos.**

**Lestat el Vampiro – Anne Rice**

**Capítulo 20: Decisión**

La lluvia caía con furia en Forks. Los truenos relampagueaban fuertemente y pintaban el oscuro cielo con sus líneas plateadas. El viento soplaba, y alborotaba las ramas de los pinos, con gran agresividad. Bella se encontraba sentada en el sofá, viendo detenidamente aquel espectáculo. Su casa estaba en completo silencio, pues había optado deleitar sus oídos con el agudo silbido del viento. Suspiró profundamente y volvió el rostro para ver el reloj que adornaba la pared. Eran las nueve de la noche. En tres horas sería 13 de septiembre y cumpliría, oficialmente, los dieciocho años. Dejó caer su mejilla en una de sus manos y volvió a suspirar mientras comenzaba a juguetear con el teléfono que sostenía.

Odiaba sentirse así de desesperada, pero, no lo podía evitar. Desde que Edward se había ido, no había tarde que no le hablara por teléfono. La hora justa era cuando el crepúsculo llegaba y… tenía más de dos horas que había anochecido.

_¿Le habrá pasado algo?_ Se preguntó, bajando su mirada hacia el teléfono que no emitía alarma alguna. Se quedó ida por un momento, analizando la lisa textura del blanco objeto y enrollando uno de sus dedos en su largo cabello color café. Un sonoro y estridente rayo le hizo saltar, repentinamente, de su lugar. Se sorprendió mucho de su actitud. A ella nunca le había pasado algo así. Nunca había temido a la lluvia y sus componentes, ni si quiera cuando era niña. Bufó fuertemente, sintiéndose avergonzada por su comportamiento tan infantil y cobarde. Seguramente, se debía a lo absorta que se había mantenido al estar pensando en aquel muchacho.

Decidió buscar algo qué hacer para entretenerse. El estar sentada ahí, sin nada más qué hacer, que ver la lluvia caer, no ayudaba mucho a que dejara de pensar en él. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia la cocina. Decidió prepararse un té. Un helado viento se filtró por la ventana y estremeció su cuerpo. Caminó hacia ella, para poder cerrarla y, cuando lo hizo, le pareció ver una extraña sombra pasar rápidamente al frente.

Frunció el ceño mientras trataba de agudizar, lo mejor que podía, su sentido ocular, pero no pudo distinguir nada anormal entre todas esas sombras mojadas. Se rió de ella misma mientras daba media vuelta y regresaba a la taza de agua caliente que le esperaba. Se encaminó de nuevo hacia el sillón y cogió el libro que, tenía poco, había comenzado a leer.

Se intentó concentrar en la lectura…

"_Mi manera de pensar, decís, no puede ser aprobada. ¡Pues, qué me importa! ¡Bastante loco es quien adopta una manera de pensar como la de los demás! Mi manera de pensar es el fruto de mis reflexiones; está implicada en mi existencia, en mi organización…"_

Dejó de leer al emitir un pequeño grito ahogado que fue ocasionado por la mancha oscura que había saltado a su lado.

"Niebla" – reconoció la muchacha, llevándose una mano hacia su pecho. La gatita maulló y caminó, paseando su negro pelaje el brazo de su dueña, la cual se encontraba demasiado nerviosa.

¿Qué ocurría? ¿Por qué estaba tan inquieta?

Era algo difícil de explicar, pero, se sentía observada, _acechada_. Podía jurar que había una extraña presencia en el aire. Volvió a recorrer todo el lugar con la mirada, ésta vez, con más detenimiento… _Nada._ Los rayos seguían manifestado su ira, y sus variables centellas parecían telarañas tejidas en un hoyo negro. El viento parecía aumentar a cada minuto su fuerza, amenazando con derribar a los árboles que se doblegaban a su poder… Pero, fuera de ahí, había _nada_…

_Debería_ de estar en paz – como siempre acostumbraba a descansar su alma en noches como esas – y, sin embargo, sentía un extraño presentimiento latiendo en su pecho… Sentía _miedo. _Era absurdo admitirlo, puesto que, según ella, no había motivo alguno para temer… ¿O si…?

El fino maullido de su gatita le distrajo un poco. Bella pasó sus manos por su lomo y el animalito ronroneó felizmente.

"¿Quieres cenar?" – le preguntó y, tomando otro maullido como un _sí_, se paró del sillón y caminó hacia la cocina, abrió el refrigerador y extrajo una caja de leche, la cual puso a calentar en el horno de microondas.

El teléfono sonó al poco tiempo. Bella dejó en el suelo el tazón, que contenía ya el líquido blanquecino, y caminó, rápidamente, para atender la llamada

"¿Diga?" – contestó, de manera entusiasta, pues pensaba que se trataba de Edward – "¿Diga?" – volvió a repetir, ante el silencio que había al otro lado de la línea – "¿Quién habla?"

"Bella…" – la chica se sobresaltó al escuchar la extraña y distante voz de su amiga.

"Alice, ¿Qué sucede?" – preguntó, realmente preocupada, pues casi podía afirmar que la pequeña se encontraba teniendo una más de sus extrañas visiones.

"Ellos… vienen" –

"¿Qué has dicho?"

*******************************

"Darío, Irás a ver a Violeta ¿No es así?" – preguntó Edward, mientras corrían por el bosque para llegar, finalmente, a su destino. El pequeño asintió – "No tendrás mucho tiempo, en cuanto lleguemos, tienes veinte minutos para volvernos a encontrar aquí mismo" – indicó, frenando su carrera. Darío volvió a asentir

"Suerte" – musitó, mientras se desviada del camino y salía corriendo al orfanato.

Jasper y Edward siguieron, por otro par de minutos, el mismo sendero y, al llegar a cierto punto, se desviaron, uno hacia la derecha y el otro hacia la izquierda, cada quien en busca de su la persona que más les importaba. Quedaron de verse en el mismo lugar antes mencionado a Darío y sus pies aceleraron mucho más bajo la inmensa lluvia que caía sobre ellos.

Mientras, el pequeño llegó hacia el orfanato. Levantó la mirada hacia arriba, buscando con ella la ventana del cuarto de Violeta. Todo estaba completamente oscuro, no era para sorprenderse, el reloj, dentro de poco, marcaría la media noche.

_Solo veré si está bien,_ pensó. No planeaba hablarle, esperaría un poco más para regresar y explicarle la verdad. Comenzó a escalar por las rocosas paredes del viejo instintito, hasta que llegó a la ventana del tercer piso. Su cabello, completamente húmedo, le caía por todo el rostro. Unas espesas cortinas le impedían una vista mejor. Decidió probar con abrir la ventana, sonrió a sus adentros cuando tuvo suerte de no encontrarla con seguro. Se internó en el pequeño cuarto con movimientos perfectamente inaudibles para todos, menos para ella.

"¿Darío?" – escuchó que llamaba una gentil y frágil voz jadeante. Se alarmó y caminó hacia ella rápidamente.

Encontró a Violeta con la respiración completamente agitada y con su rostro completamente pálido. Le paseó la punta de sus dedos por la frente y comprobó que, también, tenía demasiada temperatura

"Violeta…" – musitó y, antes de poder decir algo más, escuchó como unos pasos se acercaban.

Corrió y se escondió dentro del enorme y antiguo closet. Tres monjitas entraron a la habitación y encendieron la luz. Los pequeños rayos que se filtraron por una de las rendijas del mueble le hicieron arrugar, por un momento, sus facciones. Después, prestó atención a lo que ellas hacían. Una llevaba una pequeña cacerola y sumergió un paño en ella, para después ponerlo en la frente de la niña. La otra, sacó un rosario de su bolsillo, se sentó a su lado y comenzó a rezar y, la última, la más anciana, se quedó en completo silencio, acariciando con su mano el rostro de la pequeña.

"Darío…" – volvió a llamar la niña, provocando que éste respingara ante la imposibilidad de no acudir hacia ella – "No te vayas…"

"_Shh_… calma, cariño" – musitó una de las ancianitas

"Ya ha comenzado a delirar" – señaló, la que sostenía el rosario – "¿Crees que…?"

"Lo dudo" – interrumpió quien intentaba bajarle la temperatura, con un paño – "El virus se ha desarrollado completamente en su cuerpo. No creo que pase de esta noche"

Una de ellas se echó a llorar. Darío no supo decir quien fue por que se había quedado completamente atónito ante la noticia… Al cabo de un par de horas – que al vampiro se le hicieron infinitas – ellas se retiraron. Él no tardó ni medio segundo en llegar al lado de la niña y le tomó fuertemente las manos

"Darío" – volvió a reconocer ella, aunque sus ojos ya no se encontraban abiertos y su voz escuchaba mucho más débil – "Sabía… que eras tú… me alegro el que estés aquí… Contigo a mi lado, ya no tengo tanto miedo a morir…"

"No digas eso" – suplicó el pequeño. La niña sonrió cálidamente, pero no contestó.

Darío se sintió completamente angustiado. Jamás antes había experimentado un miedo tan profundo y lacerante. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Convertirla ahora mismo y arriesgarla con ello o, mejor, dejarla ir en paz? ¿Hasta que punto llegaba su egoísmo, su oscura maldad? No quería dejarla ir. Sabía que su vida, sin ella, estaría envuelta en espesas tinieblas. Su alma estaría sola… él estaría solo. Pero, ¿Qué era lo que ella quería? ¿Y si ella deseaba ir al encuentro con sus padres, descansar? ¿Quién era él para privarle de ese hermoso privilegio? ¿Quién era él para luchar contra su muerte?

Dejó caer su rostro sobre el lecho de Violeta y, por primera vez en más de cincuenta años, comenzó a sollozar. Sintió como algo se posaba sobre sus negros cabellos y, con un movimiento débil, pero, cariñoso, intentaban acariciarlos.

"No quiero… no quiero irme lejos de ti, Darío" – dijo la niña, con voz apenas entendible – "Tengo miedo de ya no estar cerca de ti…"

El vampiro levantó el rostro del regazo y tomó las manos de Violeta entre las suyas…

"Si tu quieres, puedes quedarte a mi lado, no un año, ni dos. Puedes compartir conmigo toda una eternidad. Es tu decisión"

"Si" – contestó ella, sin vacilación alguna – "Si quiero, ¿Cómo puedes dudarlo?" – sus débiles manitas, se sintieron fuertes y poderosas cuando apretaron las de Darío – "No me dejes…" – suplicó y, después, se desvaneció.

El pequeño inmortal se quedó por un breve momento – menos de un segundo – contemplando como la manita le había soltado. El corazón de Violeta latía cada vez más despacio… ella se le iba de las manos y…

"Que el cielo nos proteja" – murmuró, pues sabía el riesgo que esto iba a significar.

Inclinó su rostro hacia el cuello de la niña, entreabrió sus labios y, de manera lenta, un poco vacilante, los fue pegando a la calida y tierna piel, hasta que la atravesó. Violeta gimió sutilmente, mientras Darío luchaba contra el monstruo que le suplicaba probar más de aquella deliciosa sangre. Con un fuerte jadeo desistió de tal deseo y contempló como aquel cuerpecito comenzaba a agitarse con los temblores que la ponzoña empezaba a ocasionar.

****************************

"Nos vamos… tienes que estar lista…"

"¿Nos vamos? ¿A dónde?" – no hubo respuesta – "Alice, ¿Estas ahí?"

"Bella" – contestó la aludida, con voz natural – "¿En qué momento me marcaste?"

"Yo no te marqué" – corrigió – "Fuiste tu quien lo hizo…"

Y, antes de que su amiga le pudiera contestar, la línea se cortó y la luz se fue. Bella gimió fuertemente y podía sentir como sus oídos comenzaban a punzar, debido a los nervios. Definitivamente, algo no estaba bien ahí.

"Niebla" – llamó y la gatita llegó corriendo a su lado. La tomó entre sus brazos y la apretó fuertemente a su pecho.

Se quedó inmóvil por un momento, recordando las palabras que le había dicho Alice… _"Nos vamos, tienes que estar lista"_ Irse… ¿A dónde? ¿Por qué?... No encontraba ni una sola lógica a todo lo que pasaba. Decidió ir mejor a su recamara e intentar dormir. Dio un paso hacia delante y un sonoro grito salió de su garganta al sentir que una fría mano le jalaba, con fuerza, hacia atrás.

**************************************

Jasper entró por la ventana y encontró a Alice aún con el teléfono en sus manos. Todo estaba completamente oscuro, así que se acercó a ella con movimientos precavidos, no quería asustarla.

"Alice" – optó por llamarle y vio como la muchacha respingaba y giraba su cuerpo, lentamente, para encararle.

Sus miradas se encontraron y, aún en aquella penumbra, Alice podía ver el brillo que los dorados ojos de Jasper le otorgaban. Caminó hacia él, un poco confundida, ¿Estaría acaso soñando? ¿Sería una más de sus extrañas y confusas visiones? No, era real, lo sabía con aquella seguridad tan extraña que le gritaba su subconsciente.

"Jasper" – musitó y, al llegar hacia él y posar una de sus manos sobre sus hombros, comprobó que la negra ropa del muchacho se encontraba completamente empapada – "¿Qué pasa?"

"Tenemos que irnos, ahora mismo, de aquí" – soltó el rubio joven.

Alice dio dos pasos hacia atrás. _Irse_… la noticia no le impactó tanto como debería. Ella lo sabía desde horas antes.

"Nos quieren a nosotras, ¿Verdad?" – aventuró y Jasper asintió.

No se sintió sorprendido de que las visiones de su novia se hicieran más claras y precisas con el tiempo. No había duda que su don había sido completamente desarrollado. Aún así, podía ver como aquellas finas facciones se ensombrecían. Se acercó hacia ella y tomó su mano entre las suyas

"Confía en mí" – suplicó. Alice levantó la mirada y, aunque sus ojos no podían ver claramente al rostro que tenía al frente, asintió.

"Solo dame un momento. Necesito escribirle una nota a mis padres y cambiarme de ropa"

"Date prisa" – asintió Jasper y, mientras daba media vuelta y dirigía su mirada hacia fuera – para darle a su novia privacidad par que se vistiera – pensó, principalmente en Edward ¿Habría llegado él también a tiempo?

Alice se movió rápidamente por la casa. El reloj marcaba las once de la noche con treinta minutos… El rubio vampiro suspiró profundamente cuando la humana se plantó frente a él, con su negra mochila que combinaba con el resto de su ropa

"Estoy lista" – anunció

Fue entonces cuando le tendió una mano y, con un movimiento fácil y repentino, la situó sobre su espalda. El momento de la verdad había llegado. Él tenía que echarse a correr por el bosque, de una manera que, simplemente, era imposible para un humano…

Alice sabría que él era un ser sobrenatural…

Sin embargo, la inquietud se fue cuando sintió como aquellos delicados brazos y piernas se apretaban a su cuerpo y unos labios depositaban un breve beso sobre su cuello.

"Corre, mi vampiro" – murmuró – "Todo saldrá bien si estamos juntos"

"Por siempre" – acordó él y, saltando de la ventana, comenzó a adentrarse por el espeso bosque.

**Bien. Otro capítulo más… ¿Qué les ha parecido? Espero me dejen su opinión. Ya saben que todos sus comentarios son muy importantes y alentadores. Gracias por leer**

**Atte**

**AnjuDark **


	21. Confusión

**Capítulo 21: Confusión**

"Bella, tranquila, soy yo" –

La gótica tardó más de dos segundos en reconocer aquella voz. No fue hasta que Edward le hizo dar media vuelta para encararlo y, así, poderse encontrar con sus doradas pupilas que brillaban aún en medio de la oscuridad, hasta que el intentó de gritar se desvaneció.

El vampiro se agitó al ver como las lágrimas tenían completamente bañado aquel rostro tan divino y, aún sabiendo que el peligro se encontraba cerca, se tomó un momento para envolver a Bella entre sus brazos

"Edward…" – musitó la muchacha, contra su pecho, ignorando que éste se encontraba completamente empapado – "Tenía tanto miedo… no sabes lo mucho que me alegra el que estés aquí"

"Si, estoy aquí. No temas. No dejaré que nada te haga daño"

"Pasa algo ¿verdad?" – inquirió, repasando los últimos detalles en voz alta – "No me avistaste de tu regreso, Alice me habló y me dijo que nos iríamos. Este presentimiento que tengo, no augura nada bueno. Edward, ¿Qué es lo que pasa?"

El muchacho fue tensando su cuerpo conforme las palabras de Bella salían disparadas en temerosos susurros. El momento de la verdad había llegado… Ya no se podía prolongar más. Abrió su boca, para decir solo unas cuantas frases, pero, en ese preciso momento, sus ojos se dirigieron hacia el reloj…

"Faltan diez minutos para la media noche" – murmuró, completamente aterrado

"¿De qué hablas?"

Tenían que darse prisa, ellos habían estado rondando la casa tenía pocos minutos. No tardarían en regresar de nuevo.

"Bella, sube a tu recamara y abrígate bien" – indicó – "Nos vamos de aquí. No hagas preguntas ahora, no hay tiempo para contestarlas. Solo, haz lo que te digo, por favor"

La muchacha asintió y, aún con el pasmo que aquellas palabras le habían dejado, subió lo más rápido que pudo hacia su recamara, se calzó sus botas, cambió su negra pijama por una blusa, una falda y unas mallas, todo del mismo color oscuro, tomó su capa entre sus manos y volvió abajo, encontrando a Edward de espaldas. En un principio, pensó que aquellos gruñidos eran emitidos por Niebla, pero, tras pensarlo bien, su gatita era incapaz de evocar semejante sonido. Prestó más atención en su novio y pudo notar que la posición de su cuerpo se mostraba un tanto extraña.

"¿Edward…?"

"No te muevas, Bella" – le ordenó éste.

Tragó saliva ruidosamente y la sangre se le congeló al ver como, rompiendo una de las ventanas, tres hombres entraban en ella, con movimientos que le parecieron casi invisibles.º

_Ha de ser por la falta de luz_, pensó. No había otro argumento para explicar el cómo habían llegado ahí en menos de un segundo. Pero, ¿Qué era lo que querían? ¿Robar? En realidad, no lo parecía…

"¡No te muevas!" – siseó Edward cuando apenas y había levantado uno de sus pies para caminar hacia el frente…

No fue tanto la orden lo que la dejó plantada en el lugar, si no el hecho de que su novio supiera, con tanta exactitud, que se había movido, cuando el desplazamiento apenas y había sido de un centímetro y él se mantenía aún de espaldas. Un fuerte gruñido le estremeció de pies a cabeza. Levantó la mirada y la fijó en los tres intrusos que se encontraban en frente. La respiración se le cortó cuando vio el rojo ardiente de sus pupilas brillar en aquella negrura. Uno de ellos le miró, a distancia, y la respiración se le atoró en el pecho.

"Danos a la humana" –

"¡No!" – bramó Edward

"Ella nos pertenece"

"De ninguna manera. Váyanse, no dejare que se la lleven"

Antes de que Bella pudiera preguntarse qué era lo que pasaba, y qué era lo que Edward tenía que ver con aquella situación, los tres jóvenes se lanzaran contra su novio, con los mismos movimientos casi invisibles con los que había penetrado su casa.

"¡Edward!" – exclamó, sin poder contenerse, al ver como el muchacho había sido estampado en una de las paredes.

Casi podía sentir que el corazón se le salía del pecho al advertir como el agraviado se incorporaba rápidamente – como si nada le hubiera pasado – como si en la pared no se hubiera abierto una grieta tras el impacto.

Aquello no era posible. ¿Cómo podía una persona levantarse tras recibir semejante golpe?

Edward gruñó fuertemente y se lanzó contra los tres hombres con una furia invisible. Los movimientos fueron tan veloces que Bella no los pudo presenciar. Parecía un viento que soplaba en varias direcciones por toda la pequeña estancia. Solamente los bramidos y chasquidos se alcanzaban a escuchar. Era como si, de un momento a otro, la casa hubiera estado habitada por fantasmas juguetones. El vampiro logró acabar con dos de ellos, lo cual había causado la cólera del último que quedaba. Los ojos del enemigo relampagueaban como vivas y malignas llamas de muerte. Un fuerte y atemorizante sonido salió de su garganta, el cual fue correspondido de la misma manera por el pálido joven que se agazapaba frente a él y frente a Bella.

La gótica se encontraba absorta mirando cada uno de los movimientos que le eran posibles captar. ¿Acaso estaría soñando? Eso era lo más seguro… Todo se trataba de una pesadilla. No podía haber más que esa realidad.

El resto de la acción pasó en menos de un segundo. El enorme vampiro se lanzó hacia ella, con un salto completamente imposible, lleno de gracia y poder y, antes de que pudiera terminar de comprender que, dentro de poco, sería agredida por esa enorme pálida masa de músculo, sintió como unos brazos le apartaban del camino.

Expulsó el aire de manera violenta al sentir sus pies otra vez en el suelo. Niebla saltó a sus brazos y ella la tomó de manera inconciente. Solamente tenía atención para el extraño comportamiento de su novio y de aquel hombre. Otro segundo significativo pasó. Edward empujó fuertemente al tipo que le atacaba y, después, sin previo aviso, tomó a Bella y la subió sobre su espalda. La muchacha no tuvo tiempo si quiera de protestar.

"Cierra los ojos" – fue lo último que escuchó y, al obedecer, solamente notó como su ropa comenzaba a empaparse y como un viento helado amenazaba con cortar sus mejillas.

**********************************************

Jasper dejó de correr, había llegado al punto de encuentro.

"Ya deberían de estar acá" – murmuró

La pequeña humana cerró sus ojos y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, debido a las numerosas imágenes que se le venían. Jasper la tomó por los hombros, en señal de apoyo.

"Ya vienen en camino… Alguien los sigue…"

"¿Crees que llegaran"

"Ya están aquí"

Edward apareció entre las ramas, con el enorme vampiro que les venía persiguiendo, pisándole los talones. Jasper se lanzó contra él y le tomó por detrás, enrollando, fuertemente, su cuello con uno de sus brazos.

"Jasper, aún no" – dijo Edward, depositando a su aturdida novia sobre el suelo y caminando hacia él.

El joven de cabello color cobre comenzó a leer la mente del furioso vampiro que se debatí para poder liberarse y que, poco a poco, fue cediendo ante el poder hipnótico y abriendo su conciencia de par en par.

"¿Qué pasa?" – preguntó Jasper, al notar como su hermano se alejaba en medio de jadeos y con la mirada desorbitada – "¡Edward! ¿Qué es lo que pasa?"

"Darío" – susurró éste – "Acaban de descubrir que Violeta también tiene un don"

"¿Qué don?"

"Tiene sus sentidos demasiado agudizados. Es una rastreadora"

"Una rastreadora…"

"Bella, Bella" – sacudió Alice a su amiga que se encontraba aún con la mirada pérdida en dirección hacia Edward

"¿Qué es lo que esta pasando aquí?" – preguntó, apenas de manera audible.

Lo único que podía hacer era pensar que todo se trataba de un sueño. Aún podía recordar como su novio se había desplazado por todo el bosque en un tiempo inasequible.

"No hay tiempo ahora" – dijo Jasper – "Darío está en problemas. Él no va a poder solo. Tenemos que ir en su búsqueda"

Edward solamente se limitó a asentir y, con pasos un tanto vacilantes, se acercó a Bella y le tomó la mano. La chica no opuso resistencia, pero, al encontrarse con su mirada le dolió ver tantas dudas y miedos en ella.

"Todo estará bien" – prometió, mientras le daba un apretón – "Confía en mi. Dentro de poco todas tus dudas serán resueltas"

****************************************************

Darío tenía la mano de Violeta fuertemente apretada a la suya. El pequeño cuerpecito se estremecía todo el momento, pero, sin embargo, se sorprendió al no escuchar gritos o quejas. El miedo se filtró por él ¿Y si había hecho algo mal? Era la primera vez que convertía a un vampiro. La primera vez que su ponzoña era inyectada en otra piel…

¿Qué pasaba si, como todo él, también su veneno era diferente al resto de sus demás hermanos? Sentía un fuerte nudo en la garganta. ¿Y si en lugar de salvarla, le estaba provocando un daño mucho peor?

En ese instante, Violeta abrió los ojo, con un movimiento de parpados demasiado apresurado y vehemente. Darío se sobresaltó y dejó de respirar

"Alguien nos rodea" – soltó la pequeña y, después, volvió a caer en la inconciencia convulsiva.

Darío se puso de pie rápidamente y comenzó a inspeccionar el lugar con sus sentidos. Era fácil suponer que no se trataba de ningún humano. Se acercó hacia la ventana y, en cuanto su rostro se asomó hacia el horizonte, dos vampiros aparecieron frente a él. El pequeño gruñó fuertemente, enseñándole los dientes de manera feroz. Su mirada gris resplandeció con un toque carmesí por un segundo y su rostro aniñado adquirió una expresión inocentemente aterradora.

Los dos extraños se dejaron sorprender por un momento, pero, al ver que el inmortal solamente alcanzaba la altura de sus pechos, rieron mofadamente, pues no pensaron tener rival alguno en ello.

"Hazte a un lado y no nos hagas perder el tiempo" – aconsejó uno de ellos

Darío no se movió, así que, sin previo aviso, los dos intrusos se lanzaron contra él. El niño se limitó a clavar su mirada en ellos, obligándoles a retroceder el espacio que se habían osado en avanzar. Quizás su apariencia no era tan intimidante, pero el poder telequinetico que poseía era ilimitado. Los agresores fueron levantados por los aires estampados contra las paredes del edificio que se encontraba al frente. El sonoro ruido – como si dos hercúleas piedras hubieran sido arrematadas contra la construcción – logró despertar a los habitantes del lugar y las monjitas del orfanato.

Y lo peor: llamó la atención de los vampiros enemigos

Darío escuchó como las ancianitas se ponían de pie y unas se acercaban hacia la habitación. Miró a Violeta por un momento y, no lo pensó mucho tiempo, la tomó entre sus brazos y se dispuso a salir del lugar, saltando desde donde se encontraba, hasta caer, con un sonido sordo, en el suelo pedroso. Cubrió a Violeta del torrente lluvioso con su capa y comenzó a correr hacia el bosque. Sintió varias presencias extrañas detrás de sí, no perdió tiempo, dio media vuelta para atacarles

"¡Espera!" – exclamó una voz conocida – "Somos nosotros"

El pequeño sacó su nerviosismo con un sonoro suspiro

"Se encuentran buscándola" – continuó hablando Jasper

"Lo sé"

"¿Se encuentra dormida?"

Darío negó con la cabeza y bajó la mirada. Jasper pudo sentir su congoja en el aire y, movido por esa extraña emoción, se acercó hacia él. El niño no esperó a dar explicaciones, se limitó a dejar al descubierto el rostro de Violeta por un momento.

"La has convertido" – susurraron Edward y Jasper al unísono.

"Se estaba muriendo... Me dejé llevar…"

Mientras Darío intentaba explicarse, Bella observaba todo y, con cada segundo que pasaba, sus dudas se acrecentaban. Pero siempre, siempre, que estaba dispuesta a pedir explicaciones, algo pasaba. Aunque lo intentara, no podía acostumbrarse a la velocidad de los movimientos en Edward. Era algo completamente desconcertante el estar pisando el suelo un segundo antes de estar sobre su espalda.

"Se acercan, tenemos que irnos" –

Comenzaron a correr otra vez, ella solamente se limitaba a cerrar sus ojos. Se sintió cobarde, pero, ¿Quién no? Era demasiado para ella. ¿Cómo podía Darío ir corriendo a la par de sus hermanos, con una niña en sus brazos? ¿Qué eran ellos? Humanos, definitivamente no…

Edward no se encontraba mejor que la humana que reposaba sobre su espalda. Se encontraba aterrado, la actitud de Bella le ponía más ansioso. ¿Y si, después de todo, ella no le aceptaba por ser un monstruo? Temblaba nada más de imaginarse semejante situación. Él ya no podría vivir sin ella. La necesitaba, así como la sangre para vivir, ella era una medicina que había aliviado su soledad y dolor. Un fuerte jalón le hizo parar y rodar por todo el bosque.

"Bella" – llamó, rápidamente, levantándose del suelo. La chica se encontraba a varios metros de él. Corrió hacia ella, pero otra fuerza se lo impidió

Jasper se encontraba completamente rodeado por un numeroso grupo de enormes vampiros. Darío comenzaba a aventar a todos con su poder, pero parecía que no acabarían. No podía pelear, ya que tenía a Violeta entre sus brazos así que, por mucho que lanzara lejos a todos sus enemigos, éstos se levantaban y se arrojaban como balas furiosas contra sus hermanos, que intentaban cubrirle lo mejor posible. Edward estaba en la misma situación. El temor de ver a Bella tirada, sin aún levantarse, le desconcentraba demasiado, ganándose en su cuerpo alrededor de tres mordidas. La ponzoña resultaba molesta. Pero más molesto era el tener la susceptibilidad de saber que, el menor descuidado dado por él, le costaría lo más preciado que tenía, y tendría, en toda su eternidad.

"Tenemos que huir y escondernos" – murmuró Darío y, explotando su don al máximo, disparó a todos sus contrincantes con un solo movimiento de mirada y manos.

Entonces, aprovecharon la pequeña ventaja para correr. Edward tomó a Bella entre sus brazos y Jasper hizo lo mismo con Alice.

"Jasper" – llamó Darío – "Iré detrás de ustedes para alejarlos. Toma a Violeta"

El rubio vampiro asintió y se adelantó. Darío quedó detrás de ellos, impeliendo a los demonios que amenazaban con acercarse. De esa manera ellos pudieron escapar, para llegar hasta una vieja y abandonada casa. Bella comenzó a reaccionar cuando se empezaban a adentrar en la vivienda oculta entre los frondosos montes y árboles. Darío recostó a Violeta sobre el suelo y la cubrió lo mejor posible con su capa.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" – preguntó Jasper a Alice, mientras le tomaba de la mano y le miraba fijamente a los ojos

"Estoy bien" – le aseguró la muchacha – "¿Cómo esta Bella?"

"Está despertando" – susurró Edward, mientras paseaba sus dedos sobre el rostro de la chica

Bella abrió los ojos lentamente, encontrándose al instante a aquel par de pupilas doradas que le miraban de manera preocupada.

"Edward…" – musitó y, mientras se removía en el suelo, una de sus manas se ensartó, sin querer, en una gruesa astilla de madera que se encontraba cerca – "Ay" – gimió, mientras rasgaba su piel

Edward, automáticamente, retrocedió al oler y mirar la sangre que salía de ella. Jasper se incomodó un poco, pero dejó de respirar, eso fue suficiente para controlar su sed. Bella se fue incorporando lentamente, demasiado agobiada por el repentino alejamiento de su novio. Todas las miradas se encontraban puestas sobre Edward.

"Jasper…" – susurró Alice y, antes de poder decir más, el corazón se le paralizó al notar como el novio de su amiga se lanzaba hacia ella.

Bella se había quedado petrificada al tener a Edward frente a ella otra vez. El muchacho le había tomado la mano herida y la contemplaba con los ojos completamente negros. Acercó su nariz y olió la fresca sangre que de ella salía, la boca se le hizo agua y la garganta le ardió como si, dentro de ella, hubieran encendido una fogata.

"Jasper, haz algo" – pidió Alice y, cuando su novio daba un paso hacia el frente para detener a su hermano, éste salió, con Bella en brazos, hacia el denso bosque.

"Será imposible alcanzarlo" – informó Jasper, con los ojos desorbitados

"¿Le hará daño?" – preguntó Darío

Alice cerró los ojos e intentó concentrarse, más las imágenes que arribaban a su mente eran demasiad confusas, pues Edward no había tomado aún una decisión

"No logro ver qué es lo que pasara" – reconoció, con el temor fluyendo en sus palabras – "¿Qué vamos a hacer?"

"Esperar…" – contestó Jasper, mirando hacia el camino en el cual, su hermano se había perdido.

**Hola! Puf!! Bueno, primeramente, una disculpa enorme por la demora. Sé que no tengo perdón pero la escuela me esta matando las pocas neuronas que me quedan. En fin, espero que el capítulo les guste. Dejen su opinión, por favor, ¿si? Gracias por leer**

**Atte**

**AnjuDark**


	22. Vampiro

**"Te necesito. No puedo perderte. Eres la única **

**compañera que he tenido en la inmortalidad"**

**Entrevista con el Vampiro - Anne Rice**

**Capítulo 22: Vampiro**

Bella se encontraba atrapada entre un enorme árbol y el cuerpo de aquel descontrolado muchacho que tanto pasmo le causaba en ese momento. Los gruñidos que Edward emitía frente a ella eran perturbadores e intensificaban su confusión ya de por si muy agudizada.

¿Qué era lo que pasaba? Llevaba preguntándose lo mismo durante toda la noche y seguía sin encontrar una maldita respuesta. ¿Acaso era que Edward había sido poseído por un demonio? En otra situación, se hubiera partido de la risa por tan absurda suposición, pero, ¿Qué otra cosa podía ser?

"Ay" – gimió, al sentir como la mano que le tomaba del brazo le apretaba con mucha fuerza – "Edward, me estas lastimando"

El muchacho parecía no escucharle. Sus ojos seguían perdidos en aquel mar de sangre que salía de aquella mano. El olor le tenía idiotizado, el monstruo estaba deleitado con aquella esencia tan exquisita.

"_¡Tómala!" _– le ordenó, pero el vampiro no obedecía.

Si, lo deseaba, lo anhelaba con tantas fuerzas, pero, una parte de él, la pequeña parte humana que había despertado al enamorarse de Bella, le impedía mover su boca para enterrar los dientes en aquella delicada piel.

"_No"_ – discutía él, mentalmente y, muy lejos de si, podía percatarse del temblor de aquel cuerpo humano – _"No quiero hacerlo"_

"_¡Lo quieres! ¡Lo deseas! Jamás probaras sangre más fina y lo sabes"_

"_No…"_

"_Hazlo. Solo un poco…"_

Bella dilató sus ojos al presenciar como su novio paseaba la lengua, con vehemencia, por la herida que tenía sobre la mano, y lamía el espeso fluido rojo que de ella salía. Volvió a gemir cuando su brazo fue ceñido, de nueva cuenta, para que más sangre saliera expulsada por la cortadura.

Bella se negó a creerlo, aunque sus ojos no podían mentirle: Edward estaba saboreando su sangre con deleite, con una necesidad tan intensa, como si fuera un...

¡No!

Aquello no podía ser cierto. No, no podía… Simplemente, _ellos_, no existían… Eran seres que solamente vivían en su alocada y tétrica imaginación

Era inverosímil. Él no podía ser un…

_"Vampiro"_ – susurró y su voz llegó al descontrolado inmortal, haciéndole reaccionar un poco. Lo suficiente como para saberse descubierto.

Edward se separó, lentamente, aterrorizado, pues apenas acababa de estar conciente de lo que había estado haciendo los últimos minutos. Levantó la mirada y se arrepintió al instante al ver el miedo plasmado en aquellos ojos color marrón.

La gótica era incapaz de no mirar fijamente como aquellos labios se encontraban aún pintados de _su_ sangre, y que ese mismo color carmesí viajaba hasta llegar hacia las pérdidas pupilas. Quería pensar algo coherentemente, pero le era imposible. Su mente se encontraba atrofiada por tanta confusión. Se sentía casi mareada y no encontraba forma de moverse o realizar alguna acción.

"Bella" – susurró Edward, dejando de respirar, después de limpiarse la boca con su muñeca. Estiró una de sus manos para tomar las de ella, y se sintió un poco más tranquilo al no verse rechazado, aunque, tampoco fue aceptado. Sencillamente, la chica se había convertido en una estatua con carne humana. El vampiro se obligó, a si mismo, a tragar toda la ponzoña que se había acumulado en su boca. El estomago le dolió al sentir el vacío que su hambre le otorgaba, pero, con una gran voluntad, pudo contenerse para contiuar hablando – "Perdóname"

La gótica tardó en contestar. La oscuridad del bosque era silenciosa. Ni un solo sonido le interrupia. No se escuchaban grillos, ni lechuzas, ni cuervos... Las espesas ramas de los árboles se agitaban, danzando de manera sigilosa. Solamente el látido de su corazón se elevaba por los aires y se convinaba con el viento que había quedado tras la inmensa lluvia que, hacía poco, había dejado de caer.

"Eres…"

"Un vampiro" – confesó él. Bella no supo de donde sacó fuerzas para no dejarse caer, pues sentía sus piernas demasiado flácidas y débiles

"No es cierto"

Edward desvió la mirada de aquella herida que le llamaba. Aún podía sentir el terrible ardor en la garganta. Aún estaba la voz del monstruo, gritándole en su cabeza que sustrajera hasta la última gota de aquella calida y deliciosa bebida. Estaba conciente de que Bella quería explicaciones, pero, necesitaban salir de ahí o, tal vez, nunca las tendría.

"Vamos de regreso con los demás. Estando solos, corres demasiado peligro"

"¿Me quieres matar?"

"Si" – reconoció él, bajando la mirada

Bella se quedó en silencio durante varios minutos y, aunque aún se encontraba demasiado desorientada por todo lo que, en menos de veinticuatro horas, había sucedido, sabía perfectamente que amaba a aquel chico y que confiaba ciegamente en él. No era necesario el ser muy inteligente como para comprender el por qué tanta inquietud - era lógico, él era un vampiro y ella se encontraba sangrando - Tampoco era necesario ser lectora de mentes como para entender que no era momento de adquirir un comportamiento infantil y obstinado. Si bien quería respuestas, no era la única que la estaba pasando mal.

"No me harás daño" – susurró, mientras, con una de sus mangas, se cubría la herida rápidamente.

Edward le miró, completamente asombrado

"¿No tienes miedo?"

"Ahora no" – confesó – "Aunque, debo admitir que si me encuentro muy anonada… Sigo creyendo que se trata de un sueño. No es un sueño ¿Verdad?"

El vampiro no pudo evitar soltar una risita ante todo esto… Debía admitir que Bella nunca le dejaría de sorprender.

"No es un sueño" – aseguró

Bella procesó, letra por letra, cada palabra y tragó saliva ruidosamente, mientras el pálido muchacho esperaba a que dijera algo más. ¿Qué podía soltar? ¿Acaso había mensajes para ese tipo de contextos? Ciertamente, la situación se comenzaba a presentar, frente a ella, con un toque de humor negro.

_Edward era un vampiro…_

¿Acaso no era eso lo que tanto había llegado a desear en un momento determinado de su vida? ¡Deseo concedido! Y no solamente era eso: _Él la amaba_. Ella se había convertido en la protagonista de su propia historia de amor sobrenatural. Frunció el ceño y apretó fuertemente los labios para no romper en una histérica carcajada. Aquello, fuera de resultarle maravilloso, le resultaba absurdo. Casi patético… Y no por el chico a quien quería, si no por ella.

¿Y si, tal vez, solamente se estaba volviendo loca? Le entró cierto miedo al concebir la idea de que todo ello se tratara de una ilusión de su mente contrariada. ¿Y si, después de todo, solamente se había quedado dormida sobre su cama tras leer una de sus novelas y su subconciente había registrado cada detalle y lo había transformado en lo que en ese momento sus creían ojos ver?

¿Y si Edward no era real?

"Bella…¿Qué pasa?"

Con un discreto movimiento, la chica se pellizcó una parte de su brazo. No, no era un sueño. Todo era _real..._

"Lo siento. Debí explicarte muchas cosas desde hace tiempo. Lo menos que quería es que te enteraras de esta manera… Yo…"

El inmortal dejó de hablar al sentir una cálida mano posada sobre su mejilla.

"No es culpa tuya. Dudo mucho que, aún si me hubiera enterado de una forma menos complicada, me hubiera sentido menos impactada. La noticia en sí ya es demasiada insólita, no creo que haya manera de hacerla menos desusada"

"Supongo que tienes razón" – acordó él, con una sonrisa triste y llena de vergüenza. Aún no se atrevía a mirar a los ojos a Bella. No cuando estuvo a punto de haberla matado hacía pocos segundos. No cuando su garganta aun reclamaba seguir saboreando aquella sangre.

"Perdóname" – volvió a suplicar

"No hay nada que perdonar" – susurró Bella, mientras alzaba sus brazos para llevarlos alrededor de él.

"No lo hagas" – interrumpió Edward, retrocediendo y esquivándola – "Es demasiado arriesgado el tenerte cerca ahora. Te quise matar. _Te quiero_ matar" – corrigió, mientras sus manos se apretaban fuertemente sobre sus piernas – "No sabes lo arduamente que estoy luchando para no hacerlo"

Bella retrocedió los pasos que había dado, permitiéndole al muchacho tener más espacio y, aunque estaba conciente de que su rechazo había sido por su propia seguridad, no pudo evitar sentir un vacío entre sus brazos.

"Lo siento" – susurró el vampiro, al ver como aquella mirada luchaba por no ensombrecerse – "Has pasado tantas cosas desagradables, solamente por estar conmigo y haberme conocido"

"No digas eso"

"Lo digo por que hay razón. Me he convertido en el infierno para ti"

"Jamás imaginé que tendría el gusto de hallarme en ese lugar" - repuso Bella, intentando bromear - "Y, si ahora lo estoy, lo prefiero mil veces que el cielo"

"Dices eso por que desconoces un detalle que ha marcado tu vida"

"¿Un detalle?"

"Debemos regresar con los demás. Allá te contaré todo" – murmuró de repente, sanjando, por un momento, la conversación. Tomó a Bella de la mano y la llevó hacia su espalda – "Si estamos aquí, nos sometemos a muchas amenazas"

La chica asintió y él comenzó a correr – sin respirar en ningún momento.

"¡Bella!" – exclamó Alice, al ver a su amiga, lanzándose hacia ella

No había podido predecir nada, pues los pensamientos de Edward cambiaban a cada instante y de manera demasiado rotunda. Jasper, por su parte, se acercó hacia el sediento vampiro, y depositó su mano sobre su hombro, en una muestra de apoyo y respeto. Aquel autocontrol era algo del cual, estaba seguro, él no hubiera sido capaz de llevar a cabo.

"Ellos pueden estar cerca" –

"No podemos movernos, el sol se aproxima, destruyeron el carro y Darío no podrá correr"

"No saben que estamos acá" – informó Alice – "Están tomando la dirección opuesta"

Los tres vampiros suspiraron, completamente aliviados. Por un breve lapso de tiempo, todo quedó en silencio, el cual fue rotó por un pequeño gemido infantil. Los adolescentes voltearon a ver a Darío y a la pequeña niña que sostenía en brazos

"¿Qué le pasa?" – preguntó Bella

"Se esta convirtiendo" – contestó Jasper

La castaña contempló como el rostro de Darío se ensombrecía mientras su mirada se negaba a despegarse lejos del cuerpo tembloroso.

"¿Estará bien?"

"Si" – Alice fue la que contestó – "En unas cuantas horas despertara"

"Eso es imposible" – discutió Jasper, con un murmullo – "La ponzoña tarda, como mínimo, tres días para dispersarse"

"Pero Darío es diferente" – terció Edward – "Es lógico si comparamos esta transformaciones con todas las demás que hemos presenciado. Violeta, prácticamente, se encuentra en calma"

El pequeño vampiro paseó su manita sobre aquel rostro que, con cada segundo que pasaba, se iba tornando más pálido. La niña frunció el ceño, en un inextinto gesto de dolor.

"Todo estará bien, pronto todo terminará" – prometió su cuidador, con un pequeño susurro impregnado de tanta devoción, que los espectadores se vieron en la necesidad de dar media vuelta para no seguir posando sus entrometidas miradas sobre ellos

Alice se vio envuelta por los brazos de Jasper

"¿No te molesta tanto frío?"

"No siento frío estando a tu lado" – aseguró ella, cerrando sus ojos al momento en que un beso se depositaba sobre su mejilla

"Sabes lo que viene, ¿No es así?"

"Lo sé" – admitió ella – "Lo veo todo con mucha claridad ahora"

"Entonces…"

"Sé que, dentro de poco, seré como tú" – completó. Ambos se encontraban hablando en pequeños susurros, apartados del resto, metiéndose en su burbuja privada

"¿Y eso es lo que quieres?"

"Si no fuera así, simplemente, el futuro no se mostraría tan claro como esta ahora"

El rubio vampiro sonrió ante la respuesta y, sin decir más, dejó caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de su compañera, inhalando su dulce aroma e ignorando la sed que se le venía con ello.

*************************************

Mientras, en otro esquina de aquella casa, Bella y Edward se encontraban frente a frente, a pocos pasos de distancia. Él tenía la mirada puesta en el suelo. Ella tenía la mirada desviada hacia el lado derecho. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a hablar. Ambos tenían tanto que decir y tanto que preguntar.

Él podía escuchar como su corazón latía desbocadamente. Lo que no podía era saber debido a qué era ¿Miedo? ¿Nervios? ¿O era acaso esa misma necesidad que él tenía de abrazarse y estar unidos?

El deseo de aquella sangre había sido olvidado. Pero el temor seguía latente en sus inmortales entrañas. Carcomiendo su muerto corazón.

Sabía que su pregunta no tendría respuesta hasta no atreverse a encontrarla en aquella mirada. Se armó de valor y levantó el rostro, Bella hizo lo mismo, como si sus mentes estuvieran conectadas, y sus pupilas se unieron a distancia. Él abrió la boca para decir algo, más no salieron palabras de su garganta. Solamente el silenció se levantó entre ambos. Ella se sentía estupida. Él se sentía indigno.

Ambos se sentían vacíos sin el otro a un lado.

"¿Me odias?" – se atrevió a preguntar el vampiro

"Te necesito" – obtuvo como respuesta

Edward sintió como sus pies se deshacían de una pesada y dolorosa carga, liberándole. De dos zancadas – demasiado rápidas, casi invisibles – llegó hacia Bella y la enrolló entre sus brazos

"Perdóname" – musitó, con su rostro hundido sobre el cabello color caoba, sintiendo como una mano se deslizaba por su espalda.

"Todo esta bien"

"Me porté como un animal contigo. Tienes todo el derecho de temerme y verme con repudio"

"¿Temerte?" - repitió ella - "Es tan absurdo pensar eso. Es como decirme que le temo a la noche. Es como decirte que la sangre te desvanece. ¿Temerte? ¿Cómo podría hacerlo, más ahora, cuando me has demostrado ser fuerte?"

"No soy fuerte" - discutió, estrechando sus brazos alrededor - "Ahora mismo me siento cobarde. Ahora mismo tiemblo de miedo"

"¿Miedo a qué?"

"A tantas cosas: a fallarte, al mentirte, al dejarme llevar por el ogoísmo para que no termines detestándome"

"¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?"

"Bella…" – susurró Edward, intentando centrar la fuerza necesaria para continuar hablando – "Tus padres fueron asesinados por unos vampiros"

***Nota* angelrpr, ¡Muchas gracias por la correción del capítulo anterior! (sobre hormonas y neuronas :-P) lo siento, esa fue muestra clara de que mi cerebro se esta descomponiendo xD. Gracias chica, cuidate y un saludo**

**Otro capítulo más. ¿Qué les ha parecido? Espero me dejen su opinión. Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos. Se cuidan y hasta pronto.**

**Atte**

**AnjuDark**


	23. Despertar

**La sangre, después del placer,**

**se enfría y necesita alimento nuevo.**

**Otelo – W. Shakespeare**

**Capítulo 23: Despertar**

Él esperaba, completamente inmóvil, por alguna reacción, que no llegó hasta al cabo varios y eternos minutos.

Cada palabra, cada letra, había llegado, una por una, a los oídos de la muchacha que se encontraba absorta en sus pensamientos y en su dolor. ¿Desde cuándo su vida había comenzado a cambiar tanto? Parecía que habían pasado meses, años, en lugar de horas, desde que, sentada en el interior de su casa, pensaba que su vida era _normal._

Irónicamente, segundo tras segundo, comprendió que no era lo mismo el leer una novela sobrenatural, que vivirla en carne propia… Claro, todo era perfecto en un tiempo determinado por que, ni en sus más vagas pesadillas, llegó a imaginar que, las criaturas a las que tanto idolatraba, serían las causantes de la pérdida de aquellos seres a los que tanto amaba y extrañaba.

Entonces, entendió que todo tiene un precio y, en algunas ocasiones, la cuota resulta muy elevada para pagar. Los vampiros existían, su sueño se había vuelto realidad... Pero sus padres habían sido quienes habían sosegado aquella despiadada sed de sangre. _Genial._ La vida no le podía resultar más irónica de lo que ya era.

Cerró los ojos fuertemente y, aunque luchó arduamente por no llorar, no lo logró. El rostro de Charlie y la sonrisa de Renne llegaron a sus recuerdos, formando un nudo en su garganta e inundando su estomago de un vacío interminable que amenazaba con prolongarse si no encontraba una manera de impedirlo. Apretó los labios, empuñando sus manos a un costado. Sentía como sus piernas temblaban, ocultas por las negras botas de charol.

El vampiro contemplaba cada detalle, con el temor acrecentándose por todas sus secas venas, conforme los cambios rítmicos de aquel corazón aceleraban en un segundo y, al siguiente, parecían extinguirse. Su deseo de ir, y tomarla entre sus brazos, era reprimido por la inseguridad de causarle un mal mayor con su actitud. Así que, prefirió callar y esperar, recabando toda la paciencia que tenía, y un poco más que eso.

Darío, Alice y Jasper estaban concientes de la situación que se desenvolvía a pocos metros de ellos; pero, en un mutuo acuerdo, los tres habían optado por otorgarle a la pareja su espacio y privacidad, lo mejor posible.

Así pues, Edward y Bella se habían sumergido en su propia y privada burbuja. Sus miradas se mantenían unidas y distanciadas al mismo tiempo. Parecía un juego infantil, pero no lo era. Simplemente, ni uno, ni otro, era capaz de sostenerse la mirada por más de dos segundos.

Las manos de ella temblaban, haciendo reflejo de la innumerabilidad de pensamientos que acudían a su mente, cada uno combinado con otro, provocando una mezcla confusa de imágenes.

"Bella… di algo" – pidió el vampiro, ante aquel interminable silencio

La gótica bajó la mirada, concentrándola en el viejo y sucio suelo que yacía bajo sus pies, dio media vuelta y, dando tres pasos hacia el frente, se situó en la ventana que pintaba el horizonte grisáceo ante sus ojos. Sintió el sabor amargo y salado de sus lágrimas entrar por su boca. Saboreó cada una de ellas con un masoquismo apetito. Edward ya no volvió a insistir. Se atuvo a, simplemente, mantenerse en su lugar, soportando aquella infernal prorroga que le quemaba más que cualquier polidipsia sufrida en todas sus décadas.

Espero y siguió esperando, hasta que el amanecer llegó.

La madrugada se levantó entre los espesos bosques con un frío manto gris de perlas doradas que mojaban el suelo. Aquella lluvia había logrado eclipsar, completamente, al sol. Pareciera que aún seguía siendo de noche. Solamente las manecillas del reloj indicaban lo contrario.

"Alice" – susurró Jasper, al oído de la muchacha, mientras la cubría lo mejor posible con su capa, pues la temperatura estaba descendiendo de manera terrible – "¿Sabes qué es lo que pasara?"

"Ya ha despertado" – respondió la pequeña, con voz ausente y el cuerpo estremecido, sin ser conciente de la reciente pregunta que le acababan de formular.

"¿Despertado?" – repitió el rubio muchacho y, comprendiendo al instante a qué era lo que se refería, volvió su rostro hacia donde Darío se encontraba.

El pequeño vampiro había dejado de respirar conforme los ojos de la niña comenzaban a abrirse, de una manera lenta y delicada. El cambio era notorio. Su piel se había vuelto totalmente pálida y dura y, sus rasgos infantiles, habían adquirido una belleza mucho más marcada.

"Violeta" – musitó y su voz, infantilmente varonil, llegó como un llamado hacia ella, quien, sin demorar un segundo más, descubrió sus pupilas de aquellas ventanas cerradas.

Tardó tres segundos en comprender que lo que estaba pasando era verdad. Si. Ella podía ver. Y qué dicha tan más grande fue el encontrarse con aquel rostro blanquecino de mirada gris, a pocos centímetros del suyo.

"Darío" – musitó, sin duda alguna, pues aquel olor era único e irrepetible. Podía distinguirlo a la perfección de las otras esencias que su pequeña nariz lograba captar con suma facilidad.

Darío sonrió ligeramente al verla a los ojos – que se habían pintado de un verde esmeralda, con un nítido brillo fosforescente, que le otorgaba a su mirada una belleza turbadora. Violeta correspondió el gesto de la misma cálida manera. Sin embargo, sus sentidos se encontraban exageradamente desarrollados. Podía escuchar a la perfección dos distintos latidos humanos (uno mucho más aprisa que el otro). También podía apreciar cinco diferentes y exclusivas esencias y, de la misma manera, todos los sonidos parecían llegar a sus oídos de una manera sorprendente. Giró su rostro, en un movimiento reflejo, al sentir que _algo _se acercaba hacia ellos.

"No pasa nada" – calmó Darío, poniendo una de sus manos sobre sus hombros– "Son mis hermanos. No nos harán daño"

Violeta dilató sus ojos y mantuvo su gesto completamente serio y alerta, con una postura completamente erguida.

"Todo esta bien" – volvió a prometer, llamando la atención de la niña, quien volvió a clavar su mirada en la suya y, lentamente, fue disminuyendo la tensión de su cuerpo.

Suspiró profundamente, en un intento para relajarse. Grave error. El dulce y apetitoso olor a sangre inundó, por completo, sus sentidos de una manera turbadora. El color de sus ojos adquirió un extraño color carmesí en sus orillas, y sus pupilas se centraron con ahínco sobre Bella y Alice. Automáticamente, los adolescentes vampiros movieron sus cuerpos de tal manera en que sus espaldas formaron un escudo que cubría a las humanas. Aquel gesto molestó a la niña inmortal que, estirando sus labios y mostrando los dientes, emitió un gutural gruñido. Alice y Bella no pudieron evitar dar dos pasos hacia atrás.

"Violeta" – volvió a llamar Darío, cada vez más preocupado y situándose frente a ella, con su rostro a pocos centímetros del suyo.

La niña no lograba comprender por qué todo le parecía tan extraño. Desconocía de donde nacía aquel afán de ir hacia aquel par de muchachas y enterrarle los dientes en su garganta. Pero, sobre toda esa oleada de confusión, se encontraba contenta de poder tener a su Darío frente a ella, poder verlo y escucharle, con una claridad magnifica y única. Sus ojos se enterraron en aquellas gemas grisáceas, que le convidaban una enorme tranquilidad. Dejó perderse en aquel mar aperlado, para que las preguntas se aislaran de su mente, poco a poco.

"Lo siento. No debí…" – Darío se vio silenciado por aquellos pequeños deditos blancos, que se posaron sobre sus labios

"Estoy contigo. Estas conmigo. Eso es lo único que importa"

"Si. Eso es lo importante" – acordó, con una pequeña sonrisa, la cual se borró al ver como su compañera fruncía el ceño – "Tienes sed" – Aventuró.

"¿Sed?"

"Te arde la garganta" – Violeta asintió, por lo que él comenzó a explicarse – "Cuando te dije que podíamos estar juntos toda la eternidad, no era una exageración. Soy inmortal, por lo tanto, no soy humano, al igual que mis hermanos. Somos _vampiros_, o al menos, así nos llaman. Bebemos sangre, es nuestra única fuente de alimento. Jamás envejecemos, aún así pasen siglos. Y ahora tú… tú eres como yo. Lo siento mucho" – bajó la mirada hacia el suelo y la voz se le quebró – "Fui demasiado egoísta y ahora estas condenada…"

Bella, al igual que Violeta, escuchaba con atención todo lo dicho. Tenía sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y la imagen de sus padres aún danzaba en su mente. Había dejado de llorar tenía varios minutos. Solamente quedaba lo hinchado de sus ojos como prueba de su debilidad. Su vista viajó, por un momento, hacia Edward, quien, al mismo tiempo, había vuelto su rostro para hacer lo mismo. Ambos se perdieron en la mirada del otro. Su corazón de ella volvió a palpitar desenfrenadamente, mientras el temor en él parecía no conocer un límite. El gesto duró solo un par de segundos, pues ella rompió aquellos lazos y volvió a ver a Violeta. Se preguntó, mentalmente, qué era lo que ella iba a hacer.¿Cómo iba a tomar alguien tan pequeño una noticia de semejante magnitud?

Su pregunta fue contestada a los pocos segundos. Y cuán grande fue su sorpresa al ver cómo su pequeña manita se posaba sobre la pálida mejilla de Darío

"Gracias" – susurró Violeta – "Gracias por permitirme quedarme a tu lado"

Darío alzó sus brazos para rodearla fuertemente y atraerla hacia él. La castaña veía todo con detenimiento, con la respiración pausada y ojos discretos. Alice apretó sus dedos en la mano de Jasper y éste depositó un beso sobre su frente. El ver a tan pequeños cuerpos cargados de aquel infinito amor, transmitía un cálido y cautivador sentimiento. Violeta emitió un pequeño gruñido, ante la sed que no daba paso a ceder.

"Tienes que alimentarte" – le dijo Darío, mientras se alejaba de ella y le tomaba de la mano, para que se pusiera de pie – "Ven. Trata de no respirar hasta que estemos a varios kilómetros de aquí"

Violeta se dejó guiar. El vampiro agradeció fervientemente que el cielo se siguiera manteniendo igual de oscuro.

"¿No es muy riesgoso?" – inquirió Edward, con voz preocupada – "Ellos pueden estar cerca"

"Nos siguen buscando en la dirección contraria" – informó Alice – "Pero, intenten no demorar demasiado"

Darío asintió y, al segundo después, salió disparado, junto con Violeta, hacia el bosque. Llegaron al centro de éste en pocos segundos. Ella se encontraba maravillada con todo lo que podía apreciar con cada uno de sus sentidos. Su mirada, su nariz, su dura y fría piel. Suspiró profundamente y su garganta le agradeció aquel aire puro y desintoxicante que llegó con una mezcla combinada de madera y humedad. El niño viajaba su cabeza, de un lado a otro, intentando escuchar alguna presa disponible. Sin embargo, fue Violeta la que se movió primero.

"Por ahí" – señaló, con su dedito, mientras se pasaba, delicadamente, la lengua por sus labios rellenos

Ambos niños corrieron hacia la dirección indicada y llegaron a un pequeño campamento. Se ocultaron detrás de los árboles. Darío lo dudó por un momento, pues no sabía si aquellos hombres eran seres inocentes. Le invadió una chispa de remordimiento, que fue borrada, al instante, al ver a Violeta sonreír, complacidamente, mientras centraba su atención en un hombre de cuerpo enorme y piel bronceada

"Lo quiero" – siseó, con una voz que le resultó desconocida.

"Lo tendrás" – prometió Darío.

Comenzaron a caminar, lenta e inaudiblemente, hasta que llegaron a sus respectivas presas. La chiquilla inmortal enterró sus dientes, sin titubear, sobre aquella piel y, al sentir el dulce y calido sabor de la sangre acariciar su garganta y esparcirse por cada una de sus venas, calentando su cuerpo, disfrutó de un inmenso frenesí que le hizo gemir de placer. El hombre gruñía fuertemente, intentado, inútilmente, deshacerse de aquel infantil cuerpo que le aprisionaba contra el suelo. Los alaridos se alzaron por el viento, pidiendo una piedad que nunca llegó…

**********************************************

Al llegar de vuelta a su guarida, el blanco camisón de Violeta se encontraba completamente manchado de sangre. Bajó la mirada, realmente apenada de que la vieran así, e intentó cubrir su rostro con su espeso cabello negro. Escuchó, claramente, como unos pasos humanos se le aproximaban, más no levantó su semblante. También se sentía avergonzada de haber intentado atacar a aquellas humanas que, según lo que Darío le había explicado en el camino, eran las compañeras de sus hermanos. Una mano se fue acercando, lentamente, hacia su quijada. El contacto de aquella piel le resultó muy calido y agradable.

"Creo que necesitas un cambio de ropa" – murmuró Bella – "Alice, ¿No sacaste de tu casa algo extra?"

"Solamente metí un vestido y una blusa" – contestó la aludida, mientras rebuscaba en su negra mochila y extraía las prendas antes mencionadas

Bella evaluó ambos vestuarios y, cuando se decidió por uno, caminó hacia su amiga y cogió la blusa de terciopelo negro para medírsela a la pequeña.

"Te quedara bien como un vestido" – afirmó con orgullo, mientras comenzaba a desabotonar los botones traseros del vestido blanco y Violeta no ponía resistencia alguna.

Los tres vampiros optaron por dar media vuelta y centrar la vista en el horizonte. Alice se unió a Bella, para ayudarle a acomodar la prenda en el menudo y fino cuerpecito, el cual estuvo envuelto en aquel manto oscuro en pocos segundos. Tal y como Bella había predicho, la blusa le había sentado, a la perfección, como un vestido que le cubría hasta la mitad de sus piernas.

"Te ves hermosa" – dijo Alice

********************************************************

La tarde ya comenzaba a decaer y, con ello, todos tenían que partir hacia Volterra. Edward y Bella no habían hablando aún, lo cual otorgaba a él, una gran inquietud. Había estado pensando durante toda la tarde y, había llegado a la conclusión que, si Bella decidía no estar a su lado, haría hasta lo imposible por librarle de aquella condena. Aún así si tuviera que enfrentarse a toda su familia, él no permitiría que ella estuviera amarrada a aquel tipo de vida solamente por un capricho de sus maestros. Sintió un fuerte vacío interior en solo pensar dejarla ir. Su lado egoísta gruñía de frustración nada más al imaginarlo, pero su amor por ella no le permitiría dejarse llevar por la avaricia.

Faltaban pocos minutos para que se fueran, el crepúsculo estaba dando paso a la noche. Ninguna estrella se lograba ver en el cielo espesamente nublado y los vientos helados golpeaban a las cálidas pieles humanas cubiertas por las capas. Bella también había pensado mucho. Había reflexionado cada detalle de su vida, desde que era una niña y estaba con sus padres, hasta el momento en que los había perdido. Recordó también la primera vez que había visto a Edward y el cómo éste había estado ayudándola, siempre. Él la amaba, de eso no tenía ninguna duda. Ella lo amaba, tampoco reparaba en pensarlo. Entonces, ¿cuál era el problema?... Si, los vampiros habían matado a sus padres y _él_ era uno de ellos… Pero, ¿Eso qué tenía de trágico? Si bien Edward era un ser inmortal, eso no le hacía culpable de la muerte de sus padres. Al fin y al cabo, ellos tenían que morir algún día. La eternidad no era para ellos. La eternidad no es para todos. Ella tenía que sufrir, tarde o temprano, aquella pérdida. Era estupido el condenar a quien era inocente. Era irracional el aislarse de _él_… Ilógico, tomando en cuenta que ella había nacido para estar a su lado, _por siempre._

Edward no se merecía aquella actitud por parte de ella. Él no era culpable. Él no era como aquellas bestias sedientas que se alimentaron de su familia. Edward, era una de las personas más maravillosas e importantes que pudo (y podría) haber conocido. Edward, era el más importante para ella. Edward, era su vida…

Dio media vuelta, con su mente cargada de pura seguridad y confianza, y encaró al vampiro que, todo el tiempo, había permanecido detrás de ella. Sus miradas se encontraron y demasiado aturdidos estaban ambos, que tardaron más de lo debido en captar el mensaje que cada una de ellas transmitía. Ella sonrió, él también. No hacían falta las palabras, eso era el por qué se amaban tanto: no había necesidad de hablar para entenderse.

No supieron en qué momento fue, pero ella ya se encontraba entre sus brazos, con el rostro sumido en su pecho y con sus manos aferradas a la desgarrada camisa negra. Él inclinó su cabeza y besó sus cabellos, al mismo tiempo en que se permitía embriagar de aquella esencia que tanto amaba y, a la vez, le torturaba.

"Lo siento" – musitó Bella, muy bajito, mientras sentía como sus cabellos eran acariciados, suavemente, por una gentil mano.

Cerró sus ojos y se relajó en aquellos brazos, todo se le olvido, todo, menos él: su vampiro.

Un fuerte gemido le recordó en la realidad en la que se hallaban. Cuando Bella abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta que se encontraba lejos de Edward, tirada sobre el suelo. Sintió una pequeña punzada en el brazo y otra más en la cabeza, la cual se había golpeado contra una de las paredes que se alzaban en el lugar. Pero eso no era lo más importante. Ignoró el dolor y buscó a Edward, encontrándolo a pocos metros de ella, en compañía de Darío y de Jasper. Alice llegó hacia ella, con pasos lentos y la espalda pegada a la pared.

"Violeta, quédate detrás de mí" – pidió Darío, al ver que ésta tenía pensado unirse a la pelea que, dentro de poco, estaría por comenzar – "Ve con Bella y Alice, cuídalas, por favor"

La niña asintió y, con un rápido movimiento, apareció frente a las góticas que se encontraban en un rincón y, con notoria preocupación, contemplaban cada uno de los movimientos de sus respectivos compañeros.

Eran tres contra tres. Sin embargo, no había ningún tipo de ventaja.

"Es él" – señaló Alice, con voz temblorosa al ver al enorme vampiro de piel blanquecina que se levantaba frente a Jasper – "Él fue quien impidió que pudiera ver que se aproximaban"

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" – preguntó Bella

"No puedo ver su futuro… Seguramente uso su poder para cubrir a sus otros compañeros"

Bella dejó de poner atención en las palabras de Alice cuando vio como un hombre, de aspecto salvaje, se lanzaba contra Edward. Reprimió un fuerte gemido al ver como su novio era lanzado por los aires y traspasaba la pared, para caer fuera de la casa. El agresor le alcanzó y siguió golpeándole, sin darle oportunidad si quiera de un descanso.

"No te muevas" – frenó Violeta, cuando se disponía a ponerse de pie

Bella accedió, sabía que no ayudaría en nada si dejaba que el pánico le invadiera. Se volvió a sentar sobre el suelo y abrazó sus piernas, mientras cerraba sus ojos e intentaba no poner mucha atención a los sonidos que se escuchaban. Alice no se encontraba mejor, Jasper estaba siendo azotado por su agresor, el cual parecía tener el doble de su tamaño y el triple de su corpulencia. Por otra parte, Violeta, quien ocultaba a la perfección su nerviosismo, contemplaba como Darío luchaba contra su componente que, al igual que él, poseía la capacidad de telequinesia. Definitivamente, estos tres rivales presentaban un mayor problema a la docena que anteriormente les habían estado siguiendo.

El oponente de Darío lanzó lejos a Jasper, cuando éste quiso ayudar a su hermano. Darío hizo lo mismo, pero un fuerte golpe, directo a su rostro, le hizo perder la concentración por un momento, el cual fue bien aprovechado por su contrincante, quien corrió hacia Violeta, la lanzó lejos de su camino y cogió a Alice entre sus brazos.

"¡Suéltala!" – ordenó Jasper, mientras sus ojos brillaban en la ira pura

El inmortal sonrió de manera malévola, disfrutando de la furia impresa en aquella voz. Alice, por su parte, apretaba fuertemente sus labios para no gritar. Aunque, debía admitir que le dolía más el ver a Jasper con aquel rostro tan coléricamente desesperado que la fuerza que le comprimía y amenazaba con romper sus huesos.

Todo pasó de un momento a otro. Tan rápido, que casi pareció una vaga ilusión que se había disipado en el aire. Jasper había corrido para poder rescatar a Alice, él vampiro que le sostenía, con un movimiento vertiginoso, esquivó el golpe. Al segundo después, su secuestrador había sido arremetido por su novio. El impacto había sido tan fuerte, tan cargado de furor, que sus manos la soltaron, provocando que ella volara varios metros. Jasper dilató los ojos y gritó su nombre, con voz completamente vestida de agónica desesperación, la cual Alice no comprendió hasta que sintió, en medio del estomago, un fuerte dolor que le hizo gemir ahogadamente.

"¡Alice!" – exclamó Bella, quien, sin pensarlo más, corrió hacia su amiga, que se encontraba convulsionándose a varios metros de ella, con una gruesa madera podrida atravesándole el estomago.

**Hola a todos. Quiero pedirles una enorme disculpa por la demora, como ya he dicho en mis otras historias, he estado demasiado ocupada con mis trabajos universitarios. Espero comprendan si no puedo actualizar tan seguido como antes, lo hago lo más pronto que puedo. En fin, muchas gracias por leer, espero les guste este capítulo y me dejen un review. Cuídense y hasta pronto**

**Atte**

**AnjuDark**


	24. Voluntad

**Quizá, por algún sublime milagro, la Muerte está viva**

**y nos toma en sus brazos, y esa figura que se acerca no es un vampiro,**

**si no la personificación misma del paraíso y sus bienaventuranzas**

**Lestat, el vampiro – Anne Rice **

**Capítulo 24: Voluntad**

Jasper rugió fieramente, con un sonido tan gutural que parecía que la garganta se le iba a desgarrar. Sus ojos ennegrecidos brillaron con rabia sepulcral, advirtiendo del infierno que a su enemigo le deparaba. De un solo desplazamiento, cogió al vampiro entre sus manos y, descontrolado como estaba, tomó su cabeza y la hizo rodar, instantáneamente, por el suelo. Sus ojos negros contemplaron por un segundo su resarcimiento (que en nada le había sosegado el lacerante dolor que le oprimía el pecho). El gruñido de su garganta aún seguía emitiéndose, sin que él estuviera conciente de ello. Se encontraba agazapado y en alerta, con sus dientes mostrándose sin censura alguna, como una bestia salvaje y maligna. Su rubio cabello le caía por el rostro pálido, las uñas las tenía incrustadas en el inmóvil cráneo, que se mostraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Con toda la ira que sentía, apretó sus dedos alrededor, logrando que la masa blanquecina se esparciera, completamente desecha, por todo el suelo de madera.

No se tomó ni un solo segundo más en aquel cuerpo que había destazado él, cruelmente y sin el menor atisbo de piedad, con sus propias manos. Pensó, vagamente, en que su venganza no hubiera sido tan corta si no hubiera estado _ella_ a pocos metros de él, con su vida pendiendo de un hilo. No. Si hubiera tenido más tiempo, le hubiera destazado cada extremidad, una por una, dejando la cabeza por último, para así poder disfrutar de los gritos pidiendo clemencia. Hubiera hundido sus manos en su estomago, para removerlas hasta extraer cada órgano de éste… Hubiera enterrado sus uñas en sus ojos, para arrancárselos lentamente… _Hubiera…_ Hubiera hecho tantas cosas, que, sabía él, de nada le servirían para salvarla.

La sangre de Alice brotaba a borbotones por su estomago y boca. Su cuerpo se convulsionada, en medio de ahogados y quejosos gemidos. La sed de sangre del rubio vampiro fue suplantada, fácilmente, por la agónica desesperación.

Darío y Edward seguían luchando contra la poderosa telequinesia de su contrincante, solamente él era quien quedaba, el otro había sido aniquilado en el segundo anterior. Violeta caminó hacia una alejada pared, la cual fue su apoyo ante el deseo que en ella había nacido por probar aquella deliciosa sangre, que se presentaba frente a ellos como una fuente de espesa agua color carmesí.

Bella gimió ante la desesperación y la impotencia de ver a su amiga clavada en aquel podrido pedazp que absorbía su vida con cada segundo que pasaba. Jasper se acercó, ignorando la bestia interior que rogaba por probarla, reprimiendo sus instintos por el temor que se acrecentaba.

"Alice" – musitó Bella, poco conciente de que tenía compañía. De lo único que era capaz de contemplar era como su amiga se ahogaba entre el mar de sangre que sus labios expulsaban, de cómo la gruesa madera se apretaba contra su piel, de la cual habían salido volando, ante el impacto, pequeñas estructuras de ésta, esparciendose por todo el suelo.

Las rodillas de la humana, al igual que sus manos y medias, se encontraban bañadas en sangre. Sus lágrimas se fusionaban con el rojo derrame que se expandía por toda la superficie de madera. Aquello ya era demasiado… Había perdido a sus padres, ¿También iba a perder a su amiga, a su hermana?

"Alice" – volvió a musitar. La pequeña se había quedado completamente inmóvil, tras haber permanecido cerca de diez segundos entre poderosos y agitados espasmos

Violeta, al recuperar su autocontrol, se lanzó en ayuda de Darío y Edward. En el primer intentó, el rival logró detectar su presencia, por lo cual, cuando quiso atacarla, Darío se interpuso, recibiendo, él, la fuerte estampida mental. La niña inmortal profirió un gruñido sordo y delicado al ver a su compañero tendido sobre el suelo y, haciendo suya una furia que no conocía, se lanzó hacia el vampiro oponente para que, con rápidos, gráciles e invisibles movimientos, lograra enterrar sus dientes en la piel del hombro, mutilando, así, el brazo izquierdo. El vampiro gruñó al mismo tiempo en que propinaba a la pequeña un buen puñetazo sobre su rostro. Darío corrió para cogerla entre sus brazos e impedir que se estrellara contra el suelo. Edward aprovechó toda esta distracción y aprisionó, con sus brazos, la figura varonil y amenazante. No lo dudó ni un segundo e introdujo sus dientes en la piel del cuello, para que éste se despidiera del resto del cuerpo que, anteriormente, le sostenía.

Mientras tanto, Jasper se disponía a tomar a Alice entre sus brazos. Bella quiso cerrar los ojos para no ver cómo, para ello, él se veía en la obligación de separar su cuerpo de la madera que le perforaba. Sin embargo, no lo hizo; así que vio, a detalle, como la piel se desgarraba aún más al ser liberada. Reprimió un gemido al advertir el radio del agujero que en el centro plano había quedado. Agradeció mucho, en su interior, cuando los brazos de Edward le envolvieron y le ofrecieron un poco de apoyo. El chico de cabellos color cobre, al igual que Darío y Violeta, había dejado de respirar por completo. El olor a sangre era demasiado penetrante, tanto, que hasta Bella podía sentirlo. Jasper, por su parte, seguía con el rostro endurecido y el cuerpo claramente tieso y envarado. Dejó caer a Alice – quien había dejado de vomitar sangre – sobre un suelo más plano. Pasó sus dedos por su rostro embarrado de color carmín y jadeó, ante la pena.

"Hermano, debes convertirla" – dijo Darío, desde donde se encontraba – "Ahora mismo. Apenas y se alcanza a escuchar su corazón"

"No tengo valor para ello" – murmuró Jasper – "Tal vez, en lugar de salvarla, aceleraré su muerte"

"Entonces, eso ya supondrá un alivio" – interrumpió Bella, con voz entrecortada – "Jasper, no quiero perder a mi amiga, así como tu no quieres perder a la persona que amas; pero tampoco quiero verla agonizar segundo tras segundo. Si en todo caso, esta en el destino de Alice el morir, que sea de una forma que ella merece"

"Darío…" – llamó Jasper, en busca de ayuda, pues sabía que de los tres, su pequeño hermano era quien mejor autocontrol tenía. El aludido asintió y, soltando la mano de Violeta, caminó hacia él, dispuesto a interferir. Se hincó frente a la moribunda y desangrada chica y la contempló por un breve segundo. No lo pensó mucho tiempo, sabía que no era momento de meditaciones. Tomó uno de sus brazos y se lo llevó a la boca, en donde sus dientes tenían la intención de clavarse en la vena de su muñeca; sin embargo, una resistencia le hizo frenar.

Alice había abierto sus ojos, los cuales se mostraron completamente desorbitados. Todos habían quedado estupefactos, ante semejante y repentina reacción.

"No…" – Jadeó la vidente – "Jasper…" – fueron las únicas dos palabras que pudo pronunciar antes de que su boca volviera a convertirse en una imperiosa fuente de sangre.

Todos temblaron ante las agitadas y vigorosas convulsiones que revolvían a aquel cuerpo. La herida en el estomago parecía volverse más grande ante la fuerza que éste hacía. Toda la menuda figurilla de aquella chica se encontraba completamente pintada de rojo. Para Bella, jamás antes la sangre le había parecido algo tan…. _aterrador._

"Jasper, date prisa" – pidió, con los ojos bañados en lágrimas – "Ella no quiere que otro, más que tu, la transforme"

El joven de cabellos color miel se acercó a Alice de inmediato. Estrechó sus manos con las suyas y, haciendo acopio de un valor y una resolución interna, se fue inclinado, lentamente, hacia el cuello de la humana. Dudó por un segundo, cuando sus labios se encontraban a menos de tres centímetros de aquella suave piel.

"No me condenes a un infierno, por favor" – susurró – "No sin ti…" y, con eso, cerró sus ojos y atravesó aquella fina membrana con sus dientes.

Cuando su garganta recibió el primer sorbo de sangre, todo su cuerpo se estremeció ante el exquisito placer que esto procreaba. Deliciosa, cálida, espesa, dulce… Tal y como, desde un principio, su esencia lo había prometido: La bebida más sublime que pudiera llegar a saborear en toda su eternidad.

El parar justo en el tiempo necesario, para no matarla, requirió de una lucha interna que solamente él sería capaz de entender. Levantó el rostro y se encontró con las miradas alegres de todos, felicitándole en silencio por su fortaleza. Después, se volvió hacia Alice, quien, dentro de poco, comenzaría a sentir los efectos ardientes de la ponzoña recorrer su cuerpo. Llevó una de sus manos hacia su rostro y lo acarició, lentamente, al mismo tiempo que suspiraba, aliviado.

"Tenemos que irnos" – soltó Violeta, a las pocas horas después, mientras inhalaba profundamente – "Puedo sentir sus olores, ellos se aproximan"

Edward, Darío y Jasper asintieron, éste último caminó hacia donde Bella se encontraba junto a Alice, removiendo, con un paño, toda la sangre pegada en su rostro y parte de su cuerpo.

"Tiene el cuerpo completamente erguido" – señaló, con preocupación

"Es debido a la ponzoña" – explicó Jasper – "El veneno es demasiado doloroso y puede crear dos reacciones al ser inyectado: Una, puede ser que el humano grite y se revuelque por todo el suelo, y la otra es que, al igual que Alice, se quede completamente inanimado; es un instinto de supervivencia, creen que entre menos se muevan el ardor será más noble con ellos"

Bella escuchaba todo con atención, mientras terminaba de limpiar el cuello de su amiga. A pesar de la explicación que Jasper le había dado, no podía imaginarse aquella situación que aún le seguía pareciendo un sueño… o una pesadilla… da igual.

Jasper tomó el cuerpo de Alice entre sus manos, lo más delicadamente que pudo, la acomodó sobre su espalda y Edward le ayudó a cubrirla con la capa

"Gracias" – musitó el rubio, mientras se volvía para ver a todos

"No tienes nada que agradecer" – dijo Edward – "Somos una familia y estamos aquí para ayudarnos. Ahora, lo importante es salir de aquí. No podemos seguir arriesgándonos"

Los primeros en retirarse fueron Violeta y Darío. La primera iba vigilando el camino con sus instintos de rastreadora y el segundo haciendo la tarea de un escudo. Jasper fue el segundo en seguirlos, dejando a Edward y a Bella solos, por un breve momento. Él caminó hacia ella y sostuvo una de sus manos

"¿Estas bien?" – quiso saber

"Te mentiría si te dijera que si. Han pasado tantas cosas en tan pocas horas…"

"Entiendo" – murmuró y, con cierta preocupación, agregó –"¿Tienes miedo? ¿Te arrepientes de haberme conocido?"

"No" – contestó ella, rápidamente, levantando el rostro para que sus miradas se unieran – "No digas eso, ni si quiera te atrevas a pensarlo. Por haberte conocido hubiera pagado cualquier precio. Hubiera sido capaz de besarle los pies al Diablo…"

"Mejor besa mis labios" – interrumpió él vampiro, inclinando su rostro y uniendo sus bocas con fervor.

Bella suspiró profundamente mientras levantaba sus brazos para envolver el cuello de su vampiro. Sus dedos se enrollaron en los cobrizos cabellos y su cuerpo se apretó hacia el suyo, frío, duro… inmejorable. Los blanquecinos dedos se perdieron en la caoba melena y una mano firme se aferró a la pequeña cintura. Parecía que habían pasado siglos desde que ella y él no se besaban, lo cual le otorgó al momento una delicia extra.

Sus bocas se aislaron, al pasar unos cuantos segundos. Se miraron a los ojos y se lamentaron, interiormente, el no tener tiempo para probar más de esa sensación.

"Es hora de irnos" – anunció Edward, Bella asintió y, al segundo después, se encontró aferrada a la espalda masculina – "Sujétate bien"

Darío y Violeta seguían yendo al frente de todos. La niña analizaba cada olor que su pequeña y respingada nariz pudiera llegar a detectar y, ante la mínima esencia extraña que pudiera llegar a divisar, se detenía para asegurarse de que no se trataba de ningún peligro. Darío le tomó por la mano y le sonrió, de manera afectiva.

"¿A dónde vamos?" – preguntó

"A Volterra, en donde se encuentra nuestra familia"

A Violeta le gustó aquel juego de palabras: _"nuestra familia"…_ Sonrió, mientras sus deditos se apretaban a la mano de Darío.

****************************************************

El viajé se realizó, prácticamente, de manera tranquila. No tuvieron ningún tipo de obstáculo, lo cual supuso un alivio que, sabían ellos, no dudaría por mucho tiempo. El peligro y la guerra apenas estaban por comenzar. El clan Rumano no mostraba, aún, sus verdaderos rostros. Era seguro que su sed de venganza, fuera de ser saciada, iba creciendo con cada minuto que pasaba.

Los ojos de la castaña se levantaron hacia los enormes edificios de apariencia gótica. Habían llegado a Volterra y el lugar le resultaba hermoso. Sus enormes construcciones barrocas de muros grisáceos, bajo el cielo nublado y seco, daban al sitio una apariencia mítica y lúgubre. Bella sonrió tristemente, al pensar en cómo hubiera sido el rostro de Alice al contemplar, al mismo tiempo que ella, aquel escenario.

Los vampiros se detuvieron en uno de los callejones cercanos a una enorme plaza. Edward le ayudó a bajar de su espalda y estrechó su mano, con delicadeza. Darío hizo lo mismo con Violeta, y Jasper acomodó a Alice en sus brazos, para llevar su rostro pegado a su pecho.

"Estamos en casa" – anunció Edward, volviéndose para mirar a Bella – "Vamos, es hora de que conozcas a nuestra familia"

**Hola, ¡UF! ¿Me he tardado mucho? Lo siento... u.u Creo que ya no tiene caso el seguir explicando el por qué... Ustedes saben perfectamente lo mucho que un trabajo o una universidad te absorbe... En fin... Espero les haya gustado el capítulo y me dejen su opinión. Cuidense y nos leemos pronto. ¡Gracias a todos por sus comentarios! En realidad, no saben cuánto me motivan y me alegran el día. Un saludo a cada uno de ustedes, Gracias, gracias, gracias. **

**Atte**

**AnjuDArk**


	25. Volterra

**¡Qué grato era respirar el aire fresco, que no estaba cargado **

**con el hedor de la muerte!**

**Drácula - Bram Stoker**

**Capítulo 25: Volterra**

Edward mantenía a Bella fuertemente tomada de la mano. No era necesario que ella lo dijera para que él supiera lo nerviosa que se encontraba. Lo hubiera sabido a la perfección, aún si hubiera estado sordo y ciego, pues todos sus sentimientos eran palpables en su silencio. Darío y Violeta iban detrás de ellos y Jasper a su costado. La morena dirigió su mirada hacia su amiga, que parecía estar muerta en los brazos de aquel muchacho que le cargaba, y después, la bajó hacia sus pies. Tropezó en varias ocasiones ante la poca visión que le otorgaba aquella oscuridad que reinaba en el túnel por el cual caminaban y escuchó las pequeñas risitas provocadas por Violeta, a quien le resultaba demasiado divertido aquel espectáculo.

Llegaron a una gigantesca puerta, la cual fue abierta por su novio y, al traspasarla, la castaña quedó idiotizada por lo que se presentaba frente a sus ojos. Por un momento pensó que, tal vez, se había logrado introducir a la dimensión paralela que se mostraba en las películas de _Underworld_. No se atrevió a seguir con la mirada en alto, pero, antes de inclinarla hacia abajo, logró contar, por lo menos, a una docena de vampiros, elegantemente vestidos con ropas negras que daban la impresión de estar todos pintados de la misma manera lúgubre. Sintió como su mano era apretada, afectuosamente, por la de Edward y, cuando comenzó a sentirse un poco más tranquila, una figura borrosa llegó hacia ella de manera inesperada. La muchacha no pudo evitar dar dos pasos hacia atrás y apretar los labios para no gritar.

"Aro, deberías de ser un poco más cauteloso" – comentó Edward, un poco molesto – "Tu actitud impaciente no ayuda mucho a Bella"

"En realidad lo siento mucho" – se disculpó el anciano vampiro – "Sabes perfectamente que no suelo ser una criatura pacienzuda y estas horas se me hicieron eternas. Sin embargo" – agregó, con voz repentinamente seria, mientras dirigía su mirada hacia Jasper y se encaminaba hacia él, olvidándose, por un momento, del resto de sus hijos – "Me temo que las cosas no salieron del todo bien…"

"Realmente no" – confesó el rubio – "Nos estuvieron siguiendo incesablemente. Cabe la gran posibilidad de que se trate de un ejercito demasiado grande, tal y como ustedes habían predicho"

"Es muy probable que así sea" – dijo Aro, resignadamente, mientras paseaba sus dedos por la mejilla de Alice – "Me enorgullece saber que has sido capaz de convertirla. No te ha de haber resultado nada fácil, sabiendo que es tu _tua cantante. _Pero pasa, llevala a tu habitación y ponla en algo más cómodo" – indicó, volviendo a su alegre estado anímico.

Jasper asintió y, despidiéndose del resto, se internó en uno de los pasillos de aquel castillo subterráneo. Todos los vampiros seguían completamente inmóviles, como hermosas estatuas talladas en mármol blanco, solamente sus pupilas cambiaban de dirección, contemplando cada movimiento que su maestro otorgaba.

"Bella" – dijo, el anciano, mientras miraba fija y afectuosamente a la castaña – "Es un placer muy grato el conocerte en persona"

"G-gracias" – balbuceó la gótica, incapaz de levantar su mirada a la altura de aquellos ojos rojos. Agradeció fervientemente cuando la atención del vampiro se fue hacia Violeta y Darío, quienes se encontraban a pocos metros de ella.

"¡Pero qué hermosa criatura es la que ven mis ojos!" – exclamó, mientras se ponía de rodillas para mantenerse a la altura de la pequeña con cabellos negros y perturbadora mirada verde – "Bienvenida seas a casa, mi querida niña"

"Muchas gracias" – contestó la aludida, con una cálida sonrisa.

Darío también sonrió y, al volver el rostro al sentir una atenta mirada sobre él, se encontró con los amorosos ojos de Marco, quien, a lo lejos, le sonreía de manera apenas y perceptible. Lo mismo pasó con Bella, quien se descubrió observada por una pareja de vampiros que se tomaban de la mano.

"Son mis padres" – informó Edward, hablándole al oído.

El rubio y elegante vampiro, en compañía de una mujer de cabellos color caramelo y rostro en forma de corazón, llegaron a ellos, con pasos intencionalmente pausados, para no atemorizar, más aún, a la humana que se encontraba entre ellos.

"Hola, Bella. Bienvenida a casa. Mi nombres es Carlisle y ella, es mi esposa, Esme"

"Mucho gusto" – dijo Bella, sintiéndose demasiado cohibida.

"Creo que necesitas un poco de oxígeno" – dijo Esme, con voz cariñosa y amable – "Edward, ¿Por qué no la llevas al jardín? Supongo que un poco de paz no les hará daño."

**********************************

"¿Te encuentras bien?" – preguntó Edward, mientras estrechaba las manos de Bella – "Discúlpame, sé que todo te ha de parecer demasiado extraño"

"No, soy yo la que te ofrece disculpas. Me estoy comportando como una cobarde"

"_¿Cobarde?" –_ repitió – "¿Pero cómo dices eso?"

"Es la verdad"

"Bella, es muy normal que te sientas desorientada. Acabas de pasar por muchas cosas en tan poco tiempo y lo has tomado todo mejor de lo que llegué a imaginar. Eso solamente demuestra que eres mucho más fuerte de lo que pensé"

"Dices eso para que me sienta mejor"

"Digo eso por que es la verdad" – corrigió, mientras levantaba el rostro con la punta de su dedo y clavaba su mirada en el par de pupilas color café – "Te amo" – susurró, alzando sus brazos para rodearla con ellos. Bella hundió su cara en aquel pecho endurecido, deleitándose con aquel olor tan fresco que le caracterizaba

"Es un jardín muy bonito" – comentó, decidiendo cambiar de tema – "Tu madre fue muy amable en ofrecer que me trajeras hacia acá. Le estoy muy agradecida"

"Esme es una persona maravillosa y muy amorosa" – agregó Edward – "Éste lugar es su preferido. Yo solía pasar la mayoría del tiempo aquí, antes de conocerte, cuando no me encontraba dando caza humana. Los días que estuve lejos de ti, me la pasé acariciando los pétalos de las flores, recordando la suavidad de tu piel y el color de tus mejillas"

Bella bajó la mirada, al mismo tiempo que una ligera sonrisa le curvaba sus labios y el corazón le latía fuertemente. Aquel sonido no pasó desapercibido para el vampiro que, movido por la hermosa melodía natural, llevó sus manos hacia el rostro pálido y lo tomó entre ellas, para acercar su boca a los labios que le esperaban entreabiertos y dispuestos a aceptar su beso.

Ambos jóvenes cerraron los ojos y se dejaron llevar por las sensaciones que cada movimiento de sus labios les otorgaban. La muchacha suspiró y su cálido aliento rozó la garganta del vampiro, provocándole un delicioso ardor que le motivó a intensificar más aquella unión. Se separaron al cabo de unos minutos, cuando ambos se encontraban demasiado embriagados del sabor del otro, dejando sus frentes unidas y sus dedos entrelazados.

Unos pasos, los cuales Bella no escuchó, interrumpió a los pocos minutos.

"Hola" – saludó una voz femenina, delicada y sublime. Edward se puso de pie, sin dejar de sostener la mano de su amada – "Espero no interrumpir"

"Por supuesto que no, Heidi" – contestó el vampiro – "¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?"

"Solamente venía a presentarme" – contestó la hermosa muchacha, que no dejaba de ser admirada por Bella

"Bella, ella es Heidi" – informó Edward – "Heidi, te presento a Bella, mi novia"

"Mucho gusto" – murmuró Bella

"Igualmente. Es un honor conocer a quien ha logrado desarmar a este vampiro tan solitario y testarudo. No tienes idea de cuántas intentamos, por décadas, hacer lo que tú hiciste en meses" – confesó, con una extensa sonrisa estirando sus carnosos y delineados labios – "Edward" – continuó hablando, cambiando el tema de manera rotunda – "Aro ha mandado a instalar una cama en tu habitación, para que Bella se encuentre más cómoda"

"Hazle saber mi agradecimiento"

"Por supuesto" – contestó la mujer, mientras daba media vuelta y salía del lugar.

El vampiro, un poco incomodo por lo que su hermana acababa de decirle a su novia, decidió romper el silencio, y ofrecerle a Bella lo que, probablemente, necesitaba en ese momento

"Seguramente quieres tomar un baño y dormir un poco. Has de estar cansada"

"Si" – asintió Bella, con voz ligeramente ausente, pues su mirada aún se encontraba en dirección del sendero, en el cual, aquella vampira había entrado y salido – "Pero antes, me gustaría ver a Alice"

El inmortal joven la llevó hacia un largo y oscuro pasillo, donde, a la mitad, se encontraba la habitación de Jasper. Éste había estado, desde su llegada, todo el tiempo al lado de su amiga, con su mano fuertemente aferrada a la delgada muñeca que se iba endureciendo con cada segundo que pasaba.

"Hola" – saludó Edward a Jasper, quien se puso de pie para recibirlos

"Hola" – le contestaron – "Darío y Violeta se acaban de marchar"

"Supongo que, aprovechando que el sol se ha ocultado, irán a dar un paseo por las calles de Volterra" – afirmó Edward, sintiéndose feliz por su pequeño hermano.

"¿Cómo está Alice?" – terció Bella, mientras se inclinaba para acariciar la frente de su amiga y se percataba que, varias de las heridas (especialmente la de su estomago) se estaban secando a una velocidad sorprendente.

"No se ha movido ni un solo centímetro" – contestó Jasper, con manifiesta preocupación.

Aquel sonido, suave e inquieto, llegó a los oídos de la vidente, que, si bien tenía deseos de poder hacer algo para borrar la pesadumbres de aquella voz que representaba parte de quien era su vida, tampoco se atrevía a mover ni un solo dedo ya que, con ello, conllevaba a que el fuego infernal que parecía calcinar cada uno de sus poros, se expandiera y aumentara su temperatura. Le frustraba demasiado el saber que, las personas que se encontraban a su alrededor – especialmente Bella – se bañaban en angustia y ella no podía hacer nada por remediar aquel dolor.

"Pronto estaremos juntas" – susurró la castaña, mientras se acercaba para depositar un beso sobre su frente. Alice sonrió hacia sus adentros. Era agradable sentir a Bella de esa manera, como la hermana que siempre deseó tener.

Escuchó perfectamente cuando los pasos de su amiga abandonaban la habitación, en compañía de su novio, lo cual significaba que, de nuevo, había quedado a solas con Jasper. A pesar de todo lo que aquel ardor le estaba torturando, era capaz de experimentar ese agradable mariposeo en su estomago cuando sus manos eran cubiertas por las de él. Solamente su tacto era el único que lograba contrarrestar, aunque sea un poco, aquella tortura.

"Espero me perdones. Sé cuánto has de estar sufriendo en estos momentos; pero no podía permitir que te fueras de mi lado" – escuchó atentamente la suave voz que le susurraba – "Te convertiste en mi vida. Mi ángel oscuro… Ojala no me guardes rencor por lo que, durante estos días, tendrás que soportar"

"_Vampiro tonto"_ – pensó ¿Cómo podía, si quiera pensar, en que ella le guardaría otra clase de sentimiento que no fuera su irrevocable amor que le profesaba?... ¡Cuántos deseos tuvo de poder mover los labios para que no dijera más aquellas sandeces! Pero, cuando lo intentó, se arrepintió al instante ya que, de lo único que fue capaz de expulsar fue un fuerte gemido que alarmó a su novio.

*****************************

Edward se encontraba en aquella habitación, con la mirada hacia la ventana que le permitía apreciar de los rayos de luna que se lograban filtrar por el suelo que yacía sobre su hogar. Meditaba sobre lo que la voz mental de Aro le había dicho, mientras se presentaba ante Bella.

_¿Optarás por convertirla o quieres que yo lo haga?_

Qué dilema tan más grande. Definitivamente, era algo que él desearía ser capaz de llevar a cabo; pero, tampoco quería correr un riesgo de tal magnitud. El olor de Bella aún le llamaba, con la misma fuerza que el primer día. El hecho de que su autocontrol se hubiera desarrollado en los últimos meses, no significaba que ya no representaba un peligro para ella. Es más, debía admitir que la ponzoña aún inundaba su garganta, tan solo al recordar la pequeña porción que había podido saborear, aquella madrugada, de su sangre.

No.

Era claro que él no se atrevería a probar su sangre una vez más…

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al sentir como ese olor tan enloquecedor llegaba a su nariz, con una exquisita combinación de frescura y humedad. Volvió su cuerpo y cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a Bella, envuelta simplemente con una toalla y con su espeso cabello húmedo, cayendo por toda su espalda y hombros, a pocos metros de él. La castaña dilató sus ojos y las mejillas se le enrojecieron por completó

"¡Edward! Lo siento, pensé que no estarías aquí" – susurró, mientras daba media vuelta, para volver al baño del que había salido. Una mano pálida se lo impidió y el ardiente choque eléctrico que ambos adolescentes experimentaron ante el contacto de sus pieles, fue abrumante.

Repentinamente, y sin explicación alguna, ambas respiraciones se habían vuelto pesadas. Sus pupilas se encontraron en aquella oscuridad y un deseo pasional se instaló en ambos corazones. La yema de unos blanquecinos dedos se paseó, en completo silencio, por las mejillas acaloradas, al mismo tiempo que los únicos latidos ahí existentes aumentaban su ritmo de manera considerable.

"Eres hermosa" – susurró, pues era la primera vez que veía a Bella sin una gota maquillaje sobre su rostro, que resultaba puramente angelical sin las sombras negras y, completamente hechizado por el embrujo del chocolate derretido de sus pupilas, se encadenó a los labios que se encontraban a pocos centímetros.

Bella se sorprendió por el arrebato deliciosamente inesperado, del cual fue fácil acostumbrarse al paso de unos pocos segundos. La humedad de su cabello mojó los dedos que en él se enrollaron y su cuerpo se curveó hacia atrás, ante la delicada impetuosidad que aproximaba su cuerpo a la figura masculina que no hacía más que despedir pequeñas descargas eléctricas que, de la misma manera que llegaron, se fueron, ante la súbita separación de su novio.

"Lo siento" – jadeó Edward – "Esto no está bien"

Bella no discutió. Sabía que sus razones debería de tener el muchacho para hablar de esa manera. Edward empuñó sus manos, en una muestra clara de la frustración que sentía, al verse divido en dos partes: La egoísta, que le incitaba a seguir con lo que había empezado, que le hacía volver el rostro para ver la delicada figura que aún se encontraba, simplemente envuelta por un pedazo de tela, llamándole con su calor. Y, la otra parte, la concienzuda, la que, sabía él, debería de oír; la que le decía que saliera del cuarto, para permitirle a Bella vestirse; la que le recordaba el daño que, aún siendo ella humana, le podía causar si se permitía dominar por su deseo. Inspiró profundamente, tratando de disimular, lo mejor posible, el debate emocional y tortuoso al que se encontraba sometido.

"Edward" – llamó Bella, con voz tímida y baja, tratando de olvidar lo que había pasado y concentrandose en el frío que comenzaba a sentir – "No tengo… no tengo ropa limpia"

"Iré con Esme, para que te pueda prestar algo apropiado" – murmuró él, saliendo a tal velocidad, que se volvió invisible para los ojos que le miraban. En realidad, estaba huyendo.

El vampiro regresó, apreciablemente más tranquilo, a la habitación con un largo vestido color negro. Bella no pudo evitar hacer una mueca al verlo.

"Sé que no será mucho de tu agrado" – dijo Edward, a modo de disculpa y con una pequeña sonrisa – "Pero era el único de color negro que Esme tenía"

La gótica cogió la prenda entre sus manos y, tras mirarla por un momento, agregó

"Haciéndole unos arreglos quedará perfecto".

"Entonces, te dejo un momento para que te sientas más cómoda" – informó su novio, eludiendo, mentalmente, de aquella piel que le aclamaba – "Estaré cerca. Cuando estés lista, solamente llámame"

Bella tomó asiento, en la orilla de la cama, en cuanto se encontró sola. Rebuscó en su mochila y se alegró al encontrar su pequeño estuche de costura portátil. No requirió de mucho tiempo para cortar el vestido hasta una altura de varios centímetros arriba de sus rodillas y hacerle unos cuantos ajustes a la cintura y a las mangas. Se peinó el cabello, con un cepillo que encontró en el buró de al lado y se maquilló con el único juego de sombras negras que había logrado guardar.

"¿Edward?" – llamó, al estar completamente vestida.

El aludido llegó hacia ella, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, mostrándose con una ropa diferente a la que tenía pocos minutos. Su desgarrada camisa negra había sido reemplazada por una playera de mangas cortas que se ajustaban a su bien formado pecho e iba cubierta por la típica gabardina negra con la que, en muchas ocasiones, le había visto. Sus pantalones, que guardaban cierta similitud entre ellos, ya no tenía las rupturas que el anterior había tenido y su cabello lucía húmedo y ligero.

"Ven" – dijo Edward, mientras le tomaba de la mano y la jalaba fuera de la habitación

"¿A dónde vamos?" – quiso saber

"Has de estar hambrienta. Debes comer" – expuso, llegando a una sala adornada por un ostentoso comedor de madera en el centro.

"¿Para qué querrían unos vampiros una mesa? Dudo mucho que se tomen la molestia de beber la sangre en platos y cubiertos" – bromeó Bella

"Usamos este lugar para debatir ciertas cosas" – explicó – "Será la primera vez, en décadas, que se use para lo que esta destinada"

Edward puso frente a ella un plato repleto de apetitosa comida, la cual fue devorada, poco a poco. Por su parte, él deleitaba su paladar con un poco de sangre que mojaba el interior de una gruesa copa de plata, la cual Bella miró con palpable curiosidad.

"¿Es sangre?" – inquirió, obteniendo una afirmación – "¿A qué sabe?" – quiso saber, mientras se paraba de su asiento y se acercaba hacia el vampiro

"¿Quieres probar?" – ofreció Edward, a modo de broma, por lo cual se asombró cuando la copa fue arrebatada de sus manos – "Puede que no te guste" – advirtió, claramente alarmado por lo que su novia estaba a punto de hacer

"No lo creo" – le discutieron – "Al final de cuentas, dentro de poco viviré a base de ella. Podemos ir entrenando desde ahora"

"Entonces, espera" – interrumpió, cuando los labios negros estaban a punto de saborear aquel elixir – "Aquí no. De esta forma no. Quiero que disfrutes de este sabor con deleite y suavidad. Sin ningún tipo de prisas"

"¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso?"

"Espera y lo verás" – prometió, desapareciendo de ahí y regresando a los pocos minutos – "Acompáñame" – pidió, llevando a Bella de vuelta a la recamara de la que habían salido, la cual se encontraba en el fondo del pasillo más largo de aquel castillo.

La gótica enmudeció al ver lo que Edward le había preparado. La habitación era la misma, pero al mismo tiempo no lo era. Sus cortinas blancas habían sido sustituidas por otras de terciopelo negro y la oscuridad que le otorgaban a la estancia era rota por un pequeño juego de velas negras, moradas y rojas que se esparcían por el suelo, iluminando algunas partes y ensombreciendo muchas otras más. La cama, se encontraba esparcida por pétalos oscuros y, en el buró de al lado, una botella de plata reposaba, junto a un par de copas del mismo material, además, a todo ese escenario, se le sumaba la canción de _And Fall de February Snow_ de _Nocturnal Depression_, dándole un ambiente más nítidamente oscuro al lugar.

"¿Cómo es posible que hayas hecho todo esto en tan poco tiempo? ¿Es qué acaso de ser vampiro también eres mago?"

Edward sonrió un poco, para después llevar sus labios a las manos de la muchacha.

"Soy lo que me digas que sea" – murmuró, para que al instante después, la guiara hacia la cama – "¿Segura que quieres hacerlo?" – quiso asegurarse, por segunda vez.

"¿Ves algún tipo de indecisión en mis ojos?" – respondió ella. El vampiro le dedicó otra sonrisa, antes de volverse hacia el buró.

Se acercó, lenta (casi vacilantemente) a Bella, con una copa llena, a la mitad, de sangre en sus manos. La gótica esperaba en su lugar, un poco nerviosa, pero para nada asustada.

"Bebe" – indicó el joven con voz suave, mientras aproximaba el recipiente de plata a los labios que se abrieron, dispuestos y ansiosos, para probar aquel líquido desconocido.

Bella recibió el primer sorbo de esa esencia que le supo extrañamente deliciosa. La copa se inclinó más, otorgándole a su garganta una porción más grande que la anterior, para después abandonar sus labios. Los ojos del vampiro brillaron, excitados, al ver como de aquella boca humana se resbalaba un hilo de sangre

"¿No vas a beber tú?" – preguntó Bella, para lo que él, acercándose para que su lengua se paseara por la pequeña línea rojiza que se escurría de sus labios, respondiera:

"Prefiero tomarla directamente de tu boca"

**Bueno pues aquí estoy con otro capítulo más que, en lo particular, había estado esperando tanto por escribirlo. Ya era momento de darles un respiro a nuestras parejitas, ¿no es así? Al menos uno chiquito, antes de que, otra vez, comiencen los problemas ^^. Espero les haya gustado tanto como yo disfrute al redactarlo y me dejen su opinión con un review, que cada uno de ellos me resulta demasiado alentador.**

**Un saludo. Y espero leernos pronto. **

**Atte**

**AnjuDark**


	26. Horas Finales

**Si la tempestad ha de producir luego esta calma, **

**soplen en hora buena los vendavales, levántense las olas y alcen las naves**

**hasta tocar las estrellas, o las sepulten luego en los abismos del infierno. **

**¡Qué grande sería mi dicha en morir ahora!**

**¡Tan rico estoy de felicidad, que dudo que mi suerte me reserve un día tan feliz como éste!**

**Otelo - W. Shakespeare**

**Capítulo 26: Horas Finales**

Edward Cullen seguía disfrutando de aquel sabor, que le deleitaba, que le embrujaba, que le privada de toda coherencia… Era una esencia divina y única. No lograba converger las palabras necesarias y justas para poder describir todo lo que sentía. Mientras se lengua se sumergía y exploraba aquella cueva de dulzura, su mente trataba de convencerse que debía de parar, que el dejarse llevar podría tener consecuencias graves… incluso, fatalmente irrevocables. La sangre que en la boca de la muchacha había probado, había sido deliciosamente absorbida por sus labios, suplantando aquel rojo líquido por la dulce y fresca esencia de su saliva.

Bella apretó fuertemente sus dedos en el cabello del muchacho, cuando éste intentó alejarse. Si bien su respiración se estaba extinguiendo y su corazón amenazaba con frenar definitivamente por aquel alocado palpitar, aún no estaba preparada para dejarlo ir. Todavía no había tenido suficiente de aquel elixir que le enloquecía, aún necesitaba embriagarse más por aquel sabor. No importaba si moría en ese momento, pues se encontraba junto a él. La idea de la defunción nunca antes se le había presentando de manera tan desairada. ¡Qué viniera el Diablo, y todos sus demonios, si así lo quería! Poco le afectaría en ese momento si el mundo sucumbía en llamas. Ella ya se encontraba en su propio infierno de placer.

Su cuerpo fue cayendo hacia atrás, siendo empujado, delicadamente, por su vampiro. Sintió el blando colchón sostener su espalda y unos fríos y suaves labios descender por su clavícula y cuello. Cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por las manos que se paseaban por sus brazos y comenzaban a levantar el vestido. Un suspiro se escapó de sus labios, haciendo sonoro el placer que le embargaba cada poro de su piel. Edward, quien se había dejado vencer por la insensatez, dejaba que sus manos acariciaran y se deleitaran con la delicada piel que palpaban. Tan hechizado se hallaba por la magnificencia de aquella cálida figura humana que fue incapaz de percatarse de los pasos que se aproximaban hacia su habitación y abría la puerta sin dar un previo aviso.

"Lo siento" – exclamó la hermosa muchacha, con ojos dilatados y expresión avergonzada, mientras Edward se alejaba de Bella, con un movimiento borroso.

"Rose..." – susurró, en medio de jadeos – "¿Pasa algo?"

La rubia y exquisita vampiro se concentró para no soltar la risita que amenazaba por curvear sus labios y, manteniendo una falsa actitud seria e indiferente, decidió anunciar

"Carlisle te llama. Hay una reunión con nuestros maestros. Es necesario que Bella también vaya, ya que se discutirá sobre su conversión. Te han estado solicitando mentalmente" – agregó, sin poderse resistir – "Pero ahora creo saber por qué no te diste cuenta"

Bella bajó la mirada, ocultando sus mejillas sonrojadas con su espeso y alborotado cabello color caoba.

"Estaremos ahí de inmediato" – prometió Edward con voz firme, tratando de ignorar la broma de su hermana.

"Que así sea" – dijo la chica, regalándole una sonrisa significativa, antes de salir.

El silencio no se hizo esperar en cuanto la gótica pareja quedaron solos. El ambiente pasional había sido exterminado y reemplazado, en su totalidad, por una fuerte congoja por ambas partes. Pasaron alrededor de unos cuatro minutos, para que Edward pudiera aclarar su garganta y hablar.

"Vamos" – susurró, mientras se atrevía a estrechar las manos humanas contra las suyas – "Es momento de que se decida para cuándo serás transformada en uno de nosotros"

Bella asintió y, tras ponerse de pie y dejarse guiar por el pálido muchacho, llegó al salón en el que, antes del amanecer, habían arribado. Levantó la mirada y se volvió a encontrar con el mismo anciano vampiro que tan animosamente le había dado la bienvenida. Así mismo, visualizó, al lado de éste, al hombre rubio y a otro par más, vestidos con la misma gala oscura e imponente.

"Isabella, ese es tu nombre, ¿Cierto?" – habló el inmortal de cabellos blancos, el cual se llamaba Cayo.

"Si, señor"

"¿Te ha informado Edward el por qué estas aquí?"

"Si, señor" – volvió a repetir

"Ese tema tiene dos diferentes clímax, Cayo." – interrumpió Edward – "Pues mi por qué no es mismo que el tuyo"

"Eso es cierto" – admitió el aludido, con la misma inexpresividad en su rostro – "Tú la has traído aquí por que dices amarla; pero si bien te recuerdo, esto no es un club a donde se vienen contar historias bonitas de amor. Esto es una familia de guerreros, elegidos, dispuestos y entrenados para proteger nuestras leyes. Así que, Isabella, si estas aquí, es principalmente por que posees un don, el cual será de mucha ayuda para todos nosotros"

La muchacha asintió, incapaz de articular silaba alguna

"Así pues, es necesario que abandones tu vida como mortal para internarte en nuestro mundo" – continuó hablando – "Mis hermanos y yo hemos discutido al respecto y hemos llegado a la conclusión de que, para mañana en la caída del crepúsculo, será cuando alguno de nosotros cuatro te proporcione nuestra ponzoña"

"¿Alguno de ustedes cuatro?" – repitió Bella, sin poder ocultar su confusión y, al comprender, sin necesidad de una respuesta, a lo que se estaba refiriendo el vampiro, volvió su cuerpo hacia Edward – "¿No serás tu quien lo haga?"

El aludido bajó la mirada, por lo cual ella comprendió su respuesta con aquel silencioso gesto. Chasqueó los dientes y, sin que pudiera evitarlo, su respiración se volvió pesada.

"No temas" – se acercó Esme – "Todo estará bien, querida"

_Eso está en tela de juicio_, pensó Bella.

Su humor no mejoró al salir de aquella lujosa estancia y regresar a la habitación de Edward. Ninguno de los dos había abierto la boca para hablar. Ella aún se encontraba demasiado aturdida por la noticia que acaba de recibir y él, se llamaba cobarde y débil, al no sentirse apto para ser quien la trajera a esa nueva vida. Con el mismo silencio, ella se dejó caer sobre la cama y él se sentó a su lado.

"Perdóname" – susurró el vampiro, después de varios minutos de lúgubre mutismo – "No hago otra cosa más que fallarte, una y otra vez. Con cada día que pasa, me siento más indigno de ti, de tu valentía, de tu coraje…"

"No soy tan valiente como me llamas" – contestó Bella, mientras giraba su cuerpo para quedar recargada sobre su costado derecho y así mirar a Edward fijamente – "Ahora mismo, tengo miedo"

"¿Miedo? ¿Por qué?" – se alarmó Edward

"No quiero ser un vampiro… No cuando serán otros labios, diferentes a los tuyos, los que desgarren mi piel"

"Bella…"

"Quiero pertenecerte" – interrumpió – "Quiero ser tuya de todas las maneras. Quiero que, además del amigo y del amante en que te me has convertido, seas mi padre, el que me otorgue esta nueva virtud de vivir por siempre"

Edward escucha cada palabra expulsada de aquellos labios y, al sentir que la duda incrementaba y el deseo de acceder se hacía insoportable, la tomó entre sus brazos y la besó con arrebato y pasión. Bella, quien muy alarmada e inquieta se encontraba, respondió al beso de manera tierna; pero sin dejarse perder por el sabor de los fríos labios que le aprisionaban.

"¿Por qué?" – inquirió, con sus labios aún sobre los de ella – "¿Por qué me pides esto, lo único que me es imposible otorgarte?"

"Imposible no" – discutió Bella

"Te puedo hacer daño"

"Hazlo entonces. No me importa el dolor a tu lado"

"Estás loca, ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de lo mucho que te necesito? No puedo soportar la idea de herirte"

Bella llevó sus manos hacia el pecho de Edward y, con un movimiento débil (pues, en realidad, no quería privarse de aquel sabor tan dulce) pidió que la dejara de besar; sabía que era necesario para tener sus pensamientos en coherencia, aún si ello conllevaba a que la mirada del vampiro se ensombreciera.

"Quiero que seas tu quien me convierta" – sentenció, mirándole a los ojos.

¿Caprichosa? Sería la primera vez que lo fuera, pues consideraba al empecinamiento como un comportamiento infantil; pero, tal y como lo había dicho, no quería, en absoluto, que fuera otra persona quien la sostuviera cuando la ponzoña invadiera su cuerpo. No quería que fuera un veneno ajeno el que secara sus venas y aniquilara los latidos de su corazón… Quería recibir la muerte con el exquisito sabor que solo Edward prometía dar.

"Por favor" – suplicó, mientras sus manos tomaban a las otras, pálidas y frías – "Borra el miedo que me carcome el alma con la promesa de que, mañana, serás tu quien me transforme"

"Bella, por favor"

"No" – volvió a interrumpir, sin poder controlar más la desesperación – "¡Por favor tú, Edward!"

"Pides lo absurdo..."

"Solamente estoy pidiendo lo que, prácticamente, sería mi último deseo como mortal"

"Exacto" – acordó el vampiro, quien también iba perdiendo la suavidad de su voz para convertirla en un sonido frío y afilado – "Si yo te llego a morder, es muy seguro que, en el sentido más literal que pueda existir, ese sea tu _último_ deseo"

"No le temo a la muerte y lo sabes"

"Pero yo si. Yo si tiemblo al imaginar un mundo sin ti"

"¡Jasper lo hizo! ¡Darío también!"

"¡Pero yo no sé si soy tan fuerte como ellos y tampoco me quiero arriesgar!"

"Cuando uno ama toma riesgos"

"Cuando uno ama, se es cuidadoso para no dañar a la persona adorada" – corrigió él y Bella ya no tuvo más palabras con las cuales discutir. Bajó la mirada y apretó sus labios fuertemente, intentando controlar el absurdo llanto que se asomaba y que no pasó desapercibido para Edward, quien la abrazó contra su pecho, terminando con la extensa distancia que se había levantando entre ambos

"Discúlpame" – pidió – "No te puedo explicar todo lo que significas para mi, Bella. Tal vez, si pudiera hacerlo, entenderías el por qué me niego a lo que tu me pides. Cuánto me gustaría, en este preciso momento, encontrar una manera de hacerte saber lo mucho que te quiero"

Bella no habló. Sabía que si lo hacía, una nueva discusión daría comienzo. Aquella noche le había resultado ser la más hermosa y, a la vez, la más triste. Hubiera sido perfecta, si no fuera por el detalle que su novio se negaba a conceder…

"Bella" – insistió Edward, ante su mutismo, acomodando su cuerpo para que su rostro quedara a la altura del suyo, frente a frente – "Dime qué piensas"

"¿Acaso importa?" – respondió, sin intención de ser grosera

"Claro que si"

"¿Cambiara lo que te pueda llegar a decir en tu decisión?"

"No me mires de esa manera, por favor" – pidió el vampiro, con voz suplicante – "Podré soportar todo, menos el hielo de tu mirada"

"Lo siento" – susurró Bella, bajando sus pupilas hacia su regazo. Una gentil mano le hizo volver la mirada a su antigua posición

"Tampoco puedo soportar el no reflejarme en tus ojos"

"Te contradices demasiado" – señaló, para lo cual, Edward sonrió tristemente

"Tu me confundes, ese es el problema" – se miraron por varios segundos, en aquella oscuridad rota por las velas que comenzaban a extinguirse. Él, que aprovechó ese pequeño instante de paz para debatirse y hacer acopio de su valor o sensatez, al fin agregó: - "Si mañana no me logro controlar, susúrrame un te amo, para recordar quien soy"

Bella tardó un segundo en asimilar aquellas palabras

"Entonces…"

"Correré el riesgo" – completó, sonriendo ante la mirada brillante que se presentaba frente a él. La gótica, que demasiado feliz se encontraba por la nueva noticia, no midió sus impulsos ni pensó mucho en retener la forma en que su entusiasmo demandaba por salir.

Se lanzó a los brazos que la recibieron de manera tierna. Su boca buscó, ansiosa, la frialdad de los labios que le enloquecían y sus dedos encontraron su lugar en la suavidad de aquel cabello cobre.

"No dejes de besarme" – pidió Bella, cuando la boca del vampiro amenazaban con abandonarla

"Ya has pedido mucho por hoy" – bromeó Edward, en medio de pequeños y cortos besos – "No sabía que fueras tan veleidosa"

"Yo tampoco" – admitió Bella, mientras levantaba su espalda y no daba oportunidad para que aquellos labios se distanciaran.

***********************************

Mientras esta pareja disfrutaba, uno del otro, Darío y Violeta caminaban por las calles de Volterra, tomados de la mano. El viento que soplaba alborotaba la larga y femenina cabellera de la niña, que todo el tiempo se la había pasado sonriendo, hasta que un singular olor llegó a su nariz

"¿Qué ocurre?" – preguntó Darío, tensando su cuerpo y cubriendo a su compañera con la espalda

"Hay intrusos por aquí cerca" – susurró Violeta y, de un momento a otro, frente a sus ojos, aparecieron varias masas pálidas y de tamaño imponente. Darío gruñó por lo bajo, mientras sus manos se tensaban de manera que, pareciera, se iban a formar garras filosas a partir de sus diminutos dedos.

Violeta hizo lo mismo y, mientras Darío impedía el acercamiento de cualquiera de ellos, ella luchaba contra los que se aproximaban por su espalda. Un pequeño descuido por parte de Darío ocasionó que un vampiro depositara una mordida en su brazo izquierdo.

"Darío" – exclamó Violeta, alarmada al pensar que algo más le podía pasar a su compañero

"Estoy bien" – aseguró – "No te preocupes por mí"

Sin embargo, y a decir verdad, si habían muchos motivos para preocuparse...

Los vampiros que les rodeaban se fueron retirando, uno a uno, conforme alguno de sus hermanos iban siendo destruidos por el poder telequinetico del niño inmortal. El hombre que había logrado traspasar su piel, le dedicó una fiera mirada antes de desaparecer. El silencio que quedó, tras la embestida de la que habían sido victimas, no fue algo que pudiera considerarse reconfortante. Violeta corrió hacia Darío y comenzó a examinar la herida que éste tenía.

"¿Estas bien?"

"Si" – contestó, con voz y mirada ausente – "¿No te parece extraño?" – preguntó, volviéndose hacia la niña, quien le escuchaba atentamente – "Decidieron marcharse, de un momento a otro… Importándoles poco dejarnos con vida"

Sus aterradas miradas se unieron en el silencio, hablando sin hablar y entendiéndose sin necesidad de expresarse. Sintiendo como la intranquilidad del peligro que se avecinaba los inundaba, de la misma forma paulatina y latente.

"Tenemos que correr hacia el castillo" – susurró Darío – "Es allá hacia donde van. Lo nuestro fue solamente una distracción, para que tu no pudieras dar el aviso de su llegada"

Violeta asintió y, mientras corrían, había _algo_ que no terminaba de encajar. Si bien las conjeturas de Darío eran muy probables y lógicas, ¿Por qué los habían dejado con vida? Si lo que querían era que no supieran de su llegada, la muerte hubiera sido el mejor silencio… ¿Era posible que ellos aún la quisieran en su aquelarre?... Tenía tantas preguntas y ni una sola tenía una respuesta que le lograra tranquilizar.

Su miedo fue percatado por Darío quien alcanzó su mano y la sujetó fuertemente.

"Todo estará bien. No temas. Nunca dejaría que te alejaran de mí o te hicieran daño"

Al llegar, la pequeña pareja se asombró de encontrar a todos en relativa calma, viajaron la mirada hacia alrededor y no presenciaron nada extraño o inquietante.

"Darío, Violeta" – llamó Marco, al verlos – "¿Qué ocurre?"

"Los Rumanos, señor" – contestó Violeta, acercándose a él – "Hemos sido atacados por ellos tiene pocos minutos; lo extraño es que, tras morder a Darío, se marcharon. Pensamos que se debía a un complot, para tomarlos desprevenidos mientras yo me encontraba lejos y no había forma de hacerles saber su cercanía; pero, por lo visto, parece ser que nuestras conjeturas no han sido acertadas"

"Por aquí cerca no hemos presenciado ni un solo tipo de atentados" – murmuró Marco – "Quizás, solo se trataba de un grupo de nómadas salvajes" – aventuró, mientras se giraba para mirar a sus demás hermanos

"Lo más seguro es que así sea" – repuso Aro – "La guardia ha estado atenta y no se ha percatado de nada que pueda resultar anormal"

Darío y Violeta se dejaron tranquilizar, conforme las horas pasaban y no había indicio alguno de violencia o peligro; más aún así, la niña presentía que algo malo iba a pasar y la única que podía apoyarla, se encontraba en las últimas horas de su transformación, viendo horribles y ensangrentadas imágenes que se asomaban en el futuro de todos…

****************************************

Mientras, ocultos en la oscuridad de la lúgubre noche, dos vampiros legendarios, Vladimir y Stefan, seres extremadamente pálidos y dueños de figuras esbeltas y baja estatura, esperaban, sentados y pacientes, las nuevas noticias.

"Mis señores" – aclama uno de sus aliados, entrando a la tenebrosa sala – "Ella ha llegado"

"Háganle pasar" – murmura el hombre de cabello moreno, Stefan – "Azael, Damián, hijos, vengan. Creo que esto puede llamarles su atención"

Al segundo siguiente, Azael (Un inmortal con aspecto joven, cabellos largos y negros, piel pálida, de porte alto y mirada roja) hace acto de presencia junto a Damián (quien, a diferencia de él, su cabello se presenta casi plateado; pero igual de hermoso que el primero). Poco después, también aparece una mujer de cuerpo tan pequeño, que casi adquiere la apariencia de una muñeca de porcelana; ésta le tiende la mano a Vladimir, provocando que, al instante, las imágenes que su mente crea y mantiene se reflejen en un centro procreado en el aire.

La imagen nos muestra a cuatro personajes especialmente: la primera consiste en Alice y Jasper, con sus manos unidas fuertemente mientras ella soporta los últimos torturantes ardores que la convertirán en vampiro y, la segunda muestra, les trae a sus ojos a una Bella y un Edward, abrazados sobre el lecho de una cama, hundidos en su acogedor silencio.

"Parece que él la quiere demasiado" – señala Damián, viendo a Azael

"Que disfrute sus últimos momentos con ella por que, dentro de poco, seré yo quien esté en su lugar"

"Estás obsesionado, hermano"

"No tienes derecho de juzgarme, Damian, tu situación con la vidente es la misma." -

El aludido sonrié de manera descarada, al mismo tiempo que sus pupilas chispean con un aire tenebroso. Y es la imagen de ese rostro, la primera que Alice tiene al abrir sus ojos para nacer en su nueva vida.

* * *

**Jeje, hola ^^. Lo siento... Si, sé que soy mala y a esta historia aún le faltan algunos trágicos problemas por contar :D ¿Qué les ha parecido? Ojala les haya gustado y me dejen un review con su opinión. Para las que se mueren por ver a Alice ya en vampiro, disculpen por la demora y si esta historia se está yendo demasiado lenta. Prometo tratar de actualizar más rapido. Hasta pronto**

**atte**

**AnjuDark**


	27. Horas Finales II

**Ahora, amor mío, ahora es el momento. **

**Puedo engullir la vida que late de tu corazón **

**y mandarte al olvido en el que nada puede ser nunca ****comprendido o perdonado, **

**o puedo traerte a mí...**

**Lestat el Vampiro – Anne Rice.**

**Capítulo 27: Horas Finales, parte II**

_Sabía que estaba en un sueño, o quizás era mejor emplear el término _pesadilla_, pues esas imágenes que mi subconsciente estaba mandando no se presentaban de manera grata ante mis ojos. La sangre siempre me ha parecido una esencia divina; pues es lo que todos los humanos – pobres, ricos, feos, guapos – tenemos en común. Su color carmín y su espeso fluir no diferencia por vivir en una mansión o hacerlo en una casa de cartón… Pero en ese instante, en mi sueño, la sangre que mojaba mis pies e iba ascendiendo de manera torrencial hacia mis rodillas, me provocaba un estremecimiento tan terrible, que me es difícil de describir. Parecía un río color púrpura, del cual no se distinguía ningún tipo de movimiento más que pequeñas ondas que me rodeaban. El silencio que había era roto solamente por el cantar de varios cuervos y algunas lechuzas. El cielo, que no mostraba ni el más mínimo rayo de luz, tampoco tenía ese precioso color grisáceo que tanto me gustaba, si no más bien, estaba teñido por una mezcla perturbadora de colores oscuros que, por primera vez, no me resultaban hermosos._

_Bajé la mirada hacia el suelo y ahogué un grito al ver que la sangre ya se encontraba al nivel de mi cintura. Su calidez penetraba en mi carne y, cuando quise mover mis pies para salir de ahí, me fue imposible. Su característico olor llegó a mi nariz, pero para mi desgracia, su dulce esencia se fue convirtiendo en un efluvio putrefacto, ahogador y nauseabundo. Me llevé las manos a mi boca, cuando el estomago se me había revuelto hasta el punto de querer desechar la comida que en él había, y cuál grande y tétrica fue mi sorpresa al verificar que por mi lengua se deslizaba una masa húmeda y con sabor amargo, hasta ser sostenida por mis manos. Mis ojos se dilataron al descifrar su forma sin simetría y llena de venas: Era un corazón…. _

_Por un momento estuve segura que era mío, pero al llevar mis dedos hacia mi pecho y sentir en él un ligero palpitar. Me desbaraté de aquella idea y me hice presa de un temor mucho más grande. Viajé mi nublada mirada hacia alrededor, sintiendo como el río escarlata ya podía palpar mi quijada y, cuando casi podía jurar que no había nadie más que yo en aquel sombrío lugar, un cuerpo salió de las aguas rojas. Sin saber explicar cómo, un hambre bestial me invadió. Mis dientes se perdieron primero en el órgano que de mi boca había sido expulsado y, cuando su sabor ya no me complació, me dirigí hacia la figura que aún flotaba a pocos metros de mí y comencé a arrancar la piel, para saborear la carne cruda que debajo de ella había._

_El sabor de la carne fresca llenaba mi garganta y bajaba por mi estomago, brindándome una excitación jamás antes conocida. Cuando mi carnívoro frenesí terminó, me percaté que el agua carmín, que del río fluía, ya mojaba mis labios y amenazaba con ahogarme. Más no fue ese el motivo de lo horrendo. Lo más pavoroso sucedió que, al prestar más atención a mí alrededor, la cabeza de Edward se presentó, flotando frente mío, con sus cabellos cobrizos completamente empapados de sangre… y parte de su cuerpo nadando, esparcido, alrededor. _

"_Bella" – habló, con sus negros ojos fijos en mí. Di dos pasos hacia atrás. ¿Cómo era posible que una cabeza decapitada fuera capaz de articular palabra? – "Bella…"_

_Fuertes espasmos recorrieron mi cuerpo mientras era testigo de cómo su rostro era llevado por la repentina corriente que había nacido… Yo lo había matado. Yo me había alimentado de él, de su carne, de su piel… Yo… lo había asesinado…_

"¡Edward!" – la gótica al fin despertó de aquel tormentoso sueño que se había negado a liberarla.

"Bella, ¿Estas bien?" – preguntó el vampiro que, desde hacía varios minutos, había estado intentando despertarla. Se alarmó mucho más al ver la nubosidad que cubría las castañas pupilas – "Bella" – insistió, agitando gentilmente los hombros de la muchacha – "¿Qué pasa?"

Como respuesta, solo obtuvo a unos calidos y delgados brazos envolviendo su cuerpo y un torrente de lágrimas mojando su camisa

"Edward… Edward…" – era lo único que Bella alcanzaba decir en medio de sus sollozos. Aún podía sentir en su lengua el sabor de aquella carne probada en sus sueños. Aún su mente podía regalarle cada detalle de éste, como si lo pudiera revivir con suma facilidad y concisión.

El vampiro, atormentado por la extraña actitud de su novia, se limitó a estrecharla contra su pecho y depositar pequeños besos en el cabello alborotado, hasta que las lágrimas cesaron y solo quedaron pequeños jadeos entrecortados.

"Bella" – susurró, cuando ésta estuvo al fin calmada – "¿Qué pasó?"

"Tuve un sueño…" – contestó, murmurando y volviendo a temblar – "Un sueño terrible. Había mucha sangre y tú… yo…" – no pudo seguir con su relato. El llanto volvió a presentarse, quebrando su voz y oprimiendo su pecho.

"Tranquila, fue solo una pesadilla" – arrulló – "seguramente es por que estas nerviosa. No lo estés. Te prometo que todo estará bien…"

Bella se dejó calmar por su dulce voz y el delicado movimiento de sus manos sobre su cabello; pero se abstuvo de cerrar los ojos pues, al hacerlo, aquellas vivas imágenes acudían detrás de sus parpados. Sus temblores fueron disminuyendo, paulatinamente, hasta que el miedo fue casi olvidado.

"¿Te encuentras mejor?" – le preguntó Edward, al cabo de varios minutos de silencio. Ella asintió, rozando sus mejillas con la suave camisa negra – "¿Quieres hablar de tu sueño?"

"No" – dijo rápidamente, casi con súplica. Edward no insistió, como siempre solía pasar, no había sido necesario que Bella lo dijera abiertamente para que él entendiera que, definitivamente, por el momento, eso era lo mejor. Dejó caer sus labios sobre el castaño cabello e inspiró profundamente aquel dulce y torturante olor que, dentro de poco, se extinguiría.

"¿Estas preparada?" – quiso saber – "Contéstame con la verdad. Si no es así, dímelo. Yo veré la manera de que nos den más tiempo…" – fue silenciado por unos dedos que se posaron sobre su boca.

"Estoy lista" – afirmó Bella, mirándole fijamente – "Puede ser ahora mismo, si así quieres"

El pálido joven sonrió.

"¿Sabes que Alice ya despertó?" - optó por cambiar el tema. Aún era demasiado temprano como para comenzar a tormentarse con la prueba que se avecinaba.

"Me gustaría verla" – dijo Bella, con entusiasmo

"No creo que eso sea lo correcto" – dijo Edward, con vacilación – "Ella aún no puede controlar sus instintos y tu sigues siendo humana. Podría intentar atacarte al oler tu sangre. Lo mejor es esperar un poco…"

"Me parece como si hubieran pasado años tras no poder hablar con ella" – susurró la gótica tristemente – "¿Tu crees que esta nueva vida cambie nuestra amistad?"

"Para nada" – le aseguraron – "Ella sigue siendo la misma, así como tu lo serás para cuando despiertes"

"¿Dónde está ahora?"

"En la recamara de Jasper"

**********************************

"Alice" – susurró el rubio vampiro, tomando la mano pálida y fría de la fina muchacha que no paraba de mirar todo lo que se presentaba frente a sus ojos.

El contacto calido atrajo su atención hasta que la fijó en él. Ella sonrió, ligeramente, al contemplar aquella belleza a todo su esplendor. Sus ojos humanos la habían engañado todo ese tiempo, pues nunca fueron capaces de vislumbrar cada pequeña, pero importante, característica de aquel angulado rostro adornado por rebeldes mechones dorados.

"Jasper" – dijo, acariciando lentamente la piel amada

Ese momento se le mostraba tan perfecto que, por ese breve instante, las terribles imágenes que durante toda su transformación había visto, se borraron de su mente.

"¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Confundida… y adolorida de la garganta" – admitió con timidez. El vampiro sonrió y, estirando su cuerpo, alcanzó una jarra plateada, de la cual escurrió un espeso y rojizo líquido de olor apetecible.

"Es por que tienes sed" – explicó él, alcanzándole el contenedor de sangre – "Bebe, te sentirás mucho mejor"

La vidente tomó el objetó entre sus manos y al sentir el apetitoso y desconocido olor que despedía, no lo pensó dos veces y se lo llevó a la boca. El primer sorbo que recibió su garganta fue como una caricia llena de calidez y transmisora de sensaciones nuevas y excitantes que le llevaron a tomar más y más, con una desesperación y ansia dignas de un vampiro que no ha bebido sangre por milenios. Sintió como sus venas – secas ahora – se calentaban, y el flujo espeso que entraba por sus labios se esparcía por cada una de ellas y entibiaba hasta la punta de sus dedos. Casi, pudo jurar que el corazón comenzaría a palpitar otra vez, casi…

Un gruñido exasperado e inconciente se escapó de su garganta cuando su lengua ya no alcanzó a saborear más del cáliz rojo.

"Ha sido suficiente por hoy" – declaró Jasper, con los ojos negros ante la sed y pasión que se albergaba en su interior. Alice tenía sus definidos labios pintados de sangre y, la ahora extremada palidez de su piel, se encontraba adornada por un ligero rubor – "Eres hermosa…" - musitó, acariciando su rostro con ternura. Alice bajó la mirada y, de haberlo podido hacer, se hubiera sonrojado.

Con sus nuevos ojos, las negras y masculinas pupilas resultaban ser mucho más hipnóticas. Y fue, en ese momento de silencio, cuando varias y borrosas imágenes acudieron a su mente.

"¡Alice! ¿Qué ocurre?" – se alarmó el rubio vampiro, al escuchar el jadeó que emitía.

Ella, quien mareada por los sucesos, nada claros, que se dibujaban en su interior, agradeció cuando aquellos brazos la envolvieron

"¿Qué es lo que ves?" – preguntó él, con voz tranquila y pausada – "Dime, Alice. No temas, estoy aquí para cuidarte"

"Bella… ¿Dónde está Bella?" – exigió saber, con desesperación

"Está con Edward, aquí en el castillo. No te angusties, ella está bien"

"Quiero verla…"

"Eso no es posible. Es humana aún…"

Alice comprendió…. Ella suponía un riesgo para su amiga. Tal vez, esas visiones se debían a eso: a que quería ir con Bella. La extrañaba…

"Edward la convertirá hoy a la hora del crepúsculo. Después de eso, podrán pasar todo el tiempo que quieran juntas"

Ambos vampiros se volvieron a abrazar. Él depositó un beso sobre la frente de su compañera e inhaló la nueva fragancia que había sustituido al torturante olor por una esencia más fresca e inofensiva.

"Te amo" – susurró Jasper. Alice sonrió. Tal vez no se lo decía todo el tiempo; pero prefería que esas pocas ocasiones que él dijera esas palabras fueran así de espontáneas y sinceras.

"Yo también"

La vidente escuchó – con una claridad extraordinaria – como unos pasos se aproximaban a ellos.

"Son Violeta y Darío" – explicó Jasper, al ver su inquietud – "no te preocupes"

Ella relajó sus músculos y se dio cuenta que, de prestar un poco más atención, hubiera sido capaz de saberlo en sus visiones. La pequeña pareja de niños inmortales penetró a la habitación, con sus manos fuertemente unidas. Violeta le sonrió calidamente para después acercarse – con pasos lentos, para no alarmarla – y le tendió una masa de tela negra que, al extenderla, adquirió la forma de un conjunto, conformado por una falda y una blusa.

"Espero te guste. Darío y yo pensamos que lo necesitarías"

Alice se dio cuenta que la ropa que aún llevaba puesta estaba, casi en su totalidad, maltratada y manchada con la sangre seca que había derramado. Al igual que, en el centro de su estomago, un agujero dejaba a ver la blanca y plana piel de éste.

"Me hiciste pasar las horas más agonizantes de toda mi existencia" – confesó Jasper, tomándole de la mano – "Tal vez no recuerdes lo que pasó; pero un trozo de madera te atravesó por completo el estomago"

La verdad era que Alice recordaba poco de lo sucedido. Lo único que tenía claro eran las voces de Bella y Jasper llamándole, suplicándole por que despertara… El fuego que calcinaba cada uno de sus poros… y las imágenes violentas que acudieron a su mente, en forma de visiones.

"Darío, ¿Te pasa algo?" – la afligida voz de su compañero le trajo a la realidad.

"Siento una punzada en la herida" – explicó el pequeño, sobando el brazo que había sido mordido la noche anterior.

"No es normal. El dolor provocado por la ponzoña no suele durar tantas horas"

Violeta se acercó hacia Darío y posó su blanca manita sobre la lesión. Él le sonrió, intentando tranquilizarla, pero su esfuerzo no obtuvo mucho resultado.

"Algo malo esta a punto de pasar" – habló Alice, impulsada por las embrolladas imágenes que le acudían – "Bella tiene que ser convertida, _ahora mismo._ No podemos esperar más"

****************************************

"_¿Ahora mismo?"_ – repitió Edward, dilatando sus ojos ante la repentina noticia. Rose, que iba en compañía de Emmett, asintió – "pero faltan varias horas para el crepúsculo. Acaba de amanecer y…"

"Edward, Alice se encuentra demasiada inquieta" – interrumpió Emmett – "Sus visiones no son nada claras; pero aún así, está segura que no previenen nada bueno. No podemos dejar pasar esos pequeños detalles. Es muy probable que el enemigo este al acecho, utilizando un método para no ser descubiertos y atacarnos en el momento que menos lo esperemos"

El vampiro vio a Bella, quien, atenta, escuchaba cada palabra mencionada y discutida. Ella le sonrió, tratando de borrar de aquel pálido y hermoso rostro la zozobra que le invadían.

"Edward, ¿Qué son una o dos horas de diferencia, para la eternidad que pasaremos juntos? Hagámoslo ahora. No hay por qué esperar más"

"Bella, yo…"

"Sé que tienes miedo" – dijo, posando sus manos sobre las de él – "Pero confío en ti" – se miraron a los ojos y, al cabo de unos cuantos segundos, él asintió.

"Iremos por nuestros maestros" – anunció Rose

"No" – se apresuró a decir Bella, deteniendo sus pasos – "Quiero que esto sea entre Edward y yo, solo los dos"

"Bella, eso si que es una locura" – comenzó a decir Edward, pero sus labios fueron silenciados por un tierno y corto beso

"No lo es" – discutió ella

"Es necesario que este alguien más, por si no puedo controlarme…"

"Podrás hacerlo"

"Bella…"

"Quiero entregarme a ti por completo. No quiero testigos… Solo te quiero a ti"

El vampiro suspiró profundamente, con sus ojos cerrados y su aliento fresco llegando a la garganta humana y cálida. Sabía que no tenía caso el discutir, pues él haría todo lo que ella le pidiera. Aún si esos caprichos pudieran llegarle a costar muy caro.

"Entonces… nosotros nos pasamos a retirar" – dijo Rose, jalando a Emmett del brazo – "De todas formas, estaremos afuera; no te preocupes."

Que no se preocupara… ¡Qué fácil era decirlo! El miedo de repente le invadió. ¿Qué pasaba si él no era capaz de controlarse? ¿Y si Bella moría en sus brazos?

La muchacha se acercó a él y, con una de sus manos, retiró su espesa cabellera del lado derecho de su cuello, dejando su piel, suave y blanca, tentadoramente expuesta. La negra mirada del vampiro se centró en la azulada vena que le llamaba; pero su miedo era demasiado fuerte como para dejarle estático.

"Hazlo" – alentó Bella, con una cálida sonrisa

"No puedo" – negó el inmortal, agitando su cabeza, de derecha a izquierda, con cierta frustración. Ella se aproximó más, enrolló sus brazos en su cuello y sus negros labios le besaron con pasión y ardor

"Claro que puedes" - le discutió, con su boca aún rozando la de él - "¿Quién más si no tú, mi eterno compañero, sería el indicado para liberarme de las ataduras de la muerte y otorgarme la eternidad?... Sólo tú eres el oportuno... Sólo tu puedes ser mi dueño, mi señor..." - la castaña volvió a dejar la piel de su cuello al descubierto, en una abierta invitación hacia él

"Tu nombre debería ser Luzbel, pues eres el demonio con su antigua apariencia de ángel" – musitó el vampiro, rindiendose ante su tormento – "Eres perdición y gloria… _salvación_. El infierno que con sus llamas acaricia mi gélida piel… El calvario que sucumbe mi vida para traerme a otra mejor, _Resurrección._ ¿Cómo puedo soportar la idea de perderte, si has sido el rayo de luna plateada que ha iluminado mis eternas y oscuras noches?"

Con un movimiento delicado, su cuerpo la fue inclinando hasta que su espalda estuvo completamente recargada en el suave colchón de sabanas oscuras. Ella suspiró profundamente, al apreciar los frescos labios acariciando la piel de su cuello. Cerró los ojos, estando convencida de una sola cosa: Su lugar estaba al lado de _él_, de ese vampiro que, con suma deferencia, comenzaba a apartar los pocos hilos de cabello que se habían quedado pegados a su cuello… de la gentileza de aquellas manos que le acariciaban las piernas y se apretaban en su cintura… de la aterciopelada voz que le susurraba al oído… del aliento fresco que penetraba por sus labios y embriagaba sus sentidos… _Ella era de él_… De eso no había duda alguna.

"¿Estas segura que quieres esto?" – quiso asegurarse Edward, una vez más, sin dejar de viajar sus labios por la delicada piel erizada.

"Completamente" – respondió Bella

"Perderás tu alma…"

"¿Para qué la quiero, si te tengo a ti?"

"Por siempre" – prometió él, para después, penetrar la piel humana con sus colmillos…

La muchacha dejó escapar un pequeño gemido y hundió sus dedos en la dura espalda del vampiro que, apretando los puños sobre las sabanas, luchaba por dejar de extraer aquella exquisita sangre. Sus pupilas se tiñeron de escarlata y su cuerpo se tensó hasta que las venas se lograron marcar en sus brazos…

_Edward, basta. Ya es suficiente…_

La serena voz de Carlisle le devolvió un poco de cordura y, pausadamente, sus puños se fueron deshaciendo, así como la presión de sus labios fueron liberándola…

Hasta ese momento fue conciente de que el cuerpo de Bella se encontraba completamente erguido y pegado al suyo… Su boca abandonó, por completo, aquella fuente de delicioso alimento y se concentró en volver a acomodarla sobre la cama. La delicada figura femenina cayó entre las sabanas, inconciente, y él se acostó a su lado, tomándole de la mano y sintiéndose agotado, pero orgulloso de no haberle fallado. Sabía que lo difícil para ella vendría dentro de poco…

"Te amo" – susurró, depositando un beso sobre su frente y, al pasar apenas siete segundos, la gótica frunció el rostro y apretó sus labios para reprimir el angustiante grito que amenazaba con salir.

El primer lacerante ardor nació justamente en el centro de su estomago, como si le hubieran pegado un hierro al rojo vivo que desgarraba su piel y se hundía hasta llegar a sus órganos…

"Tranquila" – escuchó la voz del ángel hablarle y acariciarle los cabellos – "Todo está bien. Pronto pasará y, al fin, estaremos juntos de nuevo" – aquella promesa le otorgó el valor y la determinación que le faltaban y así, con esa seguridad, se ordenó a mantenerse estática, tal y como Alice lo había hecho, para no sembrar en Edward más preocupación.

Ella podía soportar todo, absolutamente todo, teniendo la noción de que, después del sufrimiento, estaría Edward para secar sus lágrimas y abrigarla entre sus brazos. Así que, ¡Que vinieran los fuegos más ardientes hacia ella! No importaba, pues, al despertar, la imagen de unas doradas pupilas estaría para recibirla…

¡Qué equivocada se encontraba en ese momento! Nadie se imaginaba que, al segundo siguiente, las puertas del castillo se abrirían y penetrarían en él, los seres que le arrancarían lejos de su lado…

* * *

**Jeje, bueno, ¿Qué les pareció? Espero les haya gustado y me dejen su opinión ^^- ¡Muchas gracias para los que se toman dos minutos de su tiempo para alentarme con sus comentarios! (y también para los que no lo hacen, pero leen. Si, si, ya sé que a muchos les da flojera ¬¬… pero igual, se les agradece por entrar ^^)**

**Me tengo que ir. Cuídense y un saludo a todos. Hasta pronto**

**Atte**

**AnjuDark**


	28. La Caída

**Nunca ha existido un lugar adecuado para el mal.**

**Jamás ha existido una aceptación fácil de la muerte.**

**Capítulo 28: La Caída.**

- ¿Estás segura que ya es momento? – preguntó Eleazar a la niña de cabellos rubios y tan largos, que casi le llegaban a los tobillos.

La pequeña, que había logrado engañar a la guardia Vulturi para acercarse al castillo a la distancia apta para que su poder lograra cubrir a los principales objetivos de sus maestros, ensanchó una sonrisa malévola, adornada por su roja mirada brillante y despiadada, antes de mostrarles a sus señores la prueba más clara de que sus palabras eran irrefutables. Ante los ojos de Vladimir, Stefán, y sus hijos, Damián y Eleazar, apareció la imagen que Mâred les mostró.

- ¡Yo quería ser quien la convirtiera! – exclamó Eleazar, completamente exaltado al ver cómo Edward había penetrado la piel de la humana quién, según él, sería suya.

- Tranquilo, hijo – calmó Stefán – El molestarse por ese tipo de trivialidades son actos inmaduros. Lo importante es que será para ti, incumbiendo poco quién la ha transformado o no.

Eleazar apisonó la mandíbula y gruñó por lo bajo, dejando caer su espesa cabellera negra sobre su rostro, para cubrir la furia que lo bañaba.

- La quiero, _ya_ – siseó, con las pupilas ardiendo de furia, mirando fijamente al resto de los vampiros que esperaban por la orden que los llevaría a penetrar aquellas barreras.

- Entonces, vayamos – alentó Vladimir, levantándose de su asiento y caminando hacia el resto de sus hijos – Ya es hora de que la absurda represión en la que vivimos sucumba. Hemos pasamos nuestra larga existencia ocultos entre las sombras. Escondiéndonos de los humanos, cuando son ellos nada en comparación a nosotros. ¡Y todo este sacrificio se lo debemos a los Vulturi, que con sus absurdas leyes y afán de querer proteger a la raza mortal sacrifican a la suya!

Fuertes alaridos, en forma de apoyo, se elevaron en medio de esa cueva que estaba repleta de monstruos dispuestos a seguir las órdenes de sus nuevos amos, para después salir de ella, justo cuando la caída del crepúsculo había llegado.

Corrieron, sin temor alguno de ser derrotados, pues todo estaba completamente planeado desde hacía décadas. Habían analizado a cada integrante de la guardia, y por cada uno de ellos, estaba un oponente con la misma capacidad para doblegarle. Los más fuertes, los que más riesgo representaban por sus poderes psíquicos, y de los cuales no habían encontrado manera alguna de vencerle, habían sido inyectados por la ponzoña de Cóatl, que se expandía por sus venas, debilitando, poco a poco, hasta la inexistencia de varias horas, todo tipo de habilidades.

Penetraron la puerta de la guardia, arrastrando a su paso con el grupo de vampiros que se encontraba en la entrada. Las cabezas volaron a varios metros, siendo arrancadas por las uñas filosas de Eleazar y Damián, quienes encabezaban la numerosa manada de inmortales rebeldes.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – inquirió Aro, al escuchar los chillidos que desgarraban las paredes, para después salir, con compañía de Marco, Carlisle y Cayo, al encuentro de los enemigos.

Edward, Jasper y Darío, quienes se habían quedado en la recamara en donde la transformación de Bella se estaba llevando a cabo, se apresuraron a cubrir a sus compañeras con sus espaldas y sordos gruñidos fueron expulsados de sus gargantas al tener, frente a sus ojos, los rivales que habían llegado hacia ellos. Emmett, acompañado de Demetri y Félix, se tiró hacia ellos, siendo éste primero arremetido por una masa extremadamente corpulenta. El chillido de Rose, al ver el daño que le habían hecho a su pareja, se elevó por todo el alrededor, haciendo vibrar las ventanas, como una anticipación de la furia que estaba dispuesta a descargar para tomar venganza. Por su parte, una mujer de movimientos fluidos y elegantes le hizo batalla, creando con ello una danza violentamente femenina en donde sus uñas hacían la función de fieras garras y sus miradas sensuales se habían convertido en una expresión cristalina de odio y furor.

Darío se puso al frente del resto de sus hermanos, al notar que los dos jóvenes, Eleazar y Damián, se aproximaban. Pensaba él, que con su poder telequinético bastaría para defenderles, más qué equivocado se encontraba pues, aunque lo intentó varias veces, no pudo mover a sus contrincantes ni un solo milímetro. El pequeño se miró las manos, con los ojos dilatados al no poder ocultar su turbación y sintió el dolor de la mordida en su brazo agudizarse un poco más. Fue entonces cuando Eleazar aprovechó la oportunidad y, tomándole del cuello, lo hizo volar lejos de su vista.

- ¡Darío! – exclamó Violeta, Edward y Jasper, al unísono, poniéndose éstos últimos al frente para protegerle.

Violeta corrió y le ayudó a levantarse, aunque el pequeño se sentía demasiado debilitado, casi adormilado; pues lo que tampoco sabían era que al tacto de Eleazar, ellos le _alimentaban_ con sus energías, perdiendo, por consiguiente, las suyas.

- Darío, ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Violeta, en medio de un mar abundante de severa ansiedad.

- Llévatelo a un lugar seguro – dijo Jasper, mientras Edward gruñía fieramente, mostrando los dientes a sus dos oponentes, dejando claro que no les permitiría bloquear el camino de la niña.

Violeta salió corriendo de ahí, para ocultar a Darío y después venir a ofrecer su ayuda. A su paso, vio como la batalla se presentaba por todas partes y pudo distinguir, con brevedad, como Carlisle, Aro, Cayo y Marco luchaban contra otros vampiros de apariencia y movimientos recatadamente agresivos.

- Alice, no te muevas – indicó Jasper, al ver que la vidente estaba dispuesta a cooperar en aquella cruzada – cuida de Bella y en cuanto Violeta venga, debes correr con ella.

- No pienso dejarte – discutió ella, logrando sacar una sonora carcajada por parte de Eleazar

- ¿Ves hermano? – preguntó este, dirigiéndose hacia el chico de cabellos plateados – ¿No te parece tierno el amor?

- Realmente lo es – contestó el aludido, con la mirada fijamente puesta sobre la fina vampiro recién nacido, que tembló al descubrir que era ese mismo rostro el que tanto había estado presentándose entre sus visiones

- Nos quieren llevar con ellos – susurró Alice, al lograr descifrar toda la serie de imágenes que mostraban su futuro.

- Jamás – siseó Jasper, cubriéndola aún más con su espalda – Jamás pondrán un solo dedo sobre ellas

- ¿En serio creen eso? – Eleazar preguntó, con la mirada puesta fijamente sobre Edward, para después guiarla hacia la humana que se retorcía del dolor por la ponzoña recién inyectada – Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso…

- ¡Quítale los ojos de encima! – bramó Edward, corriendo hacia él para atacarle, logrando alcanzarle parte de su rostro, removiendo un poco de piel pálida de él.

Eleazar elevó la mirada, después del ataqué, y con aire orgulloso y altanero, miró al encolerizado vampiro que gruñía fuertemente y mostraba toda su dentadura, adornada con ligeros colmillos, en señal de amenaza.

- No te atrevas a pensarlo – advirtió, cuando la mirada del oponente se clavó en la suya, sabiendo éste, a la perfección, que aquello bastaría para que él pudiera leer su mente.

Edward dio dos pasos hacia atrás, cuando la imagen de Bella, lejos de él, se materializó claramente en los pensamientos de Eleazar y, turbado por este pesar, deshizo todo tipo de defensa contra su persona. El error fue bien aprovechado por el otro vampiro que lo tomó entre sus brazos y le hizo doblar todo su cuerpo hacia atrás, formando un arco perfecto que resonó con el estruendo de sus huesos rotos. Edward gritó fuertemente, como manifestación de su dolor físico, y el sonido desgarrante de su garganta llegó los oídos de Bella que, luchando contra el fuego que le consumía interiormente, no encontraba explicación coherente de todo el escándalo que sus oídos lograban captar.

Jasper, por el contrario, se movía de un lado a otro, empleando toda su fuerza por impedir que Damián se acercara a Alice.

- ¡Maldición! – bramó, al escuchar el alarido de su hermano, quien había quedado tirado en el suelo, retorciéndose del dolor que en su columna vertebral se había instalado.

- No te distraigas – aconsejó Damián, dando dos pasos hacia el frente y sin despegar su mirada de la vidente – Ocúpate de protegerla, pues es ella lo más valioso para ti, ¿no es así? Poco importa si todos mueren, siempre y cuando ella permanezca a tu lado.

Las palabras de Damián tenían cierto poder hipnótico para las personas. Si bien no era tan poderoso como para adentrarse a la mente de su oponente, tenía un aire persuasivo que hacía a los demás entrar en una red contradictoria de pensamientos que iban desde el remordimiento, la vacilación, el sentimiento de traición, hasta llegar a la frustración. En ese momento, Jasper tensó sus músculos al no hallar una respuesta ante la cuestión que le había sido planteada. ¿Sería capaz de descuidar la confianza de Edward, su hermano, con tal de tener a Alice segura entre sus brazos?

- Vamos, amigo mío. Puedes correr ahora con ella, llevártela lejos de mi alcance. Te daré un minuto para poder escapar – dio media vuelta y caminó hacia Edward, a quien Eleazar le estaba robando todas sus energías.

************************************

- ¡Darío, Darío! – llamaba Violeta, mientras agitaba los hombros del niño con desesperación, con su vibrante y fina vocecita haciendo eco en las paredes frías y húmedas de la alcantarilla en donde se habían ido a refugiar.

Su vida como vampiro tal vez no llevaba mucho; pero tenía claro una cosa: Ellos no podían dormir, por lo tanto, tampoco podían desvanecerse. Y, sin embargo, él casi lo estaba. Con sus grisáceos ojos apenas entreabiertos y su respiración pausada, casi adolorida, Darío representaba, en ese instante, la causa de su pena y angustia más grande.

- Darío – intentó una vez más, con un sollozo mucho más sonoro, logrando que su compañero, quien bien conciente estaba de la situación a la que estaba sometiendo a Violeta, empleó todas sus fuerzas por llevar su mano hacia la mejilla de su amada – ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Estoy bien... – contestó el inmortal de cabellos negros, con apenas y audio en la voz – No te preocupes, por favor. Ve y ayuda a Edward y Jasper; pero cuídate mucho y regresa a mí

- Darío…

- Ve – alentó, con una sonrisa endeble – Aquel vampiro solo me debilitó un poco, pronto pasará… Vaya, debo admitir que eso si es un don demasiado útil – intentó bromear – me siento celoso.

Violeta soltó una pequeña risita, que hizo vibrar sus largos cabellos que caían y acariciaban el masculino rostro infantil.

- En seguida regreso – prometió, a lo que Darío asintió. Violeta, quien ya se había incorporado para salir de ahí, vaciló un poco, antes de volverse a inclinar y rozar los labios de Darío con los suyos.

El niño suspiró profundamente ante aquel pequeño beso que le fue propinado y sonrió complacido ante la tibia sensación que le recorrió el cuerpo. Era una mezcla de calidos y adictivos efectos que le llevaron a tomar el rostro de Violeta entre sus pequeñas manos para presionar con más fuerza sus labios contra los de ella. La niña bajó el rostro y sus mejillas hubieran estado completamente enrojecidas de haber podido ser así cuando sus bocas fueron retiradas.

- Te quiero – le dijo Darío, con la poca fuerza que le restaba

- Yo también – susurró Violeta, viendo como su rostro se mostraba más tranquilo; pero igual de cansado – Me tengo que ir – anunció – Nos vemos pronto

- Nos vemos pronto – asintió Darío, quedando sólo cuando ella salió corriendo de aquel lugar.

***********************************

- ¡Jasper! – exclamó Alice, al ver como el rubio vampiro era fuertemente golpeado por Damián.

- Realmente eres estúpido. Pudiste haber huido, pudiste salvarla; pero preferiste quedarte…

Jasper soltó un enérgico gruñido cuando la mano de su oponente se apretaba contra su cuello, amenazando con decapitarlo. Si era estúpido o no, le importaba poco. No se arrepentía de lo que había hecho, aún si moría en ese entonces, pues Edward había sido su hermano desde décadas y, bajo ninguna circunstancia, ni por miles de ofrecimientos de salvaciones, le hubiera abandonado.

Alice, movida por los sentimientos incontrolables y coléricos de verlo sufrir, no fue ni si quiera conciente de que había arremetido contra el vampiro de cabellos plateados, quien, al sentir el fuerte golpe propinado por una de las delgadas y estéticas piernas, sonrió. Alice, viendo que era capaz de alcanzarle, se atrevió a realizar otra jugada de movimientos; los cuales ya no fueron tan exactos.

- Eres demasiado hermosa para mostrarte tan violenta, mi pequeña Alice – le susurró Damián, cuando la capturó entre sus brazos, privándola de todo movimiento.

Jasper se incorporó del suelo, con los rubios cabellos salvajemente despeinados y cayéndole por el rostro compungido por la furia y el dolor de ver a su pequeña amada en brazos de aquel ser al que tanto odiaba. El bramido que soltó fue aterrador y los ojos centellaban con un aire de enloquecida rabia.

- Suéltala – ordenó, con voz ahogada por aquel sentimiento lacerante y sádico.

Mientras, a pocos metros de él, se encontraba Eleazar estrujando cada uno de los huesos de Edward con cruel placer, escuchando, como un canto, los gritos que se ahogaban en su garganta, al mismo tiempo que musitaba el nombre de Bella.

- Vamos, dilo, _grítalo_. Llámala por su nombre – incitó, obligándole a su victima a mirar cómo una sonrisa despiadada se pintaba en su rostro, – por que eso será el único placer que te quede después de esta noche.

Dicho esto, se puso de pie y le levantó entre sus brazos, sólo para que, con fiera atrocidad, lo llevara a ensartar en una de las puntas de madera que adornaban la cama en la cual reposaba la humana. Sus ojos brillaron ante el dibujo de su propio crimen y se deleitó con la belleza del dolor que el vampiro sentía al tener clavada, en el centro de su abdomen, la gruesa estaca que había logrado penetrar su dura piel. No se detuvo mucho tiempo en seguir con Edward, sabía que tardaría en reaccionar y se había auto-prometido, silenciosamente, que no le daría muerte hasta que fuera él mismo quien la implorara.

Caminó hacia donde Damián se encontraba, aún jugando con Jasper, quien intentaba, a toda costa, buscar una forma de atacarle sin lastimar a Alice.

- ¿Ya acabaste con él? – preguntó Damián, al sentir a Eleazar detrás de él.

- No, ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas? Nuestros padres quieren que los llevemos y matemos frente a sus _maestros_ – contestó, con gesto diabólico – ¿No quieres que te ayude? – ofreció, para placer de su propio sadismo, al ver que su hermano aún no había derrotado a su antagonista

- Puedo hacerlo sólo. Tú ya tuviste tu parte

- Como gustes. Pensándolo bien, tengo algo más importante por hacer – Eleazar dio media vuelta para ir hacia donde Bella estaba, con los puños apretados sobre las sabanas, ante el potente ardor que la ponzoña le otorgaba.

La pobre muchacha había caído en un estado de completa inconciencia, en donde solamente el deseo de deshacerse de aquella lacerante sensación existía. Poco conciente se encontraba de todo lo que pasaba alrededor; pues los gritos que a sus oídos llegaban, no eran, para ella, más que un eco de su propia voz interior aclamando por que todo esto terminará pronto.

Una sonrisa siniestra se dibujó en el rostro del vampiro, al encontrarse a menos de dos pasos de ella. Y justo cuando su mano se estiraba para alcanzar la mejilla que se iba palideciendo, otro par de vampiros interrumpió

- Nuestros maestros nos mandan a decir que ya es hora de que lleven a sus contrincantes a dónde se dará a cabo la ejecución – dijo, siguiendo con la mirada la mano de Azael, la cual indicaba que el vampiro que yacía, penetrado por la gruesa madera a pocos metros de ellos, estaba listo para tal misión.

Edward fue arrancado y arrastrado, sin mínima compasión, por el extenso pasillo que le llevaría al encuentro de su muerte.

- Creo que ya basta de jugar – musitó Damián a Jasper, sin soltar a la pequeña y delicada figura femenina que observaba todo con angustiante desesperación – Pero mis manos se encuentran demasiado complacidas con lo que se encuentra palpando, que me cuesta creer que el soltarlas para atacarte valga la pena…

- ¿Eso significa que…?

- Si, Eleazar, puedes encargarte de él – concedió

Los ojos de Alice ardieron ante las lágrimas secas, que no podría ya jamás derramar y qué, de haber podido, hubieran creado un lago en ese momento, al ver cómo antes de arrastrar a Jasper lejos de ella, Eleazar le había bañado golpes y mordidas por todo el cuerpo…

- No tiembles, mi pequeña – le susurró el vampiro – A ti no te pasará nada y este dolor que sentirás por la perdida de él, se desvanecerá con el tiempo…

La gótica frunció los labios, para sofocar el grito que prometía desahogar su alma. Luchar, de nada serviría; pues al parecer, ninguno de ellos tenía intención de atentar contra su vida… Así que ni si quiera ese consuelo le sería otorgado. Y, con un dolor imperecedero oprimiendo su pecho, se preguntó numerosas veces el cómo iba a soportar estar sin Jasper…

*******************************

Por otra parte, la pequeña Violeta había sido bloqueada en la sala donde sus maestros peleaban contra Vladimir y Stefán. Su oponente se trataba de un vampiro de aspecto liviano y cabello color rojizo, el cual le dio batalla por varios minutos, hasta que ella logró posicionar sus manitas sobre su cabeza y, así, extirpársela. La pequeña no se tomó el tiempo de contemplar su primer crimen. Aún si todavía podía considerársele como una niña de ocho años, de más está el decir que, en ese preciso momento, no le era de importancia alguna el matar a quienes fueran necesarios con tal de ayudar a sus hermanos y, sobre todo, cuidar a Darío.

Lo mismo ocurría con Carlisle, Marco, Aro y Cayo. Los cuatro legendarios líderes de capas elegantes y oscuras, se encontraban haciéndole frente a Vladimir y Stefan, que iban acompañados de otro par más, los cuales, aparte de Eleazar y Damián, eran los más fuertes y ágiles del aquelarre. La mirada lozana de Carlisle había desaparecido, al igual que el gesto despreocupado de Aro y la indiferencia de Marco. El único que conservaba su actitud, soberbia y desdeñosa, era Cayo.

- Cuánto tiempo sin verlos, Vulturis – saludó Vladimir, sin poder disimular el odio y el rencor en su voz y mirada.

Cayo fue el que sonrió, de manera despectiva, como respuesta

- Esta osadía les costará demasiada cara – advirtió; sin lograr si quiera un mínimo estremecimiento por parte del enemigo.

- Mira a tu alrededor, Cayo. Tu guardia está aniquilada, destrozada, por la nuestra. Tus más letales piezas han caído rendidos y algunos hasta han huido, defraudando tu lealtad.

Y sus palabras no podían ser más ciertas; Como anteriormente se había dicho, ellos habían ideado cada movimiento a la perfección, contando, con segundos, cada golpe dado sobre el oponente. Al igual que Darío, Jane y Alec habían quedado sin más que sus propias fuerzas físicas ya que Cóatl los había mordido la noche pasada; siendo el error más grande de éstos dos jóvenes el haberlo tomado como una pelea trivial y nada digna de mencionarse, la noticia no fue dada hacia sus maestros. Los Rumanos tenían bien entendido que ese par de gemelos pecaban de exagerada seguridad en si mismos y, tal como habían supuesto, había sido eso el mejor punto a su favor para haberles vencido.

- Ríndanse – exigió Stefán – Póstrense ante nuestros pies, llámennos amos, por que eso somos para ustedes, a partir de este momento.

Carlisle abrazó a Esme cuando los ojos del vampiro se posaron fieramente en ella, con una lujuria incontenible y un deseo inverosímil. La mujer tembló bajo sus brazos y, buscando apoyo y valor, hundió su rostro en la forma de su pecho y aferró sus dedos a la capa.

- Tu falta de respeto ha llegado demasiado lejos, Stefán – dijo Carlisle, con la voz ya decadente de todo tipo de nobleza

- ¿Y qué harás para penitenciarme, mi gentil Carlisle? – retó – ¿Pelearas para defender a tu esposa y a tus hijos? Vamos, hazlo – incitó – Aunque debo advertirte que de nada valdrá. Nosotros venceremos y, aunque nos rueguen por un poco de clemencia, no se las concederemos. Nos regocijaremos con el dolor de sus penas y el sonido de sus llantos al presenciar la muerte de sus hijos y, cuando al fin estemos extasiados de ellos, les descuartizaremos y quemaremos frente a sus esposas, para que después éstas nos sirvan como ciervas.

Carlisle y Cayo fueron los primeros en atacar; seguidos después por Aro y Marco. Cayendo los cuatro al poco tiempo, ante la forma tan cobarde de pelea por parte de sus enemigos que, aparte de los dos flancos que habían mostrado, tenían a cuatro más, ocultos, que llegaron y acometieron por la espalda a cada uno de ellos, inmovilizándolos y tendiéndoles a su merced.

Cayo bramó por lo alto, recibiendo un buen golpe en su rostro que le hizo enmudecer.

- ¿Ven, mis queridos hermanos? – preguntó Vladimir, mientras oprimía la planta de su pie en el rostro del vampiro de cabellos canos – No se pueden imaginar, ni de lejos si quiera, el sabor tan más dulce que trae consigo la venganza y el ver cumplido el deseo que, por siglos, hemos esperado.

Una sonrisa mofada, proveniente desde el suelo, canturreó por los aires.

- ¿Y cuál es ese deseo que, según ustedes, han logrado cumplir? No han ganado ningún tipo de batalla. Jamás lo lograran, pues, si lo hacen, significaría la extinción de nuestra raza. Ustedes jamás podrán controlar a nuestra especie por que no son más que un par de vampiros bastardos movidos por el absurda idea de ser superiores a todo el mundo

Ambos rumanos bajaron la mirada para encontrarse al dueño de discurso, que los ofendía y no estaban dispuestos a tolerar. Así que, sin piedad alguna que les distinguiera, con movimientos agresivos, aplastaron el cráneo, poseedor de aquellos labios fastidiosos, provocando que un sonido crujiente se escuchara antes de que la cabeza quedara desecha bajo sus pies

- ¡Marco! – exclamó Aro, con voz ahoga al ver la muerte de su hermano extinguirse frente a sus propios ojos.

****************************

Jane y Alec también se encontraban muy mal heridos, escondidos en las sombras de unos de los túneles, con sus respiraciones entrecortadas debido al cansancio de las innumerables peleas que habían tenido, hacía pocos segundos, y las cuales les resultaban demasiado fatigantes con la ausencia de sus poderes.

- Qué mal – expuso Alec, con cierto deje de cruda diversión en su voz – ¿Quién lo pensaría? Nosotros, sin nuestros letales poderes

Jane soltó una pequeña risita entrecortada, mientras su mano asía la de su hermano

- Debe de haber un remedio para esta ponzoña. Uno rápido, el cual no tengamos que esperar a que pase su efecto, lo cual tarda días.

- Tú siempre quieres buscarle una explicación y una solución a todo, Alec – el chico sonrió, en forma de afirmación – ¿Y qué es lo que se te ocurre?

- Seguramente el efecto que tiene actúa como el mismo veneno que nos transforma de humanos a vampiros – comenzó a explicar el gemelo – si es así, quiere decir que, si extraemos la ponzoña, se extrae el efecto que ésta provoca…

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, analizando las palabras anteriormente dichas y tratando de encontrar alguna lógica más razonable.

- Podríamos intentarlo – prosiguió Alec, tomando la mano de Jane para llevarse su muñeca a los labios. Ésta se la arrebató con un movimiento un tanto violento

- ¿Y crees que seré yo quien permita que lleves a cabo semejante imprudencia? – preguntó, con mirada cancina – No soy tonta, Alec. Sé perfectamente que esa misma ponzoña puede resultar venenosa si la sustraemos como alimento.

- Debemos arriesgarnos – discutió él, volviendo a tomar el brazo de su compañera – Nuestros maestros, la seguridad de ellos, depende de esto. Si tenemos resultados positivos, ya no podrán hacer nada contra nosotros

- Pero… - Jane ya no tuvo tiempo de protestar. Los dientes de su hermano se habían enterrado en la dureza de su piel y, con un gemido, sintió cómo la ponzoña que la privaba de su poder era extraía

Alec la soltó, cuando, tal y como Jane había temido, la ponzoña le estrujó el estomago y comenzó a ocasionarle violentas convulsiones

- ¡Alec! – musitó, al ver como el chico temblaba bajó sus manos, emitiendo sus últimos suspiros inmortales

- ¡Corre! – alcanzó a decir, antes de quedar completamente estático, en los brazos de su hermana

Jane no permitió, en ese momento, que el abrumante dolor de aquella perdida le derrumbara. Cerró los ojos de Alec, lo dejó caer completamente al suelo y, con una decisión colérica, se puso de pie y se dispuso a ir al encuentro de los seres a los que aniquilaría sin alguna sola piedad. Definitivamente, las conjeturas de su hermano habían sido ciertas. Su poder le acompañaba, con su misma intensidad un poco más alterada debido al rencor que se iba acumulando en su pecho. Lo comprobó al encontrarse a uno de ellos y, dándole, antes de morir, la mirada más endemoniada que hubiera podido tener aquel desgraciado en sus décadas de existencia, le torturó con el dolor psíquico capaz de crear, para después ser ella misma quien lo desmembrara y le quemara.

Era una lastima que Alec ya no estuviera, pues era la fusión de sus trabajos los que hacían de sus habilidades algo mortal. Sin él, ella sólo podía atacar a un solo contrincante a la vez; además de que aún permanecía el riesgo de que Coátl anduviera por los alrededores. Llegó a la cámara en donde sus maestros habían sido aprisionados, encadenados en las paredes y, con suma dolencia, tuvo que sumar, a la muerte de su hermano, el fallecimiento de Marco, al ver el resto de sus cenizas a pocos metros de sus pies.

Atacó, tratando de llamar lo menos posible la atención, desplazando su mirada, lo más rápido posible, por cada uno de ellos. Al menos, para aturdirlos por un momento con el dolor psicológico y así poder dar un breve espacio por el cual escapar ya que, estaba claro, en ese momento, la victoria se mostraba lejos.

Los rumanos le intentaron hacer frente, al percatarse que varios de sus hombres habían caído, pero Violeta apareció – en compañía de Emmett, Rose, Demetri y Félix – justo en ese momento, liberando a los vampiros que habían sido aprisionados. Jane fue arremetida por una salvaje vampiro, de cabellos rizados y negros, a la que le fue fácil inmovilizar, y, en medio de ésta distracción, Carlisle, Aro y Cayo, junto a sus esposas e hijos, mal heridos e inconcientes, entre ellos Edward y Jasper, fueron extraídos de las cadenas que le aprisionaban contra la pared, para salir de ahí.

Emmett tomó entre sus brazos a Edward, quien apenas y mantenía los ojos medio abiertos, con el centro del estomago aún perforado, y lo acomodó sobre su espalda.

- No… - musitó, al ver claro lo que planeaban hacer – Emmett, no, por favor… Déjame…

- No puedo. Es necesario – informó el fuerte muchacho, quien corría a la par del resto de los que habían logrado escapar – Si nos quedamos ahora, seremos derrotados.

- Bella…

- Vendremos por ella, te lo prometo…

Y así, de esa manera, el clan Vulturi y su guardia, logró escapar de los Rumanos, viéndose en la obligación de renunciar a su propio castillo, para dejarlo a la disposición del enemigo, y de abandonar a varios de sus hermanos, quienes, sin duda alguna, serían aniquilados.

- Esto no es lo que planeábamos – se quejó Vladimir, con los puños apretados a sus costados - ¿Dónde están Eleazar y Damian, que hemos sido atacados y no se han dado cuenta si quiera?

- Controla tu furia, Vladimir – recomendó Stefán – Tal vez hemos fallado y hemos sido sorprendidos; pero, al final de cuentas, hemos ganado – anunció, tomando asiento en uno de los tronos – Ahora, somos nosotros quienes regiremos las leyes de los inmortales… Y, lo primero que demandaremos, será el capturar a los que han escapado…

**¡Uf! **

***Anju apareciendo frente a ustedes completamente demacrada y tratando de revivir a la última neurona que le quedaba en la mente* **

**Debo admitirlo: Este capítulo me costó como no tienen una maldita idea T_T- Con decirles que me tomó toda la semana escribirlo (por lo general me toma dos o tres horas) Pero en fin… ¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Ha valido la pena mis dolores de cabeza y el desgaste de mi ardilla? Me gustaría que me dejaran su opinión, que como ya saben, me es demasiado valiosa.**

**Para los qué se preguntan, ¿Qué paso con Darío? ¿Qué harán los Vulturi? (principalmente Edward y Jasper) ¿Qué pasara cuando Bella despierte y qué tanto sufrirán ambas góticas al tener, en lugar de nuestros vampiros, a otro par de malvados? **

**Bien, lo sabrán en el siguiente capítulo (Je, me leí muy comercial u.u)**

**Bueno, ya me voy. Un saludo y hasta pronto**

**PD. Gracias a Riona y Mariz por iluminarme la mente, ¡Las adoro! T_T**

**Atte**

**AnjuDark**


	29. Infierno al Despertar

**Ella es el único árbitro de mi existencia; ella solo dirige mi destino;**

**ella es mi gloria en la Tierra, mi esperaza en un mundo mejor...**

**Ella, es mi vida... ****Ella es mi alma, ella es todo, señor, todo para el desventurado que os habla.**

**Los Crímenes del Amor - Marqués de Sade**

**Capítulo 29: Infierno al Despertar…**

– ¿Violeta? – preguntó Darío, a pesar de saber bien que no se trataba de ella.

Su nueva visita emitió una delicada risa cantarina como respuesta, mientras seguía acercándose, hasta llegar frente a él. Darío tragó saliva ruidosamente al reflejarse en aquel par de pupilas color carmesí y centrar toda su preocupación en Violeta. ¿Y si ella había sido atacada por aquella niña que se le presentaba en ese momento?

– Darío – se sorprendió al escuchar su nombre – no temas, no pienso hacerte daño.

– ¿Quién eres? – preguntó, con voz débil, pues aún el efecto que el tacto de Eleazar le había provocado no le abandonaba

– Soy Mâred – contestó, llevando sus manos para retirarle algunos mechones que caían sobre su frente – Y, desde hoy, serás mi compañero.

– ¿Tú compañero? – repitió él, incrédulo – ¿A qué te refieres?

Mâred soltó una delicada risita

– Darío, pensé que eras más inteligente.

– ¿Dónde está Violeta?

La furia de la rubia destelló en su mirada al escuchar aquel nombre

– ¡No te atrevas a nombrarla nunca más! – exclamó, sorprendiendo, con tal arrebato, a su compañero – Está muerta, ¿lo entiendes?

A pesar de que el corazón de Darío tenía décadas de no latir, en ese momento lo que sintió fue algo diferente. Fue como una comprensión que lo exterminó por completo. Como si esa parte hubiera sido arrancada despiadadamente con garras filosas. Un jadeo se escapó de su garganta, de manera inconciente, haciendo sonoro su propio dolor. Mâred sonrió de manera maliciosa al ver el efecto que su mentira había ocasionado y, tomando entre sus pequeñas manos el rostro de Darío, susurró:

– Pero, eso ya no debe importarte. Ya no... No pienses más en ella y olvidala. Sólo centra toda tu atención en mí y ámame…

Darío desvió su mirada de aquel par de enfermizos ojos que intentaban penetrar en los suyos, sin éxito alguno. Y es que lo que Mâred le pedía era imposiblemente ridículo. Olvidar a Violeta, ¡Qué descabellada idea! ¿Cómo podía si quiera plantearse esa posibilidad cuando era ella quien había llegado a iluminar sus eternas noches de oscuridad?...

– Es momento de irnos – oyó murmurar a la rubia niña – Los Vulturi al fin han caído.

Los ojos de Darío se dilataron ante su propio terror acrecentándose, conforme aquel juego de seis palabras canturreaba, una y otra vez, en su mente.

_Los Vulturi han caído… _

¿Estarían todos bien? Edward, Bella, Jasper, Alice… sus maestros… _Violeta…_ ¿Qué había pasado con ellos?

– Vamos, mi amor. Es momento de regresar a casa – prosiguió, mientras le ayudaba a ponerse de pie. Y tan sumergido se encontraba Darío en su mar de terror, que no opuso resistencia.

Salieron de aquel lugar justo dos segundos antes de que Violeta llegara, en compañía de Rose y Emmett.

– Darío… - musitó, embriagada de aflicción al no encontrarlo – No está…

Rose y Emmett intercambiaron sendas miradas, cuando vieron cómo la pequeña caía de rodillas y comenzaba a sollozar secamente, lamentándose interiormente por haberlo abandonado. Sus uñas se enterraron en el cemento húmedo, al momento en que su mente traía imágenes de un futuro sin él… Sin Darío…

¿Podría ella soportarlo?

La pregunta que más le carcomía, y que se negaba a formular, no pudo seguir siendo oprimida por su subconsciente y salió de sus labios sin más remedio

– ¿Y si ha muerto? ¿Y si los Rumanos le descubrieron y lo mataron?...

Casi pudo jurar que sintió – a pesar de lo imposible que se presentaba semejante hecho – el cómo las lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos. Su cabello cayó, cubriendo lo compungido de su tierno rostro que reflejaba su lacerante tormento. Sintió una mano posarse sobre su espalda.

– Darío no está muerto – consoló Emmett – Puedes saberlo por su olor que aún está presente en el lugar y se extiende hacia allá – señaló el camino por el cual lo había llevado Mâred

– Entonces, lo han capturado y lo mataran en con el resto que quedó en el castillo – resolvió Violeta, sin mostrar ni el más mínimo consuelo

– No lo creo. De haberlo querido matar, lo hubieran hecho en este lugar. Seguramente lo quieren para ellos, después de todo, Darío es demasiado fuerte y su poder resulta demasiado útil.

– ¿Y eso debería de tranquilizarme?

– Debería – acordó el enorme vampiro – por que nosotros regresaremos por ellos…

************************************************

– Edward… Edward…

Los parpados del vampiro se fueron abriendo, poco a poco, conforme la voz de Carlisle insistía en hacerle recobrar la razón. Todos alrededor se encontraban realmente preocupados, pues el desvanecimiento en un inmortal resultaba, según ellos, imposible… hasta ese momento que lo veían con sus propios ojos.

Ni bien había llegado la conciencia, Edward se incorporó con un movimiento borroso y las pupilas desorbitadas.

– Bella – llamó, primero con un susurró, que fue subiendo de volumen, conforme aquel nombre se repetía una y otra vez, hasta que terminó siendo un fuerte alarido de desgarrante dolor - ¡Bella! ¡Bella!

– Edward, tranquilo – intentó calmar Emmett, quien fue arremetido contra una de las paredes de aquel lugar, el cual sería su escondite, logrando que en el cemento se abriera una estrecha grieta ante el impacto

– ¡Te dije que me dejaras con ella! – bramó, con los ojos ennegrecidos de rabia, mientras le propinaba a su hermano, que no hacía nada por defenderse, otra estampida contra la plana roca – ¡Te dije que no quería venir con ustedes! ¡Te lo dije!

– Edward... – la mano que sobre su hombro se posó, fue emanando pequeñas oleadas de tranquilidad, hasta que cesó de azotar a Emmett, para dar pasó al más abrumante desasosiego paralizador

– Lo siento… - musitó, bajando la mirada, avergonzado por su actitud – Perdóname, Emmett…

El aludido le sonrió, con gesto conciliador

– No hay problema…

Se dio media vuelta entonces, para encontrarse con la melancólica mirada de Jasper, que aún le sujetaba por el hombro, y, al sumergirse en la lúgubre oscuridad de sus pupilas, recordó que no era el único que estaba sufriendo…

– No ganarás nada con ese comportamiento, Edward – habló Jasper, con voz serena, pero ahogada por un pesar imposible de encubrir – Ellas no regresaran, aún golpees a todos los de aquí

El vampiro fue golpeado por cada una de las palabras que su hermano dijo y, con movimientos completamente humanos, se recargó sobre la pared y fue resbalando su espalda hasta que quedó sentado en el frío y duro piso. Su mirada se volvió a perder en la nada y sintió el pecho vacío, hueco…

Parecía que hubiera pasado tanto tiempo desde que no se sentía… _Muerto…_

Jasper se acercó a él, no queriendo dejarle sólo

– Sé cómo te sientes…

– Tuviste la oportunidad de huir con Alice, de salvarla… ¿Por qué…?

– ¿Acaso insinúas que hubiera sido mejor el dejarte?

– Al menos estuvieras con ella

– No podría conocer la paz si sé que abandoné a mi hermano

– Tampoco lo harás si no logramos recuperarlas, y mucho menos conocerás la felicidad…

Jasper se encogió de hombros e intentó sonreír; más el gestó quedó sólo en el intento.

– No sabía que fueras tan pesimista

– Ni yo que tu fueras tan optimista – dijo de vuelta Edward

– Todos perdimos en aquella batalla y no podemos permanecer en llanto toda la eternidad – Jasper suspiró – Nuestros maestros, han perdido a Marco, su hermano y uno de nuestros líderes. Jane, perdió a Alec. Nosotros, a Alice y a Bella, y, Violeta… a Darío…

– ¡¿Darío?! – se alarmó Edward - ¿Qué pasó con él?

Lo más seguro es que también lo tengan capturado

El vampiro bajó la mirada al preguntarse, ¿Qué más iban a perder sólo por una absurda venganza y un excesivo deseo de poder?

– Debemos prepararnos bien para atacar – terció Cayo, con voz fría, para ocultar lo que la perdida de Marco aún causaba en él – No le daremos a los Rumanos tan fácilmente la victoria

– Hemos quedado muy pocos – informó Felix – No somos ni la tercera parte de lo que son todos ellos

–Buscaremos aliados, entonces – arregló el anciano de cabellos plateados – aprovecharemos estos días para hacerles creer que, realmente, nos hemos dado por vencidos, mientras tanto, buscaremos por hermanos que estén dispuestos a apoyarnos…

_Días… _

La palabra resonó en la mente de Edward, Jasper y Violeta con un tamborileo que enviaba punzada a sus sienes. Días… ¿Quién se imaginaría que este término, que engloba un tiempo inexistente en comparación a la prolongada eternidad, pudiera llegar a tener un significado tan deprimente? Días… ¿Cuántos serían? ¿En cuántas horas se transformarían? ¿Y las horas? ¿De cuántos minutos sería madre? Para estos tres desafortunados, jamás el tiempo pasó tan parsimonioso, ni el hecho de no tener la fortuna de dormir, les resultó ser un calvario, hasta esa primera noche que, después de haber conocido a sus Ángeles oscuros, los volvieron a perder…

Y así comenzó la tortuosa cuenta del pesado calendario… Y Violeta se lamentó en el primer día; Jasper tembló al segundo y Edward sollozó en el tercero…

*******************************************

Mientras Bella cuadraba la mandíbula para no gritar, sus manos casi desgarraban las sabanas de su cama. Faltaba poco, sólo un poco, y todo acabaría. Podía sentir el ardor disipándose en las puntas de sus dedos y abandonar el resto de su piel para centrarse en el lado izquierdo de su pecho, con más fuerza que antes. Sólo un poco más y estaría con él que, bajo ningún momento, había abandonado sus pensamientos, motivándola a soportar, a ser fuerte. Por que, ¿Qué era el dolor y el sufrimiento si estaba Edward a su lado?...

Con esa pregunta en mente, su corazón se aceleró violentamente, con un tormentoso palpitar que se detuvo de repente, convulsionando su cuerpo ante lo burdo de la situación.

Había terminado todo. Ella ya era una vampiro. Lo único que tenía que hacer era abrir sus ojos para encontrarse con Edward a su lado y deleitarse, como anteriormente había leído en sus libros, con la nueva visión que sus ojos tendrían. Podría ser capaz de captar la belleza oculta para sus ojos humanos, sentiría su aroma exquisito sin censura que le opacara… Cuando sus manos se extendieran para acariciarle, se regocijaría por la delicadeza del gesto sobre su nueva y extra sensible piel…

Pero, y sin embargo, pese a todas esas motivaciones, tardó en mover sus parpados para despejar su mirada. Había algo, algo que su olfato le prevenía de que, todo aquel sueño era una fantasía, pues aunque inspiró profundamente, sólo sintió el lacerante fuego desgarrar su garganta. No logró inhalar aquel aroma fresco que había prometido estar ahí, disipando el ardor de su sufrimiento… Por el contrario, sintió una esencia nueva, desconocida, que, si bien tenía un aroma agradable, no era lo que ella buscaba.

– Despierta ya, querida mía – y así lo hizo; pues el sonido vibrante de aquella masculina voz le sorprendió.

Sueños… de nada servían, más que para lastimarte, ella lo sabía y lo comprobó, una vez más, al encontrarse, frente a sí, con una imagen completamente ajena a la de Edward. ¿Dónde estaba él? ¿Por qué le había abandonado? ¿Quién ere este joven de cabellos negros y endemoniada mirada roja?

– No te asustes. No te haré daño – prometió, acercando la punta de sus dedos a la pálida y fría mejilla – Estás hermosa. Mucho más que antes…

En una reacción completamente inconciente, Bella repelió a la caricia que se aproximaba, echando su rostro hacia atrás con movimientos borrosos para un humano; pero claros y concisos para Azael, que, tratando de disimular su furia por el orgullo herido, sonrió

– Pero qué mal educado soy - se disculpó - No me he presentado. Mi nombre es Azael – el joven esperó por algún comentario que diera pie a seguir con su insulsa conversación; pero, como era de esperarse, sólo hubo silenció – ¿Acaso no piensas decir algo? – añadió, dando a relucir un poco más su furia

– ¿Dónde…? ¿Dónde está Edward? – susurró, haciendo eco a la incesante pregunta que repiqueteaba en su cabeza.

El rostro del malvado vampiro se endureció, en un lapso menor a un segundo, para después soltar una carcajada tremenda, que ocultaría, a la perfección, lo insultado que se sentía ante la poca atención e interés por parte de la chica.

_– ¿Edward?_ ¿Quién es _Edward_? – preguntó, de forma despectiva – Bella no contestó, así que prosiguió – ¿Quién es él, si no un vago recuerdo que tendrás en la memoria?

– ¿De qué hablas? – se confundió Bella

– Edward, al igual que el resto de los Vulturi, están muertos.

Cada palabra, cada letra que había conformado aquella oración, fue como una bomba que retumbó y destrozado, hasta hacer trizas, cada una de sus células, cada uno de sus sentidos… Y, a pesar de creerse imposible, puesto que ella ya era un vampiro, sintió como la mirada se le nublaba y las paredes daban vuelta a los alrededores…

Edward muerto… ¿Sería acaso eso posible? ¿Acaso el destino no se cansaría de descargar sus peores cartas con ella?

– No – susurró, con apenas y voz audible (ignorando el hermoso sonido que se había creado por ella) – No es cierto. No te creo…

– No lo hagas entonces; pero… ¿Acaso no te preguntas el por qué no está a tu lado? Y, sobre todo, ¿Qué hago yo en su lugar? Mientras tú te transformabas, mi familia y yo atacamos el castillo y, como era de esperarse, hemos ganado…

– Tú… lo mataste – aventuró la muchacha, con la mirada perdida. Azael le sonrió de manera despiadada y sínica

– Exacto – admitió, sembrando con ello, la envenenada semilla de rencor en el pecho de la gótica – Yo lo maté. Debo admitir que esperaba más de él. Parecía ser un hombre fuerte; pero me llevé una terrible decepción – suspiró, como si en realidad lo sintiera – Pero eso ya es pasado, y debe quedar enterrado en olvido – prosiguió, intentado acariciar, por segunda vez, el rostro de la muchacha, siendo rechazado de igual manera – Debes olvidarlo – ordenó, con la mirada endiablaba clavándose en los atormentados ojos escarlatas – Él ya no está aquí y, a partir de este momento, serás mi compañera.

_¿Su compañera?_

– Si, Bella – afirmó Azael, al leer la confusión pintada en las hermosas facciones de la castaña – El por qué tú, al igual que tu amiga, Alice, no fueron aniquiladas con el resto de su familia, es por que mi hermano y yo le hemos querido dar la oportunidad de ser nuestras parejas…

Bella dejó a un lado la sarta de incoherencias que aquel vampiro le decía, al escuchar que su amiga también se encontraba en el castillo. Aquello suponía un consuelo, aunque fuera muy pequeño. Pues no lograba concebir ni una sola noticia, que no fuera el saber que Edward estaba bien, que lograra tranquilizarla…

– Seguramente has de estar sedienta. Iré a conseguirte una deliciosa presa para que te alimentes.

Cuando Bella quedó sola en aquella habitación que, a diferencia de antes, se le presentaba desalentadora. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo como una tortuosa herida se iba abriendo paso en su pecho silencioso. Si. La garganta le había comenzado a arder desde el principio; pero ese malestar era nada en comparación al sufrimiento que parecía demoler cada uno de sus nuevos huesos…

Aún se negaba a creer en las palabras de Azael. Simplemente, no podía imaginar un mundo sin Edward existiendo en él; Era como imaginar una noche sin luna, o un día sin sol…

Y, en medio de aquel mar de desgarrante desconsuelo, sólo estuvo segura de una cosa: Si tenía algún pecado que pagar, lo haría viviendo en el peor de los infiernos al que pudieron condenarla y se encontraba en ese castillo, sin tener la protección de aquellos brazos que ya comenzaba a extrañar con locura.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió con violencia, entrando por ella una masa de temperatura cálida que cayó justo frente a ella. Bella dilató sus ojos al comprender de qué se trataba y se apresuró a aferrar sus dedos en las sábanas de la cama, al mismo tiempo que tensaba todos sus músculos

– Como te prometí, aquí está – señaló Azael, con descarada crueldad, al pobre hombre que temblaba ante sus pies – ¿Me dirás que su olor no es exquisito? Perfecto para comenzar con tu vida como inmortal.

Bella bajó la negra mirada hacia el humano que clavó sus tormentosos y suplicantes ojos sobre ella

– Por favor, déjeme vivir...

La gótica se impuso el volver su rostro a una dirección contraria, para no verle, y dejó de respirar. Sintió como el amargo sabor de la ponzoña se acumulaba en su boca y trató de luchar por el agujero que el hambre formaba en su estomago y le incitaba a lanzarse sobre el hombre que prometía, con su sangre, acabar con esa maldita necesidad.

– ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Azael, al ver su vacilación

– Aléjalo de mí – pidió, con el cuerpo completamente erguido y las puntas de sus pies posicionadas verticalmente sobre el suelo, ante la exagerada presión que estaba ejerciendo sobre su autodominio – llévatelo... no lo quiero...

La indignación de Azael casi topó su límite ante otro rechazo y, llegando al desventurado mortal que yacía, en medio de lamentables sacudidas, provocadas por su temor, le tomó por detrás de su cabeza y, sin ningún esfuerzo, lo elevó por los aires, para mostrarle a Bella una imagen, plenamente límpida, de cómo sus uñas desgarraban la piel delantera de aquel cuello, dejando que la sangre brotara por la herida con una tentadora libertad.

– ¿Te seguirás negando a tu nueva naturaleza, cuando éste líquido carmín se derrama, virginalmente, frente a tus ojos? – retó, para lo que Bella respondió, llevándose las manos a su rostro, para cubrirse nariz y boca, y así, luchar para no ceder a la barbaridad que sus instintos le demandaban, urgentemente, hacer...

**Gracias por leer. Espero les haya gustado y me dejen su opinión. Una disculpa por el error en el capítulo anterior al escribir ELEAZAR en lugar de AZAEL. ¡Lo siento, lo siento! El nombre verdadero es Azael**

**atte**

**AnjuDark**


	30. Vacío

**Una enorme disculpa, y mis agradecimientos para Natsu, quien me hizo ver el error de que había cambiado el nombre de Azael por Eleazar (Lucy, no sé ni por qué o cómo) Mil disculpas por la confusión. El verdadero nombre del vampiro que está "enamorado" de Bella es Azael. Gracias y un saludo a todos.

* * *

**

**Necesito saber de ti cada día y cada hora; **

**Por que en un minuto hay muchos días.**

**Romeo y Julieta – W. Shakespeare.**

**Capítulo 30: Vacío.**

– Por favor, aléjalo –

No importaba las veces que se lo pidiera, él no accedía a retirar aquella masa que se convulsionaba frente a sus ojos, con la sangre brotando como una cascada carmín desde el cuello, cayendo al suelo, y llamándole con aquel apetitoso y dulce olor.

Sus manos se encontraban tan apretadas a su rostro que amenazaban con hacerlo explotar de un momento a otro. Tratando, inútilmente, cubrirse la boca y nariz para no seguir recibiendo aquella descarga de esencia exquisita que prometía, fervientemente, calmar el ardor de su garganta y el dolor de su estomago.

Pero no. Bella no quería hacerlo. Llevaba varios minutos luchando contra sus feroces instintos – los mismos minutos que la furia de Azael iba en ascenso, siendo manifestada en el fuerte agarre de sus uñas con la piel mortal –. No quería convertirse en un monstruo. No quería ser el reflejo vivo de aquellos miserables que les habían arrancado a sus padres. Cuánto hubiera deseado haber estado sorda en ese momento, para no escuchar los últimos lamentos de aquel hombre que se revolvía, de manera ineficaz, entre los extremos de Azael. Cuánto hubiera anhelado estar ciega, para no ver aquella escena que le resultaba cruel y magnifica al mismo tiempo. Su cuerpo no podía encontrarse más rígido de lo que ya estaba. Sus dedos se habían enterrado hasta el fondo del colchón, como si el relleno suave le fuera a impedir lo que su bestial naturaleza le exigía.

Pero, a pesar de todo su esfuerzo, su voluntad comenzaba a flaquear. Los ojos ennegrecidos habían comenzado a recorrer la habitación, en busca del dulce objetivo. Y, cuando se centraron en la masa cálida y chorreante, destellaron con la sed de sangre más vivaz que alguien pudiera tener. Aquel joven ya no representaba un humano, si no la presa que le esperaba, inofensiva y dispuesta. El recuerdo de sus padres se había extinto, siendo suplantado por el deseo voraz de saciar su hambre. Sólo la borrosa imagen de Edward se quedó apenas instalada, cuando su cuerpo se abalanzó sobre Azael, que, con una sonrisa de suficiencia, dejó caer la masa humana para que Bella la cogiera.

Éxtasis tan más sublime. Calidez abrumadora y destellante. Bella no recordaba haber experimentando tal sensación de delicioso frenesí jamás antes en su vida. La sangre ingresando a su cuerpo, a través de su garganta, que se había abierto paso como puertas de un rojo castillo para que sus soldados penetraran a él e entibiaran cada una de sus torres.

– _¿Me quieres matar?_

– _Si..._

Aquel recuerdo fue lo que la trajo a la terrible realidad, haciendo que sus labios se fueran separando, lentamente, de aquel cuerpo inerte y seco.

Tembló al presenciar el dibujo de sus sentidos no humanos y cerró los ojos, girando el rostro hacia otro lado, con repulsión, como si con semejante gesto fuera a calmar su culpa. Escuchó la voz de Azael detrás de ella y se puso de pie, de manera inmediata. Sus miradas se encontraron y, aunque ella estuviera completamente despedazada, mantuvo sus pupilas fijamente clavadas en las de él.

–¿Verdad que no es tan difícil como parece? – preguntó, intentado, una vez más, acariciar al pálido rostro que tenía al frente, y volviendo a ser rechazado, de manera mucho más burda que antes.

–¡Te dije que no lo quería! – siseó Bella, con agresividad nata que le hizo destellar los ojos con un aire endemoniado que Azael, fuera de encontrar ofensivo, le resultó completamente excitante.

–Ay, mi Bella – murmuró éste, tomándola entre sus brazos sin que ella lo pudiera evitar – No tienes idea de cuánto me enajena esta rebeldía tuya. Pero no abuses, querida mía – agregó, con sus labios acariciando el aire que ingresaba a sus oídos – Mi paciencia no es tan grande. Y, aunque te quiera, no estoy dispuesto a soportar todo el tiempo tus desplantes.

La soltó entonces, con movimientos delicados, pero ligeramente bañados de brusquedad, para después tomar los cabellos del cadáver, que aún yacía sobre el suelo, y arrastrarlo fuera de la habitación. Antes de que la masa inmóvil desapareciera de su vista, Bella pudo contemplar como la carne muerta ya comenzaba, de manera casi imperceptible, adquirir cierta característica putrefacta en las orillas de la piel. Se acomodó en la cama, abrazando sus rodillas con los brazos y hundiendo el rostro en ellas, cuando quedó sola. Hasta ese momento fue cuando se sintió libre de lamentarse. De recordar. De preguntarse...

¿Sería cierto que Edward, junto al resto de su familia y amigos, estaba muerto? ¿Quién le aseguraba que no era una cruel farsa creada por el mismo Azael? Bella no era tonta y se negaba a creer lo que no había sido probado frente a sus sentidos. Pues, si aquel endemoniado ser era capaz de ver morir a un humano, sin el menor atisbo de piedad cubriendo a sus ojos, ¿Quién le quitaba la cualidad de ser un maravilloso mentiroso?

Quería pensar, más bien _deseaba_, que su escepticismo fuera certero. Que Edward si estuviera vivo. Eso bastaba para que ella estuviera bien también. Aún en la distancia, aún en su ausencia, ella podía soportar todo si sabía que él existía en algún lugar. Pues, estaba consiente de que, si Edward vivía, él la seguiría amando y, tarde o temprano, vendría para que pudieran estar juntos. Sólo era cuestión de esperar... Y ella tenía toda la eternidad para hacerlo.

Pero, si por el contrario, las palabras de Azael eran ciertas... ¿Qué era lo que pasaba? ¿Qué era lo que había después de ello? Nada, más que soledad, tristeza, amargura, desamor, odio, rencor, desconsuelo, lágrimas, dolor, angustia, desesperación... _Oscuridad..._ Una oscuridad aterradora, una oscuridad que no ofrecía paz, si no pesadillas que se irían convirtiendo en realidad.

Sintió cómo el pecho se comprimía nada más el imaginárselo, nada más el pensarlo por un segundo. Y, para tal cuestionamiento, no era necesario el especular mucho en una respuesta, pues sólo había una palabra que resolvía toda su congoja y la ecuación de un mundo sin él...

... La Muerte.

Oh, maravillosa salida de los cobardes. ¡Pero qué le importaba a Bella si era una de ellos! ¿Quién podría juzgar a aquel que ha decido ir al lado del ser amado, del ser que le ha salvado de una y mil maneras; que le ha iluminado sus noches y ha plasmado la negra esencia de su amor en cada poro de su piel? ¿Quién podría juzgarle, cuando era Edward lo más valioso que le restaba en la existencia, cuando era él _su_ vida?

Sintió como los ojos le ardían ante el llanto que ya no podría derramar. Hundió aún más su rostro en las rodillas y su cuerpo se agitó ante el impulso que emitió el pesado sollozo que salió de su garganta. ¿En qué momento había empezado su vida a atormentarse con giros tan drásticos? No había pasado ni un año desde que había tenido la dicha de conocer a Edward, desde que sus padres habían muerto, desde que se había enterado que los vampiros si existían – y su novio era uno de ellos... –, que había dejado de ser humana y... ahora, esto... Apretó fuertemente los labios para reprimir un jadeo. No recordaba época más difícil, pero aún así, no se permitiría el mostrar su debilidad y ansiedad a través del seco llanto.

La puerta se abrió, tras pasar varios minutos más y, al ver la figura masculina que tan bien conocía ya, envaró su cuerpo a la defensiva. Eleazar le sonrió desde su lugar, mirándole de arriba hacia abajo, con lasciva mirada penetrante.

–¿Estas menos molesta? – Preguntó, obteniendo como respuesta la colérica mirada de la gótica – Lo suponía – suspiró, pesadamente – Supongo que es normal el que sientas algo de remordimiento, pues se trató de tu primera caza; pero no te angusties, con el tiempo, verás a los humanos como lo que realmente son para nosotros: simple alimento.

–Dices eso por que eres una bestia

–Lo sé. Y estoy orgulloso de ello.

–¿Orgulloso de ser un asesino?

–Matamos por necesidad, por alimento

–Podrías alimentarte de animales...

–Eso es propio de tus queridos difuntos – interrumpió, con aire despectivo, golpeando fuerte e invisiblemente el pecho de la muchacha – No nos compares. Ellos son débiles, seres auto-reprimidos, que poco saben de los placeres que la inmortalidad te brinda

Bajó la mirada y no pudo evitar el llenar toda su mente de aquel ser que demostraba que todo lo que Azael decía era mentira. Edward... ¿Era acaso él un ser débil? Para nada... ¿Sabía poco de la belleza relacionada con la inmortalidad? No lo creía posible. ¿Cómo podía un ser de alma tan bella no conocer las sublimidades que los ojos del vampiro era capaz de presenciar?

–Pronto compartirás mi visión – prosiguió Azael, acercándose y sentándose frente a ella – Pues eres mía y estarás a mi lado durante toda la eternidad. Tal vez me comporté demasiado exigente contigo, hace unos momentos – agregó, volviéndose a poner de pie – Pero debes acostumbrarte a que tendrás que matar para sobrevivir. Aún así, supongo que no fue la manera más ortodoxa que te pude haber brindado. Lo siento. Y, para compensarte, te tengo una sorpresa.

El rostro de Bella no representó ni una sola emoción hasta que Azael le mostró una pequeña bola de pelaje negro que saltó hacia ella.

–Niebla – musitó, sin poder ocultar la emoción y felicidad que le daba tener a ese animalito entre sus manos.

–La dejaste abandonada cuando mis hombres las iban cazando en el bosque.

–Gracias... – susurró, casi de manera inaudible. Sin comprender el por qué de aquella actitud tan gentil; sin imaginar que aquel gesto tendría un precio, que Azael estaba dispuesto a cobrar en ese instante.

Bella no pudo esquivar a tiempo las manos que capturaron su rostro, dejándole inmóvil y a merced del obsesionado vampiro que tenía sus labios a escasos centímetros de los suyos.

–Me encantas – confesó, con su aliento fresco rozando los parpados de la chica – Desde la primera vez que te vi con él, me hechizó todo de ti. Tu actitud tan callada y enigmática. Tus movimientos tan pausados y concientizados. Desde la noche en que te encontré, te quise para mí. Quise ser tu dueño. Y ahora lo soy. Ahora te tengo a mi lado y eso no cambiará jamás.

–No puedo pertenecerte – dijo Bella, hablando en murmullos ante el temor que sentía por la enfermiza declaración

–Claro que puedes – discutió Azael – _Lo harás_. Yo me encargaré de que me adores y me mires como tu único señor.

–¿Cómo piensas lograrlo? ¿Cómo lo crees posible, cuando dices haber matado a...?

–¡No digas su nombre! – Interrumpió, con rabia – Ni si quiera te atreves a pensar en él, por que está muerto, hecho cenizas. Destrozado por estas manos que ahora te acarician el rostro y las cuales, dentro de poco, suplicaras recorran cada centímetro de tu piel.

Acabado de decir esto, Azael acercó sus labios a los de Bella y comenzó a besarla con una furia pasional que sólo él fue capaz de sentir; pues Bella, solo se dedicó a revolverse entre sus brazos, para intentar liberarse de aquella boca que amenazaba con borrar la dulce esencia que los besos de Edward habían dibujado sobre ésta.

¡Cuánta diferencia había entre esta experiencia y las otras pasadas! Cuánta complacencia le podía llegar a provocar una y cuánta estigma la otra.

–Dentro de poco, seré yo tu único dueño – prometió Azael, al liberarla de sus labios – Dentro de poco, no podrás imaginarte una vida sin mi; pues yo seré tu mundo entero.

Bella se quedó inmóvil y permaneció de esta forma hasta minutos después de que aquel despiadado ser saliera de la habitación y la dejara hundida en aquella oscuridad visible. Su mano se paseó por el pelaje negro de la gatita que maullaba tristemente, haciendo eco de la fúnebre música que en su mente resonaba una y otra vez.

"_Mira cómo sangro y cómo lloro por ti..."_

... Qué equivocado se encontraba aquel Rumano tan detestable, pues, ella, ya tenía a sin quien no poder vivir. Ella, ya le pertenecía a él... y él, era más que su mundo. Era su universo, su día, su noche, su luz y su oscuridad. Jamás podría llegar a querer a otro, pues todo su amor había sido absorbido por la dulce presión de sus labios... que tanta falta le hacían ya.

******************************************

–¡Ey, para, para! – exclamó Emmett, aprisionado por el suelo y los puños de Edward que, hasta ese momento, había cesado de golpearlo – ¡Pensé que ya me habías disculpado!

–Lo siento – se excusó el vampiro, poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia el extremo opuesto del improvisado lugar de entrenamiento, para después dejarse caer, sentado sobre el suelo, y hundir el rostro entre sus manos que se aferraban fieramente a sus desordenados cabellos para jalarlos con fiereza, como si quisiera decapitase por si mismo. Era tanta la frustración y la angustia que le bañaba el alma, que amenazaban con hacerle perder el juicio.

¿Habría existido, alguna vez, en algún extraño lugar, por alguna cruel situación, un vampiro enloquecido de dolor, o serían él y Jasper los primeros?

La cascada de desolación se instaló en el centro de su pecho como un martillo atormentador y punzocortante al ser consiente del tiempo que había transcurrido: Cerca de una semana. Cerca de siete días desde que los Rumanos habían atacado al castillo. Desde que Darío, Bella y Alice, al igual que varios más, ya no se encontraban junto a ellos. Desde que sus sentidos no se deleitaban al contemplarla.

Cerró los ojos y se imaginó la forma de sus facciones formadas sobre su nueva piel pálida. El vibrante sonido de su voz, la frescura de su nuevo olor. El destellante carmín de sus ojos... Se golpeó con fuerza y rencor las rodillas, al mismo tiempo que gruñía ferozmente y se maldecía por no haber sido capaz de defenderla.

–Comprendo cómo te sientes – sintió la mano de Emmett posarse sobre su hombro, mientras tomaba asiento a su lado.

Él negó con la cabeza

–No, no lo haces – discutió – Tú tienes a Rose a tu lado. Ella es lo más importante para ti, y sabes que, de una manera u otra, está bien. En cambio yo... No sé cómo se encuentra, ni por lo que está pasando... Ni si quiera soy capaz de asegurar que sigue con vida...

–No ganas nada con lamentarte en los rincones

–Lo sé – admitió – Pero dile a la angustia que se vaya, para que me libere los pies. Estoy atado, Emmett. Cadenas invisibles me ciñen y desangran interiormente, lastimando las heridas frescas y carcomiendo mi carne hasta taladrar mis huesos. Es una máquina aniquiladora que no tiene fin, y que tampoco pretende matarme. Sólo quiere mortificarme, hacerme gritar del dolor. Está jugando de manera cruel... Me ha hecho su presa y sólo _ella_ puede redimirme de este calvario en el que estoy cayendo...

***********************************************

–¿Cuánto tiempo piensas seguir así, sin hablar ni hacer nada? – le preguntó Damián y ella no contestó.

Su mirada seguía perdida en la ofuscación, en la frecuencia de imágenes que se negaban a arribar, que le cegaban y no le permitían comprobar que la noticia sobre la muerte de Jasper, y el resto, era cierta. Sintió la mano de Damián asir la suya; pero no hizo movimiento alguno de rechazo. Al final de cuentas, de nada servía. De poco ayudaba.

–¿Cómo es posible que la angustia tenga una representación tan gloriosamente perfecta? – Se preguntó Damián, susurrando, mientras veía la mordida que Coátl dejaba, a cada poco, en el delicado antebrazo de la vidente, para inhibirla de sus poderes - ¿Cómo es posible que me puedas llegar a confundir tanto? Quiero darte todo para verte feliz, pero a la vez, sé qué es lo que me pedirías y, entonces, es cuando no quiero darte nada... Lo que quieres es lo que no puedo darte. Tu felicidad implica mi infelicidad y, afortunadamente, aún no te amo tanto como para poner a la primera por encima de la segunda. Perdóname por eso...

Dicho esto, Damián acercó a sus labios a la mano de Alice y depositó un libero beso sobre ella.

–Me gustaría que al menos, me vieras por un segundo, para poder reflejarme en tu mirada.

La melancolía de esa voz fue lo que la impulsó a levantar el rostro y así, de algún modo, acceder a aquella suplica. Damián sonrió al tener su mirada fijamente puesta en la de Alice y, alcanzando su mejilla con la punta de sus dedos.

–Si hubiera algo que yo pudiera hacer para verte sonreír. Algo que no implicara el nombre de aquel al que aún amas, lo haría gustoso...

–¿En realidad? – Interrumpió ella, de manera inesperada para el vampiro, que dilató sus ojos al sentir que su mano era tomada por las de ella - ¿En realidad accederías a lo que te pidiera... si... si no tiene nada que ver con... con...?

–No es necesario que digas su nombre – calmó Damián, tratando de ocultar la felicidad que le daba que, tras varios días, pudiera entablar, aunque fuera muy breve y conveniente, una conversación con Alice – Y si, si lo que tú me pides no guarda relación alguna con él, te complacería lo más pronto posible.

–Bella, mi amiga, ¿Está aquí, no es así? Quiero verla...

******************************************

–¿Es eso seguro? – preguntó Azael, cuando Damián le expuso lo que Alice le había pedido

–La ponzoña de Coátl le impide ver el futuro. No sabe que le hemos mentido y, al igual que Bella, piensa que el resto de los Vulturis están muertos. Así que no hay riesgo de que estén juntas por un momento

–De acuerdo – accedió Azael, para después ver como su hermano regresaba por la vidente.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, los ojos de ambas muchachas brillaron al verse mutuamente y esperaron a que Damián y Azael las dejaran solas, para acercarse.

–¡Bella!

–¡Alice!

Exclamaron al unísono, tomándose de las manos, sin poder evitar deleitarse con la extrema belleza de la otra, pues era la primera vez, después de tantos días, que se veían, y, el encontrarse de nuevo, era como volverse a conocer de una manera especial. Como una reencarnación que las había vuelto a unir.

Sin hablar, pues para su amistad no hacía falta las palabras, se atrajeron para fundirse en un abrazo que, sabían bien, ambas necesitaban para calmar un poco aquella apesadumbres que les invadía.

– Alice – susurró Bella, al paso de varios minutos juntas – ¿sabes qué pasó con ellos?

–No – negó la pequeña, con tristeza. Quedando callada ante el recuerdo de Jasper gritando su nombre, mientras era alejado de ella. El contacto de la mano de su amiga sobre la suya la trajo a la realidad

–Alice, dime la verdad. ¿Están... ellos... muertos?

La vidente bajó el rostro, sin poder contestarle. Más fue ese gesto mucho más sincero que cualquier otra palabra. Bella lo entendió. Podía leer, claramente, el sentimiento de perdida en la mirada de su amiga... El estremecimiento desolador, calcinador, estrujador, que ambas sentían, al no saber la verdad...

–Están vivos... tienen que estarlo... no pudieron habernos dejado de esta manera.

–Yo también quiero pensar eso, pero...

– ¿Pero qué, Alice? ¿Por qué callas de repente?

–¡Bella! – Exclamó ésta, volviendo a abrazar fuertemente a su amiga – No sabes el miedo que tengo de no volverlo a ver...

La castaña se limitó a dejar caer su rostro en el hueco del hombro de Alice y a abrazarla fuertemente. ¿Qué podía decirle? No encontraba palabras para consolarla, pues, ella también se encontraba destrozada. Más que destrozada, se encontraba vacía... completamente sin vida...

–Alice, tranquila, verás que todo saldrá... bien

–Al menos, estamos juntas, ¿no es así?

–Si – asintió Bella, paseando las manos por el negro cabello – Estamos juntas...

**Uf! Una enorme disculpa por la tardanza, pero mi computadora se descompuso. Gracias a todas por sus comentarios, me alegra mucho recibirlos ^^. Un saludo y nos leemos pronto**

**Atte**

**AnjuDark**


	31. Vacío, parte II

**Momentos vividos contigo, inmortalizados en mi alma**

**Carne de mi carne, sangre de mi estirpe, agua de mis mares**

**La noche no te detuvo ante el futuro que te arrebató de mí...**

**Uaral – Eterno en mí**

**Vacío, parte II.**

Alice fue retirada de Bella al poco tiempo para no correr riesgos. Jalada gentilmente del brazo por Damián, volvió a cerrar los labios y bajar la mirada hacia el suelo, con resignación. Sabía a donde se dirigían.

El enorme vampiro ya le esperaba. Damián se sentó a su lado y mantuvo su mano atada a la suya, mientras Coátl enterraba sus dientes en el mismo lugar de su brazo, filtrando su dolorosa ponzoña que, cada vez, le lastimaba más a nuestra pequeña inmortal. Alice tensó la barbilla en cuanto sintió el veneno causar sus punzantes efectos, pues, pasará lo que pasará, jamás permitiría que le vieran ni la más mínima emoción de sufrimiento en su rostro. No lo permitiría...

La mascara inexpresiva permaneció hasta que Damián la llevó de vuelta a su habitación. Silencio, siempre en silencio. Con su mente bañada en el recuerdo de aquel de la que había sido separada. De sus rubios cabellos y su dorada mirada... de su voz tan gentil a la hora de hablarle y de la sonrisa pequeña que siempre le dedicaba al verla. De su música, las melodías tan hermosas que había conocido a su lado, del movimiento de sus masculinas manos al agitar el arco para que su violín cantara... De las noches que había pasado sentada a su lado, con su cabeza recostada en su frío hombro.

Le extrañaba demasiado... Y, aunque pensar en él le perjudicaba, era mejor el sufrir a olvidarle, a no tenerle presente en sus recuerdos. Ese era su único consuelo: la imagen de aquel al que tanto quería. No importaba cuánto doliera, no habría condena que valiera la pena su olvido. No pudo evitar cerrar en un puño su mano, cuando sintió que Damián comenzaba a pasear sus labios sobre ella

–Me pregunto, ¿Cuánto tiempo más me rechazarás? – Preguntó él, desistiendo de su caricia, pero sin liberarle de su agarre – ¿Cuánto tengo que esperar para que me aceptes?

–Espera lo que quieras – se atrevió a contestar Alice – Me temo que ese día jamás llegará.

–Podría apostar a que cambias de opinión tarde o temprano – sonrió juguetonamente Damián, contento de obtener, aunque fuera en forma de reproche, una respuesta

–Yo que tú no lo haría. ¿Cómo esperas que llegue a sentir por ti algo más que rencor, cuando has sido tú quien me ha arrancado de lo que más quiero?

–Eso puede cambiar, si tú lo deseas. Yo puedo ocupar su lugar

–No sabes nada de lo que dices – soltó la pequeña, sorprendiéndose ella misma de lo relativamente sencillo que era el discutir con el posible asesino de Jasper – ¿Acaso no lo entiendes?

–Intento hacerlo – aseguró él – Sé que, por razones obvias, ahora me guardas rencor; pero, sin algo me ayuda el decírtelo, debes saber que no fui yo quien lo mató. Tú misma fuiste testigo de que no le dañé realmente, pues estabas ahí presente. Te sonará extraño, y tal vez un tanto ilógico, pero quiero hacerte feliz.

–Fracasaste desde el primer momento, entonces – informó ella, con melancolía...

**************************************************

Las melodías tristes, pausadas e hirientes, se elevaban por el aire como un canto eterno de llanto. El arco, en conjunto con las cuerdas, parecía también lamentarse por la pérdida de ella. El viento agitaba con zozobra los rubios cabellos del vampiro que, con los ojos cerrados, ocultaba su mirada dolida y apesadumbrada, mientras sus manos no paraban de hacer tocar el instrumento que se desgañitaba en lamentos. Esas afligidas notas, eran apenas un vago reflejo de la congoja que se había instalado en su corazón, pues, su suplicio era incontable, imposible de representar. Ni el agua de los mares hubiera bastado para poder describir el llanto que derramaba interiormente. Jasper no podía vivir sin ella y, a pesar de ser él quien decía al resto de sus hermanos que todo saldría bien, ya comenzaba a dudar de sus palabras.

Había pasado cerca de un mes desde que Alice no estaba a su lado. Un mes desde que los Vulturi habían hecho un mandado al resto de los vampiros para conseguir aliados, pero, tal y como se había predicho, pese a que varios estaban ahí, dispuestos a ayudar; otros se habían ido al lado de los Rumanos, exigiendo su "libertad"; y muchos más hicieron caso omiso y decidieron no actuar en ninguna de las dos partes. Hasta la fecha, el aquelarre estaba constituido por 57 vampiros y desconocían con cuántos hombres contaba el enemigo... Los entrenamientos eran diarios y los planes de ataque aún no se llevaban a cabo. La desesperación comenzaba a cubrirle, aunque intentaba apaciguarla, dudaba tener más fuerzas para ello. Se estaba volviendo loco.

¡Y él, que pensaba, que sólo habían dos maneras de estar muerto!... ¿Podría un demonio maldito desgarrarse en llanto? Casi pudo jurar que sintió una lágrima bajar por su mejilla, pero fue sólo la brisa fresca que le acarició.

_Alice... _

El violín pronuncio su nombre con lamento infinito. ¿Cómo estaría ella? Si tan solo sus maestros no le impidieran el salir de ahí más que en compañía de Emmett, Felix o Demetri, quienes jamás le permitirían ir a aquel castillo para irla a buscar, tal vez su sufrimiento tuviera un poco de sosiego. Se conformaría con verla, comprobar que estaba bien... Sólo pedía eso: su felicidad... aunque... ¿Se podría conocer la dicha al no estar juntos? El tiempo, a pesar de ser, él, un inmortal, desfilaba tortuosamente lento y simbolizaba demasiado. El paso de un segundo jamás laceró tanto los pechos de unos vampiros como aquella vez.

–Basta – susurró Violeta, apretando su rostro al pecho de Edward y enterrando sus deditos en la camisa de éste – Dile que pare, por favor. Ya no quiero seguir escuchando un llanto tan fúnebre

El vampiro cerró los ojos y suspiró profundamente.

–Si sientes dolor y tristeza es la prueba más clara de que estas vivo – susurró – ¿No crees que es irónico? Nuestro cuerpo no cambia y es duro y frío como un cadáver, pero reacciona de manera intensa ante los sentimientos cuando éstos se despiertan. ¿Significa eso que al amar nos convertimos en mortales, de una u otra manera?

Violeta expulsó un sollozo ahogado, sintiendo como sus cabellos eran acariciados por las manos del melancólico vampiro que, al igual que ella, era golpeado por cada nota que el violín de Jasper despedía.

Edward apretó los dientes cuando ya no pudo soportar más aquel masoquismo. La impotencia de no poder hacer nada se le sumaba a su desesperación por no tenerla a su lado. Se puso de pie, alejando a Violeta con delicadeza, y se encaminó hacia la salida del castillo.

–¿A dónde vas? – le preguntó la chiquilla

No contestó, no tenía una respuesta. Solo quería salir... dejar de estar escondido. Ir por ella...

–Lo siento, Edward. No podemos abrirte la puerta – intentó razonar Demetri, sin moverse de la entrada que vigilaba

–Hazte a un lado, por favor – la voz del vampiro fue amenazante, bañada en irritación contenida - ¡Que te hagas a un lado!

–Hermano. Entendemos la desesperación que estas pasando – intentó persuadir Emmett, tomándole por el hombro – Pero si no te controlas puedes hacer locuras que...

–¡Me vale una mierda lo que me pase! – Interrumpió Edward, bramando en furia chorreante y acaudalada, aventando a Emmett a un lado y tomando a Demetri por las ropas, amenazándole con hacerle lo mismo si no accedía a darle paso – Soy yo el que se expone si sale. A ustedes no les importa, ustedes no tienen ni la más maldita idea de lo que Jasper, Violeta y yo estamos sintiendo. ¡No entienden!...

Un poderoso impacto, dado directamente hacia su estomago, fue lo que le dejó sin habla, tirándolo al suelo y sintiendo como la fuerte presión de la planta de un pie apretaba su pecho.

–Actúas como un demente – le acuso Aro, viéndole desde arriba – Como un animal irracional. Si a ti no te interesa lo que pase con tu vida, a nosotros si nos importa la seguridad de nuestro aquelarre. ¿Es que no lo entiendes? Si te capturan pueden saber dónde nos escondemos. ¡Nos arriesgarías a ser atacados, por sorpresa, una segunda ocasión! Si sigues con ese comportamiento tan osado, ordenaré a que te encadenen – advirtió, retirándose.

Emmett llegó para ayudarle a levantarle, no físicamente, si no de manera moral. Si bien lo que Edward decía era cierto, y él no podía más que intentar imaginarse por todo lo que se siente al no tener a la persona querida a tu lado, no eran necesarias muchas explicaciones para ver que su hermano se estaba deshaciendo en dolor.

–Edward – llamó la voz de Carlisle, quien apareció, con su gentil semblante, a pocos metros de ellos – Acompáñame, hijo.

El muchacho asintió, despidiéndose de Emmett con una mirada que le agradecía y le pedía perdón al mismo tiempo. Caminó detrás de Carlisle, hasta llegar a lo que era una pequeña estancia oscura.

–Se burla de las llagas el que nunca recibió una herida – dijo el rubio vampiro, citando las líneas de la obra de Shakespeare, mientras fijaba su mirada hacia la ventaba que le mostraba la lúgubre noche sin estrellas ni luna – Yo, tal vez este haciendo lo mismo de manera inconsciente; pero, al menos, puedo tener una idea más certera de lo que sientes. Lo viví cuando aprecié la mirada de Stefan fijarse en Esme con deseo. Es una emoción lacerante que te quema el cuerpo... Que te enferma. Para mi fortuna, ella está ahora conmigo. Así que solo fue una ligera demostración de lo que ahora te carcome, pero fue suficiente para sentir que la piel se me desgarraba lentamente – se giró entonces para quedar frente a él y posó una de sus manos sobre su hombro derecho, sonriéndole de manera consolante – Estoy orgulloso de ti, Edward. No sé si yo hubiera sido capaz de soportar tanto. El tiempo para nosotros, los vampiros, es quimérico y sin sentido cuando no tenemos por quién existir; sin embargo, cuando hay algún sentimiento humano habitando en nuestros pechos, el tiempo se vuelve valioso, adquiere significado y cada segundo cuenta como un siglo vivido... Sé que no debería de hacer esto – agregó – mañana si gustas, puedes acompañarme a cazar, saldré en la caída del crepúsculo y, estando afuera, dejaré que hagas lo que desees en ese momento...

********************************************

–¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso no te gustó el vestido que te compré? – preguntó Azael al entrar y ver a Bella con la misma ropa – Es negro – apuntó, tomando la prenda entre sus manos – ¿Cuál es el problema?

–No lo quiero – sentenció la muchacha, con voz fría, sin si quiera verle.

El vampiro se aproximó y, con fuerza, tomó su rostro entre sus manos, pero ella se zafó rápidamente y con facilidad.

–Veo que tu escudo se está fortaleciendo – sonrió Azael con suficiencia – Mi contacto ya no te debilita como antes. Su poder crece así como tu soberbia... Pero – añadió, volviéndole a tomar por los hombros, con muchísima más energía, contra la cual Bella ya no pudo luchar – Creo que ya es tiempo de que comiences a ser más complaciente.

Bella tembló al sentir el rostro del vampiro acercarse al suyo para que sus labios se posaran sobre los de ella. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero el repudio que éstos le causaban, por muy bellos que fueran, era indomable. Ella solo anhelada el sabor del que se encontraba lejos...

Su temor se acrecentó cuando se percató que Azael no se alejaba, como siempre solía pasar al percibir su rechazo, si no que, por el contrario, la recostaba sobre la cama, ignorando los forcejeos que ella hacía para impedirlo. Si bien Bella era una neófita, la fuerza de aquel inmortal era como un cumulo de todas las energías que robaba a los que tocaba. No por algo había logrando vencer a Edward. La chica comenzó a enterrar las uñas en los brazos de él, pero su piel era impenetrable.

–Hagas lo que hagas. No impedirás que esta vez seas mía – le dijo Azael, cuando, al jalarle de los cabellos, había logrado que le dejara de besar por un momento.

Bella nada pudo hacer al respecto contra las fuertes manos que le propinaban, con cada caricia dada, una fuerte punzada de dolor. Los dedos masculinos la comenzaron a desvestir. Pensó la muchacha que no había infierno más terrible del que había vivido todas esas semanas sin Edward, pero qué equivocada se encontraba. Lo supo cuando su cuerpo fue obligado a entregarse a otro que no era él... cuando ese maldito vampiro se adentró en ella, ignorando todo lo que hizo para evitarlo. Y es que, ¿Cuántas veces no había deseado ella que ese momento llegara en compañía de Edward, que fuera él, y solo él, su dueño en todos los sentidos; que fueran sus manos la que le desnudasen de manera lenta y fueran sus labios quienes le robaran su inocencia?

Pero, como tantas veces pensó en un pasado: Ese tipo de situaciones maravillosas sólo son producto de fantasías creadas por la imaginación soñadora de personas con mentes volátiles. Bien comprobado lo tuvo cuando Azael, susurrándole al oído, le dijo:

–Me perteneces, Bella. ¿Te queda duda alguna de ello ahora?

En cuanto él se fue, ella se apresuró a tomar sus ropas y vestirse, intentando ser fuerte y no lamentarse. No iba cambiar lo sucedido con sentarse a sollozar y a repetir el nombre de Edward todo el tiempo. Inspiró profundamente, tomando del aire la frialdad para mantenerse de pie; solo sus puños apretados a sus costados y la apagada luz de su mirada le delataron ante a Alice cuando ésta entró, para hacerle su acostumbrada visita.

La pequeña no necesitó explicaciones. Lo supo nada más al tomar la mano de su amiga y sentir el involuntario temblor de éstas, hablando por ella.

–Bella – le abrazó, muy fuerte, sin decir más. Sabía que ni mil palabras podría borrarle todo ese dolor que ella no se atrevía, siquiera, a imaginarse.

Cuánto deseaba la castaña poder quedarse dormida en los brazos de su hermana, para olvidar, al menos, un momento. ¿Quién se imaginaría que la manera más burda de descubrir los defectos de la inmortalidad se le presentarían de esa manera?

El silencio las sumergió durante varios minutos. Mostrando un tipo de consuelo extraño, pero mucho más sincero y efectivo que los acostumbrados. Ni una sollozaba, ni la otra hablaba, exigiendo un "desahogue". Simplemente, Bella cerró los ojos y recargó su cabeza en el pecho pequeño de Alice, que se limitó a acunarla...

¿Cuánto más tendrían que soportar? ¿Acaso la espera sería eterna? ¿Era posible que, realmente, ellos estuvieran muertos y su retorno no era más que ilusorias esperanzas?... Sin darse cuenta, movida por la necesidad de creer todo lo contrario, el canto que hacía todas las noches en su interior, comenzó a salir de sus labios, dando notas suaves y apenas audibles para el oído de un humano.

_Kiss me sweet (__Bésame__suavemente__)_

_I'm sleeping in silence (Estoy durmiendo en silencio)_

_All alone, in ice and snow (Completamente sola, en el hielo y en la nieve)_

_In my dream I´m calling your name (En mis sueños, llamo tu nombre)_

_You are my love (tú eres mi amor)_

_Kiss me sweet (Bésame, suavemente)_

_I´m sleeping in sorrow (Estoy durmiendo en el dolor)_

_All alone (Completamente sola)_

_To see you tomorrow (para verte mañana)_

_In my dream I´m calling your name (en mis sueños, llamo tu nombre)_

_You are my love (Tú eres mi amor)…_

Damián, quien a pocos metros se encontraba de ahí, recargó su espalda en la pared, mientras suspiraba profundamente y se llevaba los dedos al puente de la nariz. ¿Qué más tenía que hacer para que Alice pudiera ser feliz? se preguntaba, cuando Mâred llegó a su lado

–¿Quieres verlas? – ofreció la pequeña

–No – contestó el vampiro de cabellos plateados, enderezando su cuerpo y volviendo a caminar en dirección a su recamara.

La niña le vio alejarse y una sombría expresión le recorrió su hermoso rostro al ver a su hermano sufrir. Caminó después hacia su habitación, encontrándose al entrar con la imagen de Darío, parado, viendo hacia la ventana. Completamente inmóvil, como una estatua que solo se movía en contadas ocasiones.

–Han traído alimento – anunció, acercándose y entrelazando sus bracitos alrededor de él – Bajemos.

No obtuvo respuesta. Darío sólo se limitó a dar media vuelta y, a pesar de tenerla enfrente, no se molestó en dirigir su mirada hacia ella.

–¿Quieres que te traiga la comida a la recamara? – ofreció Mâred, que fuera de sentirse ofendida, como en un principio pasaba, se entristeció por la indiferencia afilada de aquella mirada gris.

Darío volvió a responder con su silencio, dando media vuelta para mirar nuevamente hacia la ventana, por la cual, había gastado todas sus noches antes de conocer a Violeta... La situación, podría decirse que era la misma: otra vez solo con aquel inanimado objeto que le regalaba la noche como compañía y consuelo; pero no era así. La situación se había tornado mucho más desoladora, mucho más trágica. En su pasado, él estaba resignado a pasar toda su eternidad en soledad y sombras. Sin atreverse, ni al menos, a imaginarse la compañía de alguien más, que no fuera la de sus hermanos... ni creyendo de lejos que ella aparecería...

No. Definitivamente, nada sería lo mismo nunca. ¿Cómo olvidarla? ¿Cómo sacar de sus entrañas su sonrisa tan divina que le había prendado desde el primer momento que le vio? Violeta había sido su rayo de luz personal. La pequeña – pero sustancial – parte que le faltaba. La razón por la que tanto había esperado para su existencia... Violeta era ese todo por el cual vivir. Y ahora, ya no estaba con él... volviendo su presente en una cuchillada despiadada que se incrustaba sobre su pecho con cada segundo que el reloj daba.

*************************************

–Señor, tenemos visitas – anunció Mâred, mostrándole a Vladimir, Stefan, Azael y Damián, la imagen de Edward justo fuera de las puertas del castillo, peleando contra los guardias que le impedían el paso.

–Está loco – se mofó Vladimir – Viene a buscar su muerte.

Azael estiró una sonrisa burlona y malvada al verle.

–No, padre. Viene a buscar algo más – aclaró, dando media vuelta y caminando hacia la salida

–¿A dónde vas? – preguntó Damián

–A platicar un rato – contestó, saliendo al encuentro de su enemigo y ordenando a los vampiros que le atacaban que se retirasen

El cuerpo de Edward se tensó en cuanto le tuvo frente a frente y un gruñido se le escapó por lo bajo, al mismo tiempo que su dorada mirada se tornaba negra como las enfurecidas y coléricas sombras que amenazaba exterminar todo a su paso.

–Creo que tú y yo tenemos asuntos de qué platicar, antes de que te mate – anunció Azael, sin dejar de lado esa sonrisa sardónica que pintaba sus labios.

**¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Un capítulo muy triste? Jejej ^^ Vamos! No es mucho (he sido peor en mis otras historias, ¿o no? :-D) Además, ¿Qué es la vida sin sufrimientos? :-D **

**Lectores: ¬¬ Púdrete, Anju**

**Anju: ^^' *temblando y sudando frío***

**Ok, ok, prometo controlarme... Además, la historia llega a su final dentro de poco, así que ya casi descansan de mí. **

**Por cierto, por si quieren saber qué melodía es la que Jasper toca en este capitulo, la encuentran en mi perfil ^^.(Al igual que la que ****canta Alice).**

**Un saludo a todos, gracias por leer y dejarme su comentario ^^. Son mi fuente de inspiración. Que pasen un buen fin de semana**

**Atte**

**AnjuDark**


	32. Tiempo

Ocurra lo que ocurra, aún en el día más borrascoso las horas y el tiempo pasan

W. Shakespeare

**Capítulo 32: Tiempo **

–Nunca había conocido a un vampiro tan más estúpido – se mofó Azael, mientras caminaba hacia él, dando pasos desinteresados y burlescos, haciendo perfecto juego con su mordaz mirada y sarcástica sonrisa – Mira que venir solo a la boca del lobo no es digno de alguien con buen raciocino

–¿Dónde está Bella? – gruñó, desplazando su cuerpo al son de los movimientos de su enemigo. Preparado para cualquier ataque.

–Ella ni si quiera sabe que estas aquí; pero, para que veas que aprecio el valor que has tenido al venir a enfrentarte, _solo,_ contra mi familia, por el simple hecho de salvarla (algo que no pasará), tendré la bondad de que la veas a través de mis pensamientos.

Edward clavó su negra mirada en él, sabiendo perfectamente que detrás de todas esas palabras había algo oculto, algo que, seguramente, no sería nada bueno. Pero el deseo de verla, de comprobar que estaba viva, pudo más que cualquier otra razón. Así que, cuando Azael se acercó tres pasos más hacia el frente, Edward penetró en sus pasamientos a través de su mirada enrojecida.

El vampiro de cabellos cobrizos gimió ante la lluvia de imágenes que se le presentaron y, cuando quiso desviar la vista hacia otro lado para deshacerse de ellas, Azael lo tomó por los hombros, sonriendo despiadadamente, pues su plan había salido a la perfección.

–¿Tan pronto te aburriste de ver a tu amada? – preguntó, recordando, con detalle, cada una de las veces que había visto a Bella.

Demasiado tarde era ya. Edward no pudo evitar seguir mirando en la mente de aquel maldito ser que, con exagerada precisión, pintaba en su memoria el rostro de Bella, el cual, tal vez, para muchos podría pasar como el semblante de una persona seria y no encontraría nada más. Pero Edward, él que tan bien le conocía, se sumergió en el sufrimiento que esas pupilas rojizas intentaban esconder. ¡Cuánto hubiera, en ese momento, deseado el no haber aprendido a descifrar el brillo inmortal de esa mirada! Al menos, así, aquella zozobra tan enfermiza y descuartizadora no se hubiera sembrando tan profundamente en su alma.

–Espera, espera, espera – le dijo Azael, quien gozaba enormemente el daño que hacía, alejando las manos de su cuerpo para no seguir desvaneciéndolo – Aún no es momento para que te debilites, amigo mío. Lo mejor está por venir – advirtió, esbozando una sonrisa maligna justo en el momento que recordaba, de manera lasciva, cada movimiento que había dado dentro de Bella.

Edward jadeó fuertemente, manifestando de esta manera cuán enérgicamente le había castigado aquel recuerdo. Y no era el orgullo lastimado de un hombre que no ha podido disfrutar, primero que nadie, el sabor de su amada, lo que le aniquiló toda el alma.

No...

Que Bella se entregara a cuantos tantos quisiera. Eso no le importaba si ella era feliz; pero era su rostro, la forma en que sus labios se habían fruncido, plañendo en silencio, el forcejeo que su cuerpo hizo para intentar impedir lo que estaba sucediendo y la forma en que su ceño se arrugó cada vez que ese animal osó en acariciarle y besarle, lo que le laceró cada milímetro de su piel. Fue ese lamento silencioso que sus ojos mostraron cuando Azael terminó y se alejó de ella, ese pequeño estiramiento de sus labios hacia abajo, ese maldito dolor que sólo él podía descodificar, lo que le encogió de pena.

Si Edward se pudo mantener de pie, fue solo por el deseo enardecedor de matar a ese protervo rufián que tenía enfrente, deleitándose ante lo que su maldad había creado.

–Te ves mal – apuntó Azael, con burla – pensé que verla te alegraría

–Te voy a matar – siseó Edward, con los puños acomodados a su costado – Te voy a matar como el animal que eres.

–Inténtalo – tentó el otro vampiro, estando perfectamente consiente de que casi todas las fuerzas de su enemigo habían sido absorbidas por él - ¡Vamos! ¡Hazlo! ¡Atácame!

Y Edward, movido por la bestial cólera, se lanzó a él, con tanta velocidad que se volvió borroso e impredecible ante los ojos del contrincante, dándole a éste un fuerte impacto que le arremetió contra las paredes que se levantaban sobre el castillo. Azael sonrió de manera socarrona, intentando ocultar la humillación le daba el tener que reconocer que aquel enfurecido inmortal podría llegar a ser más fuerte que él, de no tener la ventaja de debilitarle con sus manos.

–Aún si me matarás, ella ya fue mía – le recordó, propinándole a Edward una enérgica patada directa en el estomago que lo tiró al suelo – Nada puedes hacer para cambiar esa realidad – agregó, pisándole una de sus piernas, logrando que el chasquido de sus huesos al romperse se alzara por el viento, llegando hasta los sentidos de Bella que, al escucharle, respingó y caminó hacia la ventana, movida por el certero presentimiento de que ese ser, al que tanto amaba, podría estar cerca.

–¿Tuya?

La duda se disipó al momento de agudizar sus oídos y reconocer aquel sonido suave y angustiado

– Ella jamás será tuya. El alma no se compra ni se vende; pero es imposible que lo entiendas

–Y no me interesa entenderlo. Me importan poco esos conceptos tan inútiles de la paciencia, la bondad y el sacrificio que, según, van ligados al absurdo sentimiento que se hace llamar _"amor"._ Todo eso son sólo creencias de mentes débiles, humanas.

Bella corrió fuera de la habitación, arrojando lejos a los que se interpusieran en su camino. Ignorando la posibilidad de la muerte tan segura que se avecinaba. Lo única necesidad que tenía en ese preciso momento era de comprobar que, efectivamente, Edward estaba vivo. Podía morir plena, si su última visión era la de su glorioso rostro pintado en mármol. Corrió por los pasillos que, pese a su naturaleza de vampiro, le resultaron largos e interminables.

–Déjenla que se acerque – ordenó Azael al escucharle venir. Los vampiros que pretendían capturarle, se hicieron a un lado, obedeciendo las órdenes de su señor.

Bella salió disparada hacia aquel oscuro callejón y su mirada buscó, desesperadamente, aquel par de ojos dorados por los cuales vivía. Los encontró ahí, a pocos metros de distancia, pues Azael la capturó entre sus brazos antes de que pudiera dar un paso más.

–Bella

–Edward

Susurraron ambos al reencontrarse. Con las miradas unidas en la distancia y con una serie de emociones que se colisionaban entre sí. Volviendo el momento hermoso, trágico, terrible, doloroso, reconfortante... Evocando cada segundo, pasado en las semanas, que fueron hijas de los meses en los que estuvieron separados. El verse, el contemplarse de nuevo, era como cerrar una herida que se abría cada vez más en su muerto corazón. Qué hermosa era ella para los ojos de él. Aún con la roja mirada destilando aquella amarga pesadumbre, aún con los cabellos alborotados y la actitud frágil, parecía una diosa oscura que no le era permitida tocar.

–Edward – repitió Bella, intentando dar un paso hacia él y siendo retenida, de manera violenta, al instante.

El vampiro gruñó fuertemente, recordando que esas manos, que ahora le sostenían, habían osado en hacerle daño de la peor manera.

–¡Suéltala! – bramó, sacando de la garganta de Azael una risa socarrona.

–¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? – contestó éste, acercando sus labios al cuello de la morena y apretando sus manos a su pequeña cintura – Si se siente tan bien estar así... ¿No lo crees, Bella?

La vampira respondió con una aguda expresión de repulsión y un fuerte codazo dado en el estomago de aquel sucio ser, el cual pareció no verse nada alterado por la agresión.

–¡Vengan por ella! – dijo y, al instante, varios vampiros estuvieron a su lado, tomándola y arrastrándola hacia adentro.

Edward intentó impedirlo, pero Azael arremetió contra él con furia brutal. No lo iba a aceptar, pero le ardía la sangre de envida ante lo evidente que era el amor que Bella tenía hacia él. Un amor que jamás sería suyo.

–¡Ella es mía! – Bramó, apretando sus manos al cuello del muchacho que, incansablemente, llamaba a la mujer que, en es momento, estaba siendo encadenada - ¡¿Quieres que te lo muestre otra vez?! – preguntó, sin esperar respuesta, volviendo a transmitir sus lúbricos recuerdos que se formaban como llamas de infierno para el lector de mentes que suplicaba interiormente por no ver más.

Edward recibió golpe tras golpe cuando el cobarde enemigo se hizo de dos aliados más. Quedó tendido sobre el suelo, casi sin poder moverse. La inmortalidad nunca antes se le hizo tan irónica, ¿Le habían dicho alguna vez que era invencible? Estaba seguro que más derrotado no se podía encontrar en ese momento. Estaba completamente aniquilado. Destrozado interiormente. Sintiendo dolor por todas partes...

–Esperen – frenó Azael, cuando sus otros acompañantes tomaban al chico de las extremidades, dispuestos a desmembrarlo en ese preciso momento – Déjenlo. Aún no es tiempo para que muera.

Los monstruos asintieron a regañadientes, y se retiraron, obedeciendo a la orden dada por su "amo".

Edward sintió, en medio de su turbación, que su cuerpo era jalado hacia arriba, a través de sus cabellos, y después arremetido contra la pared, formando varias grietas en ésta a causa del impacto.

–No, aún no puedes morir – volvió a repetir Azael, enterrando las uñas en su cuello. Edward apretó los puños para reprimir el sonido de desgarrador dolor que su garganta quería expulsar e intentó defenderse con una patada, la cual, debido a lo débil que se encontraba, fue esquivada con suma facilidad. Otro impacto contra la pared fue lo que recibió como compensación – Sé que estas sufriendo – agregó el despiadado vampiro – Sé que el no tenerla cerca, el saber que se encuentra a mi lado y que la puedo tener cuando quiera, te lastima más a que te arrancara, pedazo tras pedazo, toda tu piel. Si te mato ahora, lo más posible es que te haga un favor. Y yo no le hago favores a nadie, mucho menos a mediocres que, por creer estar enamorados, vienen a sacrificar su insolente vida. Si te dejo vivir un poco más, si permito que sea tu mente la que te atormente y te aniquile con el recuerdo de las imágenes que te he creado, esa sería mi mejor venganza y mi mejor forma de ganar.

Lo arrojó varios metros lejos de él y entonces rió.

–¡Ve y conoce el infierno, amigo mío! – exclamó, con amargo deleite – ¡Que las llamas de su ausencia te consuman hasta volverte cenizas!

Y dicho esto, él se internó en el castillo. Dejando a Edward encogido de dolor en un solo y oscuro callejón...

******************************************

Después de esto, pasaron alrededor de tres semanas más. Edward fue encadenado, tal y como Aro le había prometido. Carlisle no pudo hacer nada para impedirlo y la desesperación y zozobra que su hijo destilaba, llegó a Jasper, atormentándolo más, hasta el punto que sintió enloquecer cierta tarde en que, queriendo hacer lo mismo que su hermano e ir en busca de Alice (sabiendo las nulas probabilidades que había de tener éxito) atacó a los que cuidaban en la entrada.

Al rubio le había sido estrictamente prohibido el visitar a Edward o estar cerca de él. Sabía que su domino de emociones no les ayudaría en nada más que para empeorar la situación y así, teniendo como único consuelo y compañía a su violín, pasaba, después del entrenamiento, justo cuando la hora del crepúsculo caía, tocando infinitamente la misma melancólica pieza que lloraba junto con él, ignorando que Violeta siempre estaba ahí, con sus piernitas pegadas a su pecho y su carita hundida en sus rodillas, sollozando en silencio ante lo insoportable que era ver llegar un anochecer tras otro y no tener a su amado Darío junto a ella.

El tiempo para Alice tampoco transcurría de manera fácil. Ante lo sucedido, (de lo cual ella nada supo) Azael había prohibido cualquier visita a Bella y, como hasta el momento ambas seguían ignorando que Darío se encontraba en el mismo lugar, el sentimiento de soledad se apoderaba de ella con cada segundo que pasaba...

Damián penetró por la habitación, encontrándole con la mirada pérdida en la nada. Su rostro se inclinó hacia abajo al contemplarla así, tan ausente en la hora del crepúsculo que parecía que, justamente en ese momento, su alma abandonaba su cuerpo para huir al lado de él, su enemigo al que tanto odiaba por impedir que ella correspondiera su amor.

Se acercó a la pequeña y tomó su mano entre las suyas. Habían pasado ya tantos meses y no había logrado nada más que verla sufrir cada día un poco más.

–Hola – saludó, con voz suave, logrando que Alice volteara el rostro para verle. El hallarse reflejado en el mar oscuro de sus ojos le llenó de varias emociones encontradas, en las cuales se podía definir la paz, el amor, el sosiego, la inquietud... la culpa – Todos los días, a la misma hora, vienes y te sientas aquí – continuó, aprovechado la oportunidad que le había sido brindada ya que, pocas eran las veces en que ella reaccionara ante el sonido de su voz – ¿Por qué?

–Me hacer recordar – contestó la muchacha, con un hilo de voz.

–¿Qué recuerdas?

–Es muy probable que no lo quieras saber

–Ahora no importa lo que yo quiera o no saber – discutió él, dulcemente, apretando su agarre contra la pequeña manita – si no lo que te haga sentir mejor. ¿Sabes? – preguntó, sin esperar una respuesta – Cada vez se me resulta más insoportable tu angustia. Es como si, con cada día que pasa, se fusionara más con mi cuerpo... Creo que estoy en peligro – sonrió tristemente – Dudo que me convenga el familiarizarme tanto con tu pesar. Temo que un día de estos, también yo lloraré su recuerdo.

Todas esas palabras Alice, aunque no lo diera a saber, las escuchaba de manera atenta. Siempre eran tan cariñosas y amables, que cada vez le costaba menos el convencerse de que el hermoso vampiro de cabellos platinados no era del todo malo.

–¿En realidad está muerto? – se atrevió a preguntar, temerosa por la posible reacción de su acompañante que, para sorpresa suya, sonrió sin diversión y besó su mano.

–Si te respondo, estaré traicionándome a mi mismo – confesó – Aunque, sigue así, mi pequeña, y pronto sacarás de mis labios la verdad.

Damián esperaba que con eso hubiera sido suficiente para disipar las dudas de Alice sobre la muerte de Jasper. ¡Traicionarse! Desde hacía tanto que él había dejado de ser dueño de su persona... Ahora solo esperaba a que aconteciera lo que tuviera que suceder...

*********************************

–Oh, mi amor – dijo Mâred, acomodándose sobre las piernas de Darío y recostando su cabeza sobre su pecho, no recibiendo, ni la más mínima señal de aceptación por parte de él, que se encontraba envarado y ojeroso, como una vieja estatua de un pequeño ángel dormido – Otra vez estas pensando en ella, ¿no es así?

Si. Así era. ¿Había algo más que él pudiera hacer, aparte de perderse en el resplandor del rostro de Violeta?

–Mi adorado – continuó la niña, paseando sus manitas por su rostro pálido e inexpresivo y echando hacia atrás algunos negros mechones de cabello que caían sobre su frente – No sabes cuánto me duele verte sufrir por ella; pero dime, contéstame, por favor, ¿Qué es lo que ella tiene para que la ames tanto y no la puedas olvidar? ¿Es acaso más bella que yo? Me puedo pintar el cabello de negro – resolvió, con tono enfermizo y desesperado, mientras se cepilla las hebras doradas con la punta de sus dedos – ¿O es su nombre? ¡Renuncio al mío entonces! Puedes llamarme Violeta, si deseas...

...¿O es acaso el color de sus ojos? ¡Me los arrancaría y me pondría otros iguales solo por ti! – Prosiguió – ¿Es la forma en que te habla? ¿Acaso no soy yo lo suficientemente cariñosa contigo? ¿La forma en que sus labios rozaban los tuyos? – Se acercó para besarle ligeramente – ¿Acaso los míos no trabajan igual de bien? ¡Enséñame cómo hacerlo y veras que no tendrás quejas de mí! Dime, explícame, cómo era ella contigo y yo actuaré de la misma manera para que me ames.

Darío sonrió tristemente, mientras bajaba el rostro para que su mirada grisácea se centrara en el rostro angustiado de Mâred y, al verla ahí, temblando entre sus brazos, se conmovió. Pasó entonces la mano por los rubios cabellos y la dejó reposar ahí, sobre ellos.

–No es que seas, o no, más bella que ella. Mi amor por ella va mucho más allá que una atracción física – respondió, hablando con un hilo de voz – No es el color de su pelo lo que me hace quererla, si no la forma en que estos se movían hacia mí y el pequeño cosquilleo que me daban al topar sus puntas con mi rostro – explicó, perdiéndose en el recuerdo de su pequeña amada – Tampoco son las letras que conforman su nombre, si no la inconsciente devoción con la que mis labios lo pronuncian y lo aclaman...

...Mucho menos es el color de sus ojos, si no el brillo que les caracteriza, esa luz cálida que se funde en mis venas. Tú eres muy cariñosa, Mâred – agregó, sonriéndole de manera amable a la niña que escuchaba atenta cada palabra – Pero ella es... tierna, inocente... _buena_... es esa parte de bondad que me hacía falta y que ilumino mis noches. Los besos que me da están bañados de dulce ingenuidad, la cual nunca se perderá... Mâred, Violeta es mi vida. La razón que tanto busqué al porqué de ser inmortal la encontré en ella, en la forma de su sonrisa y su alma pura. Tú eres especial, pero hagas lo que hagas, nunca serás como ella y, aún si lo lograras, debes de saber que amaría sólo un reflejo de su imagen y no a ti. Perdóname – pidió, con un doliente suspiró – Yo no podría jamás amarte. Mi corazón esperó, en silencio, décadas enteras por ella, sólo por ella, por Violeta...

********************************************

–Sólo un poco – murmuró cierta noche Heidi, mientras se acercaba a Edward para aproximarle el tazón que contenía un poco de sangre – Bebe, o se enfriará – advirtió, con voz cariñosa; más el muchacho no reaccionaba. Era como si todo él estuviera sumergido en un pesado estado de sopor del cual se negaba a salir. Y así era. En su mente solo habitaba aquel tormentoso recuerdo de Bella suplicando por él, mientras las manos de Azael la recorrían...

–Edward – insistió la hermosa vampira – Tiene semanas que no te has alimentado.

¿Semanas? ¿Acaso el tiempo transitaba de manera tan lenta? Él sentía como si hubieran pasado milenios... se sentía viejo, pese a que su cuerpo siempre tendría la apariencia de un joven de diecinueve años. Sentía el alma carcomida, ignorando la cuestión de si, realmente, poseía una o no. El corazón hecho pedazos, aunque éste no palpitara desde hacía décadas.

–Debes alimentarte o nuestros maestros no permitirán que vayas a la batalla – agregó ella, con voz baja y tomando su rostro entre sus manos, para que sus miradas se encontraran.

Fue entonces cuando el rostro de Edward se deshizo de la máscara de inexpresividad para demostrar, en sus negros ojos, un pequeño brillo que no se supo descifrar muy bien.

–_Escuché a Aro decirle a Carlisle que mañana te liberarán_ – le siguió informando mentalmente la muchacha – _Atacaran en un par de días... Debes estar preparado para salvarla..._

**Uf! *Anju saliendo protegida por un escudo* Si, si, sé que no hay perdón para lo que hago. Aparte de hacerlas sufrir, me tardo en actualizar. ¡Lo siento! T_T estoy en las últimas semanas de clases y los exámenes y trabajos me han tenido totalmente ocupada; pero aquí está otro capítulo, ¿Qué les pareció? ¡Cada vez más cerca del final! T_T... Sé que no lo merezco, por lo malvada que soy, pero ¿Me dejan su opinión? *Anju haciendo ojitos de súplica* **

**Gracias por leer**

**Atte**

**AnjuDark**


	33. Final

**¿Dónde mi dicha fue? La dulce calma huyó por siempre del doliente pecho. **

**El blando sueño abandonó mi lecho y el porvenir sus puertas me cerró.**

**Memorias sobre el Matrimonio – Manuel Payno.**

**Capítulo 33: Final.**

– El crepúsculo – susurró Damián, tomando, como todo el tiempo, asiento al lado de Alice y cogiendo sus delicadas manos entre las suyas – Esta demasiado sombrío hoy. Tal vez presagia algo malo...

La pequeña clavó su mirada en él, en su hermoso rostro pálido y umbrío, que se acicalaba a la perfección con los pequeños mechones plateados de cabello que cubrían, de manera rebelde, algunas partes de sus facciones. El vampiro le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, carente de felicidad, y acarició, lentamente, una de sus mejillas.

–Alice, ¿Conoces la historia del demonio que se enamoro del ángel? – le preguntó y ella negó con su silencio. Damián prosiguió – Su nombre era Genaro y se dice que era el hijo predilecto de Lucifer. Su cabello negro y largo enmarcaba su rostro pálido, que ofendía a la divinidad de Dios y la Virgen con su presencia, sólo por ser más hermoso que los dos juntos; pero era de mal corazón... o, al menos, así se consideraba y le veían el resto de quienes habitaban en el infierno. Cierto día, cuando el Señor Malvado decidió penetrar las puertas del Cielo para retar al Todo Poderoso, él, que como todo buen hijo, iba a su costado, dispuesto a acabar con sus repugnantes enemigos; pero se fijó en le delicada doncella de faz divina y cabellos rubios que caían hasta sus pies. Su nombre era Catalina. Uno de los ángeles más bellos que habitaban en la Corte Celestial. Tenía pintado sus ojos de un azul intenso y la piel le fulguraba con pequeños toques dorados que hacían creer que la Máxima Divinidad era ella y no el hombre que estaba hasta el frente.

"Genaro, que de corazón y sentimientos oscuros se creía poseedor, después de contemplarla, no encontró más que, en su interior, un ferviente amor y devoción por aquel maravilloso ángel... Y fue ese sentimiento, que opacó su perversidad, lo que le llevó a la expiación eterna. Después de que la batalla fue iniciada, fuera de seguir las órdenes que su Maestro le había indicado, corrió hacia Catalina y la comenzó a proteger de las embestidas con las que, el resto de sus hermanos, pretendían aniquilarle. Al final, gracias a su traición, el reino del Cielo venció. Lucifer, completamente enfurecido por la inesperada reacción de Genaro, lo arrastró de vuelta al infierno y ahí, él mismo se encargó de condenarlo a vivir en la nada. Genaro vaga ahora por la oscuridad, esperando que su amada Catalina llegue y le rescate. Lo que él no sabe es que ella, el ángel por el que se perdió, ni si quiera recuerda su rostro o lo que él hizo por salvarla... Así que, como es de esperarse, el ingenuo Demonio errará solo por siempre, sin parar nunca, pues jamás encontrará un principio o un fin en el lugar al que ha sido exiliado... Y todo por haberse enamorado...

–...Todo este tiempo, he pensado que Genaro fue alguien realmente estúpido – agregó Damián, soltando una risita irónica, para después regresar a su gesto serio y mirar fijamente a Alice – pero mira cómo es el destino de traicionero. Siempre terminas practicando lo que juras nunca hacer. Dicen por ahí que uno nunca es lo suficientemente bueno o malo, como para condenarlo o idolatrarlo, según sea el caso, pues siempre hay una parte de bondad en lo maligno y siempre hay perversión en la virtud. Según las circunstancias en las que te encuentres, tu malicia dormirá para darle oportunidad a tu benignidad de gobernar por un tiempo; pero sólo pasará eso: quedará dormida; sin embargo, siempre estará lista para emerger en cualquier instante... El amor es un sentimiento demasiado enloquecedor y es una mala influencia para el despertar y adormecer de las emociones– concluyó con un pesado suspiro – Prometo que jamás volveré a juzgar a Genaro... Es muy probable que yo sea peor que él.

Alice no entendió el significado de estas palabras hasta que una borrosa e incoherente serie de imágenes se presentaron en su memoria por un breve instante, recordándole que no faltaba mucho para que la ponzoña de Coátl dejara de tener efecto en ella...

–No – negó Damián, adivinando sus pensamientos – Esta vez no te llevaré a que te desinhiban de tu poder – aseguró, besando sus manos con delicadeza y cerrando sus ojos al momento de hacerlo – Esta noche sólo déjame estar cerca de ti – pidió mientras, con lentitud, fue recargando su cabeza en el pecho de Alice que, extrañamente, le aceptó de manera cálida, rodeando el cuerpo del vampiro con sus delgados bracitos y hundiendo su rostro en los cabellos plateados...

****************************************

–¡Señor, nos atacan! – exclamó uno de los vampiros, entrando violentamente a la sala en la que Stefán, Vladimir, Damián y Azael, en compañía con otros más, se encontraban alimentándose.

Azael dejó caer el cuerpo seco y tembloroso de su presa, sin el menor atisbo de piedad por él, para después pasarse la palma de sus manos por la comisura de sus labios y limpiarse el hilo de sangre que de éstas le escurría.

–¿Dónde está Mâred? – Exigió saber y al momento, la pequeña apareció frente a él – Muéstranos la entrada del castillo – le ordenó y, al segundo siguiente, tuvo la visión que pidió - ¡Ba! – Exclamó, soltando una sonora carcajada – ¡Abran las puertas! ¡Déjenlos entrar!

–¡¿Pero qué ordenas, idiota?! – Inquirió Vladimir, parándose de su asiento y encarando al loco vampiro – ¡¿Abrirles las puertas para que nos ataquen?! ¡¿Acaso has perdido el juicio?!

–¡Míralos, padre! No son ni la mitad que tiene nuestra guardia. Podemos jugar un momento con ellos, divertirnos no nos haría ningún mal. Además – agregó, con voz despiadada, mirando fijamente al vampiro que encabezaba al grupo de los Vulturi y luchaba con furia arremetida contra los que le trataban de impedir el acceso – Tengo asuntos pendientes que aún no se terminan de arreglar. ¡Abran las puertas, les digo! – volvió a vociferar cuando vio que nadie le hacía caso

–No es necesario, mi señor – dijo Mâred, llamando la atención de todos para que la fijaran en las imágenes que mostraba – Ellos ya lo han hecho...

Edward fue el primero en pisar el suelo del castillo. Su mirada se viajó por todo alrededor, buscando con desesperado odio el rostro de ese maldito canalla al que iba dispuesto a aniquilar.

–Están por allá – señaló Violeta, al apreciar, mejor que nadie, gracias a sus sentidos de rastreadora, el olor de cada uno de ellos, combinado con el efluvio de sangre muerta.

El grupo de vampiros corrió detrás de ella, quien les iba guiando y frenaron, justo en el momento en que ella hizo lo mismo.

–Violeta, ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Jasper, al sentir la descarga de emociones que soltaba su infante cuerpecito

La pequeña tardó en contestar, pues, demasiado aturdida le había dejado el sentir aquella esencia divinamente conocida.

–Darío – susurró, volviendo la vista hacia abajo, en donde el resto de las habitaciones se encontraban enterradas

–Espera – le frenó Jane, cuando intentó correr para ir en su búsqueda – primero dinos dónde está el resto

Violeta, haciendo control de sus instintos que le rogaban ir por él en ese preciso instante, sin esperar nada más, asintió y siguió corriendo hasta llegar al salón en donde se había llevado a cabo el sanguinario banquete. El grupo de vampiros enemigos ya les estaban esperando. Ambos bandos gruñeron fieramente en cuanto estuvieron frente a frente y lo primero que Jasper y Edward buscaron, además de Alice y Bella, fueron a ese par de hermanos que se habían atrevido a arrebatárselas.

–No están aquí – siseó Edward.

–Vayan a buscarles – alentó Carlisle – nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos.

**********************************

Ni bien Damián había llegado a la habitación, corrió para sostener a Alice quien tenía ambas manos posadas en sus sienes, en un intento vano de tranquilizar el terrible dolor de cabeza que sentía por la fuerte lluvia de imágenes que se le comenzaban a presentar.

–¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó, con voz tranquila. Ignorando el hecho de que, dentro de poco, vendría él a reclamarla...

–No – contestó sin poder mentir la muchacha – son tantas cosas... tantos momentos que veo... hay mucha sangre...

Un fuerte gemido se escapó de sus labios al ver, claramente, el rostro de Jasper. Damián la abrazó fuertemente a su pecho, impidiendo que sus rodillas toparan con el suelo.

–Si, mi pequeña, él, a quien tanto amas, está vivo y viene por ti – confesó, con sus labios hundidos en su cabello y sus manos apretando la esbelta cintura – Pero no sé si seré lo suficientemente fuerte para impedírselo... no lo sé...

La puerta se abrió en ese momento de manera violenta, logrando que Damián la soltara, para después ser arremetido con una fuerza imperial contra la pared. Los ojos de Alice se perdieron al ver el encolerizado rostro del hombre al que tanto había extrañado y sintió como su muerto corazón palpitaba por un breve instante.

–Jasper – susurró y el vampiro que se encontraba agazapado, como un temible tigre, con los dorados cabellos cayéndole por los hombros de manera salvaje y el pecho gruñéndole de manera bestial, se incorporó lentamente, tranquilizándose conforme su negra mirada se fusionaba con la de ella...

Por un momento, ambos olvidaron todo lo que se estaba desenvolviendo a su alrededor y se concentraron solo en el hecho de estar juntos otra vez, frente a frente, comprobando, con sus propios ojos, que estaban ahí, presentes...

Él caminó hacia ella, acortando la distancia que los separaba de manera desesperada para fundirse en un estrecho abrazo.

–¡Jasper! – sollozó Alice, sin poderse contener. Era tanto alivio el que sentía de poder tenerlo otra vez, de saberlo junto a ella, que no podía reprimir sus emociones. Estaba segura que de haber podido llorar, hubiera inundando esa habitación con sus lágrimas.

Damián comprimió los labios y bajó el rostro al vislumbrar la imagen que él jamás sería capaz de pintar por mucho que se esforzara. Ella era de él, de ese joven que la acunaba entre sus brazos con fervor y delicadeza...

El rubio dejó de abrazar a Alice cuando se percató de que el otro vampiro comenzaba a incorporarse del suelo y su expresión sosegada cambió drásticamente por la máscara de furia infinita

–¡No, espera! – le frenó Alice, cuando se quiso lanzar otra vez hacia su contrincante. Aquella actitud, más que la presión sobre su mano, fue lo que le detuvo – No le hagas daño, por favor...

–No – la voz de Damián le interrumpió – Déjalo que me mate ahora, que estoy dispuesto a dejarte ir – pidió – Pues nada me asegura que al minuto siguiente siga teniendo la misma voluntad...

*************************************

Azael había llegado hacia Bella de manera inesperada, tirando la gruesa puerta a su paso y tomándola por el brazo de manera agresiva

–¡Ven, acércate, maldito cobarde! – exclamó como un loco, mientras enterraba las uñas en la piel de la muchacha, que apretaba los labios para no gritar – ¡Ya veremos quién sale ganando!

La castaña no necesitó de más para entender que Edward estaba cerca y fue esta certeza la que le dio fuerzas para soltarse del severo agarre que la sostenía y, aprovechando el breve momento en el que Azael se había tambaleado por la patada que le había brindado a su estomago, salir corriendo del cuarto.

–¡Edward! – exclamó por todo el pasillo, guiando con su voz al vampiro que llegó a ella de manera instantánea.

Ambos corrieron y se abrazaron fuertemente.

–Bella...– musitaba él, completamente extasiado de tranquilidad al poder tenerla entre sus manos; pero la felicidad duró poco, pues Azael no tardó en aparecer frente a ellos.

Con un movimiento completamente automático, Edward posicionó su cuerpo para cubrirla con su espalda. Un brillo maléfico cruzó las rojas pupilas del vampiro que se encontraba agazapado frente a ellos, con el aspecto de un endemoniado jaguar que amenaza con atacar por donde menos se espera. Un aire frio recorrió la espalda de Bella al ver que Edward tomaba la misma posición. Ambos hombres gruñeron al unísono, como apertura de la pelea que se avecinaba frente a sus ojos y que se desató al segundo siguiente.

Azael se abalanzó contra Edward con un brutal movimiento que lo tiró hacia el suelo automáticamente, para después cogerlo y volverlo a lanzar varios metros. Bella intentó ayudarle, pero otro contrincante se lo impidió

–No la mates, eso sólo me corresponde a mí – le advirtió Azael, logrando desconcentrar a Edward, quien ganó, como pago, otro severo golpe que fue a parar directo a su quijada y después fue capturado entres las endemoniadas manos que se aferraban a su cuello, estrangulándole, pero, principalmente, robándole todas sus energías.

–¿Sabes? Tengo el plan perfecto para tu miserable muerte– advirtió, con aire maléfico, dando a leer sus sádicos pensamientos en los cuales le mostraba a él, encadenado y obligado a contemplar cómo se destazaba e incendiaba el cuerpo de su amada.

No lo soportó. Esa fue la imagen más terrible que pudiera a contemplar en siglos. Casi pudo sentir que una lágrima de dolor se derramaba por sus mejillas. Era tan inaguantable que pensó mejor en dejarse vencer con tal de no seguir presenciando esa lacerante escena... pero fue un grito lastimero, llamando su nombre, el que le trajo al presente y lo llevó a incorporarse de un ágil movimiento, para comenzar con otra riña mucho más feroz.

Bella se encontraba aprisionada por el otro demonio que ensartaba sus dientes por donde le era posible, pero a ella poco le importaba su padecimiento. Le hería mucho más la escena de ver a Edward luchar contra aquel despiadado ser que amenazaba con desmembrarlo en cualquier momento frente a sus ojos...

La cruel imagen que se pintó en su imaginación – la de Edward amordazado, sin que ella nada pudiera hacer para impedirlo – la llevó a bramar salvajemente y sacar fuerzas para liberarse de los dedos que le estrujaban; pero no se vio desligada por mucho tiempo, pues, al segundo siguiente, dos vampiros más, que se habían logrado infiltrar de la batalla que se desataba en el "salón de banquete" llegaron en ayuda y arremetieron contra ella, acorralándola salvajemente contra la pared.

–¡Bella! – exclamó Edward, descuidando su seguridad, acción que Azael aprovechó para tomarle por la espalda

–¡Mira! – Exclamó el desalmado, jalándole de los cabellos para que su rostro quedara en la justa dirección en donde Bella estaba capturada por las tres manos que la colgaban crucificada en la pared – ¿La observas bien? ¿Verdad que es hermosa? – Insistió, con voz embrujada por la malevolencia, mientras Edward sólo era capaz de jadear ante todo el dolor padecido – No te culpo por amarla tanto. Tal vez yo hubiera caído en el mismo juego si no fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para no dejarme llevar por un par de ojos melancólicos y enigmáticos... Realmente son embrujadores – susurró, perdiéndose un momento en la rojiza mirada que sólo se concentraba en el hombre que tenía en sus manos. El odio incrementó al reconocer que, pasara lo que pasara, ellos se amarían hasta el último momento. _¿Por qué yo no puedo ser poseedor de un sentimiento así?_ Se preguntó con reproche, para después seguir con su tortura – ¡Qué la mires, he dicho! – Exclamó, con mucha más ira - ¡Aprovecha estos últimos tres segundos que te doy para grabar bien su rostro en tu memoria, pues, después de esto, la veras sucumbir de manera lenta, que me rogarás la muerte, la cual no te daré hasta que hayas contemplando lo suficiente! ¿Estas listo? – inquirió y, sin esperar por una respuesta, anunció, con voz alta, el inicio de la siniestra cuenta regresiva

–¡Tres!

Bella y Edward se miraron fijamente, con el corazón partido en millones de pedazos y el miedo bañando cada centímetro de piel. No temían por ellos, si no por el otro... El saber que Bella moriría, le llenaba a él de un tenebroso escalofrío que languidecía sus pies. El saber que Edward moriría, le sumergía a ella en un pozo profundo de oscuridad...

–¡Dos!

–_¿Me amaras siempre?_ – preguntó la castaña y él se asombró de poder leer sus pensamientos – Por que yo siempre lo haré... Aún en la muerte que se viene después de la inmortalidad. Aún cuando seamos enviados al infierno que dicen estamos condenados, siempre seré tuya...

–¡Uno! – Finalizó Azael, ignorando que las fuerzas de Edward, fuera de disuadir bajo su tacto, parecían ir en cumulo aumento – ¡Mátenla! – siguió ordenando y los otros tres complacientes hombres no dudaron en enterrar sus uñas en la blanquecina piel.

Bella apretó los labios para no gritar... No quería que Edward le viera sufrir. Sabía que eso le lastimaba más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo y no quería llevarse, como último recuerdo, la imagen de su rostro surcado por el pesar. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar fruncir su ceño cuando sintió que los dedos traspasaban la carne de sus hombros, su pecho, su vientre... Sabía que había llegado el fin cuando uno de ellos atravesó todo su puño en el centro de su estomago, así que, sin separar sus labios que cada vez rogaban más por expulsar su lamento, clavó su mirada en el ser que, frente a ella, gruñía desesperadamente su nombre y luchaba por rescatarla...

Fue justo en ese movimiento cuando, acompañado de un fuerte bramido, Edward se liberó, aventando lejos a Azael, para llegar hacia ella, decapitando, al instante y sin piedad (movido de esa manera por la infinita rabia y desesperación), a los tres monstruos que le habían perforado el cuerpo.

Bella cayó sobre sus brazos, casi desvanecida pues tanto martirio era intolerable hasta para un inmortal.

–Bella, por favor... – suplicó Edward, con voz quebrada, mientras besaba, con desesperación, el rostro cenizo de la muchacha.

Una risa pécora y bien conocida le hizo alzar la vista, para encontrarse con el regocijado rostro de Azael a pocos metros. Dejó caer el cuerpo de Bella, con cuidado, y se puso de pie, siendo atacado casi al instante por el cobarde que no hacía más que menguarlo, quitándole sus energías...

–Aunque supliques, aunque implores, no podrás salvarla

–Yo que tú no apostaría por ello – contestó Edward, tomándole por los hombros y siendo él ahora quien embestía con brutalidad.

Azael no pudo ocultar su turbación... ¿Cómo era posible que él...? Sonrió escandalosamente cuando tuvo la respuesta, la cual yacía sobre el suelo a pocos metros de ellos

–Ya veo – dijo, sin parar de reír como un loco para disimular la inseguridad que le invadía – ¡Te está protegiendo con su escudo! ¡Pero qué momento tan más oportuno para desarrollar todo su poder!

–Yo digo lo mismo – acordó Edward, centrando su mirada en el pequeño hilo de sangre que se escapaba de la sien del despiadado. Sonrió de manera temible y agregó – Más que oportuno, todo es perfecto ahora. Todo lo que le has hecho será cobrado por tu sangre... – advirtió, azotándole fuertemente contra la quebradiza pared y comprobando que, efectivamente, las heridas del vampiro chorreaban con el líquido espeso – Debo dar gracias al destino por darme la oportunidad de matarte pocos minutos después de que te has alimentado, así la sangre inocente que extrajiste, sin ningún remordimiento, me servirá como deleite....

Y, pronunciando estas ultimas palabras, lo tiró para que el cuerpo de su enemigo se colisionara con otra barda de grueso y rocoso material, para que, sin darle tiempo si quiera de ponerse de pie, le comenzara a golpear una y otra y otra vez, hasta que de la nariz del odiado enemigo fuera expulsado una diminuta cascada de agua carmesí.

–¡Pagarás por todo lo que le hiciste! ¡Por mi alma que lo harás! – Exclamó, casi enloquecido de rabia y sed de venganza, la cual era alimentada por todo los punzantes recuerdos - ¿Cómo...? ¿Cómo pudiste tener la vergüenza de herirla tanto? – exigió saber, mientras sus uñas se inhumaban en la garganta que chorreaba la sangre anteriormente ingerida – ¡¿Cómo?!

El cuerpo de Azael cayó al suelo, siendo vilmente aprisionado entre éste y Edward.

La mirada del noble vampiro se había transformado por otra endemoniada, diabólica... mortal.

Los gruñidos desalmados se escapaban de su garganta conforme sus uñas, que parecían más bien garras, le desarraigaban la piel, pedazo tras pedazo, ahogándose en el fluido espeso y rojizo que bañó su rostro y parte de su cuello.

La determinación de Azael sobre no gritar o hacer manifiesto su dolor decayó cuando Edward, tomándole de los cabellos, lo flageló contra el suelo y después le miró a los ojos. Su brillo fuliginoso fue una precocidad de lo que se venía y el pávido vampiro tembló bajo sus manos.

–Si me vas a matar, hazlo de una vez – pidió, sin dejar a un lado su arrogancia.

Mucho mejor así. De esa forma, los pocos remordimientos piadosos se disiparon y Edward tuvo el valor de enterrar sus dedos en uno de los ojos rojizos y arrancarlos, lentamente, intentando encontrar deleite conforme los clamores aumentaban de volumen.

–Esto es por cada vez que osaste en mirarla – siseó, mientras algunas gotas de sangre le salpicaban la cara – Una bestia como tú no tenía derecho ni si quiera a verla. ¡No lo tenía! – gritó, sacando, al fin, con despiadada violencia, la esfera bañada en rojo de la cuenca a la que pertenecía.

Azael aulló fuertemente mientras su espalda se arqueaba e intentaba llevarse las manos hacia la sádica herida. Sin embargo, Edward aún no terminaba. Tomándole de la camisa, lo puso de pie. Sus gruñidos parecían los de un animal endiablado. Bella, quien ya había comenzado a recuperarse, le miraba, completamente absorta y entumecida. Jamás pensó verlo de esa manera. Tan salvaje y mucho más hermoso que nunca, con la palidez de su rostro adornada por las desinformes sombras carmesí y los ojos bellamente dilatados por la furia.

¿Podía un ángel tener las alas manchadas de sangre? Si, claro que si. Edward era uno. Era el primero. Era el único. Estaba segura que, si existía un Dios y un Diablo, ambos entablarían una alianza solo para aniquilarlo. Tanto el Bueno como el Malo se sentirían ofendidos. Sentirían envidia, pues él era la perfecta combinación de uno y otro...

El otro ojo de Azael comenzaba a ser extirpado con la misma tortuosa violencia. Bella, pese a todo, sintió lastima por él. Pero no hizo nada por impedirlo. Tal vez ella no era quién para juzgar el daño infligido, pero tampoco conocía a alguien más que cumpliera ese trabajo. A nadie, más que a Edward... No tuvo más tiempo para seguir contemplándolo, puesto que una vampira, de aspecto felinamente salvaje, había llegado en ese momento para hacerle frente.

*********************

Jasper tomó de la mano a Alice y Damián se obligó a mantener los pies fijos en su lugar para no impedir que se marchara. La pequeña se giró cuando estuvo a un paso de la entrada y, dedicándole una pequeña y sincera sonrisa, susurró.

–Muchas gracias.

En ese momento, él supo que el sacrificio había valido la pena. Ella sería feliz y eso era lo único que importaba. Asintió, diciendo adiós mentalmente e ignorando el terrible encogimiento que sufrió su pecho al verla dar media vuelta, para irse definitivamente de su lado.

Sin embargo, su partida se vio interrumpida por Stefán. Jasper cubrió rápidamente a Alice con su espalda y se agazapó al instante, preparado para cualquier ataque. Esa vez no dejaría que se la arrebataran.

–Damián, llévatela mientras yo me encargo de este mediocre

La propuesta fue tentadora. Si, otra oportunidad para tenerla. Tal vez esta vez si podía lograr que le quisiera. Pero fue la atormentada mirada de la pequeña la que le recordó lo imposible que eran sus sueños. Fue la forma en que él la cubría, lo que le recalcaba que había sólo una persona que merecía su amor. Y ese, obviamente, no era él, si no Jasper.

Dio dos pasos hacia el frente, mientras las visiones de Alice se perdían en su memoria.

–¡No! – jadeó la vidente al ver el futuro de Damián.

Éste sonrió, pero no le hizo caso. Se plantó frente a su "padre" y, alzando ligeramente la barbilla, le ordenó

–Déjalos ir.

Stefán tardó dos segundos en procesar las palabras dichas.

–¿Qué... cosa?

–Deja que se vayan en paz.

–¡¿Acaso te has vuelto loco?! ¡¿Pero qué tontería dices?!

–Si, padre. Estoy loco. Tanto, que, aún tenga que pelear contigo, no permitiré que les hagas daño. Déjalos ir

–Tú no eres mi hijo – siseó el otro vampiro – me das vergüenza.

Stefán corrió hacia Damián de manera tan rápida que se volvió borroso. Damián lo cogió de los hombros, con un movimiento experto y ágil. Alice sintió un viento helado correr por su columna al ver cómo el viejo vampiro enterraba los dientes en el joven inmortal de cabellos plateados. Ahí fue donde supo que estaba mucho más preocupada de lo que ella creía.

–¡Corran! – exclamó Damián, sin dejar de luchar. Pero Alice no movió sus pies ni un solo centímetro - ¡Llévatela!

En ese momento Stefán le traspasó el estomago con sus uñas. Su puño se introdujo completamente en sus entrañas y un gemido ahogado se escapó de los labios del atacado.

Jasper acudió en su ayuda. Pero ya fue tarde. Stefán le había arrancado el corazón por completo.

Sin corazón no hay vida. Aunque no latiera, éste se encontraba intacto. Ahora, era diferente. El órgano vital había sido desterrado de su pecho. Jasper tomó a Stefán entre sus manos y comenzó a golpearlo. No era demasiado fuerte sin su guardia protegiéndole. Además, Damián le había debilitado. Tenía la ventaja. Alice lo veía. Así como sabía lo inevitable que era el destino del joven que le había protegido todo este tiempo.

Corrió hacia él y acomodó su cabeza sobre su regazo. El vampiro le miró fijamente y le dedicó una sonrisa tierna. Suspiró profundamente. Se sentía bien estar así con ella, con su calor privándole paz. Si, se sentía bien. Su mano fue asida por la de Alice, mientras que los cabellos plateados que le cubrían el rostro eran retirados con suavidad. Su sonrisa se ensanchó. ¿Había dicho que todo estaba bien? No, esa palabra quedaba corta. Todo estaba perfecto. Más que perfecto, todo era mágico...

–Perdóname – susurró. Era necesario decirlo. Era preciso que ella supiera todo lo que él sentía por ella, sin ningún tipo de censura – perdóname, mi pequeña. Te hice daño al quererte; pero, al final, ganaste, pues, me enamoré de ti como un loco. Al final de cuentas, llegué a amarte lo suficiente como para poner tu felicidad sobre mi dicha, y no tengo ningún tipo de protesta por ello si muero en tus brazos. Soy feliz, Alice. Como nunca lo he sido en mis siglos de vida.

–No era necesario que hicieras esto...

–No, no lo era – admitió él, apenas y con voz audible. Las fuerzas se le estaban yendo por completo. El pecho vacío y sangrante ya casi no se movía; pero él no quería cerrar sus ojos. Tenía miedo de dejar de verla. Era como la imagen de un ángel que ha llegado a purgarle sus pecados – Podía tomarte y llevarte conmigo; pero seguirías pensando en él. No, mi niña. No, mi amor. Te amo, ese fue el error que cometí: adorar cada esencia tuya. ¿Y sabes? Qué manera tan más bella de ser el perdedor.

–Gracias... – susurró Alice, con los ojos ardiéndole y el pecho encogiéndose de pena.

Damián sonrió y, con las últimas fuerzas que le restaban, levantó su mano y acarició la delicada mejilla. Qué suave y hermosa era. Si. Definitivamente, no se rescindía por haberse perdido por ella. Podía vagar eternamente en las sombras. Ahora entendía mucho mejor a Genaro. Tal vez hasta se encontraban en la nada y se volvían buenos amigos, pero sólo deseaba estar seguro de una cosa antes de expirar hacia lo desconocido.

–No me olvides – suplicó – para bien o para mal, mantén mi recuerdo siempre en tu mente.

–Siempre lo haré – prometió Alice de manera sincera y, con estas palabras, los ojos de Damián se cerraron y el hueco de su pecho dejó de sangrar y el resto de su cuerpo se hizo cenizas.

******************************************

Darío estaba siendo mordido por Coátl. Al dolor que le causaba la ponzoña incrustada, se le sumaba el hecho de llevar varios minutos combatiendo arduamente contra el mismo gran demonio que le había infectado. Darío era fuerte, pero pequeño, y su brío radicaba principalmente en el poder que tenía inhibido desde hacía ya meses. Pero no importaba. Violeta se encontraba detrás de él y eso bastaba para tenerlo de pie.

La pequeña tenía acorralada a Mâred. Sus cabellos negros eran un claro contraste con los rubios de ella. De hecho, ambas parecían ser dos polos opuestos, teniendo como única similitud el amor que le profesaban al niño que luchaba frente a ellas.

Darío salió volando violentamente cuando Coátl le tomó del cuello y lo aventó lejos. Un hilo de sangre se escapó por el lado derecho de su rostro. Se incorporó rápidamente, ignorando lo cansado que sentía sus pies y manos; pero, cuando quiso volver a atacar, otro golpe dado directamente sobre su espalda le detuvo.

Mâred y Violeta giraron el rostro para descubrir de quién se trataba. Era Vladimir.

–Suéltame –pidió la niña rubia, pero Violeta no hizo ni el más mínimo movimiento para obedecerle – Tenemos que ayudarle. Él no podrá solo.

–¿Y cómo sé que no te unirás a ellos? – interceptó la morena. Mâred le miró fijamente a los ojos. La odiaba.

¡Si! ¡Cuánto la odiaba! Pero no podía negar que, realmente, lo amaba. Se le veía en las pupilas, en la forma que, desesperadamente, trataba de hacer lo correcto para protegerlo. La envidia corrió por sus venas al reconocer que ella, en realidad, si merecía ser la poseedora de su corazón.

–Por que yo también lo quiero – le dijo y Violeta no pudo dudar de la verdad que se filtró en sus palabras. Aún así, su pequeña manita permanecía en las muñecas de su oponente – Te podría matar a ti, después de salvarlo. Eso no lo dudes; pero ahora nos necesita a ambas. Vladimir es fuerte, mucho más que Coátl. Nosotros tres no haremos nada, al menos que...

–¿Al menos qué...?

–¡Hazte a un lado, niña! – exclamó Mâred, aventando a Violeta lejos y corriendo hacia Darío.

No había tiempo de pensar si era o no inteligente. Sabía que Vladimir no dudaría en acabar con él. Sabía que no perdía nada con sacrificar su vida pues, pasará lo que pasará, Darío nunca sería de ella. Así que, tomándole por el rostro y uniendo sus labios con los de él, comenzó un beso sangriento por el cual sustrajo todo el veneno que le arrebataba su poder telequinético. El sabor de la ponzoña le resultó dulce al ser bebido de su boca. La muerte nunca se le antojo tan deliciosa como ese entonces y, conforme los cortos segundos pasaron, ella se iba y él regresaba.

–Estás loca – le dijo Darío, en cuanto se vio liberado; pero Mâred solo fue capaz de sonreírle, pues el veneno endureció rápido su cuerpo y la llevó por la senda de la muerte.

El pequeño tardó dos segundos en comprender lo qué había pasado. No fue hasta que escuchó el gemido de Violeta, que estaba siendo azotada por Coátl, que regresó a la realidad. Fijó su grisácea mirada, llena de odio, en el ser que había osado con dañarla y Vladimir salió disparado al instante.

Efectivamente, su poder había regresado y sus enemigos ya no podrían detenerle.

El primero en caer fue Coátl, quien, tras ser arremetido innumerables veces contra una puntiaguda pared, cayó frente a los pies de Violeta que lo empezó a destazar, olvidándose de la compasión y descargando todo su dolor en forma de venganza. El segundo fue Vladimir, a quien Darío mató, de manera lenta, comprimiendo su cuerpo conforme los segundos pasaron, simulando ejercer su fuerza como si una pesa se dejara caer sobre él de manera tortuosa, hasta que éste estalló como un cascaron de huevo a presión, salpicando gotas rojas y espesas hacia el rostro de los niños que, en cuanto se supieron libres de peligro, corrieron para abrazarse.

*************************************

Los dos ojos de Azael ya yacían en el suelo. Del rostro, que alguna vez había sido hermoso, sólo quedaba una masa de carne roja y sangrante. Edward jadeaba de puro cansancio. El destazar cada milímetro de piel le había costado su trabajo. La respiración del deforme inmortal era inconstante, muy parecida a un perro moribundo. Xcca ac c c cc

–Por favor... ya mátame – si, efectivamente, fue una súplica.

El desdichado ya no soportaba ni una sola herida más. Sentía el cuerpo denodado, pesado... sus hebras negras habían sido arrancadas por completo, dejando solo un irritado cuero cabelludo a la vista. Le chorreaba sangre por todas partes y solo algunos pocos pedazos de piel le cubrían.

Sentía frio... Estaba sufriendo. Las gotas rojas que caían de los huecos sin ojos, simulaban las lágrimas que no podía llorar.

–Mira cómo estás – murmuró Edward, quien parecía haber sido abandonado por la bestia sedienta de venganza – ¿Cuántas veces dijiste que sería yo quien terminaría así? No te preocupes, yo estoy mil veces más herido que tú – sonrió tristemente, sabiendo que, pese a lo desahuciado que se encontraba su enemigo, le escuchaba – Ni matándote, ni torturándote, ni escuchando tu lamento, he podido calmar este dolor... ¡De nada sirve! Puedo verter tu sangre por todo el castillo, puedo sepultarte las uñas hasta el fondo de tus entrañas, puedo comerme tus órganos y demolerte miembro tras miembro, pero ¿para qué? El daño que le hiciste ya está sembrado. De nada sirve la venganza... Te lo digo yo, un instante antes de acabar con tu miserable existencia. De nada sirve la venganza, grábatelo bien, que éste sea el último aprendizaje que te lleves al infierno, si es que ahí te reciben... Felicidades, amigo mío, pese a todo, tu has ganado.

Y dicho esto, la cabeza de Azael salió volando hasta los pies de Bella, quien, justamente en ese momento, había exterminado a su oponente. El pedazo de masa blanca se posó frente a ella, como una ofrenda involuntariamente dada. Dio dos pasos hacia atrás, asustada. Le resultaba casi imposible el que todo hubiera terminado...

**Ay, Lucy T_T... el capítulo final. (Extremadamente largo) ¿Qué les pareció? No saben lo mucho que me costó T_T. Espero haya valido la pena mi desgaste neuronal T_T Un minuto de silencio para mi ultima neurona que quedaba... **

**En fin xD. Dejando mis payasadas, en realidad espero haya sido de su agrado y la espera haya sido compensada. Falta el epílogo y esto llega a su fin T_T... **

**Me gustaría saber su opinión ^^, ya saben que me reconforta demasiado. **

**Un saludo y les anticipo que ando de vacaciones, así que tal vez tarde un poco en actualizar. Gracias por todo.**

**Atte**

**AnjuDark**


	34. Epílogo

**Hoy abriré a tu alma el gran misterio; ella es capaz de penetrar en mí.**  
**En el silencio hay vértigos de abismos: yo vacilaba, me sostengo en ti.**

**Muero de ensueños; beberé en tus fuentes puras y frescas la verdad; yo sé**  
**que está en el fondo magno de tu pecho el manantial que vencerá mi sed.**

**Y sé que en nuestras vidas se produjo el milagro inefable del reflejo...**  
**En el silencio de la noche mi alma llega a la tuya como un gran espejo.**

**Si con angustia yo compré esta dicha, ¡bendito el llanto que manchó mis ojos! ¡Todas las llagas del pasado ríen al sol naciente por sus labios rojos!**

**¡Ah! tú sabrás mi amor; más vamos lejos, a través de la noche florecida;**  
**acá lo humano asusta, acá se oye, se ve, se siente sin cesar la vida.**

**Vamos más lejos en la noche, vamos donde ni un eco repercuta en mí,**  
**como una flor nocturna allá en la sombra me abriré dulcemente para ti.**

**Íntima – Dalmira Agustini**

**..**

**..**

**Epílogo. **

El saber que todo había terminado era casi imposible de creer. Y es que, después de meses calados de tanto sufrimiento, la felicidad se mostraba un tanto desconocida para todos ellos.

Edward se acercó a Bella de manera cautelosa, intentando no asustarla. Había miedo en su roja mirada. Sabía que ella estaba en todo su derecho de temerle. Después de todo, él había dejado escapar hasta la más minúscula parte de la bestia que tenía guardada. Pero no era así. El afianzamiento de la castaña no se debía al temor hacia él, si no al miedo que le daba el pensar que estaba soñando. Creía que si se movía podía despertar de su utopía y volvería a estar encerrada en la misma habitación, lejos de él...

El vampiro dio un paso tras otro, con suma lentitud, hasta que estuvo frente a ella. No se atrevió a tocarla. Tenía las manos totalmente bañadas en sangre, literalmente. Ya mucha ofensa era presentarse de esa manera. Pero no soportaba la idea de no tenerla cerca. Había sido tanto tiempo, tanto dolor.

¿Cuánto habrían cambiado sus vidas a partir de esto? Estaba claro que nada sería igual. Absolutamente nada. ¿Iba a bastar su amor para seguir de pie o el daño era irreversible? Su mirada buscó la suya para reconfortarse y Bella se estremeció ante el impávido mar de dulzura y tormento que la bañó.

–Abrázame

Edward respingó. No se lo esperaba. Pero fue una petición cargada de añoro que le alegró escuchar y obedeció al instante. Sus brazos la rodearon con ternura y delicadeza. Como si su frágil cuerpo se pudiera romper de un momento a otro. La sintió tan fina, tan susceptible...

–Perdóname – susurró – Perdóname. Fui incapaz de protegerte...

Calló al no encontrar más qué decir. No existían las locuciones justas para exonerarse. Le había fallado, lo sabía. Le había fallado y de la peor manera. Había roto todas sus promesas. Tenía miedo de ya no poder hacer nada para enmendar el daño hecho. Demasiado miedo. Pero fue el delicado cuerpo, que se apretó al suyo, lo que le exterminó el frío y, a cambio, le brindó paz.

–¿Por qué pides perdón? De lo único que te puedo culpar es de la angustia que me provocaste al venir para arriesgar tu vida. Edward, no sabes todo lo que sentí al pensar que te podía ver morir... No lo sabes

–Lo sé, Bella, créeme que lo sé – aseguró el muchacho, con sus labios pegados a su frente y con la voz impregnada de dulce angustia. Era bueno saber que seguía siendo amado, pese a sus errores – Yo también estaba aterrado. El solo imaginar que tú, mi mundo entero, podías dejar de existir... Lo recuerdo y vuelvo a temblar – apretó el agarre de sus brazos, como prueba inconsciente de sus palabras – Y qué me importa si me llaman cobarde. Mi vida sin ti no tiene ningún sentido. Yo no soy nadie si no me reflejo en tus ojos. Yo sin ti no soy nada...

* * *

Tras la caída de los Rumanos, los Vulturi regresaron al castillo con una guardia mucho más poderosa que antes. Se rindió un culto de quince días por todas las muertes habidas, en las cuales se tomaron en cuenta a las almas perdidas de Mâred y Damián. Y las leyes que, alguna vez, se quisieron suplantar, siguieron de pie con más fuerza que antes.

Había pasado ya un año tras el incidente. Lo sucedido jamás se olvidaría. Todos habían quedado marcados con ello (unos, más que otros), pero, al menos, con el paso del tiempo, la amargura se fue disipando hasta convertirse en algo más aceptable y llevadero.

Bella, Alice, Jasper y Edward habían decidido regresar a Forks. El castillo les traía ásperos recuerdos que aún no lograban tolerar. Tal vez algún día regresarían. Tal vez, algún día, las heridas ya no arderían tanto. Pero, para mientras, era necesario volver al pueblito nublado que prometía brindarles un poco más de armonía.

Y ahí estaban ya, entre las espesuras del bosque. Los recuerdos de las noches en él regresaron a cada una de las memorias inmortalmente adolescentes que mantenían la dorada mirada fija en los frondosos árboles bañados por la luna llena.

Cada pareja se separó al llegar a un claro de luna, con la promesa de encontrarse en los días siguientes. Ambas sabían que cada una necesitaba su tiempo a solas.

Alice y Jasper llegaron a la antigua casa, en forma de pequeño castillo, en la que, tiempo atrás, él y ella habían pasado los primeros días de su eterna relación. Él la tomó en brazos y la cargó hasta la terraza. Ella sonreía y él se deleitaba con el sincero gesto, haciendo a un lado los afilados recuerdos de los días en los que creyó nunca volver a estar de esa manera, con ella a su lado.

–Pensé que jamás volvería a contemplar la noche de esta manera – susurró la pequeña, mientras él la acunaba y la brisa fresca acariciaba sus mejillas y revolvía sus cabellos – se siente bien estar aquí, de regreso contigo.

–Si –confirmó el rubio – se siente bien estar contigo.

Alice acercó sus labios y besó sus parpados. Él suspiró pacíficamente, comprobando que, efectivamente, Forks era el lugar ideal para cerrar el telón de aquella lacerante obra de la cual habían sido participes.

–¿No te molesta?... Me refiero al saber que estás tan cerca de tus padres y no poder acercárteles – dijo Jasper

–Ellos se encuentran bien. Mejor de cómo estaban cuando yo vivía con ellos – contestó Alice, con una sonrisa tranquilizante

–Pero... ¿No te parecerá algo incomodo el vivir escondida en el bosque, sin poder salir durante varios años, hasta que estemos seguros que el resto de la gente no te reconocerá? Alice, yo no quiero privarte de...

–Jazz – interrumpió suavemente ella, posando la punta de sus dedos en los labios de él – ¿Qué me importa lo que pase allá afuera, si estoy contigo? Tú eres todo lo que necesito. El resto del mundo sobra siempre y cuando esté entre tus brazos. ¿Es necesario que te lo diga?

Él besó la punta de su nariz como respuesta.

No. Claro que no era necesario el decir que se adoraban. Lo sabían desde hacía mucho. Desde que ella había nacido, había visto su rostro. Le había escuchado. Desde que él había sido condenado a vagar por las oscuras calles como un demonio, la había estado buscando... Y ahora, no hacían falta los poderes de ambos para saber que se pertenecían por toda la eternidad.

–Quiero sentirte... – susurró Alice, mientras él besaba su cuello.

Jasper esperaba sentado a la orilla de la cama, jugando con sus manos y sin poder ocultar, aunque lo intentaba, su nerviosismo. No era la primera vez que la tendría para sí, pero la entrega de Alice era algo que, aun con el paso de los siglos, le golpearía con la misma intensidad de siempre.

¿Quién se podría a acostumbrar a contemplar la belleza del ángel más divino? Estaba seguro que haya, en el Cielo, Dios le envidiaba por ser él quien pudiera tocarla, hacerla suya. Solo de él y sus manos y sus sentidos.

Escuchó el ligero crujido de la puerta al abrirse y alzó la mirada hacia el frente. Sintió las rodillas temblarle al verla, solamente vestida por un pequeño camisón negro que le dejaba a su vista un panorama completo de su fino y delgado cuerpo. Tragó saliva ruidosamente, mientras Alice se acercaba paso a paso hacia él. Dándole tiempo para verla un poco más y apreciar los frágiles contoneos de sus caderas, el cómo la punta de sus pequeños pies topaba con la madera mientras se acercaba, con tanta elegancia y agilidad, que simulaba ser un hada que danza un baile magino a mitad de un bosque.

Suspiró profundamente cuando la tuvo a menos de cinco centímetros de distancia. Definitivamente, era la más hermosa. Su deleitable belleza estaba pintada de dulce inocencia que se reflejaba en el brillo de su dorada mirada que le invitaba a tomar, entre sus manos, la definida forma de su cintura y pasear sus labios por la piel que, sin premura alguna, comenzaba a desnudar.

Ella también se encontraba nerviosa. La inmortalidad podría haberle otorgado fuerza y sentidos altamente desarrollados, pero su ingenuidad seguía igual de indemne, como desde la primera vez que se había entregado a Jasper. No importaba las veces que sus manos recorrieran su cuerpo, siempre habría algo de delicioso pudor que le hacía sentirse más humana que en su vida mortal y a él le extasiaba de pasión incontenible, que descargaba con lentas caricias, dibujando círculos sobre su piel. No había nada más agradable para ellos que dar y disfrutar de esa candidez inmortal por toda la noche.

Los labios de Jasper comenzaron a moverse sobre la apacible y lisa piel del vientre plano de Alice, el cual temblaba gracias a la férvida descarga de emociones que le transmitía el apasionado gesto. Sus dedos se hilaron en los rubios cabellos, y un suspiro ahogado se le escapó cuando él acarició, con su lengua, la fina curva de su cintura. La tela que le cubría se deslizó por sus piernas hasta caer al suelo. Sintió las manos de Jasper apretar y recorrer su espalda desnuda, hasta desabrochar, con agilidad, la prenda que cubría sus pechos. Su cuerpo cayó paulatinamente sobre el colchón, sumergiéndolo con su ligero peso, el cual iba acompañado de otro mayor, que se posaba ligeramente sobre ella y le brindaba un apacible calor que le quemaba la piel.

Sus labios se hincharon ante la intensidad de los besos que le abandonaron sólo para situarse en el nacimiento de sus pechos. Sus esbeltas piernas se enrollaron en las caderas que comenzaban a ejercer, de manera inconsciente, un poco de presión y un apasionado jadeo bailó en sus labios cuando sintió que sus pezones eran humedecidos por la cortés boca que los acariciaba con sutileza, endureciéndolos con la frescura de su saliva.

Sus pequeñas manos también comenzaron a trabajar de manera automática y, guiada por el anhelo y la efusión que le bañaban por completo, despojó a Jasper de la negra playera que le vestía. Su mirada se deleitó con el marcado y varonil torso que tenía encima. Recorrió con la yema de sus dedos cada una de las líneas que dibujaban sus músculos, hasta bajar en la parte que reposaba la entrada del pantalón.

El vampiro gruñó quedamente cuando apreció el tacto cálido pasearse lentamente por su piel, enardeciendo su cuerpo y reavivando cada uno de sus sentidos. Su boca se volvió más ansiosa y se abrió camino por la dulce senda que su lengua recorrió con premura, mientras su mano se deslizaba hacia abajo, acariciando, a su paso, la fina levadura de los temblorosos senos y la suave consistencia de su vientre, hasta llegar más abajo, en donde sus dedos penetraron el húmedo espacio que nacía entre sus piernas. Ella se revolvió en la cama, mientras él gemía involuntariamente, y su espalda se arqueó ante el placer advertido.

El tiempo sin tropel había valido la pena y había comenzado a hacer su trabajo. Ahora, Alice se podía entregar a Jasper de manera total. Sin remordimientos. Sin lágrimas internas. Sin nada más que les hiciera vibrar que no fueran sus besos impregnando sus pieles de manera reciproca. Con los corazones casi reviviéndoles de tanto querer. Ahora, ambos, podían decir que eran felices.

Si bien la historia amarga sería imborrable, las heridas ya no sangraban. El recuerdo de Damián permanecería, si, siempre, como algo bueno, como una enseñanza para ambos. Todo lo que habían pasado, ahora era asimilado como un aprendizaje, como una prueba que, gracias al Cielo (o lo que les haya ayudado), habían logrado superar...

Ahora, se encontraban ahí, en medio de la noche, con sus cuerpos trémulos y desnudos. Ardiendo en calor. Con sus alientos entrecortados, jadeando al mismo ritmo descompasado y sensual, mientras él comenzaba a internarse en ella, manteniendo, primero, el lento contoneo de sus caderas para, después, hacerlo más rápido, hasta sentir que las uñas de Alice se enterraban en su espalda y sus labios aclamaban su nombre. Hasta que el ángel se despojaba de todo pudor para dar paso a la mujer pasionalmente concedida que se unía a él en aquella danza sinuosa en la que ambos tendían para llegar a un clímax, el cual culminaría en medio de sosegados gemidos y deliciosos espasmos que los derrumbaría sobre la cama, en la cual descansarían un momento, en medio de charlas, para después iniciar por segunda, por tercera y por cuarta vez, el mismo candente ritual que acababa con la llegada del amanecer...

* * *

Si se miraba hasta lo más alto de una vieja torre, se podía apreciar a las dos infantiles siluetas, dibujadas en medio de las sombras que provocaban las noches en Volterra. Ella en las piernas de él, como una pequeña bebé recostada sobre su pecho. Su lindo vestido de encaje blanco se encontraba manchado por oscuras nubes de sangre, pues, a su escenario, se le sumaba que, a sus espaldas, los cuerpos de dos hombres yacían, embarrados en el suelo.

Y, mientras su cuerpecito se veía envuelto por los brazos de Darío, que la acunaba con devoción, Violeta tarareaba una melancólica canción, muy cerca de su oído. Después, cerró sus ojos y sus deditos se entrelazaron con los de él, que depositó un beso sobre su frente. Sonrió ligeramente. Le gustaba estar así. Era como si, de alguna manera, pudiera volver a dormir y soñar.

El viento agitaba sus espesos y largos cabellos negros que se alzaban para acariciarle. Él también sonrió, alzando la comisura de sus labios (en la cual, del lazo izquierdo, un hilo de sangre aún le adornaba).

Ambos tan unidos. Tan sumergidos en su propio mundo oscuro...

–¿Lo extrañas? – Preguntó él, de repente – ¿Extrañas tu vida de mortal, cuando vivías en el orfanato?

Violeta suspiró antes de contestar con un susurro.

–No. En absoluto.

–A veces siento que fui demasiado egoísta al convertirte

–¿Te arrepientes de haberlo hecho?

–No – negó él, con la cabeza.

Ella elevó la mirada, para encontrarse con las gemas grisáceas que se pintaban en las orillas con un ligero color carmesí

–¿Entonces? ¿A qué viene todo esto?

–Tengo miedo de ser yo el único que, pese a todo lo que ha ocurrido, sea el único que se sienta feliz – confesó Darío – Violeta, contéstame la verdad ¿Te hago dichosa? Por que si tienes, aunque sea la más mínima parte de pena bañando tu existencia, me gustaría saberlo. Si hay dolor habitando en tu alma, compártelo conmigo. Que yo nací para ti.

La niña alzó una de sus manitas y acarició su mejilla derecha con suavidad. Sus uñitas estaban manchadas de sangre seca, pero eso no importaba. Ella lucía siempre hermosa ante sus ojos.

–¿Cómo podría ser infeliz si te tengo a mi lado, Darío? – Contestó – Créeme, y no dudes de mis palabras, podría pasar toda mi eternidad acunada entre tus brazos, sintiendo tu calor y reflejándome en tu mirada. No me haces dichosa, mi amor. Haces algo mucho mejor: me complementas. No necesito más. Siempre seremos uno solo. Tú y yo.

–Si – asintió el pequeño inmortal, con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios – siempre seremos tú y yo, por toda la eternidad. Gracias. Gracias por aparecer en mi vida. Durante décadas te estuve buscando. Y, al fin, apareciste: mi pequeño ángel con el cual compartiré todas mis noches...

Violeta irguió su espalda, para que sus labios chocaran, por un fugaz momento, con los de Darío. Después, volviendo a acomodar su cabeza sobre su pecho, respiró profundo, disfrutando del dulce aroma de su compañero, cerró sus grandes ojos y retomó su sombrío canto.

* * *

La terraza ya estaba adornada con oscuros y finos velos que se agitaban gracias a la fresca brisa que soplaba, haciéndolos bailar. Los pocos invitados ya esperaban, sentados alrededor de una mesa redonda, con velas moradas sobre ella, alumbrando con su tenue luz la penumbra del lugar. A un costado, se hallaba un piano y un violín y, más allá en el fondo, reposaba un fúnebre y pequeño altar, carente de sacerdote o cualquier signo religioso.

Bella apareció entonces, cubierta toda de negro, luciendo un hermoso vestido y con el rostro cubierto por un delicado velo de encaje. Edward le esperaba al pie del improvisado tabernáculo, portando, igualmente, una luctuosa vestimenta. El pequeño publico miraba atento el cómo ambos se tomaban de las manos y se miraban fijamente a los ojos. Con el dorado fundiéndose bajo la luna plateada, de una manera tan intima, que estremeció a todos por su impetuosa fuerza.

La Diana llena apuntaba directamente sobre ellos, como regalo de la noche. El canto de algunos cuervos y lechuzas quebraban el silencio del ambiente. Y, sobre sus cabezas, reposaban varios espirales de rosas negras y rojas.

Él sonrió ligeramente y ella correspondió el gesto de manera similar. No hubieron votos matrimoniales. Al menos, no en voz alta. Sus miradas bastaron para hacer los juramentos más sinceros y eternos. Los anillos plateados se deslizaron en sus respectivos lugares. La unión que, desde hacía ya tiempo estaba marcada, ahora esta simbolizada a través de ellos.

El vals iba a dar comienzo. Alice y Jasper se pararon de sus asientos para dar entrega de su regalo de bodas. Entonces, el sonido de un trágico violín, en compañía de una dulce voz, se levó por el viento.

Edward tomó a Bella entre sus brazos, de manera que sus pies quedaran sobre los suyos. Sabía que a ella sólo le gustaba bailar si era de esa forma. Con él protegiéndola en todo instante. La castaña cerró los ojos y recargó su rostro en su pecho, pero fue una tierna caricia, dada directamente sobre su mejilla, la que le hizo elevar la vista hacia el cielo dorado que brillaba en todo su esplendor. Su velo fue retirado y sintió el pecho comprimirse cuando sus labios iban en camino para besarla, de manera afable, sin apremio.

La canción terminó, dando paso al banquete. El espeso líquido rojo que reposaba sobre las lujosas jarras plateadas fue vaciado en las copas de cristal. La deliciosa sangre se resbaló por cada una de las gargantas, fundiéndose en las venas secas y coloreando las pálidas pieles.

La ceremonia nocturna terminó poco después de la media noche. Los invitados abandonaron el lugar. Bella y Edward se adentraron en la habitación que Darío y Violeta habían adornado. Todo el escenario estaba en pasionales tinieblas. Las oscuras velas apenas y cortaban las sombras de la noche con sus frágiles llamas. Los pequeños capullos de rosas secas estaba esparcidos por todo el alrededor y las gruesas cortinas de terciopelo, que rodeaban la ancha cama como un pabellón, caía de manera delicada hasta el suelo, como falda lóbrega de doncella.

Edward se mantuvo en su lugar aún cuando Bella caminó hacia el frente. Sostuvo su mirada fija en el suelo y sus manos se encontraban fuertemente empuñadas a sus costados. Sabía que si se atrevía a mirarla, podía cometer un error. A pesar de que el tiempo había pasado, las heridas que ambos tenían aún no se disipaban del todo. Si algo ocurría entre ellos dos esa noche, sería la primera vez. Pero no había prisa. Si, en todo caso, ella se rehusaba a entregársele esa noche, él lo entendería. Jamás la presionaría. Nunca lo haría. Aún cuando su piel aclamara sentir la suya, él reprimiría ese fervoroso deseo hasta que ella estuviera lista. Era por todo eso por lo cual no se movía. La habitación podría estar preparada, pero todo dependía de Bella.

La castaña se percató de su inmovilidad. Había estado todo ese tiempo por que él iniciara, pero hasta ese momento, no había pasado nada. Dio media vuelta para mirarle. ¿Qué le sucedía? Parecía triste... No necesitó de mucho para comprender qué era lo que le pasaba. Se conocían tan bien. Caminó hacia él, con pasos lentos. Tampoco ella estaba muy segura de lo que pasaría, pero quería intentarlo. Además, debía admitir que ella lo deseaba.

–Edward – llamó, posando sus manos sobre su pecho, firme y fuerte – No temas

–No quiero lastimarte...

–No lo harás – prometió ella, acercándose un paso más y enlazando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello – Quiero hacerlo.

Sus pupilas afirmaron sus palabras e incitaron al vampiro a inclinar su rostro para juntar sus labios con los suyos, que le esperaban entre abiertos. Sus ojos se cerraron y, conforme la danza de sus bocas iba en aumento, los dedos de Edward se apretaban más a la pequeña cintura que sostenían. Intentaba no perder el control de si mismo, por si Bella se arrepentía en ese instante, pero su poca concentración se vio corrompida cuando fue ella misma quien guió una de sus manos debajo de la tela que cubría su abdomen, para que pudiera sentir la desnuda piel de éste.

–Acaríciame – suplicó, sin soltar sus labios – Acaríciame, Edward.

Él jadeó instintivamente, despidiéndose de toda inseguridad, y, con movimientos pausados, fue guiando sus cuerpos para que ambos cayeran sobre la cama.

Sentir el peso de Bella yacer sobre él le enardeció la sangre. Elevó la espalda para poder rodear su frágil figura con sus brazos y sus labios abandonaron su lugar original para descender por la suave piel de su cuello, llegando hasta la entrada de sus pechos. Supo entonces que esta tela que les cubría ya estaba de más, así que, mientras deshacía los sedosos listones que sostenían al negro corsette, su mirada fue en busca de la otra, intentando encontrar en ella alguna vacilación. No hallando, por lo contrario, nada más que la ingenua timidez que destelló cuando la redonda piel quedó al descubierto.

Estaba tan completamente hechizado, sumergido por la belleza que se le presentaba, que, de manera inconsciente, paseó la punta de sus dedos sobre las finas curvas del femenino cuerpo que vibró ante su tacto. Fue esa reacción, que ejerció presión entre sus piernas, lo que le incitó a capturar uno de los pezones entre sus labios.

Bella respiró profundo en ese momento y sus uñas se enterraron en la espalda de Edward. Si antes había tenido duda alguna de entregarse a él, ahora estaban completamente disipadas por el inmenso placer que la estaba bañando cada una de sus caricias que borraban las marcas que Azael le había tatuado y les dejaba, a cambio, un tórrido cosquilleo que se expandía en cada milímetro de su piel. Sus manos buscaron su lugar en los músculos que había debajo de la negra camisa que cayó al suelo con un sordo sonido. Las yemas de sus dedos dibujaron cada línea marcada de sus brazos, su espalda, su pecho, su abdomen. Su aliento se fusionó con el suyo cuando Edward la apretó fuertemente contra él, haciéndole estremecerse ante el libre contacto de sus pieles desnudas.

En algún momento, sus labios comenzaron a recorrer el camino que sus dedos habían pintado. Y, mientras ella lo bañaba de besos, él la recorría por completo con sus manos fuertes que acomodaron su espalda sobre el suave colchón y se abrieron paso entre sus piernas. La castaña se revolvió en la cama mientras sentía los dedos de Edward comenzar a jugar en su sensualidad, al mismo tiempo que sus labios bailaban sobre sus senos y la otra extremidad libre exploraba el resto de su figura.

–Ed-Edward... – musitó, en medio de jadeos.

El vampiro se detuvo de inmediato y fijó su negra mirada en la suya. Con la respiración completamente descompasada, esperaba el momento en que ella le dijera que parara. Pero no era eso lo que Bella deseaba. Al contrario, el fuego ardiente reflejado en la oscuridad de sus pupilas incrementó más su excitación, haciendo que sus dedos se enredaran en los cobres cabellos para que sus labios pudieran saborear a los otros.

–No te detengas – pidió, besándolo con ardiente desesperación y rodeando sus caderas con sus piernas. Induciendo a que sus intimidades se rozaran y ambos soltaran un pequeño gemido – Por favor... no lo hagas.

Sin darse cuenta, Edward empujó hacia dentro mientras su boca se fundía con la suya. Bella soltó un suspiro ahogado, para después viajar su mano hacia abajo, con la intención de despojarlo de su pantalón. Él la ayudó y después su cuerpo se situó en medio de sus piernas y los besos que alguna vez habían sido delicados y tiernos, ahora conservaban una esencia más abrasadora y resuelta.

–¿Es-estas segura? – musitó él, con los húmedos labios temblorosos y enrojecidos. Su cabello estaba completamente revuelto y varios mechones caían sobre su rostro, haciendo de él una imagen más perfecta.

–¿Me amas?

–Más que a mi vida...

La mirada de la castaña penetró la suya

–_Entonces, tómame y hazme tuya_

Él la besó con delicada desesperación ante la seguridad de sus pensamientos.

–Ya eres mía, Bella – murmuró, sin dejar de besarla – Siempre lo has sido, pues siempre nos hemos pertenecido el uno al otro. Si con angustia compré esta dicha, ¡Bendito el llanto que manchó mis ojos! Todas las llagas del pasado ríen al sol naciente de tus labios...*

Y entonces, él prosiguió. Adentrándose en ella lentamente, impulsándose a través de delicados contoneos que, después, adquirieron más ritmo, llevando a ambos de la mano, a un infinito y cálido edén...

Y la noche continuó cubriéndolos con su entrañable manto. La cera de las velas se consumió por completo y la habitación se tornó mucho más sombría que antes, pero, ¿Qué importaba? Nuestra lúgubre pareja siguió amándose, aún con más pasión que antes, pues, la oscuridad era la mejor representación de su eterna unión que comenzó, cierto día en el que la lluvia caía de manera siniestra...

* * *

**Forks, Washington, cien años después.**

Hemos regresado, por tercera vez, a Forks. Después de nuestra estancia de treinta años en Volterra, para callar los rumores que se comenzaban a levantar por nuestra eterna juventud, aquí estamos de nuevo.

Mi mirada se pierde en el espeso e inmortal bosque. Inspiró profundamente, para dejarme abrigar por la extraña esencia de tierra mojada. Se siente bien…

La negra camioneta se detiene e identifico a la vieja mansión que reposa frente a nosotros. Nuestro hogar. Sus paredes lucen ya muy deterioradas, pero solo es una apariencia que crea mayor gusto en mí. ¿Tengo que decir que me fascinan los escenarios corroídos y funestos? Además, tengo la tranquilidad de que sus muros jamás caerán, Alice está segura de eso.

La puerta se abre, dejándome libre el paso. Sonrío al pálido chico que me espera afuera. Le tomo la mano y me pierdo al encontrarme con el dorado de su mirada. Ese piélago ocre que me baña con su esplendor. Bajo el rostro y cierro los ojos para aceptar el beso que sus labios dan a mi mejilla. Siento el fuego de siempre nacer en mi estomago, provocándome un ligero cosquilleo que se expande hasta la punta de mis dedos.

–Bienvenida a casa – susurra suavemente y alzó la vista para volver a fusionarla con la suya.

–Bienvenido a casa – cito sus palabras y él me sonríe.

Las risitas indiscretas de dos agudas vocecillas nos regresan a la realidad. Giramos el rostro para encontrarnos a Darío y Violeta. Alice y Jasper también están ahí. El estridente sonido de algunas pisadas llega a nuestros sentidos. Unos mortales se aproximan.

–Parece que esta vez tendremos vecinos – dice Edward.

Me sorprendo. Hasta ese entonces, pensaba que absolutamente nadie le apetecía vivir al lado de "la mansión embrujada". La rubia mujer nos sonríe de lejos, viene acompañada de otra muchacha más joven, de una edad aproximada a la que yo aparento. El miedo al vernos se hace presentes rápidamente en sus verdes pupilas. Madre e hija aproximándose a la muerte, sin si quiera saberlo.

–¡Santo Dios! ¿Pero ya viste cómo están vestidos?

–Parece que acaban de salir de un velorio – Susurran, ignorando que nosotros le alcanzamos a escuchar a la perfección.

Violeta frunce el ceño y se mira su negro vestido con adornos de encaje que Edward le había comprado antes de venirnos. Darío suelta una risita y rodea sus hombros con el brazo

–Luces hermosa – le asegura y la niña olvida la ofensa rápidamente.

Los latidos de ambos corazones laten apresuradamente, pero siguen avanzando. _Genial_. Nos habíamos encontrado con unas esas personas que la "curiosidad" puede más que su sentido de supervivencia. Me siento ligeramente molesta cuando la humana más joven planta su mirada en Edward.

–Pero son realmente guapos – murmura.

Edward toma mi mano y le da un tierno apretón. Alice y Jasper se ponen casi a nuestro costado, él con los brazos enrollados alrededor de ella, que mantiene su cabeza recostada sobre su pecho.

Las dos mortales ya están a un paso de nosotros y sus rostros nos muestran una mezcla confusa de miedo, admiración, horror y nerviosismo.

–H-hola – dice la madre.

Se levanta un silencio incomodo entre nosotros. Creo que tampoco debo añadir que a ninguno de los seis nos agradan las visitas inesperadas y, desgraciadamente, tampoco poseemos el don de "hacer amistades en un segundo". La señora prosigue

–S-somos sus vecinos. Nunca pensamos que alguien se mudara a esta... casa. Bienvenidos.

Nos limitamos a asentir. La única que extiende su pequeña manita a forma de saludo es Violeta.

–Mucho gusto – sonríe de manera angelical.

–¡Pero qué hermosa niña! – Exclama la aludida, aceptando el gesto – ¿Es su hermana?

–Es nuestra hija – informa Alice.

– ¡Oh! ¡Qué fría estas! ¿Te sientes bien, pequeña?

–Está bien – Darío interrumpe y cubre a Violeta con su espalda.

Es evidente que, a diferencia de su compañera, la mirada del niño es intimidante. La mujer da dos pasos hacia atrás, de manera inconsciente.

–¿Y... este... pequeñín?

–Es nuestro hijo – contesta Edward. Reprimo mis instintos psicópatas cuando escucho a la hija suspirar al escuchar su voz.

–Bu-bu-bueno – ambas humanas sueltan risitas nerviosas e histéricas – Nosotras nos retiramos. Supongo que han de necesitar mucho tiempo para arreglar sus cosas.

–Tiempo es lo que nos sobra a los que no dormimos– ahí estaba otra vez Darío con sus confesiones en forma de broma.

Al fin, quedamos solos. Edward y yo nos dirigimos a nuestra terraza y el viento de media noche agita nuestros cabellos. Mi mirada se pierde un momento en la luna llena que se alza como redonda lámpara plateada sobre nuestras cabezas

–¿En qué piensas? – Me pregunta, abrazándome por detrás y pegando sus labios a mi cuello – Sabes que me encanta ser confidente de tus secretos.

–En lo hermosa que es la noche – contesto, haciendo eco a mis pensamientos – En lo interminable y mágica que es. A través de los años, es lo único que sigue conservando su misma belleza, su misma esencia. Y nunca cambiará. Siempre seguirá siendo la misma madre amorosa que nos arropa entre sus brazos para abrigarnos con su quietud.

–¿Sabías que eres una mentirosa?

Giro mi cuerpo para encararlo. Le miro, molesta, pues no entendiendo por qué me ha dicho mentirosa. Sus brazos se acomodan a ambos lados de mi cintura y me empuja para que mi espalda tope con la barda.

–Si. Eres una mentirosa – vuelve a confirmar, con sus labios paseándose por mi cuello – Todo lo que has dicho no es cierto. Pues, ¿Qué es la noche para mí? Nada, desde el momento en que apareciste en mi vida. No hay belleza más suprema que tus ojos ni calma más infinita y pura que la que me prometen tus besos y brazos. En ti, solo en ti, Bella, veo reflejada todas mis noches. En ti, solo en ti, mi alma, dejo toda mi pasión. Desde que te conocí, la luna y todas sus fases sólo desempeñan un papel: El ser testigo del infinito e inmortal amor que te profeso y profesaré siempre…

Y fue con esas palabras las que sus labios pronunciaron antes de silenciarse al unirse con los míos, moviéndose a su manera lenta, suave, deliciosa y embriagante...

**FIN**

***Fragmento tomado de Íntima de Delmira Agustini.**

**Agradecimientos. **

Bueno, creo que después de tantas letras lo último que quieren es seguir leyéndome, pero para las que aún pueden soportarme un poco más, aquí les voy :-P

Primero, quiero darle mis más sinceras gracias a cada uno de ustedes por todo su inmenso apoyo y el tiempo que se tomaron al leerme y dejarme sus reviews. De verdad se les agradece de todo corazón. No saben lo mucho que me motivaban y me alegraban el día. Este fic, especialmente, me ha costado mucho escribirlo (Fue el primero que escribí en tercera persona, así que al principio me daba muchos problemas) así que es bueno saber que mi narración de este modo no apesta tanto como yo pensé ^^.

Gracias también por soportar mis ocurrencias. Sé que no son las mejores y a veces suelen ser un poco mal viajadas, pero ¿Qué le puedo hacer? Mi imaginación se va y vuela y ¿Quién soy yo para reprimirla? Vamos, ya prometí que algún día lo haré.

Siento mucho si ofendí a alguien con algún comentario o descripción.

Quiero agradecer también a mis amadas bandas que me inspiraron durante este fic y, ¡No podía faltar! A mí amada cultura gótica que fue la base principal de esta historia. ¿Qué haría sin ti, mi vida? (Vale, vale, no me pongo sentimental) pero... ¡Arriba el gótico! (jojo, no lo pude evitar, discúlpenme)

Mmm... ¿Qué más? ¿Qué más? Ah si, discúlpenme por los errores que tuve a lo largo de esta historia y gracias por las correcciones que me hicieron cuando se me iba algún dedazo.

Bueno *suspiro profundo y triste* Sin más, ya me voy. Espero les haya gustado y lo hayan disfrutado (el fic ¬¬ no sean mal pensados)

Gracias otra vez y, hasta pronto ^^

Atte

AnjuDark *La maldad es sólo un punto de vista*


End file.
